


Love's like that

by youngjaeswife



Category: Boyfriends - Fandom, GOT7, K-pop, kpop fandom - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, GOT7 - Freeform, Kpop fandom, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 102,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjaeswife/pseuds/youngjaeswife
Summary: Im Jaebeom heir to IMCAST EDITING and president of the company. His sights are set on Choi Youngjae but his jealousy is in the way.Choi Youngjae is the new kid on the block, has captured the attention of Im Jaebum. His feelings for his boss are already confusing enough, but it doesn't help that his boss is throwing him mixed signals causing him to be jealous tooPark Jinyoung. Almost a no-nonsense sort of guy, savage and harsh in his demeanour towards his coworkers, especially when they get up his nose. He's had a crush on hardworking Mark Tuan for some time.Mark Tuan. The silent achiever of the office. Always well ahead in his work and rarely says a word or gets out of his seat. Also has had a crush on Park Jinyoung for some time.Bambam and Yugyeom the youngest staff members and only couple to be actively open about their relationship.Jackson Wang openly admits to liking Park Jinyoung but knows it's Mark that Jinyoung likes.There's only one word for this kind of place...Mayhem





	1. Chapter 1

Walking into the four-story building Choi Youngjae took a deep breath in. It had been six months since he had left his last Job and accepted the internship he'd been given at IMCAST EDITING. IMCAST was a company that edited books for publishing and Youngjae had been invited onto the team as the 2IC intern for the editing section.

A colleague who had worked with him previously had been at IMCAST for a while now and had come over from the same company Youngjae had worked at and had recommended him for the job.

After the interview, they had been so impressed with Youngjae's track record at the other company that it took less than a day for an offer to come through from company with the IMCAST EDITING head editor's signed approval on the form. 

When they had offered him more a year than the company he had been at for three years he took it without hesitation, handing in his resignation with the required two weeks notice.

After all it wasn't every day you'd get to work with someone as skilled in editing as Im Jaebeom. His edits had made him one popular man among certain popular authors and Youngjae realised that Im Jaebeom was someone he could learn a few tricks of the trade from. 

But the past month or two he'd been regretting it. It seemed that Im Jaebeom was also the son of the company's head and he was the most ill-tempered, bad mannered man that Youngjae had ever me especially when it came to him.

Getting into the lift Youngjae headed to the third floor where he worked with the other editors in his section.

“Morning Youngjae.” Mark said without even looking up from his work as Youngjae walked into their editing room and sat down at his desk next to Mark's.”

“Morning Mark.”

“Morning Youngjae.”

“Morning Yugyeom. Did you get that problem sorted with the last edit you did?”

“Yeah, thanks to you.”

“Ah, I'm glad my suggestion helped.” 

“Yo, Youngjae.” 

“Morning Jackson. I can see you're hard at work as usual.” 

Jackson just waved his hand at him and continued to sleep at his desk.

“Did you get that memo sorted Youngjae?” 

“I did,” Youngjae said grabbing some paperwork out of his bag and handing it over.” There you go Bambam one edited memo for you.”

“Thanks, bro, seriously you saved my butt.”

“Maybe if you tried to keep up with your own work, Youngjae wouldn't be stuck having to do yours you lazy ass.”

“It's fine Jinyoung. It didn't take that long really.”

“Choi Youngjae, I didn't get you a job here so you could do Bambam's or anyone else's work. You keep spoiling him like that and he's going to keep doing it.”

“Oh come on this is the first time I've asked him in at least....”

“Two days...” Mark replied casually still not looking up from his work.

“Okay, then when was the last time I asked before that?” Bambam asked his arms folded.

“Four days ago,” Mark answered yet again.

Jinyoung grinned. “I rest my case.”

Bambam bit his lip and sat down quickly. “Damn it, Mark, what are you a walking diary?”

“Unlike you Kunpimook Bhuwakul he pays attention.”

“Ooh now you're in trouble,” Yugyeom grinned in amusement, “Jinyoung used your full name.” He ducked as Bambam went to smack him on the head.

“Choi Youngjae... my office now.” An annoyed voice growled from behind them.

“Wow that was fast, you just got here and already you're in trouble.” 

“Yeah, thanks Yugyeom...” 

“I said now, Choi!”

“What the heck did I do now?” Youngjae sighed as he shoved his things onto his desk and got up.

Jinyoung Shrugged. “Who knows... you could breathe the wrong way and he'd be up your nose

“I'm still not even sure what I did the day before yesterday either,” he said heading off towards a small room at the back of their section.

Youngjae knocked on the door and seconds later it opened and he walked in saying nothing as his boss followed him back and moved behind his desk picking up a stack of papers from his desk and held them out in front of him.

“So Choi...” 

“Yes, Mr Im?”

“I heard you spent a couple of hours in the printing office yesterday what were you doing there?”

“Helping Jung Yoon with some edits.”

“If you've got time to help Jung Yoon then you should be spot on with your own work.”

“What the hell do you have against me helping Jung Yoon out?”

“This, do you know what these are Choi?” 

“The edits I handed in sir.”

“Very good... now take a look and see what you missed.”

Youngjae took the edits and slowly and carefully looked over each page, then rolled his eyes. “I missed one full stop on page twenty-four, sir...”

“You can help Jung Yoon do some edits, but you can't get your own right? So what's your excuse.”

“Er because I might have been tired when I was doing this, sir... I was up until early something a.m yesterday morning making sure this was finished so I could hand it in before the deadline, and it's just a full stop. I can fix it easily.”

“Just a full stop.” The head editor snapped at him. “Are you kidding me. This is a crucial part of the dialogue. What if you hadn't picked it up because you were too busy editing for a different department. Your friend,” Im Jaebeom said with a sarcastic tone to his voice. “Jung Yoon used to be in editing himself I'm sure he can fend for himself, there's no need for him to be bothering my staff?”

“Hang on a minute... Mr Im... I do believe we are supposed to give these to you to look over before the deadline in order for you to go over the edits and get you to pick up the things that we missed in order to be corrected before the actual deadline and I always have mine in on time so what's the problem?”

“Are you talking back to me Choi?”

“I do believe I am sir, yes. I also believe you're being extremely unfair, especially lately... I still have no idea why you even got mad at me after I brought this in the other day.”

“Well for a start you were playing about in printing and secondly...”

“And secondly?”

“Probably because I knew you'd screw up.”

Youngjae folded his arms and sighed. “I breathe and I annoy you it seems.”

“There's a lot of reasons why you annoy me Choi Youngjae.”

“I bet there is... sir.”

“Any way take that and fix it. Bring it straight back to me when you're done.” 

“It might take me a few hours sir... it's only a full stop.”

“Get out of my office Choi...”

“With pleasure,” Youngjae said as he stormed out of the office and back to his desk throwing the paperwork onto it and himself into his chair.

“Woah. You look seriously pissed.” Jackson noted as he looked up from his desk.

“I want to stab him with a compass.” Youngjae snorted.

“It must be love.” Yugyeom quipped. 

“I'll stab you with a compass too, Kim Yugyeom, that's not even funny!” Youngjae said a bright red tinge appearing over his face

“You sure, you're a nice shade of red right now.”

“Shut up Yugyeom... You're embarrassing him,” Jinyoung chastised. “So what happened?” Jinyoung asked.

“I miss one full stop on page twenty-four and the whole world falls apart.” 

“Wow and he raked you over the coals for that?” Bambam said a little shocked.

“Yeah, and then I asked him what I did the other day to annoy him and he says, 'I probably knew you'd screw up'. I want to stab him with a compass and then kick him in the wound.”

“Easy there, Youngjae.” A voice floated in from the doorway of their editing room. “Old grumpy butt Im might take those words as treason.”

“Oh look it's Bab Boon... “ Jinyoung began sarcastically. “What brings you to the dark side of the moon?” 

“I came to visit the lower class peeps and Youngjae, but mostly Youngjae.”

“Sorry Jung Yoon, I'm just so annoyed.” Youngjae apologised.

“I did kind of notice. Is grumpy butt Im picking on you again.”

“You could say that.”

“Yeah, Youngjae missed a whole full stop and the world ended.” Jackson filled him in.

“Are you serious?” Jung Yoon laughed. “Wow, which one of you put the extra grump in his hot chocolate this morning?”

“Who knows.” Jackson shrugged.

“Any way Bab Boon, we all have work to do and we would rather not have grumpy butt Im down our throats, so say what you need to say to Youngjae and then scoot.”

“Always the charmer Park Jinyoung.”

“That's my speciality,” Jinyoung smirked.

“Anyway, Youngjae what are you doing this evening?”

“I need to start the next lot of edits, once I fix this monstrosity of an error,” he said sarcastically glaring at the paper in front of him. “Why?”

“You got time for a drink after work?”

“Sure, I can't see why not. One wouldn't hurt.”

“I'll meet you at the Club around what six pm?”

“Make it seven god knows what he's going to make me do besides this before I leave today.”

“Fair enough I'll see you then.”

“Uh oh...” Bambam exclaimed suddenly and buried his head in his work. 

“Jung, get out of my editing room and stop bothering my staff, especially that one, he's got work to do.” 

Jinyoung watched, as Jaebeom folded his arms and glared daggers at Jung Yoon.

“I was just leaving Jaebeom old buddy.”

“I'm not your buddy!”

“Yes, yes you're no one's buddy, You're a grumpy old man...”

“Out now!!”

“I'm going, I'm going. I'll see you later Youngjae,” he said with a wink.

Youngjae smiled and nodded.

Jaebeom watched making sure Jung Yoon had left and then turned his attention back to Youngjae. “Choi, you finished that fix yet?”

“Doing it now sir...”

“You'd better be.” The door to the small office slammed shut.

“Wow, he wasn't happy...” Mark noted, finally looking up from his work for a second, then getting right back into it.

Jinyoung had a thought but kept it to himself, he wasn't sure how right he was, it needed some more investigation before he made up his mind.

“Jinyoung, how about we go for a drink after work too?” Jackson said batting his eyes at his superior. 

“Why would I want to go drinking with you?”

“Because I like you...”

“Yes, I know you do. “

“So why don't you go out with me?” 

“Because I am not interested in going out with you.”

“Are you rejecting me again?”

“And I'll probably reject you another thousand times as well.”

“You're a hard man to get through to Park Jinyoung.”

“Not that hard if you're the right guy for me... which by the way you're not.”

“You like guys too Jinyoung?” Mark suddenly piped up.

“It speaks... again. This is not like you Mark...” Yugyeom grinned.

“Shut up and leave Mark alone.” Jinyoung chastised. “I like that he's quiet. It's a calming feeling that I happen to enjoy when you lot won't shut up.”

Mark grinned. He liked it when Jinyoung stuck up for him.

Bambam sighed. “If there is anyone here in this room who actually likes girls put their hand up now.” he looked around and not one hand. “There we go we're all gay.”

Mark laughed, still focused on his work.

Jinyoung smiled wondering how Mark could stay so focused around these idiots. It took him some effort to concentrate, so he was pretty impressed at Mark's ability to just switch off and do, all the while still picking up the things going on around him. Putting his head back down and staring at his work, he sighed. Three more pages of this chapter to go through and then he could finally have a break.

Youngjae sighed as he fixed up the full stop then gathered the sheets together again and stood. “There, done... That was so hard... I was lucky it didn't take me weeks...”

The others chuckled at Youngjae's lament.

“So, anyone willing to come with me for moral support? I really don't want to face that beast on my own for a second time today.

“I will Youngjae,” Jinyoung offered, getting up and following Youngjae to Jaebeom's office 

“Thanks, Jinyoung I appreciate it.” Youngjae smiled as he knocked on the door. 

As it opened Jinyoung quickly put his arm around Youngjae. “We should go out together sometime,” he said with a sweet smile to Youngjae.

“Now's not the time...” Youngjae said as Jaebeom glared out the door at them.

Jinyoung smiled as Jaebeom glared at him

“Why are you here Park?”

“Oh, well, I just needed a bit of a walk so I thought I'd just see if Youngjae here wanted to come out sometime with me, on a date kind of you know?”

“Date?” Youngjae said puzzled. “Jinyoung you need to lay off the gummy bears, I think you've had too much sugar today already...”

“I've only had three...”

“Only three?”

“Packets... and why can't we go on a date?”

“Jinyoung...” Youngjae sighed and then was brought back to reality as Jaebeom snatched the papers out of his hand and still glaring at Jinyoung slammed the door.

“What the hell was his problem? He looked even than angrier than before.”

Jinyoung smiled. “I think he's got a crush on someone.”

“Who the hell would that man have a crush on and who would be dumb enough to even like him back?”

“He's a handsome devil, that Im Jaebeom.”

“But he's just ill as tempered and rude as he is handsome and sexy.”

“And sexy huh?” Jinyoung grinned.

Youngjae clamped a hand over his mouth. “Ignore that. I didn't just say that...”

“I never heard a thing,” Jinyoung smirked. “We should probably go back to our desks, standing here chatting won't get us any more work done, but it will get us a kick in the butt. I have two and a half more pages to finish and then I'm off for morning tea. You should come down and join me in the cafeteria.”

“I think I will.” Youngjae grinned. “That was all I had to do that was pressing.”

Suddenly the door of the office opened again and Jaebeom pushed a small stack of papers into Youngjae's arms. 

“What the...” Youngjae sighed as he held onto the papers that had just been unceremoniously dumped onto him.

“I need you to go over these for me... please. Once you're done with those bring them back to me and you can go on break,” Jaebeom quickly went back into the office again and shut the door.

Youngjae exchanged puzzled glances with Jinyoung, “Did he just say please?”

“I think he did.” 

“That's a first... Oh well, back to it then. I'll have to owe you a rain check for morning tea I'm afraid Jinyoung.” 

“We work together, I'm sure we'll get a chance another time.” As they headed back to their desks Jinyoung glanced back towards the office and grinned as he caught Jaebeom looking out of his window. 

Seeing he'd been spotted, Jaebeom swiftly moved out of sight.

Jinyoung chuckled as he sat back at his desk and began plotting his next move.


	2. Chapter 2

Even after Jinyoung had gotten back from morning tea, Youngjae was still going through the edits that Jaebeom had given him.

Jinyoung sat down, but before he did so he glanced over at the office and noticed Jaebeom once more watching Youngjae from the window. He grinned this was getting interesting. 

“Yugyeom I need you to go to the photocopying room and do something for me.

“Now who's getting who to do whose job?” Bambam threw at him.

“I'm your superior, I can do what I like, and besides I don't make a habit of it, unlike you,” Jinyoung grinned. “Youngjae would you mind helping him out. I promise this is just a once off.”

“Sure I could use a bit of a walk.” 

“What do we need to do?” Yugyeom asked as he walked around to Youngjae.

“I need you to copy this and bring the copies back. They're the flyers for the charity fundraiser we're having next month.”

“Oh sure no problem, how many copies?” Youngjae queried.

“Probably about a thousand for now.” 

“Alright, this might take a while, come on Yugyeom,” Youngjae said as he took the main copy from Jinyoung and headed out of the editing room.

Jinyoung sat back in his chair and began to count. “One.. two..”

The door to the office opened and Jinyoung smirked. 

“I'll be back in a minute I need to go see the marketing manager. “Jaebeom informed him.

“Sure Jaebeom. I'll keep these rebels in check.”

Jaebeom huffed and headed off out of the room. 

Jinyoung's face beamed with satisfaction. “Not even three seconds. Boy has he got it bad.”

“Who's got what bad?” Mark asked curiously as he looked up at Jinyoung's odd comment. 

“Oh nothing, sorry Mark I was thinking about an edit I need to do. Need to reword a few parts here and there.”

“Oh. If you need help, just let me know.”

“Thanks, Mark, I will,” Jinyoung smiled at him as once again Mark got straight back into his work. 

No wonder he'd gotten employee of the month for the past year.

~*~

Yugyeom and Youngjae arrived at the photocopier room and set about copying the flyer.

“What does it actually say?” Yugyeom asked as Youngjae grabbed a copy from the copier.

Causally leaning on him Yugyeom draped his arm over Youngjae's shoulder, leaned into him and began reading the flyer in Youngjae's hand since it was more convenient than just taking another one and reading it.

“Jinyoung did a great job with these flyers didn't he?” Yugyeom complimented 

“Yeah, he sure did. They're great. I can see why he's the other proofreader and creative designer.”

Yugyeom looked up and noticed Jaebeom standing in the doorway glaring at him. 

Yugyeom stared at him for a moment and then realised why Jaebeom was glaring at him so fiercely for and he slowly moved his arm from around Youngjae's shoulders and moved away.

“Come on I don't smell that bad do I?” Youngjae grinned at Yugyeom seeing him move away out of the corner of his eye.

Jaebeom gave him one more glare and then quickly left just as Youngjae looked up.

Yugyeom shook his head and then laughed nervously, “Oh... no... I just needed room to stretch that's all. I'm just going to take these first lot of the copies back to Jinyoung. I'll be back in a minute.”

“I'll be here,” Youngjae said as he stood by the copier arms folded watching the copies come out. “By the time I get this done, then go over the last few papers I should get a break around... lunch time...” he sighed and resigned himself to the fact that there'd be no morning tea for Choi Youngjae today.

~*~ 

Yugyeom hurried back into the editing room and handed the first lot of flyers to Jinyoung and sat back down next to him.

“Where's Youngjae?” Jinyoung asked.

“Oh um, we're still copying I just needed to come back here...”

“Why?” 

“To give you these first few hundred,” Yugyeom said looking around the room. “Where's grumpy butt Im?”

“With the marketing manager, I assume after he left the copier room.”

“What.. How did you know he came there? I was just going to tell you what happened.”

“He came and stood by the door to the copier room and was watching you two. Right?”

“Er yeah, how the hell did you know that.”

“Because I'm me. So then what happened?”

“I was just standing there reading a flyer that Youngjae had in his hand I was just leaning against him and I had my arm across his shoulders, then I look up and he's there giving me the evils. Wasn't too sure at first what the hell he wanted until he looked at Youngjae and then back at me. He only left after I moved away from Youngjae.”

“Hmm, I see.” Jinyoung grinned.

Suddenly Yugyeom had an epiphany. “Wait you don't think that grumpy bum Im actually has a thing for Youngjae? Do you?”

“Who has a thing for Youngjae?” Mark said ears pricking up and he actually put his pencil down.

The others suddenly all piled up near Jinyoung. “So this is what I think. I think Jaebeom's been picking on Youngjae a lot recently because he actually likes him and I think it's because he gets jealous of others hanging off him and takes it out on Youngjae. I thought I'd send you two off together and then, of course, Jaebeom left that office quick smart after you two left. Sorry, Yugyeom but you were my test subject. ”

“Thanks a lot, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung smirked.

“What are you lot doing?” Jaebeom came back into the editing room.

“Uh... we're just looking over the flyers Jaebeom,” Jinyoung smiled at him. Would you like to see too?”

“No thanks, I'm sure you've done a great job as usual. You're not my top proofreader and creative designer, for nothing.” Jaebeom looked around the room. “Where's Choi?”

“In the photocopier room still. He's doing me a favour, Yugyeom you should go back there and help him bring the rest back.”

“I'll do it,” Jaebeom quickly volunteered himself. “ I have to go check on the stock levels anyway,” he said leaving the room immediately.

“Poor Youngjae...” Jackson sighed. 

“He'll be fine,” Jinyoung grinned. “Now everyone get your butts back to work. I have things to do.”

~*~

Youngjae got the shock of his life as Jaebeom walked up to him in the photocopier room.

“How many is there left to print?” Jaebeom asked politely.

“Ah... um...” 

“Not that hard of a question, just look at the screen.”

Youngjae a little flustered by Jaebeom's sudden appearance did as instructed. “Three hundred and fifty-four.”

“I'll finish this off, you can go back and finish looking through the papers I gave you and get them back to me.

“It's fine I can finish both, I don't mind,” Youngjae replied a little puzzled as to why Jaebeom was suddenly being so pleasant to him.

“You missed out on morning tea because of me so, I want to make sure you at least get to lunch on time.”

Youngjae scratched his head. What was the hell going on?

“Plus you can take half an hour for afternoon tea since you missed out this morning.”

Youngjae looked at him for a moment. Jaebeom was calm and quiet and so different from this morning. 

“You can go Choi.”

“Um, thanks,” Youngjae moved quickly just in case Jaebeom suddenly came to his senses and changed his mind.

~*~ 

Jinyoung looked up as Youngjae rushed back into the editing room.

“Okay, who did what to grumpy bum Im?”

“What do you mean?” Jinyoung asked.

“He came into the photocopier room and was nice and polite, told me that he would finish up there and that I was to come back here, just finish off going through these edits get them back to him, and then go to lunch. Then he said, take a half hour for afternoon tea because I'd missed out on morning tea... which he blamed himself for.”

“No way. He was totally railing on your butt earlier,” Bambam reminded him.

Youngjae sighed. “He drives me insane. One minute yelling at me, the next, he's being all sweet and nice. I'm so confused.”

“I bet you are.” Jinyoung grinned.

“Anyway. I need to get this done. No one talks to me until I talk to them.”

“You heard the man get your butts back to work and don't bother Youngjae.” Jinyoung grinned. 

This really was beginning to get interesting.

~*~ 

Finally, Youngjae had finished going over the edits. He checked the clock on the wall. It was one p.m. Standing he stretched and gathered the papers that Jaebeom had shoved at him and headed over to Jaebeom's office.

Jinyoung sneakily watched out of the corner of his eye.

Youngjae knocked on the door.

“Come in Choi.”

Youngjae opened the door and walked into the office. “All done sir.”

Jaebeom held his hand out and Youngjae handed them to him. “Sit for a moment while I go through them.”

Youngjae sat. He wasn't about to make him mad by refusing. He sat in silence as Jaebeom went over them and after a short while. He sat back in his chair and threw them onto his desk.

Youngjae swallowed waiting for some kind of lecture about how something wasn't right when suddenly Jaebeom smiled.

“Great job Choi! Thank you.”

Youngjae's mouth fell open but he seemed to have lost his ability to speak. 

“Are you alright?”

“Um, ah, yes I'm fine sir,” he finally managed to get out. 

“Choi, can I ask you something?'

“Sure.”

“Are you seeing anyone right now?”

Youngjae looked at him a little surprised by the question.

“Am I seeing anyone right now?”

“You know as in dating?”

“No.”

“Is there someone you have that you like?”

Youngjae baulked for a moment avoiding Jaebeom's gaze. Someone he liked?

Youngjae's shoulders stiffened and he shook his head. “I.. well, kind of, sort of...”

“I see.”

“Sir why are you asking me these personal questions for?”

“Oh I just felt that I need to get to know my staff a little better and since you were already in here I figured I might as well ask you first. I'm sorry if I made it a little too personal. I'm not good at having conversations as you may have noticed.”

“Oh, no, no it's fine. I understand I'm not that great either. Great at arguing with my boss though,” he quipped.

Jaebeom laughed. “Great at arguing with a boss who can be difficult sometimes.”

“I never said that sir. You did. Please remember that next time you get mad at me.”

“You're probably starving. What say I buy you lunch?”

“Huh?” Youngjae doubted he'd heard that right.

“Come on,” Jaebeom stood and smiled at Youngjae holding his hand out to him. “It's lunchtime, my shout.”

“But sir I can't let you do that...” Youngjae said as Jaebeom took his hand and pulled him up.

“Says who?” Jaebeom grinned, his arm slipping around Youngjae's shoulders and dragging him out of his office. “Choi and I are going for lunch. Jinyoung you're in charge. Not sure how long we'll be out for.”

“Not a problem Jaebummie.”

“That's Jaebeom to you!” Jaebeom said giving him a quick waggle of his finger.

“Have fun you two” Jinyoung grinned as Youngjae looked behind him, a puzzled expression on his face.

Everyone watched as the two of them left the office.

“What the hell just happened?” asked Jackson.

“Who knows.” Bambam shrugged.

“I think he's picking up the semi-obvious vibes from Youngjae.”

“What?” Yugyeom said a little confused

“Youngjae... I actually think he likes our grumpy butt Im, but he's not quite sure.”

“Wait what... how'd you figure that one out?” Jackson asked curiously

“When someone calls someone handsome and the word sexy comes out right after it followed by a hand slap over the mouth and denying they said it... you know they have a thing for them.”

“Are you saying Youngjae did that?” Mark asked sounding more than a little surprised

“Right by grumpy bum Im's door, just before he said he would come to morning tea with me and within less than a few seconds our chief editor had the door opened and shoved all those edits Youngjae just finished checking over, into his arms.”

“How can someone be not quite sure whether they like someone or not. That's just weird.”

“This is our sweet and innocent Choi Youngjae we're talking about you know.” Jinyoung reminded them

“Good point.” Mark agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Youngjae sat nervously in the restaurant across from Imcast Editing. 

Jaebeom had asked him where they should go for lunch and Youngjae had been so frazzled he'd just pointed to the place across the road from their building. 

Little did he realise at the time that it was one of the most expensive paces in the area. Jaebeom sat there quite happily perusing the menu, whereas Youngjae kept staring at the prices.

Jaebeom put his menu down and looked over at Youngjae. “Are you alright Choi?”

Youngjae looked around the place. “I didn't realise this place was so fancy.”

“You've never actually been here?”

Youngjae shook his head. 

“Ahh so that's why you look like a fish out of water.” he grinned. “Don't worry about it I come here all the time. I'm quite happy to buy you lunch here so stop worrying about the cost. You're one of my hardest workers. You deserve it.”

“Okay... that's it? Where's my boss and what have you done with him?” Youngjae suddenly found himself asking playfully.

“He's right here and yes he's being nice, so you'll just have to deal with it.” Jaebeom grinned at him. “So pick up your menu and order. Whatever you like is fine, don't worry about the price.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.” 

Youngjae smiled and then picked up his menu looking over it carefully and then pointed to a dish on the menu. “This one please and just a cola for the drink is fine.”

“I'll go order then. I'll be right back.” Jaebeom smiled.

Youngjae watched as Jaebeom walked up to the counter to order. This certainly was a different Im Jaebeom than he'd had to deal with earlier today. Even his smile. He never smiled like that back at the office, well not like that. He smiled but it was never that sincere.

It was then Youngjae realised that he was watching Jaebeom's every move. He sighed then shook his head glancing around the restaurant looking at the décor on the walls and ceiling then found himself smiling.

“You know what?” Jaebeom said as he came back to the table, “You really have a lovely smile,”

Youngjae found himself blushing. “I always smile like this, and you should smile more often just like you did before. It was so warm and sincere.”

“Really now?” Jaebeom laughed.

“What? I was being honest.”

“I like your honesty and as much as I hate to admit, even when you give me a mouthful back at work, I know it's just as honest.”

“I tend to wear my heart on my sleeve sir. I don't mean to be disrespectful.”

“I know. It's just that I'm just not used to anyone besides Jinyoung standing up to me.”

There was an awkward few seconds of silence until the waitress brought the drinks to the table.

“Thanks,” they both said in unison and then looking at each other laughed.

“So, what do you think about the new concept for the magazine covers that Jinyoung designed for next months layout,” Jaebeom asked.

“You want my opinion?”

“You may be an intern, but you're still my 2IC, of course I want your opinion.”

Youngjae smiled again, “I think it's great and the colours he's used are amazing. So vibrant and they really do catch your attention. I love the way he's really captured the concept with it. He's so talented.”

“He is. You used to work with him at your old place and he's the one that recommended you to my father wasn't he?”

“Yeah, that's right. I was just so surprised at how fast they made up their minds about me.”

“It came with my personal recommendation that you be hired. Jinyoung wouldn't shut up about how talented you were. So it tweaked my interest.”

“I'm not that great, you're the one who people talk about. You sell hundreds of thousands of the books of the author that you edit. Now that's talent.”

“Thanks,” Jaebeom grinned.

“To be honest, when I heard it was you I'd be working with I was so excited.”

“You were?”

“Yeah I had heard a lot about your skills in editing and I was so glad I could learn from someone who is considered one of the best in the industry.”

“I wouldn't go that far,” Jaebeom blushed. “I never really considered myself as a one of the best in the industry. I just work hard to make things happen that's all.”

“How can you be such a jackass, but then be so humble and a hard worker at the same time?” Youngjae asked seriously.

“It's the way it goes in this business, you have to keep your self on the ball with everyone and everything. You make one bad move and no one is irreplaceable Choi. Not even me.”

“Even though your father owns the place?”

“Even though my father owns the place, yes. That means nothing in the business world. Even as the semi-rich son of a pretty damn rich guy, I can get my sorry ass canned if I make the wrong moves.”

“Wow, that's harsh...”

“That's business, Choi.”

“Wait but why are you sharing all this with me?”

“Because I feel I can trust you. You're not the type to try and wheedle your way up to me to get yourself in my good books.”

“I'm too argumentative for that,” Youngjae grinned.

“Yeah, you can say that again.” Jaebeom laughed.

The waitress came over and handed them their food. “There you go, gentlemen, enjoy,” she said as she placed their plates in front of them and then left.

“Wow... This looks great,” Youngjae said excitedly.

“Enjoy Choi Youngjae. I might get mad at you later.” Jaebeom said with a wink.

“I don't doubt that at all,” Youngjae grinned as they began to eat.

~*~

The five boys stood at the window trying to see if they could catch a glimpse of Jaebeom and Youngjae, but all they saw was where they went for lunch.

“Are they on their way back yet? “Jackson said peering over Mark's head.

“They just got there you idiot,” Jinyoung sighed. “They'll probably eat there too.”

“Man he's so lucky. That's one of the top restaurants in this area.” Bambam sighed a little jealously.

“What the hell seriously just happened though I mean busts Youngjae's ass and then takes him to lunch..” Jackson said dumbfounded.

“He's definitely got a thing for our 2IC that's for sure.” Mark grinned.

“What are you lot doing.”

“Why are you even here Dung Goon?” Jinyoung asked not even turning around to acknowledge him.

“Seeing if grumpy butt Im has gone so I can talk to Youngjae.”

“What's with you and Youngjae you like him or something?” Jackson turned around arms folded.

“As usual Wang, your speed of light assumptions are no match for me. Yes, I like Youngjae. Why else would I bother coming here? Not to see you lot that's for sure.”

“Well, Youngjae is out at lunch at the moment along with our...”

“Jackson!!!!” Jinyoung turned around fast and made a zipping motion across his lips.

“...lunch orders.” Mark quickly added.

“And Jaebeom's gone to get more photocopier supplies. So yes he's also out, but still, no Youngjae for you!”

Jung Yoon looked at them all a little suspiciously. “You lot are weird. Well, when he gets back can someone let him know I'm looking for him.”

“Yes, yes. Now bye.” Jinyoung said waving him away.

Jung Yoon shook his head. “You lot are insane. Poor Youngjae maybe I should get him a transfer to my section,” he said as he left the room.

“Like grumpy bum Im will ever let that happen.” Jackson scoffed. “OW... what was that for?” He whined as Jinyoung batted the back of his head.

“Can you just not open your mouth for the rest of the day?” Jinyoung sighed, his frustration with his hyperactive colleague at a high.

Jackson pouted and went back to looking out of the window.

“Hmm.”

“What's wrong Mark?” Jinyoung asked as Mark stretched.

“This isn't getting my work done,” Mark said as he headed back to his desk.

“You're like a gazillion pages ahead...” Bambam reminded him.

“Don't give Mark a hard time, just because you're a lazy ass and five behind...” Jinyoung reminded him.

“Actually I'm only two behind thank you very much. I caught up.”

“And the deadline is tomorrow... Youngjae, Mark and I are the only three who've handed our stuff in.” Jinyoung said as he headed back to his seat too. “So you three need to get your butts back to your desks now.”

The other three boys continued to peer out of the window despite Jinyoung's lecture. 

A few seconds later the blinds that were above them landed on their heads accompanied by the sound of a very amused Jinyoung. 

“Damn it Jinyoung,” Jackson said as the three of them turned to glare at Jinyoung, but to their surprise, there was Mark arms crossed, glaring at the three of them. 

“You heard Jinyoung...” Was all Mark had to say before the three of them shot back to their seats.

Jinyoung held his hand out to Mark. “Nice work.” Mark just grinned and shook his hand. “Looks like it's true what they say about you silent types.”

Mark chuckled as he sat back down. 

“Why are you so quiet Mark?” Jackson asked.

“What aren't you?” Jinyoung said raising his eyebrow. Get back to it Wang! You stay quiet Mark. It's fine, ignore this idiot.”

“Wasn't paying attention,” Mark smirked.

“You're a bad influence on Mark, Jinyoung he's picking up savage from you...”

“Good, then we can both take you lot down a peg or two, Kim Yugyeom. Now get the hell back to work. I'm the one who has to damn proofread all of these,” he complained as he hit Yugyeom on the head with the papers he had in front of him.

Yugyeom rubbed his head and made a face at Jinyoung, who promptly smacked him again.

“No one leaves this office tonight until they've finished their articles. And I mean no one... Jackson”

“What did I do now?”

“You breathe... that's enough.” Jinyoung said going through some of the edits he had to proofread.

“Can a guy get a break here?” Jackson whined.

“Sure which leg?”

“Fine. I'm working, I'm working.”

Jinyoung grinned as he heard Mark chuckling. Mark never said much, but he certainly seemed to be entertained by the antics of the editing room.

Getting himself settled back into his work Jinyoung smiled. Maybe he'd ask Mark out for a drink after work sometime.

~*~

Youngjae finished his food and sat back in his chair. He watched as Jaebeom finished his last mouthful and put his utensils down.

For some reason he found himself unable to stop staring at his boss's torso. Under Jaebeom's shirt he could see the outline of his chest and he swallowed. It looked like Im Jaebeom took good care of himself.

“Youngjae?”

“Huh... Sorry, what?” Youngjae quickly averted his eyes.

Jaebeom grinned. “Am I that fascinating?'

“I er was just, that is I couldn't help noticing that you obviously work out.”

“Don't you?”

“Er, I kind of do sometimes.”

“You're staring again, Youngjae.” Jaebeom chuckled.

“Sorry. I...”

“A guy could get the wrong impression if you look at him for that long.”

Youngjae blushed. He knew exactly what Jaebeom meant and his nervousness returned.

“So... I think I should tell you a little bit about myself it's only fair since I quizzed you before lunch.”

“It's fine, really, you don't have too.” 

“No, it's only fair. What would you like to know?”

“Are you seeing anyone at the moment.” Youngjae kicked himself that just came out, but it was too late now.

“No. I'm single. I mean who would like a guy like me. Bad mannered and ill-tempered.” he said winking at Youngjae.

Youngjae almost died. “You heard that...?”

Jaebeom laughed. “I've heard worse. I wasn't offended at all really.”

“Is that why you threw all that paperwork at me?”

“I can honestly say that was not the reason..”

“Well, why did you then.”

“Let's just say I had my reasons, but it wasn't because of that. What else do you want to know?”

“Is there anybody you like?” Youngjae asked tentatively.

“Well, there is someone. I'm not sure, but they might like me. I'm not quite getting huge vibes, but they're there.”

“Ah...” Youngjae wondered why he sounded so disappointed. “Well, I hope it works out for you and they realise it soon.”

“I'm hoping so too. I think the person would be good for me to be honest. Keep me grounded and not afraid to put me in my place.”

Youngjae sighed. Jinyoung... it must be Jinyoung, he was always putting Jaebeom in his place.

“Anything else?

“Why did you want to be an editor?”

“Hmm. Now that's a good question. I guess because I saw how hard my father worked at it and how much he enjoyed it. My father offered me an intern ship here when I was fifteen and I've been here ever since.”

“Wow, you're so dedicated.”

“Not to mention lonely.” 

“Lonely?”

“Dedication and loneliness go hand in hand sometimes. It's hard being gay and the son of a great man. The stigma is unbelievable.”

“Yeah being gay is hard enough without having to be a popular person. It actually must be tough for you then?” Youngjae said his voice gentle and concerned.

“Choi, are you worried about me?”

“Well, I... Yes, I guess I am.”

“Not many people would be to be honest. There's a lot of people in the company who would love my job and would do anything to get it. Not that I think I care some days but, I have a lot of people that I edit for and they're counting on me so I think they would miss me at least.”

“I'd miss you...”

Jaebeom was as surprised by Youngjae's sudden admission as Youngjae was. “Why would you miss me?”

“Well for one. You're a good editor and you've taught me a lot and I know there are still things I could learn off you, that would be a shame to go to waste don't you think?”

“I suppose it would. Wouldn't it? Time for one more question.”

“What do you want for the future?”

“Ooh, that's deep Choi...” Jaebeom thought for a few moments. “Okay so for the future, I would like to continue to be successful, but I'd like to share my success with someone. Someone who wouldn't mind being in my shadow and just being there to support and encourage me, but when I say being in my shadow I don't mean beneath me as such, I mean being by my side.”

Youngjae smiled. “I understand. I just don't know who could put up with my argumentative side. Not that I'd always be like that. I mean I don't want to...”

“Youngjae it's okay I get it.” Jaebeom grinned. “You have character and charisma, you're kind, hardworking and understanding and you're good company. Whoever gets you will be the luckiest guy ever,” he said with a sigh.

Youngjae laughed nervously. “I wouldn't go that far sir.”

“You can call me Jaebeom, you know. Everyone else in the editing room does, even that brat Yugyeom.”

“Well, I do have a first name you can use too you know. Choi always makes me think I'm about to get a mouthful.” 

“Alright then, Youngjae, I think we should head back it's about two thirty.”

“Oh my gosh that late...”

“Youngjae it's fine. You're ahead of your work, I'm ahead of mine so don't worry. Half an hour extra won't hurt and you're with me. If I take you on a lunch break and we come back half an hour late, we come back half an hour late. That's one of the perks of being heir to a company.”

“I just don't want to get yelled at...”

“I'm not going to yell at you ….”

“No, but Jinyoung might...”

Jaebeom laughed some more. “If he yells at you, I'll yell at him okay?”

“I'll hold you to that.”

“Deal, come on,” Jaebeom grinned as he stood and offered his hand to Youngjae.

Youngjae smiled and taking his hand, pulled himself up. “Back to the grindstone si.. I mean Jaebeom.”

Jaebeom grinned and put his arm around Youngjae. “Back to the grindstone it is.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson yawned and sat back in his chair. “What the hell are they doing it's like two thirty already.

“Probably bonding Jackson, something you wouldn't understand.,” Jinyoung said as he too sat back in his chair. 

Without saying a word for a change, Jackson made a face at him and got back into his work.

“Done finally.”

“Nice work Bam I'm impressed you caught up so quickly.” Jinyoung grinned.

“Question how come we have to go through you but Youngjae goes through grumpy butt Im”

“Youngjae is his 2IC... I thought I already explained this to you...”

“You did, he just wasn't listening ,” Mark said without even looking up.

“Then I'm not explaining it again...” Jinyoung sighed as he got up. 

Laughter suddenly came from the corridor and Jaebeom and Youngjae came into the editing room their arms around each other. 

The two of them noticed it had suddenly gone very quiet and they looked up into five stunned faces and then realised they were still attached. 

They separated quickly and Jaebeom glared at the others. Why aren't you working? I don't pay you to stare.”

Everyone quickly put their heads down and Jaebeom smiled at Youngjae. “I'd better let you get back to work. Thanks for letting me buy you lunch.”

“Thanks for inviting me. It was really nice.”

Jaebeom nodded. “Yeah it was. I'll chat with you later. I want to go over the final details for the charity ball next month with you and Jinyoung.”

“Sure. Just let me know when you want us to come in.”

“I will.”

“Okay...”

Jinyoung watched out of the corner of his eye as the two of them stood there awkwardly trying to think of something else to say. “Youngjae, now that you're back, can I have your opinion on something.” 

“Ah yeah sure, Jinyoung,” He smiled at Jaebeom. “I'd better... You know.” he pointed towards Jinyoung.

“Ah, yeah okay. Keep up the good work Youngjae.”

“Yeah thanks,” Youngjae said walking over to Jinyoung.

Jaebeom grinned and sighed. Youngjae was a really nice guy, but he already knew that. Turning around he headed back into his office and shut the door.

“So how was your date?” Jinyoung asked casually.

“Date?”

“You know with our patron saint of grump?”

“It was lunch, Jinyoung, lunch. That's not a date.” 

“Ahuh. I'd call an hour and a half a date,” Yugyeom agreed with Jinyoung

Youngjae sighed as he stood next to Jinyoung. “So what did you want my opinion on?”

“What's the food like there?”

“Are you kidding me?” Youngjae groaned and walked back to his seat.

“No, seriously what's it like?”

“Expensive...”

“We know it's expensive, is it good?”

“Yeah it's really awesome, Jaebeom really spoiled me. I feel like I should do something nice for him too.”

“He wouldn't expect that of you Youngjae. He doesn't take just any one there.”

“Well he didn't actually take me he asked where I wanted to go and all I could do was point straight ahead I was really flustered and I'm not quite sure why.”

“Of course not, you just think he's bad mannered, ill tempered, handsome and sexy”

Youngjae blushed. “Any way he's asked me to lunch again tomorrow.”

Are you going?”

“Yeah of course. It was nice and we had fun at least and he wasn't the least bit ill tempered. He was scarily sweet actually.” Youngjae's head suddenly found itself in the clouds. “He was so nice and kind and...” his words drifted off as he suddenly remembered the way Jaebeom had smiled at him.

“Earth to Youngjae... time to come down now.”

“What? Oh sorry I was just...”

“Thinking about Jaebeom, yes I could tell...”

Youngjae blushed and cursed himself internally for letting his moment of weakness show. “It wasn't that it was just...”

“Yeah, yeah... So where are you two going tomorrow?” Jinyoung pressed.

“There's a small place just down the road, across from the convenience store. He's taking me there.” 

Jinyoung laughed at the look on Youngjae's face as he smiled excitedly thinking abut tomorrow. “He's gone...”

“Gone where? Mark asked. 

“For Jaebeom, he's gone... totally into him, I'm sure.”

“Into him? Oh, no I... I'm not we just happened to get on well with each other. When we're not fighting...”

“Oh speaking of into...” Jinyoung grinned seeing Jaebeom watching them out of his office window yet again. 

Usually Jinyoung didn't bother giving Youngjae the messages from Jung Yoon, but this was the perfect opportunity to see how this would pan out. Out of everyone Youngjae was close to, Jaebeom really disliked Jung Yoon the most. He knew Jung Yoon liked Youngjae and that was his biggest worry.

“Jung Yoon came looking for you while you were out,” Jinyoung continued.

“What did he want?”

“You apparently, no idea why other than he just said to let you know he came by and that he was wanting to annoy you again. He's down in the cafeteria about now for his afternoon tea.”

“Ah. Okay I'll go see what he wanted. I'll be right back.” Youngjae headed back out of the editing room.

“One, Two,”

The office door opened and Jaebeom walked out. “I'm heading to the cafeteria for a hot chocolate. I won't be long. Jinyoung...”

“Yeah I'm in charge... got it.” 

Jinyoung smirked he was so going to follow him this time. Waiting until Jaebeom had left Jinyoung got up from his seat. “I'll be back in a few minutes I need to go see some one. Mark you're in charge.”

“Okay.” Mark replied still engulfed in his work.

“You lot behave for him or I'll back hand you all when I get back.” Jinyoung said glaring and pointing at Bambam, Jackson and Yugyeom before heading out of the room after Jaebeom.

~*~

Downstairs in the cafeteria Youngjae finally located Jung Yoon and headed over to him.

“You wanted to see me?”

“Oh hey, Jinyoung actually gave you my message this time.”

“Yeah, so what's up?”

“Well You know how I asked you out for a drink tonight, I forgot to tell you... it's for a special occasion.”

“Really?”

“Yeah it's actually my birthday today, which Is why I want to spend it with you, I hope you don't mind. You're about the only person who seems to know how to have fun in this place.”

“How is coming to work, doing my work,, then going home, then doing more work at home fun?”

“You're modest Youngjae.”

“I just do my best, that's all. Well any way happy birthday for today.” Youngjae smiled until Jung Yoon threw his arms around him, then he looked shocked.

“Thanks Youngjae. I'll be bringing a cake tonight. Seven still good?”

“Yeah seven is fine.” He said finally pulling away from Jung Yoon's hold. 

It wasn't like Jung Yoon had a lot of friends in this place, he rarely talked to anyone but him. “Any way I need to head back upstairs to work, “I'll catch you at seven.” Turning to leave he saw Jaebeom glaring at them and then suddenly storm off like he was mad about something.

“Did grumpy butt Im come looking for you? He doesn't look too happy... what did you do this time?”

“I don't know.. I'd better go to talk to him.”

“Good luck, Youngjae.” Jung Yoon offered as Youngjae headed off after Jaebeom.

~*~

Jinyoung had only barely made it into the storage room as Jaebeom had rounded the corner. He watched as stormed by his, face like thunder and waited for a few seconds and suddenly Youngjae went flying after him. Jinyoung snuck back out and headed towards the cafeteria and spotted Jung Yoon.

“Oiy, Bug features? What happened then? Jaebeom looks like he could kill some one and Youngjae's running into the knife.”

“What?”

“for some one who claims to be intelligent... never mind what happened with those two?”

“I don't know after I hugged Youngjae we saw him just standing there glaring daggers and then he went off in a huff.”

“You hugged him? Wait you hugged him... Oh crap,” Jinyoung's face turned from mildly amused to 'I need to get the hell back upstairs' and he turned on his heel and left

Jung Yoon shook his head. “Maybe I should definitely look at getting Youngjae transferred to my area. Those guys are seriously strange up there...”

~*~ 

Jaebeom made it up to his office and slammed the door behind him. Just as he slammed the door a call came through. “Yeah this is Jaebeom, what is it? Oh Seong Jin ... sorry I'm in a bit of a bad mood... No, no everything's fine. I just need to kick some of my editors up the backside. Yeah sure come on up, I'll take a look at it for you. No no trouble at all.”

The call ended and Jaebeom sat in his chair and sighed. He picked up a new edit that Youngjae had put in this morning and scowled. Getting up out of his seat he went to open the door and came face to face with Youngjae and a worried look on his face. 

Jaeboem face was sullen as he shoved the papers into Youngjae's hand “FIX IT! TODAY.” he slammed the door in his face.

Youngjae was stunned. “Wow he wasn't wrong when he said he'd probably get mad at me later...”

“Youngjae are you okay?” Jinyoung said as he finally came up behind him looking breathless. 

“I'm fine, just back in trouble as usual, but why are you so puffed out?”

“Doesn't matter? Did he say anything to you?”

Youngjae held up his newest edit. FIX IT! TODAY just like that.” 

“So is that's why you think he's angry?”

“What else would it be?”

“You're extremely naieve Choi Youngjae.”

“But I really don't know why he's mad at me half the time and I was having such a good afternoon until then...” 

You'd best go look over that and fix it, he's watching us ...”

“As usual...” Youngjae said frustrated.

“You've noticed?”

“Hes always watching me of course I notice...”

But you never watch him huh?” Jinyuong said folding his arms

“Of course I do... I mean don't..”

“You're an awful liar. Come on... the truth... You actually like him don't you?”

“I swear you have the best imagination Park Jinyoung.”

“Come on you were gushing over him before.”

“I was not gushing I was simply expressing my...”

“You were gushing.”

“Shh not near his door... he can hear stuff.” Youngjae pulled Jinyoung away from the door.. “Okay fine I think I like him...”

“What are you two doing,” Jaebeom exploded out of his office. “Go sit down and work I don't pay you to talk, I pay you to write and edit and be creative, now get back to your seats, you especially Choi!” He went back into the office and slammed the door again.

Youngjae sighed and headed back to his desk. 

Jinyoung sat at his and watched Youngjae's face. The boy was confused that was plain to see. Not too hard to expect considering grumpy butt Im had been so sweet to Youngjae less than two hours ago.

“Hey guys.”

“Oh hey Seong Jin, if you're here to see our illustrious leader, he's grumping away in his office as usual.” Bambam grinned.

“Who 's the unlucky person?”

Everyone except Mark pointed to Youngjae.”

Youngjae slunk down in his chair and sighed. The last person he wanted to see today was Seong Jin. Seong Jin was always hanging around Jaebeom for one thing or another.

“Ah.”Seong Jin said as he headed for the office and knocked on the door. 

Jaebeom opened the door and came out.

“Here you go. This is what I'm having an issue with? What do I do.”

Youngjae watched as the two interacted.

Jinyoung watched Youngjae, watching the two interact. He was fidgeting uncomfortably and fidgeting a lot. Suddenly he picked up his work and headed over there, standing by the two of them patiently.

“Why are you bothering us?”

“Oh, harsh...” Jinyoung noted as he saw the hurt look on Youngjae's face. “Definitely because he's jealous!” he whispered to himself.

“ I can fix this, it's an easy fix, but I just wanted your opinion on the tidy up first.” Youngjae continued despite the cold welcome he was now receiving.

Jaebeom turned his nose up at Youngjae and ushered Seong Jin into the office, “I'm busy Choi, Seong Jin's here for a reason you know, so don't bother coming back until we're done.” he huffed shutting the door behind them. 

For a second Jinyoung actually thought Youngjae was about to cry and got up out of his seat, to see if he was okay, but to his surprise, Youngjae scowled at Jaebeom's door, then stormed off out of the editing room, papers in hand.

It seemed that Jinyoung's assumptions over the past couple of months were right. Youngjae was definitely just as jealous seeing Seong Jin with Jaebeom, as Jaebeom was seeing Jung Yoon with him. 

Jinyoung sat back in his seat a large grin on his face wondering what would happen next.

This was turning out to be one heck of an entertaining day.


	5. Chapter 5

Youngjae arrived in the printing office and knocked on Jung Yoon's door.

“Youngjae? What did the old grump do to you now?”

“Who cares about that stupid, immature, ill-tempered, bad mannered son of a...”

“Woah calm down Youngjae. Take a deep breath...” Jung Yoon gently rubbed his back. He must have really upset you this time. I've never seen you this mad before?”

“You used to be in editing right?”

“Yeah, for about five years. Why?”

“This,” he handed Jung Yoon the main page that needed the work done. “I could rewrite it or I could remove and add something else. I mean it's an easy fix, but I really wanted an opinion first.”

“Hmm, oh I see what's happened. Okay, all you need to do is just remove this and add this and done, that makes it an easy fix. Rewriting it would just complicate things for you and then you'd have to change the rest of it too. Other than that Youngjae, it's really good!”

“Thanks Jung Yoon.” 

“No problem. You can come to me anytime,” Jung Yoon smiled at him. “ he must have been pretty mad.”

Mad is an understatement,” Youngjae snorted. “Anyway, I'd better go back up. Thanks again Jung Yoon. I appreciate it.”

“I'll see you later then.” 

“You sure will,” Youngjae smiled as he left the printing office and headed back up to the editing room.

As he headed for the lift Seong Jin exited the one on the left. “Oh Youngjae, if you still need to see Jaebeom he's free now.”

Youngjae huffed, “Like I need his help any more. I already went to Jung Yoon at least he had the time for me.”

“Wow, you've been under his wing too long Youngjae. I might have to start calling you mini grump.”

Youngjae shrugged. “It must be nice for you to spend so much time in his office... I heard the couch is quite comfortable.”

“Yeah it is actually his office is air conditioned, so it's nice when you have to do stuff in there and the couch is way more comfortable, better than ours down here. Anyway gotta run need to get things done down here. See you Youngjae.” 

As the lift doors shut Youngjae came over all strange and he wished the rock hard feeling in his chest would shoot out and smack Seong Jin in the face.

For the rest of the day Youngjae was unusually quiet and when the end of the day came around he miserably mumbled his usually cheerful see you tomorrows and shot out of the editing room door.

Jinyoung shook his head. He'd never seen Youngjae look this upset ever. Hanging around until the others left he sat waiting for Jaebeom to emerge.

Finally, Jaebeom wandered out of his office, locking it behind him. Jinyoung walked up behind him and folded his arms.

“You know you can be an absolute jackass.”

“Yes, Jinyoung, so I have been told.”

“This time you're an extremely dumb jackass. Do you even know what you did to Youngjae?”

“I just gave him his edit and told him to fix it.”

“He's really upset Jaebeom.”

“And that's my fault because...” 

“Because he stormed off after your little gameplay of ignoring him in favour of Seong Jin when it would have taken you just thirty seconds of your precious time to give him your opinion, which he highly values by the way...”

“What are you his mother?”

“No I'm his friend and you're an idiot. Do you know that he went straight to Jung Yoon with the edit, that he so desperately wanted your opinion for.”

“He what?” Jaebeom snapped.

“Don't you dare get angry with him... You pushed him away...”

“I was helping Seong Jin... why is that wrong?”

“It's the deliberate way you did it because of your damn jealous streak... I have never seen Youngjae so upset over anything in the whole time I've known that him. The look on his face when you said 'why are you bothering us', and then.. god just rub it in his face with the 'I'm busy Choi, Seong Jin's here for a reason you know, so don't bother coming back until we're done' For god's sake that was so unnecessary... and did you not catch the hurt look in his eyes right after you said it?”

“What?”Jaebeom said a little surprised.

“You're an idiot, can you not tell he has feelings for you?”

“I had wondered, but damn Jung Yoon is always all over him.”

“And Seong Jin always seems more important to you than Youngjae. I've watched you both over the past few months. You get pissed when people even look at Youngjae the wrong way, let alone touch him in an innocent manner. Then you get so mad at him that you let it come through loud and clear, by either hanging close to Seong Jin or yelling at him because of a flipping full stop or two. Youngjae is already confused by his feelings for you, you don't need to make it worse by treating him so sweetly one minute then gunning him down the next. How's he even supposed to know that you like him? It's unfair you expect him to take the brunt of it when he doesn't even know how you feel! ” 

“I don't have to listen to this,” Jaebeom said as he began to leave

“Yes, you do...” Jinyoung said grabbing his arm and trying to stop him “Unless you want to lose him completely.”

Suddenly Jaebeom stopped and Jinyoung knew he had Jaebeom's full attention. 

“Go on,” Jaebeom decided to listen.

“You and Youngjae are both idiots. You especially, Im Jaebeom. You should swallow your pride and instead of near on damn stalking that boy, tell him how you feel. Oh, and by the way, you can thank me later...” 

“For what? Interfering in my business?”

Jinyoung shoved a slip of paper in Jaebeom's hand. “Here's the address of the place where Youngjae is meeting up with Jung Yoon for his birthday tonight. No one else was invited and drinking is involved. I think Jung Yoon is going to try and make his move on Youngjae and Youngjae might just end up accepting him, because, you, are a total jackass Im Jaebeom.”

Jinyoung watched Jaebeom's face as he told him and he knew right away that Jaebeom was definitely concerned. “Youngjae's usually the last one standing after he drinks, but seeing how upset he was, I think you had better go keep an eye on them.” 

Jinyoung slung his jacket on and turned back to face Jaebeom. “Oh and just one more thing... if Jung Yoon so much as lays a hand, or anything else on Youngjae, I will personally hold you responsible.”

And with that Jinyoung grabbed his bag and left.

Jaebeom stood silently, staring at the piece of paper and then looked at his watch. They were meeting at seven pm... It was five thirty now. Suddenly as if a lightning bolt had struck him, he flew out of the editing room, shot past Jinyoung and ran down the stairs. 

Jinyoung's mouth curled up into a smile as he waited for the lift. He'd never seen Jaebeom move that fast before, not even when he'd almost missed a deadline.

~*~

Dressed from head to toe in black Jaebeom arrived at the place where Youngjae and Jung Yoon were meeting. Seated inconspicuously in a darkish corner where he would be able to see everyone and everything clearly, Jaebeom sat thinking about what Jinyoung had said earlier, about he being responsible if anything happened to Youngjae while in Jung Yoon's company. He sighed heavily. 

It seemed he wasn't the only one not wanting Jung Yoon getting too close to Youngjae.

Looking back towards the entrance of the place Jaebeom saw Jung Yoon walk in holding a box, which he assumed was the cake. He watched as the attendant ushered Jung Yoon to a table not to far away from his and seated him, then took the box from him and headed to the kitchen.

Jung Yoon was dressed rather handsomely. Red and black looked far too good on him as far as Jaebeom was concerned and it made him very nervous.

Grabbing the attention of a waitress on her way by, Jaebeom quickly ordered his food and drink and then continued to watch for Youngjae to turn up and a few minutes later he did.

Jaebeom stared at the young man in awe.

Youngjae was dressed in black pants and a white shirt with black suspenders and a cute little beret to match. He could see why Jung Yoon was staring at Youngjae the way he was.

Choi Youngjae was an extremely handsome young man.

Jaebeom shook his head and focused. He really needed to be on his guard tonight. 

Jung Yoon stood and Jaebeom watched his every move.

“I'm so glad you could make it,” Jung Yoon smiled as Youngjae approached the table with another attendant. “You clean up rather well Choi Youngjae. I love the look.”

Youngjae blushed. “Thanks, you look pretty good yourself. Red really suits you.”

“Thank you. Jung Yoon said giving the other boy a quick hug. 

This time Youngjae didn't recoil like he had earlier. Hugs right now were a comforting thing.

Jaebeom sighed. 

Maybe it was too late maybe he really had pushed the young man too far.

“Please, sit.”

Youngjae sat down and smiled. “This is a nice little place. I've not been here before.”

“I come here a lot, it's nice and quiet, gives me space to think about things when I need to just forget about work and relax.”

“Sounds nice.”

“Yeah, it is. So I see grumpy butt Im didn't throw more work at you since you're here.”

Jaebeom frowned. Grumpy butt Im?

“I didn't even say goodbye to him. Tough luck if that ill-tempered, bad mannered, nasty man wanted me to do more for him.”

'Nasty man... yeah I guess I deserved that,' Jaebeom thought to himself.

“He really does give you such a hard time, why does it he do that?”

“I have no idea, but the things he gets ridiculously mad at me for are the minutest things. I know he's under pressure and I know underneath all that huff and grump there's a nice guy, but why does it have to be me he goes for the most,” Youngjae sighed.

“Maybe he secretly likes you,” Jung Yoon laughed a little nervously. 

Jaebeom choked on his drink he put his glass back down. It was probably not a smart idea to put anything in his mouth during this conversation.

“Why the heck would he like me? He's too busy making my life a misery to like me.'

Jaebeom frowned mostly at himself. 

“You're just as bad as Yugyeom...” Youngjae sighed.

“Why what did he say...”

“It must be love.”

'Love?' Jaebeom laughed inwardly. He'd been wise to put the glass down.

“How would he know about love. He's a baby.” Jung Yoon laughed

“I wouldn't say he doesn't know what love is, he is dating Bambam you know, but I still wanted to stab him with a compass, just as much as I did Im at that moment though.”

Jaebeom sighed that was the first time he'd ever heard that one. Usually people just threatened to smack him over the head with a brick, run him down in the street, but wanting to stab him with a compass, nope never heard that one before. He added that to his list of things to watch out for.

“I don't blame you. Look Youngjae. I wanted to ask you, how would you feel about transferring to my department. I worry about you up there with that lot. Their work ethic is the lowest, well except for Tuan... they're so undisciplined, uncouth and rude, again except for Tuan...Your talents are being wasted in editing, old grumpy butt Im doesn't deserve the loyalty you give him.”

Jaebeom's face fell. Youngjae transfer? Wouldn't he? Would he?

“I've never even considered a transfer. I mean I've only been here for six months. I don't think it would be appropriate to just jump ship now. It's true that the guys, except for Mark aren't always on the ball, and Jinyoung, well he's just Jinyoung, but when they do work, they work hard, and right now there are too many deadlines on the horizon. I can't let Im deal with those on his own.”

'Youngjae...' Jaebeom was sincerely touched and suddenly felt like kicking himself in the butt.

“You're too nice Youngjae. That's one of the many things that I like about you, but it also gets you into trouble. If Im Jaebeom really gave a crap about you, he'd be a lot nicer right?”

“I don't know, he is under a lot of pressure.”

“Why do you make so many excuses for him?”

“Maybe it's because I can see the guy underneath all the grump.”

Jaebeom was touched. No one had ever taken the time to see past his walls before, except maybe Jinyoung. It was one of the reasons he let Jinyoung get away with calling him out on things.

“You really are a barrel of sunshine Youngjae. You seem to see in others what some can't see I guess. I certainly can't see it.”

“I personally think he's just...”

“Anyway enough about work.” Jung Yoon interrupted him. “Let's order,” he smiled, picking up his menu

'Just what? Damn it Jung...' Jaebeom was pretty annoyed that Youngjae hadn't been allowed to finish his sentence.

Youngjae picked up his menu too. “Yeah, I'm pretty hungry. Missed morning and afternoon tea in the end today.”

“You got lunch didn't you?”

Youngjae's face suddenly lit up into a bit of a goofy smile. “Yeah, lunch was probably the best part of my day today.”

Jaebeom suddenly found himself smiling as he saw the look on Youngjae's face as he thought about their lunch together. Youngjae had that look on his face that he had at lunch when they were talking. 

Suddenly Jaebeom felt a little guilty. Lunch had been great. But then he just had to go and get jealous again and turn into a total jerk.

Wasn't the greatest way to show someone that you liked them.

“That's something then. Now I'm having this,” Jung Yoon said pointing at a seafood dish on the menu. “What about you?”

“Actually that looks great, I'll just have the same I think.”

“Cola as usual?” Jung Yoon stood and went to walk over to the ordering counter

“Yeah, but, hang on why are you paying. Sit down. I'll get this it's your birthday,” Youngjae said standing and pushing Jung Yoon back to his seat.

“You sure, I mean, I did ask you to join me?”

“Yes, it's fine. Birthday treat.”

“Thanks, Youngjae.”

Youngjae smiled and continued up to the counter to order.

Jung Yoon sighed and smiled as he watched Youngjae put their order in. There was no way he would let Im Jaebeom have him. He'd already figured out that all this rage Jaebeom was having, was because he was horribly jealous because he also liked Youngjae. 

So this was it.

Jung Yoon had decided tonight was the night that he would tell Youngjae exactly how he felt about him.


	6. Chapter 6

Jaebeom watched the two of them the whole evening, the sight of Jung Yoon being so close to Youngjae actually made him feel sick. Not the kind of sick you felt with rage, but the kind that made you worry you may have lost out on something because you were just too slow to take what you wanted and make it yours.

After they'd finished their food and enjoyed cake, the two boys had moved to the sofa chairs for comfort. 

As Youngjae downed yet another glass of alcohol, his fifth of the night, Jung Yoon laughed. “Youngjae, where the hell do you get your drinking stamina from?”

“No idea. Excuse me, can I grab another two of these please?” he asked a waitress as she headed back to the bar area.

“Sure,” She smiled as Youngjae threw some money down onto the tray she was carrying and then continued on her way.

“Youngjae don't you think you should kind of slow down a little? You're starting to look wasted.”

“Thanks,” he said to the waitress as other drinks arrived. “I'm fine. I could go all night.”

“I know you can drink everyone else under the table, but you don't usually drink this much. Are you okay?”

Youngjae sculled the first of the two drinks down. “Never been better. I have a great Job and great friends and a boss that's a major jackass. He's such a jackass he wouldn't know if a dog liked a cat if he saw it for himself.”

'I would too. If it had been a bit more obvious'. Jaebeom thought indignantly to himself knowing exactly what Youngjae was referring too. They'd once shared a conversation and Youngjae had mentioned how much he liked dogs and he'd responded to Youngjae saying he actually preferred cats.

“Okay, Youngjae you're not making sense?”

“I'm not?” He sculled the other drink.

“No, I think you may have overdone it.” Jung Yoon laughed 

“YAY, in that case... two more of these please,” he shouted merrily, throwing his money onto the tray as the waitress passed by again

“Youngjae no more...” 

“Aww come on Jungy Woo,” Youngjae said as he climbed over the small table and grabbed Jung Yoon by the hand, shaking it vigorously.

“You're cute when you're drunk, but you've had enough. No more after these two,” he said as the waitress brought the new drinks back placing them on the table. “That's his last two he needs cutting off I think.”

“Yeah, I saw him crawl over the table to you. You've got a cute boyfriend there, but try not to let him destroy the furniture?”

“Oh, he's not my boyfriend... yet.”

“Oh, I see the waitress grinned. Good luck tonight then.” She winked as she walked off

'GOOD LUCK TONIGHT???' Jaebeom's head voice was yelling and his blood was now at fever pitch, but he stayed where he was as Youngjae had gone back to his side of the table and sat back down. 

He needed to stay calm in case anything happened.

“THE DOG LIKES THE CAT, BUT THE CAT IS A JACKASS... Youngjae yelled downing the first of these drinks.

Jaebeom sighed. It was a little more than obvious to him now how Youngjae felt about him.

Jung Yoon laughed, “Shh people are staring Youngjae, not so loud with the cats and dogs thing okay.”

“Sure I can be quiet shhhhh... oh and by the way...I'm no one's boyfriend.”

“Did you want to be someone's boyfriend?” Jung Yoon asked with a smile.

“Of course I do... doesn't everyone like someone somewhere.” he threw down the last drink. "Aww, I'm out again... I need two more...” he complained as he tried to drink an empty glass.”

“None left Youngjae, the bar ran out...” Jung Yoon chuckled.

“THE BAR RAN OUT... how...”

“You drank it all...” Jung Yoon whispered.

“I did?” Youngjae whispered back. “Wow... I must have drunk a lot....” Youngjae giggled.

“A bit too much I think.” Jung Yoon said smiling at him

“Hmm maybe... maybe not.” Youngjae went quiet for a moment and Jung Yoon watched his face contort.

“What are you doing Youngjae?”

“Thinking...”

“About what...”

“I'm cute aren't I?”

“Yes,” 

“Handsome?”

“Yeah, you are...”

“Smart.”

“Mhm.”

“Kind,”

“Of course you are.”

“And what about caring? I think I'm pretty caring.”

“You're all those things. That's why I enjoy being around you. I really like you Youngjae.”

“You really like me?”

“Yes of course I do.”

“Really, really like me?"

Jaebeom started to rise out of his seat slowly.

“Yes. I really, really like you. In fact Youngjae I really want to...”

“I like you too Jung Yoon...” Youngjae interrupted him

“You do?”

“I do Jungy woo... But...”

“But what?”

“We couldn't be boyfriends... not in the way you want it from me.”

Jung Yoon looked shocked. “Why not?”

“Because you're not a dumb jackass cat. 

“I don't understand.”

Jeabeom sat back down and sighed. He never thought he'd ever be referred to as a dumb jackass cat. 

He really had upset the boy.

“You're a great guy Jungy Woo, but I like someone else. I'm sorry.”

“Is it Jaebeom? Is it him?” Jung Yoon asked a little more than annoyed

“I'm not at liberty to say if it's that grumpy ass jerk of a jackass cat person because... I... I forget why...” Youngjae replied, his drunken state loudly presenting itself.

Jung Yoon stood and pulled up Youngjae from his chair.

Jaebeom began to move again.

“Youngjae, please can't you just give me a chance, I'd be good to you, better than him. I know I can...”

“It's not that I don't want to... I just can't... I... really like that stupid cat-loving son of a...” His words faltered as Jung Yoon leaned into him with his arms around his waist... “No Jung Jung... these lips are for someone else... not you.” Youngjae tried to push him away as Jung Yoon moved in to kiss him.

Suddenly Jung Yoon found himself at the end of Jaebeom's hand, standing between them, Youngjae now in his arms. “I believe he said no.... plus he's drunk.. won't look too good, you trying to take advantage of him now would it.” 

Jung Yoon was stunned. Where had the hell he come from?

“Oooh look it's him... whatsis face IM JAEBEOM... Meow meow... Are you gonna yell at me again? Oh, and was it nice when you had sex with Seong Jin on the couch in your office.”

“Where the hell did you get that idea from?” 

“SEONG JIN TOLD ME.”

“That we had sex on my couch?”

“Not in so many of those wordy type thingies... he said the couch was comfortable.”

“Of course the couch is comfortable Youngjae. I sit on the damn thing every day... It needs to be comfortable and besides, you idiot, I don't like Seong Jin in that way.”

“Good because the only person you should be having sex on your couch with is me!!!”

“That's quite enough out of you Choi Youngjae.” Jaebeom glared at Jung Yoon as he went to say something, beating him to it. “Don't ever let me catch you trying to take advantage of some one while they're drunk again... Especially not Youngjae... Not ever Youngjae...” he growled quietly. “I may be grumpy bum Im, the jackass cat, but even I would never do that to him.”

“Yeah, he would never do that to me Jung Jung...”

“Alright you, let's get your sorry butt home!” Seeing that Youngjae was in no state to actually stand on his own let alone walk he lifted him into his arms.

“You're not very nice sometimes, Jaebummie, bum, bum, but you have my heart,” Youngjae tapped himself on the chest. “Home, home is where the heart is. Right Jaebummie?”

“If you say so.”

Youngjae threw his arms around Jaebeom's neck. “Let's go back to your place and get naked Jaebummie.”

“You're drunk. You're going home to your own house,” Jaebeom sighed as he carried Youngjae out to his car. 

“Aww. I don't get to see you're body. I'm dissapointedingded.”

“Not as a much as you're going to be tomorrow if you wake up and remember what happened tonight.”

“Why would I be disappointingteded. You rescued me from Jungy Woo. He tried to kiss me you know.”

“Yes, I saw.”

“These lips are only for you grumpy bum Im... I like you, you know...”

“I've kind of figured that out now, Youngjae.”

“I liked you, even more, when you said you didn't have sex on your couch with Seong Jin.”

“I'm glad to hear it Youngjae, Come on let's get you into the car,” Jaebeom said as they finally reached his car. He was just about to put Youngjae down to open the doors when suddenly before Jaebeom could even pry the other young man off him Youngjae's lips planted themselves firmly on his.”

Jaebeom was frozen to the spot. As shocked as he was, he really wanted to kiss the boy back, but knew that would be wrong and pursed his lips hard.

Youngjae sounded awfully disappointed as he finally stopped the kiss, realising Jaebeom wasn't going to respond. “Im Jaebeom. Do you hate me that much, that you can't even kiss me back,”

“I don't hate you Youngjae.” Jaebeom gently placed Youngjae's feet on the floor, hanging on to him as he opened the passenger side door of his car. 

“Then why can't you kiss me?”

“Firstly, you're drunk... secondly... I'd want to do more than just kiss you... thirdly... we'll talk about it tomorrow. You're not thinking straight and even if I did say anything to you now, I actually don't think you'd remember a word I'd said in the morning.”

“Oh... okay,” he said as Jaebeom buckled him up. “Don't hate me though,” Youngjae said through a large yawn. “ I really want you...” his voice started to falter as his eyes began to close. “... to... like me... too...”

Jaebeom sighed as Youngjae finally fell asleep. “You idiot...” Was all he said as he got into his side of the car, then pulled out his phone, making a call.

“Yeah, it's me. Look I need you to meet me at Youngjae's house. He's way too intoxicated and I don't want to be on my own while getting him into his house and into his bed. No, he's fine. I managed to stop Jung Yoon from lip locking him. Yeah. Me? I'm a little shaken at the moment. He hit on me. God no, not Jung Yoon. No, I'd rather tell you when you get there. Yeah, thanks Jinyoung. See you soon.” Hanging up the call, Jaebeom sighed, started the car and headed off.

~*~

Once Jinyoung and Jaebeom got Youngjae into his bed, Jinyoung made them a hot drink each.

Handing Jaebeom his, Jinyoung sat down across from him on the bench. “So you seriously do look like your a little in shock yourself. What happened?”

Jaebeom shook his head. “After I saved him from Jung Yoon, there was no one to save me from Youngjae.”

Jinyoung gave him a puzzled look. “So it was Youngjae who hit on you?”

“He was so drunk Jinyoung, he kept saying stuff, outright asked if I had sex with Seong Jin on the couch today in my office, of course I told him I don't like Seong Jin in that way at all. And then he insisted that the only person I was allowed to have sex with on that couch was him.”

“Woah... Go Youngjae...”

“It's not over yet. He then continues to tell me how he likes me and when we get to the car I went to put him down to open the doors and...” Jaebeom stopped and suddenly touched his lips. “I can still feel them on me. It wasn't even a drunken kiss, he was putting so much feeling into it and it threw me. I didn't kiss him back. I couldn't, not while he's so drunk. That would be so wrong and I'd just stopped Jung Yoon from doing the same thing. He was so drunk,” Jaebeom sighed.

“If he hadn't of been drunk, what would you have done?” Jinyoung asked carefully

“I don't know, but I guess if it had been a mutual situation yeah I would have happily kissed him back, but I would have wanted more from him. I was kind of feeling a little surreal, he'd said he wanted to come back to my house so we could get naked. That's why I called you... I didn't want to be alone with him, because, I really do like him and he was so drunk, unbearably cute, but still drunk none the less.”

“Good call,” Jinyoung nodded. “Well, now you need to think long and hard about whether you're going to tell him how you feel about him tomorrow. Youngjae's not one to pick his partners lightly. As much of an ass as you can be to him, I know it's because you've been so jealous over Jung Yoon, but despite all that, no matter what you throw at him because of your stupid jealousy, he still really does like you.”

“He even told Jung Yoon he couldn't go out with him because he liked someone else. I”m pretty damn sure the whole world knows who he was talking about now though.” 

“I'll bet they do.”

Jaebeom sighed. “He's going to feel like an idiot if he remembers all this in the morning. I've never seen him like this ever. It's the first time in my life I have ever wanted to protect anyone this much.”

“I think you're in love Jaebeom. That's your problem.”

“Love huh? I'm surprised you think I'd even know what that is,” he chuckled halfheartedly.

“You're twenty-five and you've been in such a high profile position for a long time. You're lonely. You need someone like Youngjae in your life to keep your head out of your ass and your feet on the ground.

“Are you saying you'd approve Youngjae and I seeing each other?”

“Not in so many words, but you're a much better choice than that self-centered goon Jung Yoon”

“Thanks, Jinyoung, I think...”

Jinyoung laughed, “You're welcome Jaebeom, but seriously, Youngjae is so far gone for you it's not funny. I mean who else besides me puts up with your shit...”

Jaebeom laughed a little embarrassed. “Yeah, good point. 

“And If you didn't like him, you would have so fired his argumentative ass by now.”

“I guess so.”

“I know so Im Jaebeom. This is Park Jinyoung you're talking too! I've known you not quite as long as Youngjae, but I can tell when someone wants someone as badly as you two do each other.”

“How can you read us both so intimately like that?”

“You're both my coworkers, but you're also both my friends.” Jinyoung sighed. “Look you and I don't always get to hang out often, but when we do hang out, you let your guard down. Youngjae just automatically sees through your walls and past all that pompass huffing you do. He knows that you aren't always a jackass, but he also knows you can be a huge jackass.”

“You lot really like to remind me of that don't you?”

“Maybe just a little.”

“Pfft,” Jaebeom chuckled again.

“But that aside, his head was in the clouds when you two came back in from lunch today. I've never seen him that distracted before.”

“I guess I'll just have to talk to him about all this tomorrow. I will tell him how I feel. I promise.” Jaebeom said sighing.

“Good, make sure you do!” Jinyoung reiterated.

Jaebeom sighed again and thinking about how to handle tomorrow drank some of his hot chocolate. 

Maybe Jinyoung was right.

Maybe he was in love after all.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Youngjae came into work looking like absolute crap. He shoved his bag under his desk and lay his head on it. “Where's that overbearing boss of mine I need to give him a mouthful.”

“I'm not sure you should even be here looking like that.” Bambam grinned

Youngjae pulled himself up and stood as he saw Jaebeom walk into the editing room. “You, Mr Im I need to have word with you?”

“Alright go ahead,” Jaebeom said as he stopped on the way to his desk.

“He threw a handful of edited papers at him.” What the HELL was wrong with these that you had to come by at six am this morning and give them to me to fix.”

“Seriously Choi, I thought in your last job you were top in your field. Surely you can see what was wrong with them.” 

“There were two comma's and a full stop missing. I fixed the other thing you told me to. Maybe if you didn't keep watching me like you do it wouldn't get me so stressed out.”

Jaebeom laughed. “You're not the only one in the office I look at when I check on their work.”

“Hah, that's why I see you staring at me the most.”

“We know why that is right?” Jackson snickered.

Jinyoung smacked him. 

“Ow! What was that for?”

“Shut up, I'm trying to listen.”

“It's like you're just waiting for the chance to jump on me. I mean every time I look the wrong way it's a crime. Other people here make mistakes, not just me and bigger ones too. I said I was sorry and I fixed the problem. Why are you always so angry at me? Youngjae snapped back.

Jinyoung was grinning from ear to ear. Youngjae definitely hadn't remembered what happened last night. He was still really mad about yesterday.

“I don't see how you can make that kind of mistake though, you're smarter than that, but sometimes you drive me insane Choi. How many times do I have to repeat myself Youngjae. If you're having issues come to me first I'm the head editor, not Jung Yoon.”

“I beg your pardon who are you to tell me who I can go to for help when you're the one who basically told me to get lost?”

“I'm the one in charge, Choi!” Jaebeom replied folding his arms.

“Wow, I can't believe the audacity! You know, you're so highly strung, I think you need to get laid... sir.”

Four sets of eyes were looking shocked the fifth, being Jinyoung's seemed to be looking on quite amused at the sudden turn of events in the situation.

“Oh, are you offering?” From the corner of his eye, Jaebeom saw Jinyoung's amused stare.

“If it means you'll stop being an ass to me and everyone here maybe I am!” Youngjae quickly shut his mouth, that wasn't what he actually wanted to say but it had just all flowed out.

Suddenly it went deathly silent on both ends.

Jinyoung smirked, Jaebeom's face was expressionless. 

It looked like Youngjae's hormones had finally got the better of him. He was so worked up about his feelings for Jaebeom that his sexual frustration was definitely showing through.

Jinyoung figured Jaebeom wouldn't let that one go. Not after what he'd said last night and not now that Youngjae was sober. If Jinyoung had Jaebeom pegged right he was just going to let everything play out.

Bambam leaned over and whispered to them both. “They definitely like each other. They fight like a married couple.”

“Jaebeom's always yelling at him, but I heard him telling someone that Youngjae was actually a hard worker.” Mark added.

“What are you lot whispering about, get back to work before I give your asses a written warning,” Jaebeom yelled at the others without even turning his head

“Yes sir,” they echoed as they quickly turned back to their desks.

“Youngjae, my office now we'll finish this discussion there.”

“Fine, Jaebeom!” Youngjae snorted as he followed Jaebeom to his office.”

Jackson sat back in his chair and leaned over to Mark. “ God the sexual tension is insane between those two. I think they're going to do it?”

“No way, in his office? They wouldn't, would they?” Mark asked actually looking up from his work.

Jinyoung grinned. “I'm pretty sure for once Jackson's right. I think they will. This has been coming for the past month or so, no pun intended.”

“I hope to hell they're not loud. I don't want to hear them going at it.” Bambam sighed.

“So shall we take bets then?” Jackson grinned getting out his notebook and quickly scribbling in it. “So twenty-five thousand won is the minimum bet. So for them doing it. Who's down? Here's my twenty-five for them doing it. “

“I'm in! Put me down for them doing it,” Jinyoung grinned handing his twenty-five to Jackson. “Mark what about you which way are you betting?”

“Hmm. Considering that even I can feel the insane amount of sexual tension oozing from the two of them, I'm in for them doing it.” Mark took out his wallet and handed the twenty-five thousand over to Jackson. 

“You two which way are you betting?” Jinyoung asked the younger two. 

“Is there any point in me even betting?” Yugyeom laughed as Bambam took out his twenty-five. You guys are all so sure and I'm the only one that's not, there's no way they'd do it in his office and even if I'm wrong, an extra few thousand won each hardly worth it.”

“Oh come on Yug, don't be a spoilsport. This is just for a bit of fun and a few is extra is better than nothing,” Bambam grinned at him. “And besides you'll get my share back next time we go out together.”

“Well even though I already know I'm probably going to lose anyway.” He took out his wallet and handed the twenty-five thousand over to Jackson. “Here.”

“What are you guys doing?”

The boys jumped back to their work and Jackson shoved the money into his desk drawer.

“Do you not have anything better to do but come here and annoy us Dung breath?” Jinyoung smiled looking up at Jung Yoon.

“No, so what are you doing?” Jung Yoon asked as he came up to them.

“Nothing just um betting on the soccer.” Jackson quickly lied.

“Oh who you going for?”

“It's a random draw, I'm putting teams into a hat and we're just going to pick one out at random.”

“Sounds cool. I might jump in with you for that.”

Mark snickered and Jinyoung slapped him upside of the head gently.

“Ouch, hey...”

Jinyoung grinned at Mark cheekily and Mark grinned back rubbing his head.

“You two should get a room Park.”

“Do I need to slap you too, but harder?” Jinyoung said sharply.

Jung Yoon laughed. “Ooh touched a nerve there did I. Still haven't said anything I see.”

“Shut up would you.”

Jung Yoon laughed. “Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Not. Anyway anyone know where Youngjae is?” he said looking around the room. “I need to talk to him about last night.”

Immediately all eyes averted their gaze and mumbling ensued.

“What? He's where?”

“He's out on an errand for our bad-tempered head editor,” Jinyoung finally said aloud as he continued to look over his work.

“Ah. So any idea when he'll be back?”

“Not sure Jaebeom was saying it would probably take him a couple of hours before he was done,” Jinyoung said casually.

“Speaking of that grumpy bastard where did he go?”

“He... ah went downtown to pick up some painkillers complained about a nasty migraine a little before you turned up.” Jackson added.

“Maybe because he knew you were going to turn up,” Yugyeom chuckled quietly.

“I heard that Kim Yugyeom. Anyway, I'm heading out to a meeting and won't be back for at least two hours. If you boneheads remember, can you tell Youngjae I was looking for him?”

“Yeah we can do that,” Jackson began with a smirk. “If he's up to it.” 

Jinyoung smacked him upside the head. “Shut up Wang, you're an idiot.”

Jackson continued to smirk. 

“So Jinyoung still won't date you huh Wang? Unrequited love's a bitch isn't it?”

Jackson sighed and dropped his head to his desk

“How you can talk to Jackson like that considering I heard Youngjae knocked you back for someone else last night.”

Jung Yoon looked shocked. 

“Actually Mung Bean, the truth is that Youngjae and Jaebeom are together at the moment and they're busy,” Mark said looking up and glaring at Jung Yoon. “Youngjae doesn't want to date you. So you should probably stop trying.”

Jung Yoon glared daggers at Mark and stormed out of the room.

“Nice, Mark,” Jinyoung said with a large grin on his face. “See this is what I like about you, you're so quiet that it's relaxing, but when you speak up you do so it well.”

“He deserved it,” Mark said putting his head down to work again.

“I know... I really want to smack that guy down more than I do Jaebeom sometimes.” Jinyoung said with a huff. “I wouldn't let Jung Yoon have Youngjae anyway not in a million years. I made Jaebeom go to the place they were last night to make sure he didn't touch Youngjae.”

“So you're saying you approve of grumpy butt Im and Youngjae being together?” Bambam grinned.

“I reckon if anyone can tame that grumpy bastard, Youngjae will be the one to do it,”Jinyoung affirmed. “I mean, think about it guys. This fight of theirs needs to happen right now. Jaebeom knows how Youngjae feels now. Youngjae got so drunk last night and he blurted a lot of things out, so all Jaebeom has to do now is tell Youngjae how he feels.”

Jackson snorted and glared at Jinyoung. “Sounds like someone else I know... won't go out with me, even though I'm in love with him, but can't tell the person he likes how he feels...”

“Shut up you whiny beast.” Jinyoung snorted back. “Like I've told you before, you and I are a bad match.”

“How can you even say that when you won't even give me a go?”

“Jackson have you met you.”

“So what? Are you saying you really do prefer the QUIET TYPES,” he raised his voice glaring at Mark.

“What did I do?” Mark asked puzzled by the sudden attack.

“Jackson shut up and leave Mark alone.” Jinyoung sighed. “Ignore him, Mark, he's just jaded because I won't go out with him.”

“I wouldn't go out with him either.” Bambam agreed. “He's really embarrassing when he's drunk.”

“Stay out of it Kunpimook” Jackson snorted.

“I'd go out with you Jackson,” Yugyeom offered from the cubicle next to Bambam's, “Except I'm happily taken.”

“Yes you are,” Bambam said protectively. “And don't you think of asking him out Jackson,” he added quickly looking back at Jaebeom's office

“It's the thought that counts Yugyeom,” Jackson sighed, “Thanks anyway.” 

“The blinds are down! The blinds are down,” Bambam said excitedly as he turned his head back towards the others.

“Anybody would think we were a bunch of stalkers if they saw us right now.” Yugyeom sighed.

Suddenly they were quietened as the fighting started again in Jaebeom's office and a loud thudding noise resounded from inside it.

~*~

Youngjae slammed his hands down on his desk as Jaebeom just stared at him. “What the hell is your problem Jaebeom?” 

'What do you mean what's my problem? What's your problem? You're the one who came up to me and started arguing.”

“Im Jaebeom! You're the one with the nasty temper. What did I ever do to you? I mean seriously. All I did was make one stupid tiny mistake and I fixed it.”

Jaebeom sighed and folded his arms sitting himself down. “You didn't have to go to Jung Yoon for help?”

“Why the hell do you care? You're always too busy with Seong Jin to even look at my work when I ask. And again, you didn't even want to know when I came over to you two yesterday. You were too busy paying him attention to even acknowledge my existence.”

Jaebeom looked over at Youngjae noticing the look on his face as he sighed.

Got nothing to say huh? Well, I bet that's because you and Seong Jin must have had fun on this couch.”

“Youngjae we've been through this couch business already, but you were absolutely off your face drunk at the time. “You don't even remember anything that you said to me, do you? But you can stop being jealous too, there is nothing between Seong Jin and I.”

“Why the hell would I be jealous and why would I care?” Youngjae snapped nervously. 

Jaebeom could see Youngjae was shaking with anger but calmly continued down the path they were on. “Then why did you storm off yesterday? I know I was an ass, but if you had just waited I would have helped you right after, you didn't need to run off to Jung Yoon.

“And you weren't jealous Im Jaebeom when I was talking to Joon Yung in the cafeteria yesterday.”

“You were hugging him and of course I was jealous, I'm not denying it, am I?” Jaebeom stood and walked around the desk towards Youngjae.

“He was hugging me, not me hugging him and it was because I wished him a happy birthday! “ He watched as Jaebeom chuckled, walking past him to the right, locking the office door.

~*~ 

“They're gonna do it, he locked the door,” Jackson said, his head close to the office door.

“What the hell are you snooping over there for you idiot. What if someone comes in and sees you,” Jinyoung sighed.

“Okay okay...” Jackson grinned as he crept quietly back to his desk. “But he locked the door.”

“Yes, yes he locked the door,” Jinyoung sighed again. “Now get back to work. I don't particularly want a running commentary on what is, or isn't happening in that room right now. They just need to sort this out so the rest of us don't suffer any more with their constant fighting.”

Jackson pouted, sat back in his chair and finally began to get on with his work.


	8. Chapter 8

“W, why did you lock the door?” Youngjae asked nervously.

“Because.”

“Because why?”

“Youngjae, you like me, don't you?”

Youngjae baulked, his eyes trying not to stare at the well-built man in front of him. Attempting to regain his composure before blurting out his next sentence, he swallowed nervously and backed away a little his eyes avoiding Jaebeom's gaze. “Why the heck would I like a bad mannered, ill-tempered man like... like you?” 

Jaebeom moved closer again. “Youngjae I know you like me.”

Youngjae moved back more. "Y... you're delusional.”

“No, I'm not delusional, but I will admit I am extremely jealous of other men getting to do stuff with you,” Jaebeom said softly in his ear.

Youngjae shuddered as he felt the heat of Jaebeom's body so close to him and the warmth of his breath and he knew he was losing this battle. They were standing close, too close. It was suffocating, Jaebeom's scent was suffocating and intoxicating all at the same time and he was sure Jaebeom had heard the groan he had emitted as he felt Jaebeom's body touch his slightly.

“In fact, Youngjae, every time I see you around someone else, hugging them, or laughing and smiling with them, I get Jealous.” Jaebeom began to move forward again. “ But seeing Jung Yoon around you all the time makes my blood boil the most.”

“I don't even like Jung Yoon like that.”

“I already know Youngjae, you made that quite clear to both of us last night.”

“I... I did?”

“Yes, you did.”

Youngjae suddenly found himself backed up against the wall and he realised he was trapped. 

Im Jaebeom was between him and the door. 

Im Jaebeom, the bad-mannered, ill-tempered man.

Im Jaebeom, the bad-mannered, ill-tempered, and handsome man. 

Im Jaebeom, the bad-mannered, ill-tempered handsome and sexy man was right in front of him, very close to him, blocking his escape.

“Why do you think I get Jealous for Youngjae?”

“I, I have no, no idea.” Youngjae slightly stuttered quickly placing a hand on Jaebeom's chest to prevent him getting any closer.

“Oh, I think you do.” Jaebeom's arm flew out and smacked against the wall of his office beside Youngjae's head and Youngjae winced. “You look nervous Youngjae.”

“Who the hell wouldn't be if they're ill-tempered boss was standing over them like this?” Youngjae retorted still not even looking at Jaebeom. His face was bright red and his heart was racing.

“Okay so deny it then.”

“Deny what?”

“Deny that you like me. Say it. Tell me you hate my guts and can't stand me and then you can go.”

Youngjae suddenly clammed up staring at the floor hard. 

“You can't look at me, you can't tell me you hate me, your face is bright red and you're shaking.”

“S, so what.” Youngjae managed to squeeze out. 

“Fine, then let me remind you of what happened last night.

“Don't!”

“What are you so afraid of Youngjae?”

“Nothing.” He lied, still not looking at Jaebeom.

Suddenly Jaebeom's hand was gently holding his chin and his face was brought to the front where their eyes finally connected.

Youngjae's heart raced ridiculously fast as Jaebeom's eyes seemed to pierce his very soul. 

“Come on Youngjae, you either hate me or like me. Which one is it?”

“Please, please don't do this!”

“Don't do what?”

“Make me say something I don't know if I'll regret later.” 

“What could you say that you might regret that's any worse than offering yourself to me, because, according to you, *I*need to get laid?”

Youngjae suddenly remembered the heated discussion and found himself blushing even more. “That was... I just... I...”

“Why do you think I brought this into my office?”

Youngjae felt his heart skip a beat. “You didn't think I was serious, did you? I only said it because you made me so damn angry it just came out like that?”

“So, you're saying that you go around offering yourself like that to other men all the time when they make you angry?”

“What do you take me for?” Youngjae suddenly growled. “I'm not loose. I couldn't say that to just anyone if I didn't feel anything for them.” Youngjae clamped a hand over his mouth, Jaebeom had him now. 

Jaebeom laughed. “Oh, so you're admitting that you like me now then?”

“I never said that I... I...”

“And I quote, Choi Youngjae, 'I couldn't say that to just anyone if I didn't feel anything for them'."

Youngjae made a face in one last-ditch attempt to try and get out of this even though he knew it was probably more than pointless, he could feel his face burning. “You're reading into things too much.”

“Am I? I seem to recall a drunken conversation you were having with me last night, something along the lines of, 'let's go back to your house and get naked' and the surprise goodnight kiss you gave me before I put you in the car, the conversation right after ended with the words. 'I really want you to like me'.”

Youngjae blushed as broken moments of last night came through and he wished that his heart would stop pounding in his chest so he could at least hear himself think.

“Let's face it, Youngjae if we didn't like each other, didn't have some kind of feelings for each other we both wouldn't have gotten so jealous. If we had both just manned up about things and admitted it to each other, then this would have been resolved a lot quicker.”

“Fair point, but you didn't have to get so nasty about things either.” Youngjae softly replied following it with a sigh of defeat.

“I'm sorry, Youngjae.”

“What?” Youngjae finally looked up at him a little shocked at what he was hearing.

“I'm sorry I was such a bad-tempered, ill-mannered, jackass. I was just so infuriated because I hated the thought of someone else having you. All I've wanted for the past couple of months is you to be mine, I guess I was a bit of a coward not coming forward.”

Youngjae still didn't know what to say, he really wasn't sure about anything right now. “How do I know you're not just toying with me?” He finally spat out.

“Do you really think I'm that shallow?”

“I don't know, do I? That's the problem. You're so unpredictable sometimes. One day you're praising me the next you've got me wanting to stab you with a compass.”

“Youngjae, I know, and I'm sorry, but it's because I got so overly jealous and I know that's no excuse, but, tell me this, do I treat anyone differently normally?”

Youngjae shook his head. “You usually get mad at everyone equally.” 

“That's right, and do you think I would care if Joon Yung looked at Jinyoung or any one of the others the way he does at you?”

“I suppose not. I know he's liked me for a while and, I kind of remember last night a bit thinking about it. He tried to kiss me, but you stopped him. Wait a minute what were you doing there anyway?”

“Jinyoung kind of asked me to keep an eye on you, because he didn't trust Jung Yoon.”

“Oh...”

“And the main reason is that Jinyoung gave me a dressing down about how I made you feel bad. Yes, I was just trying to make you jealous by paying attention solely to Seong Jin, but Jinyoung made me realise I might just have pushed you completely away, plus I was worried about Jung Yoon too. I couldn't get there fast enough.”

“Well, I guess you did do me a favour by stepping in.”

“And I didn't get jealous either, well not right away, not until the damn waitress wished Jung good luck when he said you weren't his boyfriend yet.”

“Well, that's a first.”

"I know; and yes okay, I was being selfish, but the thought of you being with someone else really does kill me inside." Jaebom sighed placing his hand gently over Youngjae's on his chest. Youngjae, I want to hug you, I want to kiss you, I want to do all those things with you that lovers do. I want to feel your body next to mine. I want you Youngjae and I want to make love to you!"

Youngjae stood there shocked as Jaebeom let everything out.

“Youngjae, I'm just going to throw this at you, so forget we're at work right now. I'm taking off the editors hat and throwing it out the door, and as Im Jaebeom the person, I want to know in all honesty how you feel about me? 

Youngjae averted his eyes and sighed, letting it out deep and long, damning the moment he'd begun to like this man. "I've always liked the guy underneath all the grump, and at lunch yesterday he was there and now he's standing, here again, talking to me, working things out with me, and I guess I can understand how it feels seeing me with someone else if you feel that strongly about me and,” Youngjae replied softly as he looked back up his eyes connecting with Jaebeom's. "...and recently I'd realised how much fonder of you I've become, but I was too afraid to say anything because I've been so confused about how I felt, because of Seong Jin always being around you. You, Im Jaebeom, have gotten me so upset and worked up and flustered around you, because, it's true, I don't say anything like that if I don't feel something for the person I'm talking about! God, I don't even think I'm making sense any more." 

Youngjae sighed and went to speak again, but before he'd even the chance to say another word Jaebeom had claimed his lips in a fierce and passionate kiss that took Youngjae's breath away. His heart was racing again faster than before and he pushed Jaebeom away staring at him, breathless, not saying a word.

Jaebeom grabbed Youngjae again and this time there was no protest from the younger as Jaebeom dragged him over to the couch throwing him down, sitting over him, pinning him down and kissing him fiercely.

“Do you remember what you said last night, about this couch?” Jaebeom whispered his face buried in the crook of Youngjae's neck, his warm breath exciting Youngjae.

Youngjae nodded, his cheeks flushed. “Things are kind of hazy, but talking about it, yes, I do, but if... if I make this commitment to you, only for you to be toying with me, I will hate you for the rest of my life.”

“Choi Youngjae, I just told you didn't I? I want you to be mine.” 

As Jaebom's low growl vibrated down the side of Youngjae's neck it made him shudder and he pushed Jaebeom away a little only to reach up and grab him by the collar, pulling him back towards him until they were face to face again, his eyes boring deep into Jaebeoms, the passion in them exciting them both even more.

“Then make me feel like I'm yours,” Youngjae's demanding voice was low and sultry in Jaebeom's ear.

Looking back at him hungrily, Jaebeom began to undo Youngjae's shirt. “That's exactly what I intend to do.”

~*~

Jackson kept peeking back at the office and sighed. “What's taking them so long?”

“Would you shut up about it. They'll be done when they're done. Now get back to work.” Jinyoung sighed with frustration.

“Jaebeom's music just came on and it's fairly loud, it's definitely going to happen.” 

“Jackson Wang, if you don't shut up about it, I am going to throw you out of the window. Your obsession with those two doing it is a little beyond scary now.” 

“Hey, you're the one who started all this!”

“Can't argue with him there Jinyoung.” Mark chuckled.

“I accept you saying so, Mark, but I'm still going to throw him out of the window.”

“But we're three stories up,” Jackson said looking out of it.

“Yes; and that would be a problem why?” Jinyoung said standing up, opening the window next to him and looking directly at Jackson. “It doesn't take much to remove the fly-wire, you know he said undoing a latch that held the fly-wire onto its frame.”

Jackson pulled a face and grabbed some more papers from his inbox. “I'll just get right back to work then shall I?”

Mark chuckled as Jinyoung sat down. “Savage is your thing.”

“So are you,” Jinyoung said with a wink. After all these antics he felt it was time he put his affection for Mark Tuan a little more out there. 

Mark blushed and put his head down, a small grin forming on his face as he kept working. He'd liked Jinyoung for a while now and had been getting his courage up to say something, but Jinyoung had just made it so much easier for him. Maybe he'd approach him after work.

Jinyoung smiled when he saw Mark's positive reaction to his comment as he sat back down.

“Mark, dinner tonight, my place?”

Mark looked up and smiled, or Jinyoung could just invite him over to his place. “Sure, I'd love to Jinyoung. What time?”

“Say seven.”

“About time.” Jackson sighed.

Jinyoung turned to him and glared.

“Yeah, yeah I know. I'm shutting up.”

Mark laughed, then smiled at Jinyoung. “Seven is good. Shall I bring anything?”

“Just your self and your pJs.”

“My pJs?” Mark raised his eyebrows.

Jinyoung laughed. “I figured since I have a spare room, and it's the weekend tomorrow, we could have a movie marathon and you could stay over at mine as well as dinner. If that's okay with you?” 

“Yeah, that would be great. I'm looking forward to it.”

“So am I,” Jinyoung said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2JAE TIME in other words WARNING 2JAE GET THEIR SEX ON!! ^_~

Youngjae lay sprawled out on the couch, he was almost breathless as Jaebeom gently kissed and caressed almost every inch of his naked body, sending shivers down his spine. Youngjae's eyes were closed, his breathing already heavy and Jaebeom had only just begun.

Looking at Youngjae's firm body, Jaebeom smiled as he ran his hands up Youngjae's torso. “You're gorgeous Youngjae. Your skin is so smooth.”

Youngjae's eyes open and he blushed as he found himself staring straight into Jaebeom's eyes and he grinned. “That sounds weird coming from you.”

Jaeboem laughed. “What? You don't think I have a soft side?”

It was Youngjae's turn to laugh. “Well, except for lunch yesterday and five minutes ago, I've not seen much of your soft side at all."

“You were too drunk last night. I was pretty damn soft then.”

“Now I wish I'd been sober.”

Jaebeom chuckled. “Then I wouldn't have been so soft.”

“Why am I not surprised? Anyway, this is the first time I have ever been naked on a couch anywhere in front of anyone since I was a small child, and speaking of naked, why are you still dressed, it's kind of embarrassing lying here naked on my own?”

“I see,” Jaeboem grinned and stood.

Youngjae watched as Jaebeom undressed, his eyes widening at the sight of the well-built body he'd gotten a small glimpse of through Jaebeom's shirt yesterday. It was much more impressive in the flesh.

Jaebeom grabbed a remote from his desk and pointed it at the couch. “Don't move and don't panic. I'm just going to make things a little more comfortable,” he said as he pressed a button on the control and the back of the couch started to move down backwards.

Youngjae sat up and held onto the edge as the seat of the couch suddenly started to move. “A couch bed huh?” he looked up at Jaebeom with a questioning look.

“I know that look, don't start getting the wrong idea Youngjae. I use this strictly for sleeping here on my own when those lot are behind on their deadlines and I need to go over their stuff until the early hours of the morning. Seong Jin has no idea what this couch looks like when it's not a couch. No one does. Only I do; and now you of course,” Jaebeom placed the remote back onto his desk and turned back to Youngjae a little tinge of red showing over his face. “And just so you know... I'm a virgin Youngjae.”

Youngjae's mouth fell open. “You're a virgin? How can you be a virgin? I mean look at you!!”

“Don't sound so surprised. I did tell you that dedication was a lonely aspect of my life yesterday Youngjae. I wasn't joking when I said it and I don't go out looking for something as a quick fix either if you know what I mean?”

Youngjae nodded his understanding as he moved over to let Jaebeom on the couch with him. He'd felt bad enough for him yesterday when he mentioned it, but he'd never thought for a moment that Jaebeom would never have had a partner before. 

That was kind of sad.

“Gimme a sec,” Jaebeom quickly moved back over to his desk and turned the music up a little more loudly, they'd have to talk a little louder now, but it was better than the whole office hearing what they were up to. He then moved to a cupboard over in the corner of his office and opening it pulled out a small throw rug and motioned for Youngjae to get up. 

Youngjae complied and Jaebeom arranged it neatly over the base and then crawled back onto it first. He smiled at Youngjae and held out his arms to him.

Youngjae didn't hesitate to allow Jaebeom to pull him back onto the couch with him and into his arms.

“Still feeling nervous?” 

“A little.”

“You're shaking again,” Jaebeom said pulling Youngjae a little closer to him.

“Well, to be honest, I'm a virgin too and I have no idea what to expect.”

“I'll guess we'll find out together then,” Jaebeom said softly as he moved Youngjae's hair off his face and kissed him.

Youngjae sighed into the kiss. He wasn't quite sure if he was crazy or insane, but he was quite happily allowing himself to be dominated by Im Jaebeom.

Jaebeom broke the kiss and looked Youngjae in the eyes, his intent clearly making itself known to Youngjae, Youngjae allowing himself to be gently laid back down.

Saying nothing Jaebeom gently began to kiss Youngjae's thighs making his way up closer to his groin and finally Youngjae's erection. 

Youngjae's eyes closed and he let out a small gasp as he felt Jaebeom's mouth gently pressing against it. Jaebeom's lips were so soft, so gentle as they gently caressed the shaft of his cock that he could barely think straight.

Jaebeom felt Youngjae shudder as he gently began to lick the tip, before finally taking him into his mouth completely. 

Gripping the side of the couch Youngjae began to gasp a little louder and his hips seemed to have a mind of their own as he suddenly found himself thrusting upwards into Jaebeom's mouth.

Jaebeom took his time gently sucking and licking Youngjae's cock, his tongue swirling around Youngjae's tip in circles and dipping into the tiny hole, before sliding his mouth completely down the shaft and back up again.

Youngjae writhed underneath Jaebeom's touch. How could such a grumpy virgin be so good at something like this? Then again how would he even know what good sex was after all this was the first time for both of them?

What he did know, however, was that Jaebeom was definitely making him feel good.

Jaebeom's eyes peered up from under his hair as he continued to pleasure Youngjae orally. He could see the pleasure and torment on Youngjae's face as his mouth made sure that every inch of his cock was taken into consideration. 

Well, Youngjae had told him to make him feel like he was his.

Youngjae took a deep breath in as he felt Jaebum concentrating on the tip, sucking it hard in and out of his mouth. The friction Jaebeom's mouth was causing sent Youngjae into chaos and he began to make a whimpering type noise as his hips spasmodically bucked upwards.

Jaebeom sensed that Youngjae might have begun to feel the sensation of an orgasm rising and he stopped.

Youngjae's eyes shot open giving Jaebeom a questioning glare.

“I'm not letting you come yet. Not until we're both ready,” Jaebeom said softly as he moved back up next to Youngjae and kissed him, before getting up and going to his bag.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting this,” Jaebeom grinned as he brought over a tube and showed it to Youngjae.

“Oh...”

“Unless you would rather I do this without it?” Jaebeom said sitting back down smirking.

“No, no. Lube is good,” Youngjae said blushing. “Why was it in your bag?”

“Well, to be honest, “ Jaebeom said clearing his throat a little embarrassed. “I bought it because I was hoping we'd actually get together a little sooner than this. It's been there for almost two months.”

“A little premature on your part. Considering you couldn't even tell I liked you until last night obviously.”

“I'd had my suspicions, but because of how friendly you and Jung Yoon were, I wasn't counting my chickens.”

“No, but you were an absolute bad mannered, Ill-tempered Jackass.”

“Thanks for reminding me yet again.” 

“You're welcome,” Youngjae grinned

“You know, I really thought this would be a little more awkward between us, to be honest, but I really feel quite comfortable being here with you like this,” Jaebeom said as he undid the lid of the lube. “It feels almost natural.”

“Maybe you should have just asked me out in the first place then.”

“Maybe I should have.”

“Maybe you should do it now before we actually have sex.”

Jaebeom laughed. “You'd better say yes then.”

“Maybe,” Youngjae grinned cheekily.

Jaebeom smiled and put the lid back on the lube, set it down beside him and then leaned over Youngjae, his arms either side of him and took a deep breath in. “So Youngjae, I was wondering, I've had my eye on you for some time now and I really would like it if you would consider being this grumpy guy's partner. I can be difficult, demanding and also jealous, but I can also be loving and caring. I work at hard at my job, but promise that I'll also work just as hard on my relationship with you.”

“Hmm, well before I give you my response I suppose I should tell you that I can be a little argumentative, and, I talk back to my boss, a lot,” Youngjae chuckled.

Jaebeom shook his head in amusement and grinned.

“But, I also work hard at my job. I'd put one hundred percent into the relationship and support you wholeheartedly. It's okay if you're a little demanding and difficult and I don't mind if you get a little jealous as long as you realise that I would be loyal to you and I'd like you to try and not be so mad and angry about things, talk to me first, I'll always tell you the truth. So if you can accept all this, then my answer is yes.”

Jaebeom smiled at him. “I accept. I'll make sure to communicate my feelings to you and I expect you to do the same.”

“I promise I will.” Youngjae smiled up at him. 

Jaebeom kissed him before sitting back up, grabbing the lube and undoing the lid again.

“Right,” he said as he squeezed the tube forcing the clear liquid out onto his fingers and then looking back at Youngjae. “You need to let me know if I'm hurting you, from what I hear it can go either way for your first time, especially since I'm inexperienced, but I really don't want to be the cause of you being uncomfortable.” Jaebeom took a deep breath in before beginning. “Okay I'm going to get you ready, so be prepared.”

Youngjae nodded and reached up touching Jaebeom's arm. “I trust you! God knows why, you grumpy old thing, but I really trust you!”

Jaebeom chuckled as he reached down between Youngjae's legs and gently began to insert a lubed finger into Youngjae's passage. 

Youngjae gasped and his hips raised into the air.

Jaebeom immediately stopped. “Youngjae?”

“Sorry, that was so cold, and it tickles.”

“Is that all? For a second I thought I'd already screwed up.”

Youngjae laughed. “I'd tell you if you had don't you worry.”

“Don't scare me like that though. I haven't even gotten to the real thing yet.”

Youngjae took a deep breath in and then let it out as Jaebeom finally added a second, then a third finger and moved them about liberally. It didn't seem too uncomfortable either, but it was making him feel like he wanted more and he was quite transfixed on Jaebeom's face as Jaebeom concentrated on what he was doing.

As Jaebeom vigorously lubed his erection with his free hand, Youngjae became well aware of just how big Jaebeom was and he swallowed nervously. 

“Alright,” Jaebeom began as he pulled Youngjae's buttocks down a little and adjusted himself. “Relax Youngjae, just relax.” Jaebeom encouraged as he felt Youngjae tense up as soon as his cock had touched his buttocks.

Youngjae took another deep breath in as he felt Jaebum's cock at his entrance and then let it out. 

As soon as Youngjae let the breath out Jaebum pushed his way inside as gently as possible

Youngjae gritted his teeth and his fingers dug into Jaebeom's arms as Jaebeom's cock breached his virginity.

Jaebeom gasped as he felt his cock enter into the tightness of Youngjae's virgin hole and he stopped as he felt Youngjae's fingers digging into him. “Are you okay?”

“Mhm. It's a little painful, but I can bare it. Keep going.”

Jaebeom complied and the deeper he went, the more Youngjae's fingers dug into his arms. Finally, he'd pushed himself completely inside of Youngjae and stopped for a moment.

“How is it now?” Jaebeom asked, his concern for Youngjae sounding through in his voice. 

“It's okay, it feels hot and a little stingy, but it's okay.”

“If it gets too much tell me?”

“Oh now that you've got me right where you want me, you're all sweet and caring,” Youngjae grinned.

“Of course. I want you to be a part of my life from now on. I need to make you want me more,” Jaebum smirked.

Youngjae suddenly brought his legs around Jaebeom's back pushing his buttocks down, causing Jaebeom to gasp. 

“You're taking too long, make love to me for god's sake.” Youngjae chastised him playfully. “I'd thought you'd be in more of a hurry waiting for me for this long!”

“You're asking for it Youngjae,” Jaebeom smirked.

“Well give it to me then damn it!” Youngjae ordered him.

Jaebeom looked at him and a wicked grin cast over his face as he thrust his hips forward causing Youngjae to let out a cry of pleasure.

“Oh god, Jaebeom!” Youngjae's hands let go of Jaebeom's arms and his arms wrapped around Jaebeom's back, his grip tight.

Jaebeom was hammering Youngjae hard almost as if he'd been taken over by the raging lust he'd had stored away for Youngjae for so long.

“If I knew it was going to feel this good Youngjae, I would have started fighting with you earlier.” Jaebeom said as he gasped, the tightness of Youngjae's anal walls causing his euphoria to build. 

“I'm kind of wishing you had too. Oh god... Jaebeom, are you sure you're a virgin. You're doing something right I, feel kind of, kind of... Ahh Jaebeom... oh god, yes!”

Jaebeom had grabbed Youngjae's cock in his hand as he sat upright readjusting himself briefly and then continued to ram his cock hard into Youngjae's tight hole. He pumped Youngjae's cock hard and fast as he felt himself begin to build.

“Oh god, is it normal to come this fast,” Youngjae gasped as he felt his cock start to spasm under Jaebeom's relentless tugging and pulling.

“First time it's pretty normal, so I've heard, but it can depend.”

“I can't hold it, I have to come, I have to... ah, ah... Jaebeom, Jaebeom, Jaebeom,” Youngjae's fingers dug hard into Jaebeom's back as his cock finally shuddered and began to erupt. 

“Damn Youngjae stop calling my name so damn much it's making me... oh my god Youngjae, god so good. I... I'm... coming...” Jaebeom's hips were thrusting fast as he felt himself tip over the edge and his sticky hot seed erupted inside of Youngjae as Youngjae's spewed out over Jaebeom's hand and down onto Youngjae's groin.

As Jaebeom's hips finally slowed to a stop he collapsed onto Youngjae and the two of them lay there panting quietly as they caught their breath.

Youngjae's arms remained around Jaebeom's back, not letting go as the two of them slowly came down from their euphoria together.

“That was a little too fast.” Jaebeom sighed a little disappointed. “I would have liked to have enjoyed you a little bit more.”

“I'm not complaining. For a virgin, you sure did everything right! God that was so good. Well, it was good for me anyway,” Youngjae grinned.

Jaebeom chuckled a little as he went to get up, “Youngjae you might want to let me go now.”

“Damn it! I could sure go again!”

“Maybe after work you could come by my place. But for now, we still need to get back out there and get some work done.”

“I wonder if that lot out there are going to ask questions?” Youngjae laughed quietly.

“Knowing Jinyoung, he'd have odds on in a bet that we were doing it.”

Youngjae laughed. “How do I go back out there with a straight face now that you've said that. If you think he knows what we've been up to then no doubt the others will too.”

"Not much choice in the matter now is there?” Jaebeom laughed too as he got up after Youngjae finally let him go. 

Grabbing a towel from the rack at the other end of the room, Jaebeom cleaned himself off then threw the towel to Youngjae who then cleaned himself up too.

“By the way Im Jaebeom, I'm definitely yours after that!”

“I was hoping you'd say that,” Jaebeom smiled as he leaned back down, kissing Youngjae softly. “But sadly, as much as I want more as well, as I said, we need to get dressed and get back to work.”

“I'll be at yours after work. I'm not wasting any more time now that we've finally done something about our hormonal agro.” 

“Hormonal agro?” Jaebeom grinned at Youngjae. “Well, I guess at least at my place we can take our time!”

“At least there we can be loud!”

Jaebeom laughed as he started to get redressed. “I can see I'm going to have watch you Choi Youngjae, you might turn into a sex addict after this,”

Youngjae grinned as he too got up and began to get dressed. “There's a downside to this I'm not seeing.”

“I'll bet.” Jaebum laughed as he turned the music off and turned the bed back into a couch then throwing the soiled blanket and towel into a bag. He'd take them home later to wash.

Once they were both redressed they headed for the door and as Jaebum reached for the lock, Youngjae pulled him back and kissed him hard.

Jaebeom smiled at him as their lips parted. “I'm really glad we sorted this out.”

“Yeah, me too,” Youngjae said softly, smiling at Jaebum as he unlocked the door.

“Shall we go have morning tea together?” Jaebeom grinned as he opened it.

“I'd like that.” Youngjae smiled, as Jaebeom ushered him out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

As the music disappeared, the door to the office unlocked and began to open, five sets of eyes watched and then four turned away quickly as Jaebeom and Youngjae exited.

Jaebeom glanced in Jinyoung's general direction and as he saw Jinyoung looking back at him, Jaebeom smirked, throwing him a wink.

Jinyoung grinned and watched as Jaebeom, smiling, took Youngjae's hand in his and led him out of the editing room.

Jackson cautiously began to speak, “So, did we win?”

Jinyoung looked at him and laughed. “Of course we did. There was never a doubt in my mind that we wouldn't.”

Yugyeom laughed. “Don't spend that extra five thousand won all at once guys.”

“Actually it's just over six thousand won each, but you've covered my coffee expense for morning tea at least, thanks Yug.”

“Enjoy,” Yugyeom said waving his hand in the air and then getting back down to work.

Mark was smiling and sneaking looks at Jinyoung as he worked. 

“What?” Jinyoung grinned as he caught Mark out.

“You had something to do with all that didn't you?” Mark said knowingly.

Jinyoung smiled cheekily back at him but said nothing.

Mark, still smiling and rather amused by Jinyoung's lack of denial, shook his head and continued on with his work.

~*~

Jaebeom and Youngjae sat in the open air area of the cafeteria having their morning tea.

Youngjae was looking up into the sky and smiling away to himself.

Jaebeom sat quietly watching him staring up into the air. Not much had been said since they came down to morning tea, but it wasn't an awkward kind of silence. It was the kind of silence that felt comfortable between two people who were happy just to be near each other.  
Youngjae sighed as he finally looked back down from the sky and over at Jaebeom. “Were you watching me?”

Jaebeom smiled. “Of course I was. It was oddly relaxing watching you staring off into space.”

“I was thinking.”

“About?”

“How glad I am that you actually cared enough to stalk Jung Yoon and I last night.”

“Oh?”

“I was so stupidly mad at you, that if you hadn't have been there I may have actually ended up doing something stupid.”

Jaebeom smiled at him. “Do you remember much more?”

“Not really.”

“I don't think you would have. I feel Jung Yoon may have tried to force himself on you a lot more than he did if I hadn't been there, but from what I saw last night, you weren't even willing to give him the kiss he wanted. Can you remember why?”

Youngjae shook his head. “Most of it's still a blur, to be honest.”

“Do you want me to tell you why I don't think you would have?”

“Actually, yes if you don't mind.”

Jaebeom smiled and leaned forward in his seat. “Do you remember him saying he liked you?”

“Vaguely. what did I say to him?”

“You told him that you liked him too.”

“Oh my god, I did?”

“Calm down and let me finish there's more.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Not word for word, but you said something along the lines of 'I like you too, but,' and then told him outright you liked someone else. He knew right away it might have been me because that's the first thing he asked you. I think that's why he was so desperate to get you to accept his feelings.”

“Out of all of us, he was, I suppose, the only one who had the courage to outright say anything...”

“Makes me feel ashamed,” Jaebeom sighed.

“Don't be so hard on yourself, I mean both of us never had the courage until all this came to a head today to say anything either.”

“Well actually, Youngjae, you did beat me to it in your drunken stupor last night.”

Youngjae gave an embarrassed laugh. “Oh yeah. I guess I did didn't I?”

“I wanted to tell you first thing this morning, but you totally didn't remember anything at all.”

“No, well not at least until you jogged some of my brain cells back into existence after I began my Im Jaebeom rage.” Youngjae grinned. “Sorry about that by the way.”

“What are you sorry for? I'm the one who should just have said how they felt up front when I first realised I liked you.”

“When was that?”

“The very first time you came and handed me three months worth of edits two months early. Your smile, I'd seen it so many times before, but when you stood there in my office doorway and asked me if there was anything you could do to help me lighten my workload, that smile on that particular day, and the sincerity with which you asked, it just totally took me by surprise. You were the first one ever to ask me that. In all my time here no one else had, and even though I was a complete ass, you Choi Youngjae still came to me and offered your help.”

“That was almost three and a half months ago now.”

“Yeah, but I think what made me decide to tell you today about how I felt, were two deciding factors.”

Youngjae looked at him puzzled. “And they were?”

“Firstly, when Jung Yoon offered to get you a transfer to his section, you knocked him back. You weren't drunk then.”

“Yeah I remember, I told him no,”

“And you told him no because why?”

“Because there are so many deadlines coming up and I wasn't going to leave you to do those alone.”

“Yes, you basically chose me over him there and secondly, when you were drunk.”

“Oh, here we go.” Youngjae blushed.

Jaebeom chuckled a little. “When you got extremely drunk., from the moment you opened your mouth, how you felt about me came across loud and clear, even though you never once mentioned my name, I knew exactly what you were getting at. You remembered a few things you said to me earlier, but I think what really got to me the most is what you said right before you passed out.”

“And that was?”

“ When first you kissed me before we got into my car... because you were so drunk you asked me if I hated you that much, that I couldn't kiss you back... I couldn't because I wasn't going to take advantage of you like that, and when I said I would talk to you about it today, the last thing you said to me was along the lines of 'I don't want you to hate me, I want you to like me.' and then you just passed out. It really made my heart ache to think that you thought I hated you. I didn't want you thinking I hated you when I actually have quite strong feelings for you.” 

“And of course I remembered mostly nothing of last night and had to start an argument with you as soon as you walked in... wait say that again?”

“I said I have strong feelings for you, I like you, but it's more than just like. I think Jinyoung was right I'm... I'm in... I'm...” he sighed as much as he wanted to admit it, it was hard to get it out. Being alone for so long and never having to say those words before made it sadly difficult for him to say.

“It's okay Jaebeom, I know what you're trying to say it's ok, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you too. I wouldn't have let you make love to me in your office if I wasn't.”

Jaebeom gave Youngjae's hand a tight squeeze and then letting it go, he sighed 

“Youngjae, I wasn't going to tell you this, but the real reason I came over so early this morning wasn't really to give you those edits to fix, but because I worried about you all night after Jinyoung and I left your place. The edits were just an excuse. I'm sorry.”

Youngjae looked at him with a gentle expression. “You were worried about me?”

“Yeah, I was. I had Jinyoung come over so we weren't alone when I took you home. I was worried that you might become more forward with me if you suddenly woke up, and considering you had wanted to come to my house and get 'naked' with me. I didn't want anything happening, but after Jinyoung and I left your place, I just couldn't stop thinking about you, worrying about if you were okay and I ended up waking up early. I just had to come over, but I really thought you'd be suspicious if I turned up out of the blue and said hey I'm worried about you.”

“Im Jaebeom, your soft side is oozing out all over the place here,” Youngjae said as he reached over and casually took a hold of Jaebeom's hand. 

Jaebeom didn't resist as Youngjae took it and held it in his lap. A soft smiled appeared on his face and he blushed.

Youngjae grinned at him. “Not only do you have a soft side, Im Jaebeom, but you're actually kind of cute when you're being all soft.”

“Shush you,” Jaebeom said as he averted his gaze to the floor. “I don't do cute.”

“Hmm Hmm.” An annoyed voice interrupted.

They both looked up to see Jinyoung standing glaring down at them. his arms folded and a face like thunder.

“When you two are quite done with this sappy love stuff, the rest of us would like to go to morning tea, eventually, because some of us need their coffee!!!” He huffed pointing at himself.

Youngjae and Jaebeom looked at Jinyoung, then back each other and burst into laughter.

Jinyoung sighed and shook his head. “Ungrateful lot. I get you two together finally and this is the thanks I get? No one makes me wait for my coffee, no one, you hear me, no one, not even you two!”

Jaebeom got up from the chair, pulling Youngjae up with him. “We're sorry Jinyoung,” he said still laughing. “We'll head back now. You stay and get your life source.”

“Damn right I will,” Jinyoung said as he headed to the coffee machine. “Oh and send Mark down for me would you, he works the hardest. Those other slackers can wait until last.”

“Will do, take an extra ten minutes from when Mark comes down since we've made you wait,” Jaebeom smirked as he and Youngjae, still chuckling headed out of the cafeteria.

“Cheeky... who does he think he is? The boss?” Jinyoung grinned to himself amused by his own cheekiness as he watched them leave.

Turning back to the coffee machine he finished making himself a cup. “Ahh my love, my life, finally, we come together,” he sighed happily as he sniffed his coffee and smiled. “And not even the grumpy Im Jaebeom can keep us apart.” 

Jinyoung turned around, hugging his coffee to him and perused the cafeteria for a quiet spot for he and Mark to sit in.

Finding one he made a beeline for it, a smile of satisfaction on his face as he went.

~*~

Mark wandered out of the lift and headed towards the cafeteria. He had been diligently finishing off one of his edits when he had been informed by Jaebeom that Jinyoung had requested his presence downstairs at morning tea.

Without hesitation, he had put his work aside and headed off to find Jinyoung in the cafeteria. Arriving at his destination he stood at the entrance and looked around and spotted Jinyoung smiling and waving at him from over in the corner.

Automatically waving back, Mark smiled too and walked over to him. 

“I see you got my message.”

“That I did.”

“I wasn't sure you'd come down and sit with me actually, you usually grab something and then off you go, straight back to your desk.”

“I decided to be a bit more social for a change. I see you finally got your coffee,” Mark said nodding at the cup Jinyoung was clinging too.

“I did, no thanks to those two lovebirds. Although we have an extra ten minutes for morning tea, so I guess I can forgive them.”

“I see,” Mark grinned. 

“Here, I got you this,” Jinyoung grinned as he placed a can of cola in front of Mark. “And this, I believe it contains your favourite food, but you have to eat the rest of it too, not just the meat because that's hardly a meal on its own,” he grinned as he placed a brown paper bag in front of him as well.

“Oh wow,” Mark smiled as he looked in the paper bag. “ Thank you Jinyoung, you really didn't need to buy me anything.”

“I know, but I wanted too.”

“Well I do appreciate it, but how did you know that hamburger meat was my favourite?” He asked as he pulled out a hamburger from the bag.

“I just know, I know a lot of things about most of you lot up there, but I tend to know the most about those I like the most,” Jinyoung said with a smirk.

“I see,” Mark replied with a grin as he took a bite out of his burger. “You like pizzas and hamburgers right ?”

Jinyoung gave Mark a grin along with a suspicious look. “Okay, how did you know that?”

“Maybe it's because as quiet as I mostly am, I tend to know the most about those I like too.”

Jinyoung thought carefully for a moment and then cheekily grinned at Mark. “Would it be too forward or rude of me to suggest or assume that you and I have some unspoken feelings for each other?

“No, not at all. I'm not afraid of being honest with you. Yes, I have feelings for you.”

“Same here. Well, at least we can be honest with each other right from the word go." Jinyoung grinned

Well, when Jackson was crying about you liking the quiet types and then you commented after I said savage is your thing, saying I was yours, I think it made it quite clear how you felt about me.”

“I think after those two idiots hiding their feelings, I was determined to tell you how I felt.” Jinyoung chuckled.

“I wasn't so much hiding mine, but waiting for the right time to say something to you, but after you invited me to your house, I figured I'd tell you then, but since we seem to be confessing to each other now. It's saved me time worrying about how to tell you.”

“Not very romantic is it?” Jinyoung laughed.

“Confessing at work, no not really, but we at least know where we stand with each other,” Mark gave him a wink.

“I've liked you since I started working here. I just felt it wasn't appropriate for the new guy to walk up to his senior and say so I want you to know I like you, I think you're hot, sexy and gorgeous, let's date. And besides you are such a hard worker you rarely even move from that desk, I think I was afraid I'd destroy your mojo.”

Mark laughed a little embarrassed of Jinyoung's description of him and ate more of his hamburger. “Nothing could destroy my mojo. Once I get into the swing I just keep going, but as you've seen it is possible for me to stop every once and a while.”

“Thinking about it Mark Tuan, I have noticed. I've noticed that whenever it has something to do with me you stop. For example today, when the brats weren't listening to me, the blinds for instance. and, so now while we're on the topic, you can own up. How long have you liked me for?”

“About seven or eight months or so.”

“I've been here for what thirteen months?” 

'Something like that.”

“Damn it's annoying not being able to tell when someone is first interested in you.” Jinyoung sighed.

“It is when they're not sure what the other person thinks. But we know now and I'm not complaining.”

Jinyoung laughed as Mark sat back in his chair casually, smiled at Jinyoung and finished eating the hamburger Jinyoung had bought him.”

Jinyoung watched him eat and a goofy smile came over his face.

“What are you thinking?”

“Maybe you might not want to know?”

Mark chuckled.“Whatever it is, just go with it. You don't need to say anything. I think I know it's obviously something to do with this evening.”

“Are you sure?” The look on Jinyoung's face was one of mischievousness.

Mark laughed and nodded. “I know you're savage, I know you're mischevious. It doesn't bother me, just go with the flow I say.”

Laughing more Jinyoung pointed at him.”You might regret saying that Mark Tuan.”

“It's you, Park Jinyoung, I'm expecting that it will be interesting whatever it is.” Mark got out of his seat and moved closer to Jinyoung. He grabbed Jinyoung gently by the back of the head and brought their foreheads together, “And whatever you have planned I'm probably going to enjoy it.” He quickly kissed him on the cheek as he backed away into his seat again.

As Mark grabbed him and their foreheads touched, Jinyoung's face turned bright red. His heart raced as he felt Mark kiss his cheek and he realised that Mark Tuan really was a bit of a dark horse making such a bold move as that now. Jinyoung was suddenly excited about tonight. He watched, the shocked look still on his face as Mark sat back in his seat with the smuggest smile on his face. 

While Jinyoung wasn't expecting anything too much to happen later on tonight, kissing Mark's soft lips was now definitely on the list.


	11. Chapter 11

Youngjae had gotten stuck back into his work as soon as he had gotten back into the office. Three sets of eyes were staring at him constantly as if waiting for him to outright tell them what had happened between he and grumpy bum Im.

Sighing he went to look up just to appease the wanton gazes, but his head was held down gently

“Ow...”

“Ouch, hey...”

“Damn Jinyoung!”

“That wasn't Jinyoung,” Mark said standing their arms folded once again. “Keep your eyes down and get your work done.”

“They always blame me before they even look. I'm slightly amused.”

“Usually it is you though,” Mark reminded him.

“Good point,” Jinyoung smirked as he ruffled Youngjae's hair and went to his seat.

Youngjae looked up at Jinyoung and smiled. 

Jinyoung winked and grabbed a pile of work off Bambam's desk. “This done?”

“Yeah, just before you got back from morning tea.”

“It better be damn good.”

“It better be damn good,” Bambam mimicked as he huffed before getting up and stretching. “Going for morning tea, finally. You two coming?” He asked Yugyeom and Jackson.

Both of them got up quickly and the three of them headed off.

Jinyoung watched Youngjae as he worked. He was smiling away to himself again now that the terrible trio had finally left him alone.

“Jinyoung?” 

“Yes, Youngjae?”

“They already know right?”

Jinyoung sighed out a long sigh. “To be honest it wasn't that hard to tell what was going to happen after you two went in there.”

“Ahh...”

“The sexual tension between you two was murderous,” Mark grinned as he worked on some pages for his next edit.

“Ahh...”

“You're happy though? Right?”

“Yes of course I am. I'm thrilled actually. I never thought he could ever like me so, I just denied it all the time, but he does and we've promised to communicate openly about things from now open.”

“So does this mean you're dating?” Mark asked tentatively.

“Dumb question,” Jaebeom said coming over with some paperwork. 

Youngjae blushed as Jaebeom winked at him and handed him the paperwork. “Would you mind going over these for me, please Youngjae?”

“Sure,” Youngjae smiled up at him grabbing the paperwork of him.

“Actually, I still need to talk to you two about the Charity ball we're holding next month. You both got time now? Those aren't urgent Youngjae so it's fine.”

“We can do that,” Jinyoung said getting up, Youngjae following suit.

Leading them into the office Jaebeom waited by the door and then shut it.

“So what's the go? Jinyoung asked sitting on the couch then quickly getting up again and pointing at the couch. “Wait, you did, you know, clean up properly after right?”

Jaebeom sighed and shook his head. “Jinyoung, really?”

Youngjae's face was bright red as Jinyoung asked the question and pointed at the couch.

“Just making sure,” he said grinning at Youngjae and sitting back down.

“Alright then,” Jaebeom began then noticed Youngjae still standing with his arms folded and quite still. “You not going to sit down?”

“Youngjae shook his head, “I'm fine.”

Jinyoung pat the couch next to him. “Come on Youngjae, sit your backside down. I promise I'll behave.”

Youngjae sighed and finally sat down next to Jinyoung.

“So firstly we have been instructed by the powers that be to come up with some ideas for mini-events during the ball.”

Jinyoung nodded. “Okay so do they need to be themed?”

“Yeah. Each department has to break into teams and each team has to run an event. We also have been asked to participate in the events we are not running. Show team spirit ecetera.” 

“So who picks the teams?” Youngjae asked.

“We have to write our names on a piece of paper and put them in a container and we draw our partners out of it.”

“So we can't choose then?” Youngjae sighed a little disappointed.

“I'm afraid not,” Jaebeom informed him.

“Ahh well.” Jinyoung grinned. “It's not the end of the world... even if you got Jackson he's pretty good at this kind of stuff. Just don't tell him I complimented him... I don't want it going to his head.”

“Noted.” Jaebeom agreed. “Anyway when the others get back we'll do this, get it out of the way. Secondly...” he continued. “The catering has been sorted so that's out of the way and the company has hired a DJ for the evening.”

“So it's basically just the teamwork for us and I'm gathering the company will sort the MC out?” Jinyoung said crossing his legs and folding his arms.

“Yes, that's right and the flyers need to go out. They'll be distributed throughout the company and their families over the next week as well.”

“Nice. The company has really got it together for this. It should be great.” Jinyoung said rather impressed by the organisation that had already been put into place. 

“I guess we just let the others know when they get back from morning tea.”

“Yeah. I'm going to write the names out now and stick them in this container here.” Jaebeom said tipping his pens and other editing equipment onto the table. 

“Okay then, we'll get back to work,” Jinyoung smiled as he got up from the couch and walked to the door. “Coming Youngjae?”

“Yeah, I need to get that paperwork sorted for Jaebeom,” Youngjae said smiling at Jaebeom as he got up.

“Yeah, thanks again for that Youngjae. I really appreciate it. I'll be out when the others get back we'll team up then.”

“No problem,” Jinyoung said opening the door and waiting for Youngjae to exit the office before he shut the door behind them. 

Jaebeom smiled as he watched them go, then sat and began to write their names on paper.

~*~

Jinyoung made Mark aware of the situation first, then repeated it once the other three had returned.

Jaebeom came out of his office not long after and handed the container to Youngjae.

“Okay now since there's seven of us... we'll have to have one team of three. So, now, does everyone understand what's going on? I'm assuming Jinyoung already informed you right?”

The other four nodded their acknowledgement. 

“Okay shake it Youngjae.”

Youngjae shook the small container vigorously and then held it above his head. Okay, Mark you first. “Don't look until we have all gotten a name out.”

Mark reached in and pulled one out immediately holding it to his chest. 

“Okay, Youngjae you go next,” Jaebeom said taking the container and reshaking it.

Youngjae reached in and grabbed one out.

“Jinyoung.”

“Okay Jackson, Bambam and then you Yugyeom. I'll go last,” Jaebeom said as the three of them grabbed out their slips of paper one by one.

Jaebeom reached in and pulled the last one out, placing the container on Jinyoung's desk. “Okay, everyone look at their names.”

Mark's small giggle a he looked at his name, made Jinyoung laugh. 

“You have me don't you?” 

Mark nodded.

“I got Mark.” Yugyeom grinned. 

“And I got Yugyeom,” Jinyoung smirked.

“So looks like we're the three-man team then,” Mark said with a smile.

“This should be interesting.”

“I got Bambam,” Jackson showed them his. 

“I got you too,” Bambam laughed as he handed his to Jackson.

“Which means,” Jinyoung said with a cheeky smirk as he looked at Jaebom and Youngjae. “You two managed to get each other.”

Youngjae looked at the name in his hand and turned red. 

“Looks like we're destined to be Youngjae,” Jaebeom said with a wink pulling out the last name and opening it showing the others.

“If this is destiny, then I'm not complaining,” Youngjae replied a little embarrassed. “I may be blushing, but I'm definitely not complaining.” 

Jaebeom grinned. “Okay, then that's it. I'll give you an hour to work on your ideas after lunch. In the meantime, get your butts back on those seats and get that work done.”

“Anyone mind if I kiss my man before going back to work?” Jaebeom asked with a grin as the blush on Youngjae's face deepened in colour.

Everyone shook there heads except Jackson. “Me! I don't want to watch you two smooching. I'll get jealous because I want to smooch someone too,” Jackson whined looking at Jinyoung sadly.

“Don't even go there with me,” Jinyoung said backing away from Jackson just in case.

Mark picked up Jackson's folder and held it up, much to Jackson's dismay. “Go right ahead, Jackson can't see now.” he grinned.

Jaebeom dragged Youngjae in and gave him a quick kiss. “I'll see you at lunch.”

“Mhm,” Youngjae replied still blushing as Jaebeom headed back to his office,

Mark removed the folder and handed it back to Jackson.

“Ewww! thanks, Mark.”

“You're welcome,” Mark smirked.

“You know you can always go and ask Jung Yoon,” Jinyoung said practically straight-faced. “I believe he's in need of a new target for his love interest since his previous one is now taken.”

“That's low for even you Jinyoung,” Jackson noted. “No thanks.”

“Hey Youngjae,” Jinyoung began, turning around to get his attention and then grinning from ear to ear as Youngjae stood there looking at Jaebeom's office door sighing. “Younjgae. Oh Youngjae, hello earth to Youngjae,” he said melodically, finally waving his hand in front of the besotted young man's face.

“Oh sorry, I was doing it again wasn't I?” Youngjae grinned sheepishly as he turned back and headed to his seat.

“You really are gone on him,” Jinyoung laughed.

“Yeah, I am,” Youngjae admitted freely this time.

“Anyway, are you nearly done with the final adjustments that I gave you?”

Yeah, I'm done. I just have to give it to Jaebeom,” Youngjae grinned as he grabbed some paperwork off his desk and went to stand up.

“Oh no you don't,” Jinyoung said quickly getting up and running around to Youngjae's desk. “I'll take them. If I let you go in there, I doubt there'll be any work from you two for the rest of the day, and I need you to help these three sloths through their edits.” he nodded towards Jackson, Yugyeom and Bambam.”

“Pfft...” Bambam protested as Youngjae handed the paperwork over to Jinyoung begrudgingly. 

“Good man, you'll see him for lunch and for an hour extra after lunch, so stop sulking, and get back to work.” Jinyoung glanced over at Bambam.“And if you have time to give me cheek Kunpimook, I expect your edits to be perfect today, there's no excuse if Youngjae is advising and helping you.”

Mark chuckled as watched Jinyoung head over to the office and knock on the door and then gave Youngjae a hearty pat on the back as he sat down. “It's for your own good Youngjae.”

Youngjae sighed and got settled back down to work. He'd just have to wait to spend more time with Jaebum later.

~*~ 

Lunchtime came and went and the editing team met back in the editing room straight after.

“Okay, we have an hour to work on our ideas today, if we go slightly over I won't complain. If we haven't finished working on it by then, we can do more after lunch on Monday. Right get into your teams and let's go for it. All the sections are doing this and there will be a prize for the best idea. But only one section can win for one idea.” 

Jinyoung Yugyeom and Mark got together on Jinyoung's side of the desk, while Bambam moved over to Mark's side of the desk to work with Jackson on their idea.

Jinyoung watched as Jaebeom held out his hand to Youngjae and smiled. “My office, let's go.”

“Not happening Immy boy,” Jinyoung got up and dragged the two of them over to the spare desk in the corner. “As I said to Youngjae earlier, I am not letting you two go into that office alone. Sit. Both of you can work right here, where I can keep an eye on you.”

Jaebeom looked up at as Jinyoung shoved them into their seats and then folded his arms.

“You do remember who's boss here right Park?”

“Yes, you when you're not alone with Youngjae and me, while you are,” Jinyoung replied with a straight face. 

Jaebeom laughed. “I'm not going to spend all day making love to the poor man he's got work to do.”

“Hah you're so hot for Youngjae I don't think you'll be able to keep your hands off him.”

“That may be true too, but I do know when to play and when to work. Outside to play office for work.”

“Ahuh... that's why you played in your office this morning right?” Jinyoung smirked.

“Once in a while doesn't hurt, I mean if you were me and you had this hot little cutie in front of you what would you do?” Jaebum grinned cheekily.

“What I always do and control myself, until after work. Although today needed to happen for you two because you were driving us all insane with your ridiculous constant fighting due to your insane jealousy and sexual tension.”

“Youngjae blushed. “Can you two just stop it,” he said glancing over at three of the other four who were watching the goings-on intently and giggling like a bunch of teenage school girls.

“Oiy, I pay you lot to work, not stare,” Jaebeom said glaring at them. “Why is it that Park, Choi and Tuan are the only ones I ever see working while you lot are playing up?” 

Mark smirked as the other three quickly got back to their work. 

“Jinyoung's not working,” Yugyeom pointed out. “Ow, stop Mark, not my ear!” 

“Jinyoung is busy, worry about your own work slowpoke,” Mark sat back down and continued working.

“I'm coming back now you cheeky little slug,” Jinyoung said pointing a finger at Yugyeom and heading back to his desk. “Be grateful Mark just dealt with you and not me...” he turned back to Jaebeom and Youngjae. “I'll be watching you two.”

Jaebeom laughed and sat back in his chair. 

Jinyoung was definitely a bossy little brat.


	12. Chapter 12

Time was almost up. 

Jaebeom and Youngjae had almost completed their task. 

Mark, Jinyoung and Yugyeom had only just finished.

Bambam and Jackson had been done for ages.

“Slow are we huh?” Bambam smirked.

“You had Jackson, that's why you're done. You know he's good at this kind of thing.” Yugyeom pointed out.

Jackson gave a smug smile and folded his arms behind his head.

“So, you two over there,” Jinyoung walked over to them, “How are you doing?”

“Just finished actually.” Jaebeom grinned. “Youngjae is quite good at these himself.”

“Jaebeom...” Youngjae blushed. 

“Let's gather over on the large table and see what we've got,” Jaebeom suggested.

The seven of them gathered around the larger table and set out their event ideas.

“Bam and Jacks, you two first.”

“So within less than a minute, we had five ideas down. We've gone with this one.”

“A KISSING BOOTH,” Yugyeom said a little shocked. “Which one of you is doing the kissing?”

“We both are,” Bambam said, “We're going to be charging a small donation fee and then at the end, we'll give the donations to one of the charities the company donates to. 

Yugyeom pouted. 

“Now Yug, baby, come on. You know I love you, but this is for a good cause okay?”

“Fine, but you'd better make it up to me after,” Yugyeom said his arms folded.

“Don't you worry Yug, I will. I promise.” Bambam winked at him.

“Okay, well, It needs to be approved first, but knowing my father, he'll be happy since you're offering one of our charities the proceeds.” Jaebeom nodded at Jinyoung. “You're up.”

“So our idea is along similar lines in regards to charging a fee for charity donations. Since the company is big on supporting a couple of them we felt that asking a small fee for entry into our event would also be appropriate. I have an arcade horse racing game at home. Mark and Yugi will come to my place, we'll put it on the trailer and all come here together. We'll set it up in a corner and people can go ahead and place a bet we're going to make up ribbons for the first, second and third and a free hot drink voucher for fourth.”

“Nice I might even give that a go myself.” Jaebeom smirked. “and I guess that leaves us. Youngjae would you do the honours?”

Youngjae took a deep breath in. “Okay, so it seems we all have the charities the company supports in mind. Our idea is,a treasure hunt. We'll write up clues for it first, then we'll go in during the day of the setup and hide a few items around the place. There will be more than one of the same item hidden of course, as you'd expect there to be quite a few participants. For a small donation the first clue will be given to the participants the other clues will be found when they find the first item. We'll be giving a bottle of wine to the winners.”

“Sounds like everyone has a solid event.” Jinyoung grinned.

“It makes me wonder what the other sections are going to do?” Jaebeom sighed.

“I can go, spy?” Jackson grinned.

Everyone turned to look at him.

Jinyoung suddenly grabbed him out of his chair and pushed him towards the door.

“I guess that's a yes?” Jackson said as he was literally pushed out of the room by a very enthusiastic Jinyoung.

“I expect a full report Wang,” Jinyoung ordered.

~*~

Jackson headed straight to printing first. He wandered around and casually sauntered into Jung Yoon's office.

“Wang, what are you doing here?”

“I just came to see how the other side lives. Pretty nice in here I must admit.”

“Wang, what do you really want?”

“I was just wondering how you guys were going with your events for the ball next month. We've done ours already, so I swear I'm not trying to steal ideas.”

“Fair enough, you might be a bit of an idiot occasionally, but I can tell you're not a liar.”

Jackson blinked. "Did you just compliment me?”

“Yes, should I take it back?”

“No, no. Thanks, I er appreciate your kind words. They are rather surprising, but I'll take them.”

“So I gather you guys have some kind of chaotic things going on for your section.”

“Nothing out of the ordinary for us, as you'd know.”

Jung Yoon laughed. “Sometimes you're actually funny Wang.”

“Woah Jung Yoon, stop, the compliments are killing me here...” Jackson said making a face at him.

Jung Yoon laughed again. “Okay, okay, Wang you loser,”

“That's much better,” Jackson grinned.

“Anyway, we have a few ideas up our sleeves, nothing much. Most of them are just written down in our own lunch room at the moment. We've got until Monday to finish them off.”

“What ideas you got going?”

“Like I can tell you that. Even though I know you won't steal them. I still can't tell you. Although we're definitely in it for the prize. Jaebeom's father doesn't have the final say, he has to approve or deny I know that, but the winner will be chosen by the board and not him.”

“I don't think Jaebeom's father would be biased. He doesn't seem to be that kind of guy.” Jackson said thoughtfully.

“I'm not saying he is but the fact the board has the final say is great.”

“Yeah, I guess I can understand why it would be fair for them to and not Jaebeom's father.”

“Anyway Wang, I need to get on with my work. Does Jinyoung know you're down here.”

“Yeah. I had to ask first to leave the room you know what he's like...”

“Savage and unrelenting.”

“Yes exactly. Well, okay, I might see you later and I might not. I have to catch up on a ton of work for the next deadline myself and I don't particularly want death by Jinyoung savagery to happen.”

“Bye then Wang.”

“Yeah, later Yoon!”

Next stop Jackson smirked to himself, printing section's personal lunchroom.”

~*~

When Jackson finally made it back to the editing room, everyone was once again hard at work.

Bouncing into the room he went straight over to Jinyoung and pulled out his phone, “Delete them after you've looked. I don't want to be murdered by people” 

Jinyoung scrolled the pictures of the office ideas first and then the others, and laughed. “Not one of them has a decent idea in place yet, and at least no one has the same ideas as us,” he noted as he deleted the pictures as Jackson had requested.

“So we're the only ones with our completed events then.” Mark looked up at Jinyoung and grinned.

“Exactly.”

“Nice!” Bambam agreed.

“I'm really looking forward to this,” Youngjae said with a wide smile. Jaebeom's asked me to go with him as his official date and I'm so excited.” 

“I'll bet you are,” Jinyoung grinned as he sat back and stretched. “Mind you, I can hardly wait for the next three hours to roll on by so I can get out of here.”

“Got a busy night planned?” Yugyeom asked him.

“You could say that,” Jinyoung replied taking a quick glance over at Mark peeking out from under his hair at Jinyoung.

Mark chuckled from across the way as Jinyoung winked at him. 

He too could hardly wait.

~*~

“Choi, my office, now...”

Youngjae looked up. “Uh... I'm sure I've not done anything wrong for the rest of today...”

“Just go...” Jinyoung grinned. “He's probably pretending to be mad because, end of the day, wants to give you his address so you can go do things together being the weekend, doesn't want us to know he's giving you said address but we all know that's what's about to happen. He has your address.. so we know he doesn't need that.”

“Your imagination is wild sometimes Park Jinyoung,” Youngjae said as he headed for Jaebum's office.

Jinyoung just smiled and watched him go 

~*~*~*~

Earlier that day::

“I'm just heading to the bathroom Jinyoung,” Youngjae informed him. “You three keep working on those damn edits, I would like to be out of here on time tonight thanks...” 

“You heard the man stop staring at him and get to it...” Jinyoung ordered as Youngjae left the room.

“Man it's like you can't breath sometimes in here,” Bambam sighed. 

“It's an editing room, of course there's no damn time to breathe unless Jaebeom or I say so. Speaking of Jaebeom. I'll be right back. Mark, you're in charge.”

Mark waved his hand in acknowledgement as he continued his work.

Jinyoung marched up to Jaebeom's office and knocked on the door. 

“Come in.”

“Hey, Jaebummie..”

“What do you want Park?”

Jinyoung walked in closing the door behind him. “So does Youngjae have your address?”

“You came here just to ask me that?”

“Well does he? You have his right?”

“Actually, no, I don't think he does.” Jaebeom suddenly realised.

“Were you planning on going out with him over the weekend?”

“I've already invited him to come over..”

“But he can't without your address.”

“Good point. I should go give it to him.”

“Wait until, the end of the day, surprise him, call him in like he's in trouble and then fawn all over him. He'll love it.”

“You're a bit odd sometimes Park Jinyoung.”

“I need to be to work with you lot,” Jinyoung grinned.

“Anything else?”

“Nope, that was all. Ciao.”

Jaebeom shook his head slightly amused at Jinyoung's antics and watched as Jinyoung shut the office door behind him.

~*~*~*~

“Come in Choi.”

Youngjae tentatively opened the door and walked into the office and shut the door behind him.

“You wanted to see me?”

Jaebeom suddenly grinned, got out of his seat, grabbed Youngjae and kissed him passionately before finally letting him up for air and holding him to him.

Youngjae found himself blushing as he placed his arms around Jaebeom's waist.

“Sorry, but I've been wanting to do that since before Jinyoung dragged us over to the corner this morning.”

“It's okay, I understand. I've been feeling the same way.”

Jaebeom released Youngjae from the hug and walked to his desk. “Here, my address. I have yours. Are you still coming over tonight?”

“Of course I am. I'm really looking forward to it.”

Jaebeom's smile was wide and sincere as he hugged Youngjae again. “I'd like to take you out over the weekend, we can discuss tonight where we can go together if you like.”

“I'd love to.” Youngjae grinned. 

“Okay, it's a date, come by around nine. I should be finished here by seven thirty or eight.”

“Did you need me to stay and help?”

“No it's fine, this is to do with top admin and because I'm the heir to this place I have to be here to deal with stuff.”

“Oh, I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do.”

“Just be there at nine. I'm sure I'll be happy to see that smile of yours on my doorstep.”

“I'll see you at nine then.” Youngjae smiled as he kissed Jaebeom on the cheek then left the office.

Jaebeom stood there smiling as if he'd just won the jackpot at the casino. He was definitely glad they'd sorted things out. 

He really, really was.

~*~

Shutting the door to Jaebeom's office behind him Youngjae looked straight over at Jinyoung and shook his head. 

“Okay Jinyoung, I just want to know how it is you know stuff before it happens...” Youngjae asked as he walked back to his desk

“As I've said before...” Jinyoung smirked. “I'm me.”

“You're a bit odd sometimes Jinyoung, you know that?” Youngjae said with a grin as he headed towards Jaebeom's office.

“So I've been told.” Jinyoung chuckled satisfactorily.


	13. Chapter 13

Jinyoung was glad to finally be home. After he'd given Mark his address and phone number he'd left the office, got in, had a shower and checked the clock right after. 

It was just after five forty-five pm.

Making a quick call he organised the food for he and Mark this evening to arrive a few minutes before Mark would, then he set about tidying his room and then lounge room.

The spare room was already neat and tidy as it had never really been used before. The rest of the house was as usual neat clean and tidy. 

Jinyoung grinned as he pulled out his spare set of pencils and a few sheets of drawing paper and got to work. He wanted Mark's surprise to be ready before he turned up.

As childish as it seemed, he decided to make a banner, it was a fun idea and he really thought Mark would at least get a laugh out of it.

It took a while, but finally, it was done and Jinyoung checked the clock again. Six-fifty pm. Quickly he ran and grabbed a ladder out of his laundry cupboard and then set about hanging the banner he had made for Mark up. 

No sooner than he had done so he heard a beep outside the front door and quickly made haste to the door.

“I have a pizza and burger pack delivery for Park Jinyoung.”

“How much do I owe you?”

“It's fifty-five thousand, five hundred won thanks.”

“here you go here's sixty keep the change.” Jinyoung smiled as he handed the money over.”

“Thanks, where would you like the food?”

“Just on here thanks...” He said pointing to a large coffee table in the middle of the room.

The delivery driver walked in and set the pizza boxes and the burger bags onto the table, then walked out to the car and brought out two bottles of cola and handed them to Jinyoung, “These are complementary, with this special tonight.” and then nodded. “Enjoy your evening.”

“Thanks, I intend to,” Jinyoung smirked shutting the door behind him and looked at the clock. Six fifty-five pm. 

Quickly he put the ladder away and set out the food on the table grabbed some cups from the kitchen, sat down on the couch and poured two drinks ready and waiting. 

Another knock on the door came at exactly seven pm.

Jinyoung jumped and took a deep breath. 

This was it. 

Mark was here and he was more than just a little excited. 

Calming himself he walked to the door, took another deep breath and opened it.

There was Mark standing there in a pair of designer jeans and shoes, a pink shirt that had 'I'm yours' on it, with an overly large jacket swamping him. 

Jinyoung swallowed, could the guy get any sexier and hotter than this.

“Hey,” Mark said with a smile as Jinyoung let him in before Jinyoung had the chance to breathe again.

“Hey yourself. I'm loving the look.”

“Thanks, wasn't sure what to wear, to be honest.”

“Definitely the right choice, it's cute.”

Mark suddenly looked up at the wall and laughed. He'd finally noticed Jinyoung's 'Welcome to the house of savage, Mark' banner. “Thanks, Jinyoung you sure know how to make a guy feel welcome.”

Jinyoung laughed too. “Thought you'd like that.”

“It's funny.”

“Thanks!”

“Oh, I bought us some drinks. The alcoholic kind. Just thought you'd like to wind down the day with a little something different than cola.”

“Thanks, Mark, that was lovely of you,” Jinyoung said taking the drinks from him. “Come on, come sit down. Foods ready and waiting.”

“You're organised, wish I could be that organised.”

“What do you mean you wish you could be this organised, you kill us all at work with your organisational skills.”

“That's work,” Mark said with a sigh, “I meant my usual everyday life.”

Jinyoung chuckled as he ushered Mark into the lounge and pulled the table closer to the lounge chair. 

“I can see you're as neat and tidy as usual though,” Mark continued as he sat down on the couch to the left.

“Old habits are hard to get rid of. I'd love to be able to just once leave this a mess for one week. But nope I have to clean it up right away or I can't stand it.” Jinyoung said heading to the fridge to put the alcohol away but carrying two bottles out for them to drink.

Mark laughed. “I can understand that. I may not be as organised at home but I'm still fairly tidy. Usually,” he added quickly as Jinyoung came back in.

Jinyoung grinned as he sat down on the other side of his couch and nodded to the TV. “So what movie would you like to watch?” He asked as he flicked through his selection of downloaded movies he had in his collection.

“Oh that one looks good, how about that one.”

“You like romantic comedies do you?”

“Yeah they can be either good or bad, either way though, they're usually good for a laugh.”

Jinyoung laughed. “Okay,” he said pressing the button to choose and then play the movie. “So, dig in Mark.”

“Thanks don't mind if I do,” Mark said with a grin as he began to help himself.

Jinyoung smiled as he watched Mark grab himself some food. At that moment he decided that by the end of the night that kiss he was hoping for would be his.

~*~

Youngjae stood outside of Jaebum's house at eight fifty-five pm. He stared up at the enormous place in awe. 

Three times he had attempted to knock but the sheer overwhelming feeling he had just standing outside this place and looking at it had stopped him.

Suddenly his phone rang.

“Choi Youngjae speaking, Oh Jaebeom. Your house? Oh yeah, I'm standing outside it I think... Maybe about five minutes or so... Yeah, I've tried to knock about three times but I feel like I shouldn't even be here... Why? I don't know it's just so expensive looking and overbearing I kind of lost my nerve. Yes, I know I'm being silly, but it's just so..”

The door opened and Jaebeom stood there phone to his ear.

Youngjae hung up his phone, then swallowed and blinked a few times. 

“Hi...” Was all Youngjae could muster.

“Come on you,” Jaebeom said hanging up the call and taking Youngjae by the hand gently. “The place won't swallow you whole. I promise,” he said smiling softly at the other young man. He led Youngjae into the house slowly and shut the door locking it behind him and walking them down a large corridor into an open lounge area.

“How... I mean.. um...” Youngjae just kept staring around the room. It was so beautiful and so out of his league that he was speechless. 

“Wow, Youngjae. I've never heard you so lost for words.”

“What is this place?” Youngjae finally blurted out.

“It's my house Youngjae.”

“This isn't any house this is, this is more like a palace.”

Jaebeom laughed. “Have you ever seen inside a palace Youngjae?”

“Well no, but if I had, it would probably look like this...”

“Welcome to my home, Choi Youngjae. Where the price of dedication is this. A lonely big beautiful house.

“Well you're not alone any more so to speak, I'm here now, well I guess If I weren't then you would be alone... but, how the heck do you afford this?”

“My father brought it for me as a gift for my twenty-fifth birthday at the beginning of the year.”

“Wow... and I was excited just because I got a new gaming console for my twenty-second, but this, this is nuts.”

Jaebum laughed again. “You're so adorable Youngjae.”

Youngjae blushed a little. “But seriously Jaebeom, I just can't get over the sheer size of this place, I seriously thought I'd come to the wrong house until you rang me and confirmed I was in the right place.”

“Perks of being me, I guess. I'd rather earn things than just have them given to me but he insisted on this because he said I should think about moving out of home and settling down. Forcing me out of home more like it though.” 

“That kind of sucks.”

“Tell me about.” Jaebeom sighed then grinned as he saw Youngjae's eyes as he looked up at the room and around the walls “Youngjae are you okay?”

“It's just so big...”

“You want a tour?”

“Hell yes!!” Youngjae grinned excitedly.

~*~

Jinyoung couldn't help sneaking glances at Mark all through the first half of the movie. He noticed that Mark was still sitting over by the other edge of the couch, but for Jinyoung that was a little too far away for him to be for his liking.

Mark finally caught him looking and smiled. “Something wrong?”

“Yes, there is,” Jinyoung raised his eyebrows, patting the couch cushion next to him. “I don't bite you know.”

“Well that's a shame,” Mark smirked back as he moved a little closer to Jinyoung. “I wouldn't mind if you did.” 

Jinyoung chuckled a little. “Careful what you wish for.”

“If I wanted to be careful what I wished for, I wouldn't have come tonight.”

“Throwing caution to the wind might be a dangerous thing to do around me, Mark Tuan”

“I may be a little on the quiet side, but I like to live dangerously, Park Jinyoung.”

“Damn it, Mark, just kiss me already...” Jinyoung demanded, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him even closer.

“I thought you'd never ask,” Mark grinned as he pulled Jinyoung to him taking his lips in a soft and sweet kiss.

Jinyoung sighed as Mark's lips met his, they were just as soft and as sweet as he had imagined and now that he had tasted those he wanted more from this gorgeous man who was now gently pulling him onto his lap. 

“Here or the bed?” 

“Oh god, the bed, definitely the bed....”Jinyoung's voice almost cracked as Mark's sultry voice seduced him and his senses. He wasn't expecting things to go this far tonight but if Mark was more than willing then so was he.

Within seconds he had lifted Jinyoung up and was carrying him through the hallway, the two of them still fervently exploring each other's mouths.

“To the left, the left.” Jinyoung panted, his lips escaping Mark's for but a moment as he notified Mark of where his room was. 

Mark rounded the corner of Jinyoung's room and made haste to the bed, lying Jinyoung down gently and climbing over the top of him straddling him. 

Jinyoung's eyes met Mark's as they both caught their breaths from that last kiss. 

“Straight fuck or make love?”

“Choices huh?” Jinyoung smirked. “I don't know about you, but I definitely want more than just a straight fuck.”

Mark grinned. “I don't make love to just anyone.”

“Oh, I'm definitely not just anyone.”

“That's why I'm here, Jinyoung,” Mark grinned as he pulled Jinyoung's t-shirt up over his head, tossing it to the floor.

Instead of going straight for his jeans, he began to kiss Jinyoung softly and slowly over his neck, down over his collarbone, then claimed the small pink stubs between his teeth, gently nipping and sucking on them.

Jinyoung shuddered as his body responded with goosebumps and heavy gasps as Mark began to mark his territory thoroughly.

Slowly Mark made his way down towards Jinyoung's jeans his hand cupping the bulge that lay beneath, gently squeezed and kneaded it, dragging his teeth slowly gently over it, stopping only to lay small nibbles and bites over it causing Jinyoung to quietly moan his approval. 

Jinyoung's eyes closed as he shuddered more under Mark's constant assault over his senses. 

For months now he'd only imagined how it would feel to have Mark touch him like this only to find that his imagination was poorly lacking. 

This was definitely much better.

Mark felt Jinyoung tense a little as he slowly began to unzip the other boy's jeans, licking his lips as he finally caught a glimpse of what lay in store.

Removing the jeans completely Mark sat back and looked at the picture before him.

“How can you be this beautiful. You're like a porcelain doll, so smooth, so delicate, yet so damn savage and sexy.”

“Well it's safe to say that at least I turn you on,” Jinyoung smirked.

“Understatement of the year. Good job that I can control myself because if I didn't want to take my time and enjoy you, I'd be deep inside of you by now.” Mark crawled over him, admired the pretty shade of red that crept over Jinyoung's face. “Someone's feeling a little vulnerable right now.”

“I see how it is Mark Tuan. You're so quiet during the day, but at night you're a beast.”

“Only when I'm with the right person.”

“I'll bet you say that to all your lovers.”

Mark laughed again. “I've only ever had one lover Park Jinyoung... and I'm with him right now.”

Jinyoung looked up at him and grinned cheekily, “Well you can't really call us lovers, yet, since we're still in the process of making that happen.”

Mark chuckled. “I see someone's being a little impatient.”

“Would you just take your damn clothes off already,” Jinyoung snorted.

“Ooh, demanding and savage.”

“You know it!”

Mark leaned down and kissed him. “I can see this is going to be fun.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's MARKJIN SEXY TIME

Youngjae walked with Jaebeom around his house. It was indeed a very large two story house. Downstairs he had seen the pool room, music room, dining room, living room and Kitchen. 

Upstairs had four bedrooms with on-suites and built in robes, two separate toilets, a reading and relaxation room and an office/study room. 

While Youngjae was rather excited by the tour, he had noticed that Jaebeom seemed to be overwhelmed by it all.

As they headed back downstairs Youngjae grabbed Jaebeom's sleeve, tugging him to a stop.

Jaebeom turned to face him. “What's the matter?”

“That's what I wanted to ask you...”

“Ahh...”

“It's this house, isn't it? It's way too much for you. Why don't you just sell it and get something you like?”

Jaebeom placed his hand over Youngjae's on his sleeve. “I could but I would never hear the end of it. You've only met my father what twice...”

“Mhm.”

“Well, you've only ever seen that side of him. If I were to sell this, I would never hear the end of how ungrateful I was for rejecting his 'gift'. My father isn't one to be very understanding of things.”

Youngjae sighed and hugged Jaebeom to him. “It must be hard being his son. It's not hard to see how uncomfortable this place makes you feel. More like it's a burden rather than a gift.”

“To be honest Youngjae all I want is a decent house, half this size. Even just a regular house would be great, but no my father has to have the best of everything”

“It makes you feel really lonely here, doesn't it?” Youngjae ventured gently.

It was Jaebeom who signed this time. “Yeah. I never wanted this place and I never asked for it. But my father being my father is adamant that I should have this ridiculous monstrosity of a thing, for my wife and children to settle down into. Until I told him I was gay...”

“I'll bet that went down like a lead balloon...” Youngjae said as disengaged from their embrace.

“Yeah, it did. He's adamant I'm just going through a 'phase'.”

Youngjae rubbed Jaebeom's shoulder. “That's sad, but you know who you are Jaebeom, don't let him dictate your life to you...” he said smiling softly at him. “That's Jinyoung's job.”

Jaebeom laughed loudly. “That's true, that is so very true!!”

~*~

Jinyoung panted as Mark's hot hard cock thrust into him over and over again, his hands gripping tightly to Mark's forearms. 

“Oh god, Mark... you have no idea how much I've wanted this between us.”

Mark chuckled. “I think I do. You've been saying my name over and over again for the past five minutes with the words 'god I've wanted this so much' attached to the end of it.”

“Don't judge me okay! I love the way you're quiet at work, but can be this so assertive, it feels so damn good and you're so damn hot and sexy. God, you drive me wild!”

“I figured good things come to those who wait and so I waited and it's paid off and the fact that my savage Jinyoungie is so needy really turns me on...”

“Ahh Oh my god.. Mark do that again,”

“Do what again?”

“Whatever the hell you did just then, god that felt so good.”

“Oh, you mean this?” He said pulling out half way and thrusting back in until his cock connected with Jinyoung's sweet spot.”

“Oh my god... yes, that...” Jinyoung's eyes closed and he panted harder as Mark's cock ventured further into Jinyoung's tight hole, making sure to hit his target every time. 

Jinyoung's legs wrapped around Mark's buttock and his hands caressed Mark's arms, his urge to orgasm was rising and Mark noticing this reached down and took Jinyoung's erection firmly in his hand.

“Ahh, Mark.... oh my... ahh keep that up and I'm,” Jinyoung's words faltered as he effectively lost the will to speak. He was being made love to mercilessly and his cock was now being pumped hard by the gorgeous man above him.

Mark suddenly groaned as he felt himself start to peak and he looked down into Jinyoung's eyes that were intensely staring straight back at him. 

“Jinyoung, I'm so damn close... did you want me to pull out?”

“Hell no, you come inside me you damn jerk, I am not doing this halfheartedly, so you just damn well stay in there! I'm not far off either ohh, sh... aahh... I'm... GoddamnitMark!!!” Jinyoung's head threw back, his eyes closed, his breathing was out of control, his body shuddered, his cock began to spasm and the sheer intensity of his orgasm made him hang on to Mark even tighter, his legs pulling him down hard as his cock spewed white warm sticky liquid down over Mark's hand.

“Jesus, Jinyoung...” Mark cried out as his cock was forcefully pushed deeper into Jinyoung's tight hole and his thrusts became wild and untamed. “I'm coming...” He let go of Jinyoung's deflating member, wiping his hand quickly on the towel beside him, then leaned over him kissing him feverishly as he rode the waves of euphoria to his own orgasm, his moans subdued by the sweet lips of Jinyoung.

They lay there exhausted for a few moments before Mark caught enough of his breath back to speak. “So I guess this means we're dating?” He asked looking into Jinyoung's eyes

Jinyoung laughed hugging Mark tighter. “That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth... “

Mark chuckled.

“This Mark Tuan, means we're in a relationship.”

“We should probably clean up and finish that movie,” Mark said with a smirk.

“Screw the damn movie...” Jinyoung began a cheeky grin on his face. “I want more.”

Mark laughed as he pulled out and began to clean the mess up. 

Park Jinyoung, savage and needy.

Mark liked it.

Yes. 

Mark liked it a lot.

~*~

Jaebeom had finished giving Youngjae a tour of his home. He could see he was looking a little tired and Jaebeom ushered him to his couch before going and making them hot chocolates.

“Thanks.” Youngjae smiled as Jaebeom handed him the mug and sat down beside him.

“You okay, Youngjae?”

“Hmm, I'm fine. I just didn't realise how much realising your feelings for someone can take so much energy out of you.”

“I have to agree there, I'm a little bit tired myself,” he paused sipping his hot chocolate. “So are you just here for a visit or did you want to come up to my room and stay the night?”

Youngjae laughed. “You're so cute outside of work.”

“How was that cute? That's not cute. I don't do cute!” Jaebeom snorted.

Youngjae just laughed. “I'm staying the night of course. I may be a little tired but there is no way I'm going home. I came her to spend quality time with you in and out of your bedroom.”

Jaebeom grinned and placed his arm around Youngjae's shoulders. “You know, in a way, I'm really grateful that you got drunk last night.”

Youngjae gave a small laugh and snuggled into Jaebeom, causing his grin to turn into a big smile. 

“Why?”

“Because, one, I finally knew you liked me and two, it brought us to this point. You were so bold with your drunkenness and I was shocked at how loyal you are to me, in both wanting me, and working with me. I suddenly realised just how lucky I am to have you in the company and now by my side. Although, there is one thing I would like to know...”

“And that is?”

“When Jung Yoon stopped you from finishing your sentence last night when you started to say, I personally think he's just... what were you going to say?”

Youngjae smiled up at him. “I personally think he's just in need of some TLC.”

“TLC huh?” Jaebeom laughed. 

“Well, you are. I think you've been neglected for too long by your father and the company. You really deserve some.”

Jaebeom chuckled and kissed Youngjae on the forehead. “Thank you, Youngjae.”

“What for?” Youngjae asked placing his mug down.

“For putting up with me and my jackass attitude for so long.”

“I knew there was more to you than that. I have to be honest Jeabeom, I watched you as much as you watched me when you weren't looking. But I knew you were watching me all the time and I at first had no idea why, but now I do.”

“I hope you're not disappointingded,” Jaebeom said winking at Youngjae.

“Oh god, I said that twice when I was drunk didn't I?” Youngjae asked a little ashamed of himself.

Jaebeom laughed loudly and hugged him into his shoulder.

“Oh my god did I do anything really bad to you besides kissing you?”

“No, no, I wouldn't have let you, don't worry.”

“Thank goodness!” 

Youngjae yawned and Jaebeom placed his now empty cup down on the table, stood and held his hand out to Youngjae. 

“Come on let's go get some sleep. It's the weekend and we can play in the morning.” Jaebeom cheekily grinned at him.

Youngjae reached up and took Jaebeom's hand. “Sorry to be such a piker tonight. I really wanted to make...”

“I know and it's fine. You're exhausted I can see that. Get your butt up.” he grinned dragging Youngjae up and leading him up the stairs.

Youngjae found himself smiling as they ascended and wondered how Jaebeom would handle having someone in his bed after being alone for so long.

Yawning again Youngjae was led into Jaebeom's bedroom and sat down on the bed. He went through his drawers and grabbed out a pair of Pyjama's for Youngjae and tossed them to him. 

“The shower is of course, as you know through that door.” 

Youngjae smiled at Jaebeom gratefully as he grabbed the pyjamas off the bed and wandered through to the shower. 

Jaebeom pulled back the bed covers, stripped down and got into bed. He'd already showered for the night and was ready for a decent sleep.

Ten minutes passed and Youngjae clad only in a towel and drying his hair with another one, finally emerged to see Jaebeom reading a book and smiled. “Your shower is amazing Jaebeom. I love the coloured light you have attached to the shower head. It's awesome the way the light looks like it's coming down through the water when the shower is turned on.”

“Yeah, it's pretty awesome. I found those online and brought a few they're interchangeable.”

“Wow, nice,” Youngjae said as he walked over to the bed and sat down continuing to dry his hair off. Realising he'd left the pyjamas in the bathroom he stood up to go get them, but Jaebeom grabbed his arm.

Youngjae turned to face him a puzzled look on his face.

Jaebeom smiled at him, pulled him back onto the bed and kissed him. “Don't even bother, because I intend to wake up tomorrow and make you feel good.”

Youngjae swallowed the red tinge rushing over his cheeks, but instead of protesting he pulled the towel from around his waist and put both of them in a nearby basket before crawling into the bed with Jaebeom, who immediately cuddled up to him and sighed contentedly.

Youngjae found himself smiling at him before closing his eyes and basking in his warmth. 

This was a moment he never wanted to forget.

“Night Jaebeom,” Youngjae said sleepily as he began to drift off.

“Sleep well.” Came the quiet reply.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, competition is now closed. No more entries will be accepted. I will be drawing the winners tonight 25th sept2018 about 9 pm Perth time Good luck everyone

The sun's rays broke through Jinyoung's bedroom curtains, intruding on the comfortable darkness they lay in.

Jinyoung had woken first and went out to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for he and Mark.

Mark wandered out of he bedroom moments later and sniffed the air something smelled really good. Moving up behind, Jinyoung he snaked his arms around to the front of Jinyoung's waist as he was cooking.

Jinyoung smiled and turned, still in Mark's arms and kissed him. 

“Morning, how are you feeling?”

“Mark grinned. “Shouldn't I be asking you that?”

Jinyoung hugged him tightly and laughed. “I feel so good, a little butt sore, but it was worth it. God, you have some stamina... I know I said I wanted more but wow, four times. I think you've well and truly staked your claim on me Mark Tuan.”

Mark pulled a cute face at Jinyoung and then gave him the biggest smile he'd seen since they met.

“Look at you gushing.” Jinyoung chuckled. “God, you're so damn adorable Mark Tuan. Last night you were such a beast and today you've become the sweet, quiet Mark I know from work!”

Jinyoung took Mark's hand and led him over to the table. “Sit, I'll finish making breakfast." 

Mark complied, then noticing something, reached up, stopped Jinyoung from moving away and grinned pointing to a mark on his neck. “Oops, I must have gotten carried away last night. That's going to pull some questions on Monday.”

“Pfft let them ask,” Jinyoung smirked as he rubbed the area. “I'll tell them just how good you are in bed, they should all be jealous of my beast Mark.” 

Mark laughed as Jinyoung headed back to the stove and continued cooking. “I'm wondering if they'll even believe that was me. They all think I'm so innocent and that all I think about is work.”

“Well we know they're wrong on one thing?”

“Hm?”

“You also think about me,” Jinyoung finished with a cheeky glance back, winking at Mark.

“True. I do.”

“God I love you, Mark Tuan, you're way too cute first thing in the morning,” Jinyoung grinned bringing over the plates of food he'd prepared for breakfast.

“Wow, Jinyoung, this looks and smells so good!”

“Just like you always do.”

Mark blushed and Jinyoung grinned.

“Eat up and enjoy, I want to take you somewhere after we're done here,” he said as he sat down at the table across from Mark.

“Oh, where are we going?” Mark asked excitedly.

“I can't indulge any information at this point in time, due to it being a secret.”

Mark pouted playfully.

Jinyoung chuckled. “What I can tell you, is that we're meeting up with Jaebeom and Youngjae, but Youngjae probably doesn't know yet either.”

“Ooh a double date, huh?”

“I suppose you could call it that,” Jinyoung said nodding.

~*~

Youngjae woke to find himself wrapped in a sleeping Jaebeom's arms. Smiling he reached over and moved Jaebeom's bangs from off of his face. He was a little taken aback as to how handsome and serene Jaebeom's face was when he was sleeping. 

The worries of work seemed to have disappeared from his face and a restful look had taken over. 

Youngjae felt relieved. Usually, he was quite a restless sleeper and he'd been so worried that he might kick Jaebeom out of his bed by accident, but it seemed they'd both obviously slept well, despite the fact neither of them had ever shared a bed with anyone before.

Suddenly Youngjae found himself moaning a little as Jaebeom, who was as far as Youngjae had known been still asleep, had a hold of Youngjae's cock and was gently tugging it under the bed covers.

Obviously, he wasn't asleep now.

Youngjae felt his erection growing and he bit his bottom lip as Jaebeom disappeared under the blankets. 

Youngjae was rolled back onto his back and he gasped as he felt warm moist lips kissing the tip before he felt himself being taken completely into Jaebeom's mouth. Youngjae's hands grasped Jaebeom's head and he found himself bucking into Jaebeom's mouth.

He found no shame as he began to gasp and pant louder “Jaebeom, oh god, yes!!! I'm gonna come fast if you keep that pace. Get back up here and make love to me you damn jackass cat!!”

Jaeboem laughed from under the blankets and he resurfaced he barely had seconds to register the light as Youngjae pulled him up and kissed him furiously. “Get the damn lube already and get the hell inside of me!”

“Woah, Youngjae,” he grinned excitedly. “I like this side of you as much as I do the other side, so needy, so demanding and god is that sexy and hot. If my cock wasn't hard before it sure as heck is now.”

“So while it's hard can we get down to it, huh?”

“Oh my god Youngjae you're so impatient today,”

“What we have two months to make up for!”

Jaeboem laughed again, quickly got up and grabbed the lube from his bedside table, grabbed Youngjae, pulled his legs around him and lubed himself up.

He went to lube his fingers but Youngjae stopped him. “No, just straight in I want to feel what's it's like. You're lubed up enough.”

“Wow, Youngjae you're really sure?”

MAKE LOVE TO ME ALREADY DAMNIT!!” 

“So I guess I'll just make love to you as is then.”

“I'll let you know if it hurts. I promise.” Youngjae said rubbing Jaebeom's arms

“You'd better!”

Youngjae batted his eyelids, “Jaebummie?”

“Mhm?”

“I love you...”

“Damn it Youngjae, don't be so cute.”

Youngjae giggled as Jaebeom, poised himself at this entrance and then slowly pushed himself in and then gasped a little surprised at how much more it stung, but he could deal with it.

“Oh god,” Jaebeom gasped.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing's wrong per se, however, I'm not gonna last long like this. Your damn ass is even tighter without having prepared it.”

“Just bust a move with those hips of yours and take me to the moon and back!”

“Youngjae, really? Song references?”

“Not intentionally,” 

“Really?”

“I'm kidding, I meant it every word. Ahhh, damnit Jaebeom, fine no more song references I promise!”

Jaebeom grinned and let go of Younjae's cock after squeezing the tip mercilessly. 

“I appreciate that, I want to make love to you not be distracted by Song titles. We're in bed, not at Karaoke.”

“We're in bed, not at Karaoke,” Youngjae mimicked in a cute high pitched voice.

Jaebeom finally done with Youngjae's antics, thrust his hips and his cock sunk deep into Youngjae.

“Ahh, god Jaebeom, talk about sweet spot from the word go, Jaebeom ahhh...” He wrapped his legs around Jaebeom's buttocks and his arms around his neck.

Jaebeom thrust into him hard and fast over and over again, Youngjae's constant loud vocalisation of his approval, driving him like a wild animal.

Youngjae was really so very tight still and Jaebeom could feel himself building very quickly. “God Youngjae, I can't stand it! It's so warm and tight inside of you I'm really having trouble hanging off coming, how close are you?”

“I, I'm pretty close even without being touched, you've gotten me so damn worked up that I'm desperate to come.

“If I keep this pace up can you come for me without touching yourself?”

“Ohh Im Jaebeom has a bit of a kink huh? Ahh shit... Jaebeom...”

Jaebeom laughed as he pulled on Youngjae's nipples, tweaking them as his cock pounded against Youngjae's sweet spot.

“Oh god, Jaebeom, harder, faster! Oh crap... I'm gonna, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come!” Youngjae yelled loudly his back arching as his orgasm overpowered him.

Jaebeom complied, after all, who was he to deprive his lover of the pleasure he deserved. “Youngjae oh god your hole is so fucking tight!” he grunted as he felt himself tipping over the edge. “I can't hold it any more babe, I'm, I'm, coming.”

Youngjae gripped Jaebeoms back so tight that his nails drew blood as his cock spasmed hard his hot sticky come erupting all over them both.

Jaebeom's orgasm was so intense he couldn't even speak, his cock jerking uncontrollably, his come releasing deep inside of Youngjae's hot, tight hole, riding himself to his completion before he collapsed heavily onto Youngjae, his energy totally spent.

The silence would have been deafening if not for the fact the two of them were panting just as loudly as each other.

Youngjae's arms and legs were still tightly wrapped around Jaebeom unwilling to let him go just yet.

Never in his wildest dreams did Youngjae ever imaging that intimacy could be this good. 

Jaebeom was good, the sex was good, he felt good.

Youngjae smiled satisfied and he kissed Jaebeom on the cheek.

Jaebeom chuckled as Youngjae kissed him, his breath tickling Youngjae's neck.

“God that was good!” Jaebeom said as he still worked on catching his breath.

“That was awesome!” Youngjae corrected. “Can we go again?”

Jaebeom brought his head up and looked at him, “Are you serious?”

“Do I look as if I'm joking?” Youngjae said licking his lips thinking about a second round.

Jaebeom laughed and then sighed. “God, you're greedy!” 

Youngjae wiggled his eyebrows. “Ony for you!”

Jaebeom grinned. “What's the time?”

“About ten am,” Youngjae said straining to look at the clock.”

“Shit, no we can't,”

“Why not?” Youngjae whined.

“Because we need to get up."

“Noooo I want mooooree,”

“Weee caaaann't,” Jaebeom laughed.

“Buuut whyyyyy,?” 

"Becauuuussee." Jaebeom continued to fight his way out of Youngjae's hold laughing as Youngjae, laughing just as much, fought just as much to keep him there.

"Beeecaauuusee whyyyy?"

“Because, you greedy sex-crazed little brat, we're supposed to be meeting Mark and Jinyoung in half an hour,” he said as she started to tickle Youngjae mercilessly.

“Ahh hahahahaha, stop, stop, okay, okay. I give, I give,” Youngjae laughed hysterically as he finally released Jaebeom. 

“You crazy brat,” Jaebeom smiled leaning down and kissing him, before handing him a cloth to clean himself up with as he got up and headed for the shower. “Are you sure you're the same Youngjae I work with? You know that mild-mannered and sweet, guy, occasionally a little shy in front of others?” He shouted from the bathroom as he turned the shower on.

Youngjae got out of the bed after cleaning himself up, ran into the bathroom and got into the shower with Jaebeom, hugging him from behind and kissing him between the shoulder blades.

“I have no idea who you're talking about.”

Jaebeom laughed. 

“I knew you were going to say that.”


	16. Chapter 16

Jaebeom and Youngjae weren't there when Mark and Jinyoung arrived so they stood waiting for them at the entrance of a large empty building with a sold sign stuck to the door.

It was a few more mintues before the other two finally turned up.

“What time do you call this Mr 'make sure you're not late'?” Jinyoung asked as he tapped his watch.

“Lost track of the time, got up, had a shower, got dressed and by the time we ate I realised we were running behind time,” Jaebeom said quite casually.

“Ahuh, likely story, more like, someone couldn't get enough of you and that's why you're really late,” Jinyoung smirked.

Youngjae blushed and Jaebeom just ignored him.

“Well, at least I get a rise out of Youngjae. That counts.”

“Yeah yeah, Jinyoung. Right let's go in, I have something to tell you guys. The others can find out later.” Jaebeom grinned as he pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and proceeded to open the door.

It creaked as they walked in and Jaebeom made a mental memo to himself to get that sorted as soon as possible.

Walking into the centre of the first area, Jaebeom smiled. “This is going to be my own editing company.”

Jinyoung looked inquisitively at him. “Are you saying you've bought this to set up and rival Imcast?”

“Not to rival as such, maybe it could one day but for now it's just to ease the burden of the lack of space. I spoke to my father and he said it was a good idea. At the moment we are using what used to be the main meeting room for our office. My father ended up using the original editing room for the printing section he added in so that's how we all ended up on the third floor and he had my office added into to it. But that can be removed.” 

“Wow, so basically you can do whatever you want with this building?” Mark asked

“I can, yes, because it's mine, but, eventually we'll be coming over here as the editing section. Father has left it up to me how I handle things with the editing. He's satisfied with the team we've got, but if we ever need to employ more there's more room for growth here, than at the main office.”

Jinyoung nodded. “Yeah smart move. I'm just surprised your father never lectured you on spending money where not necessary.”

“That's because I convinced him of how necessary it was due of the number of edits we are doing now. We could easily afford to hire one or two more people to work out of here if needed and I got the building at a good price way under the market value. The owners just wanted to sell it and retire but they did get a profit out if us so they didn't walk away with nothing.”

Jinyoung nodded. “Sometimes your father is so hard to read. Last idea you had he nearly ripped your head off.”

“Yeah don't remind me,” Jaebeom sighed. “Anyway follow me. He said heading to the lift.

Getting in Jaebeom pressed floor two, the doors shut and up they went. “So this, he said leading the way out of the lift is floor two. This will be the main editing area.”

“It's so big,” Youngjae said as he walked around it.”

“My office will go here in the corner and you'll have bigger desks to work from.

“Hallelujah!” Jinyoung rejoiced. “About time I'm so damn sick of those tiny foot lockers we're stuck in.”

“Oh and I forgot to mention,” Jaebeom reminded himself. “downstairs will be the office area at the front and the lunch area at the back.”

“Nice, are we going to get a canteen?” 

“Yeah, everything will be done before we actually move in, Jinyoung, so there'll be no disruption workwise.”

“Good good!” 

“Okay, on to floor three,” he said ushering them back into the elevator as he pressed the button.

Arriving Youngjae got out first noticing the floor was already marked out with three lots of coloured tape. “What the?”

“This is going to be the locker and recreation area,” Jaebeom informed them. See the red tape, that's for the lockers. Then you see the two yellow lines either side of the room, that signifies a hallway, one side of the yellow line will be the lockers and the other side the recreation area. Half will have light gym equipment, the other half things like a jukebox, billiard table, table tennis equipment and a few other things. Still working on that at the moment. And so now, the final floor.”

Jinyoung, Mark and Youngjae followed Jaebeom as he headed back to the lift and took them up to the next floor.

“This,” he said as he almost skipped out of the lift, “Is the best room of all.”

“Why?” Jinyoung asked.

“A timeout area.”

“A timeout area?”

“Yeah. Sometimes there is so much work to be done that we stay here for hours just to get things finished. I allowed for three small sleeping rooms in, so that we can crash especially if it's too late, to go home during the peak editing season.”

“So I'm gathering there'll be showers put in here as well?”

“You got it!”

Jinyoung nodded his approval. “That's great!!”

“This sounds like quite the venture,” Mark said with a grin.

“Yeah it certainly is, and the good thing is, that I've already paid for everything to be done, so they'll be starting work this coming week and everything should be ready by after the charity ball.”

“That's really great. Finally, some space and I won't have to have Yugyeom, Bambam and Jackson so close to my poor ears.”

Mark laughed and put his arm around Jinyoung, “You are far too happy about this.”

“Hell yes!”

“Right, so that's it then. This is what I wanted to show you all.”

“It definitely was a surprise,” Mark said as they all followed Jaebeom back to the lift and headed back down.

“So where do we want to go to next?” 

“What about the movies?” Youngjae suggested.

“Seen everything that's worth seeing,” Jinyoung countered. “And even then they weren't really worth seeing.”

“What about the Zoo?” Mark asked adding his suggestion to the list.

“We could go see Jackson relatives,” Jinyoung said jokingly.

“Travel time wise is a good few hours there and back though.”

“Ahh good point, thanks for the reminder Jaebeom.”

“Karaoke?” Youngjae threw at them randomly.

“Now there's an idea,” Jaebeom agreed.

“We should go call the others,” Mark grinned.

Jinyoung glared at him. “Do you really want Jackson hanging all over me?”

“Don't worry babe, I'll keep him off you. Bambam is a blast at Karaoke can't sing for shit, but he raps pretty damn well.” Mark chuckled. “It'll be fun.”

“Yugi, is pretty good though,” Youngjae chimed in.

“What the hell, why not, let's just do it,” Jinyoung said finally giving in. 

“Wait... wait a minute, back up you two,” Jaebeom suddenly stopped the conversation. “Did you just call Jinyoung, babe, Mark?”

“Yes I did,” Mark said without hesitation.

Jinyoung smirked. “Unlike you two running about behind your insecurities, we've made it quite clear to each other how we feel.” 

“That was fast then,” Jaebeom said a little surprised.

“Faster than you two slow pokes that's for sure,” Jinyoung said slapping Jaebeom on the back.

Jaebeom grabbed Youngjae by the hand and led them back towards their cars. “Rubbing it in a bit much, aren't we? How about some salt to go with that sass!?”

“I don't need salt! I am salt!” Jinyoung said smirking.

“Aish, with friends like you, Park, who needs enemies.”

Mark with his hand firmly in Jinyoung's laughed, “Come on you guys, stop flirting and let's head to karaoke. We can call the guys when we get there.”

“Eww, Mark please, I wouldn't flirt with him, he's too old and grumpy.” 

“Speak for yourself, Park Jinyoung. You're the same year as me, and besides, you're dating Mark who's older than both of us, so if I'm old and grumpy what does that make him?”

“Hot and sexy,” Jinyoung smirked.

Youngjae laughed.

Mark blushed.

Jaebeom sighed and looked over at Youngjae. 

“I asked for that didn't I?” 

“Yes, babe, yes you did!” Youngjae said with a cheeky smirk as he reached up and pushed Jaebeom's hair from his eyes.

“Come on then you lot lunch is on me across the road from work!” Jaebeom grinned as they headed back towards their cars.”

“Score,” Jinyoung grinned. “I've been dying to go there since you took Youngjae. I may have been slightly jealous you took him there first.”

“Well, hopefully, my jealous friend this will make up for it. We'll meet you there,” Jaebeom grinned as he and Youngjae got into Jaebeom's car.

“That you will, Jaebummie old pal, that you will.”


	17. Chapter 17

Youngjae sighed as he looked through his wardrobe. 

Tonight was the charity ball and he really wanted to look his best for Jaebeom. 

Sighing some more he flicked through his clothes for the third time and then sat down on his bed defeated. Grabbing his wallet he checked how much cash he had on him and grabbed the bus timetable off his bedside drawers.

Thinking about it he realised he would have just enough time to get to the mall and back, have a shower and dress before Jaebeom picked him up.

But still, what the heck would he buy clothing wise that would make him look as good for Jaebeom as Jaebeom always did usually.

Getting up from his bed he grabbed his house keys from the kitchen bench and opened his front door. 

“Jaebeom?”

Jaebam stood there his hand poised to knock as Youngjae had opened the door.

“Ahh you're home,” Jaebeom grinned.

“What are you hiding?” Youngjae asked as he tried to see what Jaebeom had in the hand that was behind his back.

“In,” he said shooing Youngjae backwards.

Youngjae complied and Jaebeom shut the door behind him following Youngjae into his small and humble loungeroom.

“I didn't expect you to come to my pokey little place,” Youngjae said a little embarrassed.

“Hey there is nothing wrong with your pokey little place,” Jaebeom said looking around and smiling. “I happen to like pokey little places, unlike my great big open spaced farce of a place. Anyway,” he continued pulling out a bag from behind his back. “For you.” he handed Youngjae the bag with a big smile on his face.

“F, for me?”

“Yes, for you.”

Youngjae stood staring at it a little surprised.

“Well go on open it up, don't stand there staring at the bag,” Jaebeom demanded a little impatiently.

Youngjae suddenly smiled his excitement showing and he quickly put the bag on the coffee table in front of the couch and sat down reaching inside the bag and pulled out the first item he could grab. 

Youngjae's eyes widened as he looked at the beautiful crimson silk shirt that was in his hands, “J, Jaebeom, this is really gorgeous.” 

Jaebeom grinned and pointed at the bag, “Don't stop there's more.”

“More, but Jaebeom, this, this would have cost you...”

Jaebeom sat down beside him grinning and shoving his hand over Youngjae's mouth, “Just shut up and go through the bag.”

Youngjae did as he was instructed and placing the shirt onto his lap pulled out the next item pair of black swede pants “Holy, Jaebeom, this is insane these are top designer brands I, I can't take these, you really don't need to buy me things. I don't love you for your money you know.”

“Shut up you brat, I already know that, this is something I just wanted to do for you. I know you don't need shiny things, but I also know you worry about being the best you can be and want me to be proud of you. So just shut up and take these just this once okay. I really wanted to give you something nice, you really do make me proud of you and I'm not the greatest at communicating so this is my way of saying thank you, and before you say anything... I know, you don't need thanks, but I'm giving it to you anyway. I... ugh well you know.”

Youngjae suddenly laughed, “I know and I love you too! Thank you!”

“So there's one more thing in there,”

Youngjae reached in and grabbed out a shoe box and then looked up at Jaebeom, “You didn't?” he grinned stupidly as he opened the box. “Oh my god, you did. Doc Martin dress shoes., I can't believe you spent this much money on me Im Jaebeom, I've always wanted a pair of these, how the hell did you know?”

“Jinyoung may have said something about it,” he smirked casually.

Suddenly Jaebeom found himself pinned onto the couch his lips locked firmly with Youngjae's.

“You are the best boyfriend ever! Thank you. But you really didn't have to.” 

Jaebeom smiled softly and Youngjae grinned.

“Wow, I've never seen you smile like that before.”

“Yeah well, it's your fault!”

Youngjae snuggled into Jaebeom resting his head on his shoulder. “You really are a softy at heart aren't you?”

“Shush. No one needs to know!”

Youngjae laughed at the serious look on Jaebeom's face. 

“Anyway I have to go finalise a few things for the ball,” Jaebeom informed him as he got up from the couch much to Youngjae's disappointment, “This was only a quick visit. I'll pick you up tonight at five so we can get the treasure hunt set up okay?” 

Youngjae followed him to the front door and Jaebeom smiled taking him into his arms, kissing him tenderly. “Damn you Choi Youngjae. You really have taken my heart, haven't you? I'm being way too nice to everyone lately.”

Youngjae grinned. “I love you no matter what, you know that don't you?”

“Yeah, I do.” Jaebeom gave an awkward pause and then looked Youngjae directly in the eyes. “I'll say it back one day Youngjae, I promise.”

“Its okay, I understand and I know you will.” 

“I'll see you tonight,” Jaebeom smiled kissing him once more before leaving.

Youngae watched as Jaebeom waved and left in his car.

As he watched Jaebeom drive away he sighed a huge contented sigh and closed the door behind him.

~*~

Jinyoung, Yugyeom and Mark dropped the Racing game into the hall and checked where they would be positioned for the night.

“Okay you right you two, a little to the left, yeah that's it! Nice. Good job.” Jinyoung said as they finally got the machine into it's place.”

“Oh hey, Mark, Yugi, Jinyoung,” 

“Hey Jaebeom, how's it all looking?” Jinyoung asked as Jaebeom approached them. 

“Great so far. I'm heading back to pick up Youngjae in about half an hour we'll be setting up the treasure hunt while no one is here.”

“Nice. I'm really looking forward to tonight actually.” Jinyoung said looking around at all the other activities bases. 

“It looks like it's going to be so much fun,” Yugyeom grinned.

Mark nodded in agreement.

“So you guys going home now then? I originally thought you were dropping off the game, grabbing a shower and changing here right before the ball,” said Jaebeom.

“We were but, decided to bring this down earlier and then head home. Bam and Jackson came down earlier to set up and they're meeting up with us to pick up Yugi before we head off home.” Jinyoung informed him. “Anyway Jaebummie, we're off, so we'll catch you and Youngjae later.”

“Yeah see you all then.” Jaebeom smiled as he watched the others head off, before walking around the hall inspecting things one more time before he left to pick up Youngjae.

~*~

Youngjae stood looking at himself in the mirror with a grin on his face. It seemed that Jaebeom was a good judge of style as well as well as a top-notch editor.

As Youngjae walked out of his bedroom to grab his red coat from the coat rack, a knock on the door made him jump. Checking the time he suddenly came over all nervous as he realised that it would be Jaebeom here to pick him up. 

Youngjae grabbed his coat and opened the door at the same time and his jaw fell as he saw in front of him one Im Jaebeom standing there as handsome as all hell with his hair soft and wavy, his suit black and as dark as the night and a crimson tie that matched his outfit that Jaebeom had bought him.

“You alright there?” Jaebeom grinned.

“I think we should forget the ball and get naked!”

“Choi Youngjae...”

“I'm kidding, well, actually, no, that's a lie. I'm not kidding, because god Jaebeom you look so amazing and handsome and sexy and...”

Jaebeom grinned as he pulled Youngjae too him and kissed him in order to get him to stop rabbiting on, that and the fact that Youngjae also looked so gorgeous too, that he might have taken him up on his offer of getting naked, but only if they didn't have to head to IMCAST'S charity ball, but they did and so making love to this cheeky little brat would have to wait until later.

Youngjae sighed his face beaming with happiness as Jaebeom broke the kiss and pulled away a little. “You calm now?”

Yongjae nodded grinning.

“Good, now get yourself together and lets head out. We're meeting Mark and Jinyoung for cocktails before we head in.”

“Ooh, a double date. Nice,” Youngjae smiled as he made sure he had everything before locking his house up behind him and following Jaebeom to his car.

~*~

Mark and Jinyoung were waiting outside the club.

They had just gotten there themselves as Jaebeom and Youngjae appeared around the corner of the car park.

“Wow right on time for a change,” Jinyoung said with a grin as he tapped his watch. “Oh and I see you listened to me then Jaebummie,” he continued seeing how good Youngjae looked in his new outfit. “That colour really suits him!”

“Yeah, it really does,” Jaebeom smiled as he looked over at Youngjae and gave him a wink.”

Youngjae blushed.

“We should probably go in before it gets busy,” Mark suggested.

“Ah yeah good point,” Jinyoung agreed as he led the way into the club and spoke to the waitress as they walked up to the counter.

Seconds later they were ushered to a corner table and seated.

Picking up their drink menus Youngjae grinned and started perusing the choices.

Okay I know what I want,” Mark grinned

“Me too Jinyoung confirmed. “Jaebeom what about you?

“I'll just go with a strawberry daiquiri.”

“I'll have one of these to start,” he grinned, pointing at a tequila daiquiri on his menu.

“Firstly before we order,” Jinyoung began looking directly at Youngjae. “Youngjae, remember, there's alcohol at the ball, so just don't go crazy while we're here. We don't want you crawling over the table and accosting us.”

“Got it.” Youngjae grinned cheekily. 

“Secondly, space your drinks at the ball tonight. There will be VIPs at this ball. Including Mister Im senior and you don't want to get drunk and embarrass Jaebeom now do you?”

“I'll behave, I promise.”

“Good. Now we can order,” Jinyoung said holding the drinks menu in the air and calling a waitress over

“Ready to order another then gentlemen?” The waitress asked coming over to their table, pen and pad in hand.”

Jinyoung gave her their orders and the waitress headed off.

“So, Mark and I popped by and checked out your building on the way here Jaebeom. It's looking great,” Jinyoung informed him.

“Yeah and they're actually building to schedule, so another week or two and we can start shifting our stuff from the editing room over, and then, it will be fully functional.” Jaebeom grinned.

“It's kind of exciting,” Youngjae said as he sat forward in his chair. “I can't wait to see it when it's finished.”

“Me either,” Mark agreed.

“The structure of our office staff will be as follows, Youngjae you'll still be my 2IC, Jinyoung you're still the same plus you'll have a third role Assistant 2IC. it's going to be insane until we get this things settled." 

“Ooh, I get an upgrade.” Jinyoung grinned.

“Mark, since Jinyoung is now an assistant 2IC you'll be helping him with creative design as well as editing as usual. That okay?”

“I'm fine with that,” Mark nodded.

“The others will still keep their roles as mainstream editors.”

“Here you go gentlemen, your drinks.,” the waitress smiled as she handed their drinks over. “Enjoy,” she smiled as she walked away.

Jaebeom lifted his drink in the air and grinned. “Here's to us and going forward in the new centre and let's hope we can win tonight.”

The four young men clinked glasses and Youngjae found himself blushing as Jaebeom smiled softly at him.

The thought of moving forward with Jaebeom made Youngjae's heart race and he smiled.

It was exciting to be part of something meaningful.


	18. Chapter 18

It only took a short while after they got there for Jaebeom and Youngjae to set up their treasure hunt and meet up with the others on their allocated section table for the opening of the charity ball.

The place was decorated with balloons and banners, streamers and bows and it looked amazing.

As the opening began the usual thanks was given to the VIPs and others who made the ball possible. 

Each section leader was made to go up and say a few words about their teams except Jaebeom, he had to wait until they had all finished.

As the son of the owner of IMCAST he had a duty to be the final one to speak about the charity first and then his team.

After every other section had finished, Mr Im himself stood and spoke. “Now we'll Hear from a young man who never fails to make me proud. The renowned head of the editing department and my son, Im Jaebeom.”

Everyone clapped as Jaebeom was introduced except Jaebeom himself who sighed as he was introduced.

“It's okay, Jaebeom, you at least have me to come back to,” Youngjae rubbed his back gently.

Jaebeom turned quickly and smiled at him grabbing Youngjae's hand and squeezing it gently before letting it go, getting up from his seat and heading to the stage,

“I know it's all been said before, but thank you all for coming and making tonight worthwhile. As most of you know all proceeds for these are donated to Imcast's main charity, Youth in need. The charity was created in order to help the families of children with permanent disabilities. Every year the amount we have raised has increased and we thank you so much for your continued support and for those of you who are new to these charity balls thank you also. I'm really not as good as my father at speeches but then again he does have a few years on me.”

The crowd laughed as Jaebeom gave his father a cheeky wink and Jaebeom's father waggled his finger at him for being cheeky.

“Anyway,” Jaebeom continued. I'd just like to say a quick thanks to all our sponsors, forgive me if I don't list them as there are quite a lot, but you know who you are. To my father for teaching me the tricks of the trade, thanks. To my editing team, Bambam, Jackson, Yugyeom and Mark. Thanks for working hard and getting stuff out on time I know I push you guys and I can be a bit of a pushy guy, but I really do appreciate you all. Park Jinyoung, what can I say, you keep us all in line as well as doing your jobs so well. Thanks, buddy.”

Pausing Jaebeom took a breath in and continued. “And now last but not least I would really like to thank someone special. This guy works hard he pushes himself to his limits and without his loyalty and friendship, I don't think I'd be the man I am right now. Being my 2IC isn't an easy feat as this guy well knows, but he keeps me grounded and I've been pretty tough on him, probably too tough, but he has never once let me down.”

Jaebeom shielded his face from the glare of the lights and pointed into the crowded room looking directly at Youngjae.

“Choi Youngjae, stand up.”

Youngjae looked as shocked as Jaebeom singled him out, Jinyoung literally forced him to his feet.

“Choi Youngjae as some of you might know is my 2IC. I'd like to thank him personally for everything he does. Most of you know that I'm a bit of a hardass,”

“Yeah you got that right,” Someone in the crowd yelled out and everyone laughed

“Thanks, Seong Jin...” Jaebeom said with a grin. “Anyway,” Jaebeom continued again. “This guy here puts up with my darkest moods, my angriest moments and stands by me loyally, even though I know I can try his patience. Youngjae, thanks for sticking with me and sorry I give you such a hard time. I want you to know that I really do appreciate you and the rest of my team. Thanks guys.”

Jaebeom started clapping and the rest of the room joined in Youngjae bowed, his embarrassment showing through, then sat quickly down again, his face beet red 

“And now, I'll hand you back to my father to officially open the ball.” Jaebeom bowed to his father who just looked at him with a judgemental stare and then walked back to the microphone.

“Ladies and gentlemen distinguished guests, we have a variety of activities for you tonight please enjoy them all and at the end of the night place your votes into the message box of the activity you enjoyed the most. And on that note, I now have the pleasure of announcing that the tenth annual Imcast charity ball has officially begun Thank you and please enjoy yourselves.”

Everyone clapped and cheered as Mr Im senior left the podium.

Jaebeom grinned and left the stage heading back towards his team's table.

Getting back to his seat, he smiled at Youngjae and gave him a quick hug and Youngjae exploded into more shades of red.

Jinyoung noted that Mr Im senior was watching Jaebeom. Maybe he wasn't too happy with his son apologising for making people do their work properly. Mr Im senior wasn't one to be quite free with compliments either.

As the night wore on, Youngjae kept his promise and drank responsibly. As they mingled Jung Yoon came up to them and tapped Youngjae on the shoulder.

“Can I speak to you for a minute Youngjae?”

Jaebeom and Jinyoung looked at each other and then at Youngjae. “It's fine guys just give me a minute with him okay?”

Jaebeom sighed unhappily but then nodded. “Okay, but I'll be watching him.”

Youngjae nodded and followed Jung Yoon over to the bar and sat down on the stool next to him. They hadn't really spoken since that night that Jaebeom had intervened.

“Look Youngjae I... I'm sorry, that night, I shouldn't have tried to do what I did to you. I had no right, especially while you were drunk to try and force myself on you. I was just so desperate for you to like me back. I really am sorry.”

“Look Jung Yoon for what it's worth, I still think you're an okay kind of guy. I've known for a while about how you felt about me and I'm flattered, but why did you think I never reciprocated those feelings or gave you a reason to believe that I liked you in return?”

“Because you were in love with Jaebeom,” Jung Yoon said the disappointment in his voice.

“Exactly, I mean I wasn't a hundred percent sure, but when he ignored me and made a huge fuss over Seong Jin, I knew it then that I really was in love with him.” he reached over and touched Jung Yoon gently on the arm. “I'm really sorry I can't give you what you want, but I think you're a really sweet guy.”

Jung Yoon sighed and nodded. “Thanks, Youngjae, I'd still like to be your friend though, if that's okay?”

“It's not me you have to convince that you can be trusted around me,” Youngjae said nodding back towards team editing's table where Jaebeom and Jinyuong had now both returned to and were staring menacingly over at them. “It's those two.”

Jung Yoon sighed again, “Alright I'll do my best. Thanks for forgiving meYoungjae.”

“There's nothing to forgive. What happened is in the past, let's leave it there,” he said smiling at Jung Yoon. “We good then?” Youngjae asked holding out his hand.

“Yeah, thanks Youngjae,” Jung Yoon said gratefully as he shook Youngjae's hand.

“Alright, I need to get back to those two before they come over and drag me back,” Youngjae said with a smile as he headed back over to their table.

Jaebeom got up and held Youngjae's chair out for him. “What did he want?”

“He apologised for that night and trying to force himself on me, he said he would still like to be friends,”

“He what...”

“Hang on Jaebeom, I told him that I wasn't the one he would have to convince to be trusted around me, I told him he had to prove it to you and Jinyoung.”

“Yeah, well that's going to take some time,” Jinyoung said folding his arms.

“He knows it. But I'm willing to give him another chance. He knows I love you Jaebeom, so he won't try anything that stupid again. I'm really the only friend he has here and I don't think he's willing to jeopardise our friendship a second time.”

Jaebeom sighed deeply and let it out. “He'd better make sure he treats it better this time or I will give him a mouthful.”

“I'll take that,” Youngjae said smiling at Jaebeom, “Because that's your way of saying you'll allow him once more chance too!”

“Pfft,” Jaebeom snorted.

Youngjae's smile took him by surprise as he tried to put on his grumpy bum Im face and failed to make it work as he couldn't help but smile back at Youngjae.

“Come on,” Youngjae grinned. “Let's go check on our treasure hunt, see how we're doing." He grabbed Jaebeom's hand and pulled him up dragging him across the room.

Jinyoung laughed as Jaebeom looked back at him a surprised look on his face as Youngjae completely took charge over him. 

It kind of served him right for embarrassing Youngjae earlier.

Mark sidled up to Jinyoung and quietly whispered in his ear.

Jinyoung without making it obvious looked in the direction Mark had asked him too. Mr Im was watching Jaebeom and Youngjae's every move.

Jinyoung sighed and looked at Mark.

“Do you think he's figured that something is going on between them?” Mark asked quietly.

“If he's watching them this intently he must have his suspicions, he knows Jaebeom's gay, and he hates it. Let's just keep an eye on him for now and hopefully, he won't ruin the evening for them.”

Mark nodded and quietly went back to observing the room.

~*~

Youngjae grinned as he lifted their donation box up and took a peek inside. “Wow, it's full Jaebeom look.”

Jaebeom took a look and grinned then leaned under there table and put another box down, and putting the full one under the table. “I'll count it after the event's finished. I want to enjoy tonight and being with...” he stopped short as he saw his father walking there way ushering a young woman towards them.

Jaebeom gritted his teeth and sighed his frustration out. “Here we go again,” he grimaced.

“What?” 

Jaebeom nodded and Youngjae turned to see Mr Im bringing a young pretty girl over to them.

Jaebeom sighed and mouthed the words 'I'm so sorry' towards Youngjae.

“Ahh, Jaebeom there you are,” Mr Im said pretending he had been looking for his son. “I see you have your star worker on your event team, Mr Choi.”

“Mr Im, nice to see you again,” Youngjae said showing his respect with a bow.

“It seems my Jaebeom thinks rather highly of you. I've never known him to admit his inner feelings like that before.”

“I do my best to be a good and hard worker, Sir,” Youngjae replied.

“Youngjae's rather invaluable to the team and I, in more ways than one, ”Jaebeom replied politely. “So to what do I owe the pleasure father?”

“Ah, I'd like to introduce you to the daughter of my good friend and colleague from our university days. Her father is a highly qualified surgeon and this is his daughter, Tae Myung. Tae Myung is studying at the University of Seoul she's majoring in science and Physics. Tae Myung this is my son Jaebeom, I mentioned him to you the other day.”

“Im Jaebeom. Nice to meet you, Tae Myung.”

“Likewise I've heard so much about you from both our fathers. And you are Choi Youngjae right?” she smiled at him sweetly.

“Yes, I am. Pleased to meet you.” Youngjae also shook Tae Myung's hand.

“So I'll leave you two together, Mr Choi can I have a word with you please?”

Jaebeom glared at his father. “You can say what you have to say to him here we don't have secrets.”

Mr Im took Jaebeom by the arm and pulled him away for a second. “Are you trying to embarrass me?”

“And you're not trying to embarrass and bully Youngjae. I won't have it!”

“What is he to you that you are so all over him like this?” His father said his voice low and unimpressed.

“You wouldn't like it if I told you,” Jaebeom smirked at him.

“You need to stop this stupidity, get married and give me a grandchild to carry thisline of work on.” Mr Im snapped as quietly as he could.

“And I've told you before, I don't like women.”

“Is this who you like, your precious Choi Youngjae?”

“Who I like is my business and you have no right to tell me who I can and can't like. I am not entertaining her, you brought her here, you can deal with this.”

“You are my son and you will do as I tell you,” Mr Im gave a slight snarl.

“I, am a grown man and you have no right to tell me what to do. I'm happy, Youngjae makes me happy. He doesn't tell me how to live my life.”

“I tell you because I own you and this damn business. One week Im Jaebeom, and if you don't ask Tae Myung out, this will be your last week with my company.”

Jaebeom glared at his father. “You own me? I'm your son, not a damn possession! Is that how you see me; as something that belongs to you? Something you can play with at your whim?”

“I didn't allow you to start here so young to become invested in other men. You need to put your priorities first. Dump him and do it within the week that's my final word.”

Mr Im put a smile back on his face and walked back up to Tae Myung and Youngjae. 

Jaebeom slowly followed.

“I need to apologise Tae Myung but it seems that Jaebeom has other things alloted for this evening, but he would love to chat later.” Mr Im said sternly giving Jaebeom a quick warning glare.

“Oh well, that's a shame. Here's my card Jaebeom. I hope to hear from you later then.” Tae Myung said smiling sweetly at him.

“My apologies for the inconvenience, but my father failed to inform me I was supposed to be entertaining such a lovely guest,” Jaebeom said as he took the card and avoided his father's piercing gaze.

Youngjae said nothing his eyes seeing everything.

They both watched as Mr Im senior and Tae Myung walked away and then Jaebeom sighed and leaned against their event table.

“Are you alright?” Youngjae said as he walked closer to him and put his hand comfortingly on Jaebeom's arm.

“I knew he'd try this, he does it every year.” 

“Why do you let him?”

“It's not that I let him, I've asked him not to do this time and time again, he just does it, but tonight, tonight took the cake.”

“Why? What happened?”

“According to him, he 'owns me'.”

“What!!” Youngjae was ropeable and he went to go after Mr Im. 

“Are you insane? Do you want to get fired?” Jaebeom grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“What do you want me to do stand here and say 'hey it's okay for him to treat you like you're just a possession'?” Youngjae snapped.

“Yes, for now, at least. Please, Youngjae, just let me deal with him. Trust me, okay?”

Youngjae sighed his face long and sullen.

Jaebeom pulled him behind their notice board and kissed him quickly. “Thank you, though. Knowing that you want to go and rip his head off for me makes me feel better.”

Youngjae sighed and rested his head on Jaebeom's momentarily. “I'm so sorry Jaebeom. I couldn't do a thing for you then.”

“You did a lot more than you realise,” Jaebeom said with a grateful smile, grabbing Youngjae by the hand. “A whole lot more. Come on let's go back to the team.”


	19. Chapter 19

As the night moved on Jaebeom avoided his father like the plague. He felt let down and frustrated that his father would be so callous as to treat him like a possession, no wonder his mother had left when he was younger.

Youngjae had just excused himself, heading for the bathroom and Jinyoung took the opportunity to talk to Jaebeom while he was gone.

“So, I gather your father did ruin your night for you?”

“Yeah in more ways than one,” Jaebeom sighed.

“What happened? I mean I saw him bringing Tae Myung up to you.”

“You know her?”

“Only by chance, my father knows her father, they met on a business trip once when we were younger. I was there and so was she, but who cares about her, why did he pull you away?”

“Ah, that, I was given an ultimatum, because apparently he owns me and can do what the hell he likes with me and his company.”

“What the hell? What else did he say?”

“He's figured out Youngjae and I are a couple, I have to dump Youngjae within the week and ask Tae Myung out, or I'm fired.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Not dump Youngjae, that's for sure. It took me long enough to get my stupid ass into gear and let him know how I feel and I'm not giving up on us.” Jaebeom sighed his frustrations out.

“Do you think he'll really fire you?”

“I wouldn't put it past him. Look, Jinyoung, please don't tell Youngjae okay. I don't want him to be worried, This is going to change nothing between us. I won't bow down to my father's bullying.”

“But what if he does fire you?” Jinyoung asked his voice full of concern.

“We'll worry about that when and if it happens.”

“I wish your father would just leave you be, you're not hurting anyone.”Jinyoung shook his head.

“I'm obviously just an embarrassment to him,” Jaebeom said a little sadly.

Jinyoung gave him a pat on the back. “Don't let him get to you. Stick to your guns don't let this get you down. We'll stand by you if anything happens you know that right?” He nodded at the others who were intently watching the dancers on stage. “We may call you grumpy butt Im, but we're loyal to you Jaebeom, I hope you realise that.”

Jaebeom smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I do. Thanks.”

They fell silent as Youngjae came back and sat down again. “Did I miss much?”

“Nope, the dancing contest is on at the moment, this last lot have only just finished, god they were awful.” Jinyoung grinned.

“Who's up next?” Youngjae asked.

“Hey Yugyeom, you know about this dancing stuff right? Who's up ne... Hey, where's Yugyeom?” Jinyoung said seeing the seat that Yugyeom had occupied moments earlier was empty.

“Toilet?” Jaebeom suggested

“Nope, my man is up there.” Bambam grinned pointing as all eyes followed his pointing to the stage.

Suddenly the music started and there was Yugyeom dancing like crazy.

“Well that's a secret he failed to share,” Jinyoung said as he blinked surprised at the calibre of dancing Yugyeom was displaying. “Remind me to smack him down later.”

Feeling a little thirsty and seeing his drink had run out Youngjae whispered toJaebeom who nodded. Youngjae then got up and headed over to the bar and ordered he and Jaebeom another drink. 

Turning around to watch Yugyeom he grinned and shook his head, feeling slightly sorry for him already since Jinyoung would no doubt give him such a hard time about it later.

“Choi, I would like a word with you in regards to my son.”

Youngjae stiffened as he heard Im senior's voice in his ear. He had no idea when he had gotten there, but he knew this wouldn't be anything good.

Youngjae turned to face him. “No matter what you say to me, how I feel about Jaebeom won't change.”

“Please, let's go over there where it's a little more private first.” Im senior said gesturing to an empty table up the back of the hall.

Youngjae sighed but followed out of respect and Im senior motioned for him to sit first.

“I don't know who you think you are Choi, my son is the heir to my editing empire, and you are not someone who can fit into his world.”

“You mean I don't fit into the world you want to create for him. He is not an object Sir, he is your son he's a human being, he has feelings just like the rest of us.”

“He's my son and he will do as I say. I don't care about his feelings. If I want him to get married and have a child he will damn well do it.”

“That's not fair on him, you can't expect him to be something he's not.”

“I never raised my son to be a man loving faggot!”

“I beg your pardon?” Youngjae said his shock at this man's brutal use of words.

“You heard me. It's men like you Choi who put stupid ideas into my son's head. I don't want him touching worthless little faggots like yourself or any other faggot for that matter.”

“I can't believe what I'm hearing I never thought you would be the kind of person to be discriminative, you know that you have other people who are of the same sexual orientation who work for you and it's okay for them to be who they are, but not Jaebeom?”

“They can do what they want, they are not in line to inherit my life's work, my son is and you, Choi, are a thorn in my side and if you don't break it off with him within the week I will fire him.”

“What? You can't do that? That's not fair or right.”

“Well then, you leave. I'll payout two years worth of your salary, but you can't contact him ever again.”

“That's ludicrous,” Youngjae snapped at him.

“Either you leave Choi, or I fire him that's my ultimatum. You have one week to make up your mind. If you're still here by the end of the week, Jaebeom's career in editing will be over.” 

Youngjae stared at the old man as he got up and left without another word. It left him hurt and angry as he quietly got up and went to collect the drinks, that were now ready.

Picking them up he sighed, put on his brave face and headed back to the table. Jinyoung by chance had seen Im senior wrangle Youngjae into the corner and knew that he would say nothing to Jaebeom either.

Placing the drinks down Youngjae sat next to Jaebeom and acted as if nothing had happened. 

Jinyoung knew he'd need to get what happened out of Youngjae somehow or other but Youngjae was as stubborn as Jaebeom at times. He'd already figured that since Jaebeom was given an ultimatum, Youngjae would have had the same fate.

Looking across at him Jinyoung caught his attention and tapped him on the arm, apologising to Jaebeom as he crossed over his chest to reach Youngjae.

Jaebeom motioned to jinyoung offering to change seats so he could speak to him.

“Oh I just want to see if he can come and help Mark and Ifor a minute,” Jinyoung said smiling.

“Youngjae, Jinyoung wants to know if you can go and help he and Mark for a minute,” Jaebeom relayed.

“Sure, I can do that,” he nodded over at Jinyoung, who had by this time informed mark of what was happening and the three of them stood and headed over to the racing game that Jinyoung's team had brought in.

Once there Jinyoung fiddled with the game as if checking it to see if it was still working okay. “Youngjae can you check the lights on that side? Mark can you check the donations.”

Both did as instructed and then Jinyoung made his move. “So I saw that Mr Im finally got you on your own.”

“Ahh yeah he did, no big deal. Lights are fine by the way.”

“Donation tin is almost full,” Mark informed them as he came back over to the other two.

“No big deal my ass, what did he say to you? You looked really damn upset on the way back.”

“It's fine really, nothing I can't deal with.”

“Do I need to go over there and get Jaebeom?”

“No please, please don't,” Youngjae begged.

“Then what happened?”

Youngjae sighed as he leant against the racing game. “I, it was too awful, he was so nasty. I couldn't believe it, he doesn't care about Jaebeom's happiness at all. He'd rather see him miserable than allow him to be who he is and that's putting what he said extremely nicely.”

“Wow was it that bad?” Mark asked gently.

“Mhm, I was so angry and hurt for Jaebeom more so than myself.” Youngjae sighed sadly.

“Well, I'm sure he gave you an ultimatum right?”

“Yeah, he wants me to leave along with two years wages within the week or he'll fire Jaebeom.”

“Wow, he is a nastier piece of work than I thought,” Jinyoung said sounding rather shocked.

“He wants Jaebeom to bow down to him and do what he wants, not what makes Jaebeom happy and I really despise that.”

“Are you going to tell Jaebeom?”

“No, I can't.”

“Well, what are you going to do then?” Jinyoung pressed.

“I don't know, but I really don't want to be the cause of Jaebeom's editing career falling down around him.”

Jinyoung sighed. “This is really out of hand, that man has a lot to answer for.”

“I'll think about it over the weekend. I'll come up with something by then I'm sure.” Youngjae said sadly.

Jinyoung looked back over at Jaebeom and sighed. Both of them with awful ultimatums and he had been told to keep silent either way.

One thought made it's way through Jinyoungs mind.

No matter how much he looked at this awful situation.

It really wasn't good.

It wasn't good at all.


	20. Chapter 20

Slowly the night wore down and Jaebeom and Youngjae both continued as if nothing had ever transpired with Im senior. 

Both young men continued to act the way they always did when they were together for fear of hurting the other, and they knew that to just stop interacting with each other suddenly would be a dead give away that something was wrong and neither of them wanted that.

Leaning over Jaebeom whispered toYoungjae and he nodded and they both got up and headed over to their event. Jaebeom sat on one side of their table and Youngjae the other.

“I'll count this one,” Jaebeom said as he pulled the first container of donations out from under the table and set it down onto the table. “Can you count that one. It's only fifteen minutes until the ball ends, we need to have the total counted and handed in before the end of the night.”

“Sure, babe,” Youngjae smiled as he grabbed the other container that was also now full and tipped the contents out onto the table in front of him and began to separate the coins out into in their denominations before counting.

Jaebeom looked around the place, all the other staff were closing up their activities. Jackson and Bambam had already counted and closed up their kissing booth. They'd only stopped to eat and watch Yugyeom dance the rest of the night was spent making money for the charity with their lips briefly locked on every single girl who worked at the company and whatever single female friends they had invited to the event.

As he finished counting Youngjae sat upright and stretched. “I'm done Jaebom.”

“Yeah, nice timing. Me too,” Jaebeom grinned.

“How much did you get in your container?” Youngjae asked smiling.

“You're not going to believe this, but just over six hundred thousand won.”

“Wow that's great, I've got just over five hundred thousand won,”Youngjae said excitedly.

“Wow I'm pretty happy with that,” Jaebeom said smiling and nodding. “Bambam and I only got seven hundred thousand in total last year. This was a major improvement. Let's get our total on paper and hand them in. We seem to be one of the last groups to get our butts into gear.”

“Oh, well, in that case, my exact total was five hundred thousand and ninety-eight won.” Youngjae notified Jaebeom who quickly wrote their final total down and then got up from the table. “I'll go hand these in if that's okay. Can you tidy up the table for me please Youngjae.”

“Yeah of course,” Youngjae happily started cleaning up the table and by the time Jaebeom had come back down he'd finished. “Wow, you're fast I'll give you that.” 

“Well I don't plan on spending the rest of this evening alone, so if I want to get some of that Im Jaebeom loving, ” Youngjae winked at him. “I have to be fast right?”

“Choi Youngjae, you need to stop right now,” Jaebeom said as he shuddered a little with anticipation. “Wait until we get back to yours before you start exciting me.”

“I'll try,” Youngjae laughed at the cheeky face Jaebeom was making and pointed to the stuff on the table. “So what do we do with the stuff left over? You know like the pencils and the crayons, the erasers etc?”

“Ahh, we donate whatever stuff we have left over to the charity. It gets circulated so that the kids have extra supplies for learning etcetera.”

“That's really awesome,” Youngjae said as he placed the lid over the box he had just put everything into.”

“Right. That's it, we're done. Let's go see what the others are doing once they packed up.” Jaebeom grinned.

Youngjae grinned back at him. “After event clubbing maybe?”

“They can, but you already said I'm taking you home and making love to you, so I'm not letting you escape until I'm done with you.”

“Going to make love all night then are we?” 

“Or as much as I can manage,” Jaebeom smirked.

“And to think you told me not to excite you before you got me home, you jerk,” Youngjae laughed slapping Jaebeom's arm lightly.

“If you two are quite finished flirting...”

“Oh, hey Jinyoung,” Youngjae smiled cheekily at him.

“I would like to suggest that before we head home, we go grab a coffee, or hot chocolate in Jaebeom's case, and discuss how we all went tonight.”

“Youngjae, your call,” Jaebeom said leaving it for him to decide.

“Yeah, why not,” Youngjae agreed.

“Just for an hour or so Mark and I have 'things' planned tonight,” Jinyoung said winking at them.

“Oh, so do we,” Youngjae winked back.

Jinyoung looked at him seriously for a second and then laughed. “I never thought I'd ever heard you talk like that.”

“You should hear me when we're...”

Jaebeom shoved his hand over Youngjaes mouth. “I don't think Jinyoung wants to know details about our bedroom exploits Youngjae.”

“Yeah, no, keep those to yourself thanks,” Jinyoung grinned pulling on Youngjae's ear gently.

Youngjae just smirked and looked at Jaebeom.

“I think we should gather up the troupes and go get that coffee before Youngjae starts to explode with tmi again.” Jinyoung laughed.

“Yeah good idea,” Jaebeom agreed, putting his arm around Youngjae and pulling him into him tightly.

From the stage Mr Im Frowned, got out his phone and made a call. “It's me. Yes, you know that job I asked you to do, no you idiot I don't want him killed just scare him away.” he hung up his phone and sneered as he put it in his pocket and continued to oversee the shut down of the event.

Jinyoung caught Im senior out of the corner of his eyes as he put his phone away and he tapped Jaebeom on the arm. 

“I think your father is up to something, he just made a call and was looking at Youngjae quite nastily. Look you two, I know you didn't want me to say anything, but screw this, he's up to something. You told me you both weren't going to keep things from each other so come clean or I will!”

Youngjae and Jaebeom exchanged glances.

“You too?” Jaebeom asked Youngjae already knowing what Jinyoung was on about.

“Yeah, he cornered me at the bar earlier when I went to grab the drinks. I told him nothing he could say would change how I felt about you, then I got told to dump you or if I leave he would pay me out two years wages but I couldn't contact you again,” Youngjae's voice became shaky and tears formed in his eyes. I'll leave if it helps, but the thought of not contacting you ever again...” Youngjae took a deep breath in as he held the tears back. 

Jaebeom immediately pulled Youngjae into his chest and held him there. “You're not going anywhere Youngjae. He told me to dump you by the end of the week and ask her out or he'll fire me so either way Youngjae he's just going to have to fire me because I refuse to let you go! I was such an asshole to you for so long, waited for too long to tell you how I felt. I'm not going to let him bully us now. You're mine for keeps Choi Youngjae.”

Youngjae, seeing the serious look on Jaebeom's face gave him courage. “I'll be by your side always Jaebeom. I promise. I won't give in to him either.”

“Wait, I have a great idea!” The grin on Jinyoung's face was mischevious and ominous all at the same time.

“What is it?” Jaebeom asked his face full of intrigue at Jinyoung's sudden excitement. 

“Let's go grab that coffee and we'll discuss it with the others while we're there. We'll no doubt need to watch out for people following us. They'll be out to get Youngjae in some way.”

“You alright Youngjae?” Jaebeom said wiping the tears from the edge of Youngjae's eyes.

Youngjae nodded. “I love you Jaebeom.”

“I know you do. I won't let him hurt you any more than he has. I promise. If it's a grumpy bum Im junior he wants, he's gonna get him.”

Jinyoung laughed. “Things are going to get very interesting from here on in especially when I tell you what my idea is.” Jinyoung grabbed Youngjae and Jaebeom by the hands and dragged them over to the others. “Come on guys we're out of here. To coffee!” He grinned as they all followed him out.

~*~

“Are you kidding?” Bambam said shocked as Jinyoung relayed the encounters that both Jaebeom and Youngjae had with Im senior. “That's screwed up!”

“It's really an awful situation, and by the way,” Jackson said looking out of the corner of his eye, “That guy has been following us for a while now.”

“Yeah, he's waiting to get Yougnjae alone, but it's not happening,” Jaebeom replied.

“What you mean, he wants to kidnap or hurt him or something?” Yugyeom said his voice wracked with worry on hearing this.

“Yeah, my guess is he's out to give him a beating, scare him off, but like I said, not letting that happen. Since I'm staying at Youngjae's tonight. That guy won't be able to touch him. Wouldn't dare do it while I was around. My father's underlings know I know how to fight. I was taught by them!”

“Bonus, kind of,” Jackson smirked.

“Anyway,” Jaebeom began, “Jinyoung what's this plan of yours?” 

“Time to fight fire with some extremely clever planning,” Jinyoung's mischievous face came into play. “and this is what we're going to do.”


	21. Chapter 21

After parting ways at the late night coffee house Jaebeom took Youngjae home and the two of them went inside.

Im senior's underling sat in the car and sighed as he watched Jaebeom walk in with him. He wasn't happy that he'd now have to wait until after Jaebeom left to get the job done.

Sitting back in his car he folded his arms and waited.

~*~

Youngjae threw his bag into his bedroom closet and then headed for the kitchen where Jaebeom was already making them a hot chocolate each.

“Sit,” Jaebeom ordered seeing the stressed look on Youngjae's face. 

Youngjae complied sitting on the stool behind his kitchen bench across from where Jaebeom stood waiting for the kettle to boil.

“Sometimes I think Jinyoung is a pain in the ass other times he's a damn genius,” Jaebeom said trying to get Youngjae to interact with him.

All the way home in the car he'd been so silent it made Jaebeom's heart ache a little.

“If it works,” Youngjae sighed.

“It will. It's genius,” Jaebeom said positively as he walked around to Youngjae and kissed him on the head and handed him his drink.

They sat together quietly hot chocolate in one hand and their other hands in each other's.

Suddenly Youngjae started laughing and Jaebeom gave him questioning look. “How much is two years wages for me?” 

“Let's see two years, you're on forty-three million won at the moment so that's like eighty-six million, minus tax of course. So you'll end up with approximately fifty-six point six million won.”

“Hmm, Will that be enough?”

“Yeah, it will be more than enough. I've decided to sell that house too. I hate it, plus, Youngjae,” Jaebeom smiled softly at him, caressing Youngjae's hand with his thumb, “I really want to be with you.”

“Then you can move in here as soon as you want to, my heart and home are always open for you anytime,” Youngjae said returning Jaebeom's soft smile with a warm one.

Without word or warning, Jaebeom got up from his stool and picked Youngjae up in his arms, carried him to the bedroom throwing him down onto the bed and leaning over him, kissing him with an unbridled passion.

“Undress,” Jaebeom ordered as he began to remove his own clothes too.

Youngjae wasted no time in doing so and pulling the covers back lay there waiting for Jaebeom to join him. 

Jaebeom rushed to the bathroom and came back with the lube, placing it on the drawers on his side of the bed. He jumped onto the bed and grabbed Youngjae in his arms, pulling him in close.

Youngjae found himself gasping as Jaebeom began to flutter soft kisses down his neck and over his shoulders. 

No words were exchanged as Jaebeom continued kissing down Youngjae's chest softly sucking and nibbling on the protruding pink stubs that had become erect from the tingling sensations that had flowed through Youngjae's body as Jaebeom slowly assaulted his senses.

Youngjae's arms were gently wrapped around Jaebeom's back, his nails gently scraping the broad shoulders that held him loosely in order to please the young man easily.

Slowly Jaebeom gently pushed Youngjae back down and looked at him.

Youngjae noticed the change in his expression, it was different to his usual lovemaking stare. It was soft and gentle and Youngjae felt like he would get lost in those beautiful brown eyes staring back at him.

Jaebeom gently brushed Youngjae's hair from his face and bent down taking the other young man's lips softly and gently in a passionate, yet loving kiss that took Youngjae by surprise.

Breaking the kiss a few seconds later Jaebeom smiled down at his lover.

“Choi Youngjae...” Jaebeom began the tone in his voice powerful and seductive all at the same time, yet still sounding so soft, loving and gentle. “I love you!” he finished.

Youngjae lay there a little shocked by Jaebeom's sudden ability to say the three words he had trouble saying until now.

“Until my father interfered tonight, I had no idea just how much. But the thought of having to give you up, I just can't, I really can't. I love you way too much.”

“Jaebeom,” Youngjae felt the heartfelt sincerity that came with those words and he reached up and gently touched Jaebeom's cheek, smiling lovingly at him, “Your soft side is so beautiful. I really like it.”

Jaebeom took Youngjae's hand and kissed it and then quietly reached over and retrieved the lube from where he left it.

Opening it he sat upright and emptied some onto his fingers gently pushing them into Youngjae. 

Youngjae lay there gently moaning his approval as Jaebeom made sure to prepare him well, then looking at Youngjae he pulled him down towards him and positioned himself, before gently pushing himself into him.

Youngjae let out a loud groan and wrapped his arms around Jaebeom as Jaebeom began to slowly and gently thrust himself into his lover. 

Youngjae could feel the difference in their lovemaking as Jaebeom took his time and savoured every second and every thrust as Youngjae whispered his name over and over again as they made love slowly and gently. 

Jaebeom took his time and made sure to thrust deeply every time he pushed inside of the Young man beneath him making sure to hit Youngjae's sweet spot over and over again causing the soft whispers that Youngjae had been emitting to become louder and more frequent than before.

“Jaebeom oh god, what's gotten into you, I can't take it, it's too much, I, oh god, I'm gonna come if you keep this up.”

“Come for me baby, I want you to come hard for me,”

“Damn it Jaebeom, no don't say that... oh god I, I ahh, ahh Jaebeom... Jaebeom!!” Youngjae's cock spasmed hard and he grit his teeth as the intensity of his orgasm rendered him helpless and his hot seed spewed from the tip of his cock with a fierceness that Youngjae had never felt before, leaving him feeling drained, but extremely elated and satisfied.

Jaebeom continued to thrust himself deep inside of Youngjae as his euphoria started to rise strongly, his previously slow and gentle thrusts started to get faster and faster and he began to pant hard as he felt himself struggling to maintain his rhythm and finally he lost all control as his cock pulsated deep inside his lover.

“Youngjae, oh god this feels so good, I'm coming!” he finished his voice breaking at the point of his orgasm as his cock exploded like an untamed volcano inside of his lover, as he rode the waves of euphoria to completion, collapsing onto Youngjae, both young men holding each other tightly almost as if in fear of losing the other if they let go. 

They lay still as they came down from their euphoric high. Nothing was said and all that could be heard was the heavy breathing of the two young men as they lay there entwined with each other as they slowly caught their breath.

After many moments of silence Youngjae finally spoke still lightly panting as he did so. “God Jaebeom, that, was amazing.”

Jaebeom managed to lift his head a little and smile down at him. “Good, I wanted it to be, I wanted you to feel like I loved you.”

“I did, I really did. How you can make me come without even touching myself is beyond me. But you do it!”

“I have no idea either, but god it turns me on, no wonder my orgasm is always so intense, but tonight, tonight I thought I would seriously pass out.” Jaebeom grinned.

“Oh god, me too!” Youngjae grinned back. “That was some serious lovemaking we just shared.”

“Yeah, you're not wrong,” Jaebeom yawned, “I am so exhausted. Time to get cleaned up and sleep I think.”

“I agree,” Youngjae grinned as they slowly uncoupled.

Jaebeom grabbed the nearby towel wiping himself and then Youngjae down. Reaching out to Youngjae he pulled him up towards him bestowing a quick kiss on the other man's lips before smiling at him. “Shower, then sleep?”

Youngjae nodded and got up following Jaebeom to the shower, he was so happy, Jaebeom had finally told him he loved him and then made love to him in a way that conveyed that love.

This was a side of Im Jaebeom that had, until now, been dormant and at that moment Youngjae decided that Mr Im senior could go do various nasty things to himself. 

Jaebeom and he belonged together in heart, mind and soul and there was no way Youngjae would let anyone take the love they had just shared with each other away.

No matter who the hell they were.


	22. Chapter 22

Jinyoung opened the door for Mark as they headed back into his place. 

“Coffee?” Jinyoung asked as he threw his bag on the floor beside the couch and headed into the kitchen. 

“Yes please,” Mark followed suit, dropping his bag next to Jinyoung's and sitting at the kitchen bench as Jinyoung put the kettle on. Jinyoung set up the cups and then sighed.

“Want to talk about it?” Mark asked gently.

Jiynoung came and sat down beside him and sighed again. “You know I never thought Im senior could be such an asshole. He knows most of our department isn't on the straight road if you know what I mean, but it seems that Jaebeom is the only one who can't be himself.”

“You know yourself why though Jinyoung. We aren't like Jaebeom, we come from high up families, yes, but we aren't heirs to one of the biggest editing company in Korea”

“It's not fair, Mark. Jaebeom deserves Youngjae's love and he's has proven to me he loves Youngjae more than anything. I got a call from the excited brat a few minutes ago, he said Jaebeom finally told him he loved him, he was so ecstatic. They deserve to be together and I feel awful that I can't do anything else about it.”

Mark got off his stool and moved closer into Jinyoung and held him. “All we can do is give them as much support as we can. And besides, what are you worried about, that idea of yours is pure genius.”

“It has to work Mark, it has too!”

“It will baby, you watch, it will put that snot face Mr Im senior right in his place and there will be nothing he can do.”

“Ahh, I'm so stressed....”

Mark grin and kissed him and slowly began t undo the buttons on Jinyoung's shirt.

“Mark Tuan we're in the kitchen...”

“I know.” Mark dragged him off his stool.

“And the kettle is about to boil...”

“I know,” Mark just grinned as he started sucking on Jinyoung's neck playing with his nipples, at the same time undoing Jinyoung's pants and pulling them down one-handed.

“God Mark, can't you at least wait until after I've had my coffee!! Ahh, shit... Jesus christ... Mark!!!”

Jinyoung's head flew back as Mark's mouth took his cock without mercy and began to suck and lick it all the way up and down the shaft.

Jinyoung's hands gripped the stool as he leaned back onto it and he closed his eyes as Mark relentlessly sucked on his engorged shaft, dipping his tongue into the tiny hole in the tip before he sucked Jinyoung hard down to the base of his cock grabbing and playing with Jinyoung's balls as he did so.

“Ahh, nggg, Mark! Oh shit, I'm getting close babe, really close!”

Mark picked up his pace as Jinyoung licked his lips in anticipation, then an odd noise from behind him caught his attention and he turned his head.

“Mark the kettle is boiling over.” The kettle had started to spit water out everywhere and he quickly turned back to mark who ignored him and he turned back to check on the kettle again.

Mark sucked back up to the tip of Jinyoung's cock as hard as he could, his lips tightly drawing upwards 

“Mark the KETTLE..” Jinyoung cried out, his head turning back to look down at Mark's head bobbing fiercely up and down his shaft, his attention now focused solely on his impending orgasm. 

Jinyoung's hands grabbed Mark's head as he fucked Mark's mouth hard, his cock starting to spasm uncontrollably. “Shit, Mark, I'm gonna come,” he said his voice breaking as he felt himself peaking. “Oh god Mark, your mouth is so hot. Oh my god, Mark, I'm coming, Im coming!” His cock shuddered and emptied Jinyoung's thick, hot come inside Mark's mouth

Jinyoung bent over his head resting on Mark's as Mark licked and sucked every last drop from Jinyoung's deflating shaft, before grinning up at him and taking his lips in a heated kiss.

“You taste good,” Mark said grinning at him.

“Fuck you Mark Tuan!” Jinyoung laughed, slapping him playfully on the arm. “Now I have to refill the kettle!”

~*~

Youngjae yawned as he crawled into bed next to Jaebeom and Jaebeom immediately wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in for a kiss.

Youngjae smiled and offered his lips without hesitation, but as the Jaebeom broke the kiss Youngjae sighed.

“Are you okay?”

“I don't know. I guess I'm a little nervous about this whole plan of Jinyoung's.”

“Well, we still have a week left before either of us have to face my father again. If we stick to Jinyoung's plan it will work. I know it will.”

Youngjae snuggled closer into Jaebeom his eyes starting to water.

“Hey now, none of that. I don't care what my father says. I love you Choi Youngjae and this will work! Trust Jinyoung. He's very clever with his words we'll be fine you'll see.”

Youngjae nodded as Jaebeom wiped away the slivers of tears that had escaped Youngjae's eyes.

“I've never seen you cry before. It's kind of cute. But don't don't do it too much my heart couldn't take seeing your handsome face all sad.”

“Your soft side is showing again,” Youngjae laughed a little.

“Let it, if it makes you happy, I'll ooze it out for you whenever I can, okay?”

Youngjae sniffed, nodded and hugged his Jaebeom tightly. “I love you Im Jaebeom, thank you for letting me into your heart.”

Jaebeom chuckled and kissed Youngjae on the forehead. “Thank you for softening mine! I kind of feel vulnerable now though, not used to being a soft ass.” 

“I think you always have been really, you just didn't have a reason to show it.”

“Yeah, well, you cheeky brat, I do now and it's all your fault.”

“I'm more than happy to take the blame for that!” Youngjae grinned.

Jaebeom smiled at him and yawned, “So before I fall asleep on you, is there anything you wanted to do tomorrow?”

“Oh the festival, I really wanted to go to the festival.”

“Okay, then we'll go to the festival,” Jaebeom agreed.

“Can we go with Mark and Jinyoung?” Youngjae asked excitedly.

“Sure, why not, I'll call Jinyoung in the morning.”

“Thank you Jaebeom you're the best.”

“Should we ask the others too. If they're available of course” Jaebeom suggested

“Yeah we should all go, that would be fun! Can we ask Jung...”

“No....”

“No... but he really isn't that bad and he really could use more friends. That's the reason he's such an ass sometimes, he doesn't have many Jaebummie.”

“Don't be so cute with the Jaebummie ugh...”

“Please Jaebummie! You know I love you and not him right?” Youngjae said as he turned his hands into little screwed up paws and made a cute face.

“Ahhh... damn it fine!! Call him in the morning you cute little brat! In the meantime turn out your light so we can get some sleep,” he said kissing Youngjae again.

Youngjae reached behind him and turned his light out 

“Sure thing my Jaebummie.”

|”Ahh would you stop already, my heart... damn it!” He heard Youngjae chuckle and chuckled himself. “Night Youngjae.”

“Night Jaebummie.”

With that Jaebeom laughed and pulled his lover closer to him, closing his eyes and as sleep started to befall him he smiled. 

He really felt so lucky to haveYoungjae by his side.


	23. Chapter 23

Sunday morning rolled around and Youngjae was the first up. He got showered and dressed leaving Jaebeom to sleep and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Youngjae knew that one of Jaebeom's favourite was fried kimchi, so he grabbed the kimchi and some ham out of the fridge, then turned on the stove. Next, he put some rice on making sure to wash it first.

After all, this was the first time he had ever cooked for Jaebeom and no one wanted to feed anyone they loved gluggy rice.

He started the rice and began preparing the rest of the ingredients for their breakfast. First he cut up the ham tossing into the pan first cooking it through, then he cooked the eggs up next, followed by the kimchi by the time he had gotten the table set and everything thing else ready and on the table the rice cooker went off and youngjae grabbed two small bowls off the table and filled them with rice and adding them to the table too.

Seconds later a sleepy Jaebeom walked into the kitchen yawning and rubbing he back of his neck. He sniffed the air and then gave a sleepy grin.

“How did you do all this?”

“Mhm, I wanted to do something nice for you. SO I cooked.. or attempted to. I hope it's okay I only usually ever cook for myself, but if you're going to move in I need to start being a good boyfriend.”

“You were serious about me moving in here?”

“Of course I was you dolt. Why wouldn't I be? I love you!”

Jaebeom moved to Youngjae's side of the table and hugged him tightly. “You are already the best boyfriend ever. I'm going to put that monstrosity on the market tomorrow and start packing my things. I'll sell off whatever I don't need, which is the junk in that place, all those fancy statues I hate that he insisted go in there.”

“Wow you really, do hate that place, don't you,” Youngjae said as he turned around to face Jaebeom.

Jaebeom kissed him softly. “Warning, my soft side about to go into overload, ugh I can't believe I'm even saying this,” Jaebeom said, half seriously, half playfully. “Why would I need all that junk when I have something right here that's worth far more to me than material things.”

Youngjae found himself blushing.

That was definitely not expected.

Jaebeom laughed at the expression on Youngjae's face and kissed him again. “Even when you look shocked you're handsome.”

“Pftt,” Youngjae laughed finally getting his voice back. “You're such a big flirt.”

“Only with you,” he winked at him as he sat back down. “Anyway, this looks and smells amazing Youngjae. I can hardly wait to get into it.”

Youngjae smiled. “I hope it tastes as good as it looks.”

“I'm sure it will. Let's give thanks first. I'm sure as heck grateful for this and you!”

Youngjae laughed a little embarrassed, but happy. “Sure, then once we've eaten I'll call Jung Yoon and you can call Jinyoung, shall I call Jackson too? Then you can call Bam and Yug?”

“Yeah, let's do that, now shut up I want to eat this feast that someone lovingly prepared for us,” Jaebeom grinned.

“Yes sir,” Youngjae laughed as they closed their eyes and gave thanks 

~*~

Jung Yoon awoke to the sound of his phone going off. He yawned and went to check who would be calling him. “Youngjae?” he said to himself as he answered the call.

“Hey there Yj. Wow, how are you so full of energy this early? Oh, it's ten thirty... oh haha yeah I slept in then. So, to what do I owe the pleasure? The festival. Really... are you sure that's okay. He's okay with this? How the heck did you manage that? Haha! Yeah Yeah, Oh I see, well what about Jinyoung? Jaebeom asked him to behave. Right like he'll do that. Okay, okay haha I'll come. Oh, Jackson's gonna be there, really? Oh haha stop it, we spent like five minutes together at the ball. Kissing booth... What he told you?”

Jung Yoon blushed a little at hearing what Youngjae had mentioned. “I'm gonna kill Yugyeom! No. no, no, it's not like that at all. He made me feel guilty because I told him I would never indulge in a kissing booth fiasco... and then Jackson made such a big deal out of it in his usual Jackson way because it was for charity so I gave in. I was gonna kiss Bambam but Yugyeom made me kiss Jackson. Yeah, I was coerced! Cheeky lot your department I tell you! Haha yeah, okay, so meet you at the entrance at Midday? Yup got it. Thanks, Yj and thank grumpy bum Im for me too. Haha yeah okay see you there! Yeah bye, buddy.”

Jung Yoon grinned as he got off the phone. “That bloody Yugyeom. No wonder Jinyoung smacks him all the time.” Shaking his head in amusement he crawled out of bed and headed for the shower.

~*~ 

Midday at the entrance of the festival the eight young men met up as agreed and much to Jung Yoon's surprise Jinyoung was polite.

“Afternoon Jung Yoon, how are you?”

“I... er I'm fine thanks Jinyoung. How about yourself?”

“Yeah good.” Jinyoung smiled. “Looking forward to letting go this afternoon and just having pure fun.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Jung Yoon smiled back.

“Hey Jungy,” Jackson said coming up from behind him and wrapping himself around the surprised young man's shoulders. Nice to see you could join us editing crazies today.”

“Nice of you all to invite me. I was pleasantly surprised when I got the call from our Yj this morning. Thanks, guys. I actually really appreciate it.”

“Woah Jung Yoon, that actually sounded sincere,” Jackson smirked placing his hand over Jung Yoon's forehead. “Are you okay.”

“Yes, Wang I'm fine. It's just that I don't often get asked out anywhere.”

Jackson suddenly went quiet and then smiled finally unwrapping himself from the other Young man. “Well, today is all about letting loose and having fun with us. You think you can manage that?”

Jung Yoon laughed. “Yeah, I'd like to think I could. I might need some lessons though I'm not used to letting loose, like you guys.” 

“Don't you worry Jungy, stick with us,” Bambam smirked. “We can have you riding the insane train quicker than you can say 'let me out of here'.”

Jung Yoon laughed and nodded. “Challenge accepted Bam.”

“Okay, are we all ready then? Jaebeom asked.

“READY,” Bambam, Yugyeom and Jackson yelled lifting their hands in their air and grinning.

Suddenly Jung Yoon found his hand lifted into the air as well and he looked over at Jackson grinning back at him. 

“Gotta start somewhere right?”

Jung Yoon nodded as Jackson let his arm go and smiled at the idiot affectionately. This was all so new for him and as he stared at his arm in the air he shook his head. 

“Well, what are we waiting for then?” Jackson grinned and grabbed Jung Yoon and Bam by the hands and running off towards the entrance, Yugyeom trailing behind them.

“Wow, I think Jung Yoon just made some new friends,” Jinyoung laughed.

“He needs some, badly,” Youngjae said smiling fondly at his friends as he watched Jung Yoon turn around and grin at him.

“Well, he's right," Jaebeom chuckled grabbing Youngjae's hand and dragging him off too. “What are we waiting for?”

Jinyoung turned to Mark. “Kids,” he said shaking his head.

Mark just chuckled as they headed off after the others. 

This was going to be an interesting day.

~*~

Jinyoung dragged Jackson and Jung Yoon up to the roller coaster. Both of the other young men protesting vehemently.

“Oh come on you two babies, Mark and I will be with you!” 

Jinyoung ignored their protests and made them buy tickets. “Right, Mark and Jackson, Jung Yoon and I right?”

“Yup that's it,” Mark agreed as he dragged Jackson into there carriage.”

“Let's go. Jung Yoon. On you get,” Jinyoung smirked pushing him on and into the seat.

“I really think this is a bad idea Jinyoung I really am scared on these things.”

“Then you and Jackson can be scared together.” Jiyoung grinned at him. “Think of it as friendship goals.”

“Yeah if I have to do this Jungy, you do to got it?”

“Okay, okay, Wang I get it, I'll suffer just for you!” Jung Yoon said as he shook a little as they were all strapped in. “Oh my god, I am really going to regret this.”

“Me to Jungy, me too,” Jackson sympathised with him. “Just hang on tight and don't let go. Mark, Mark MARK we're moooving!!”

Mark laughed hard as Jackson started screaming right off the bat and Jung Yoon laughed a little in the seat ahead of him. “We haven't even gotten to the scary parts yet Wang!”

“We don't need to Jinyoung made me go with him once I KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN.” He yelled as they started heading into the open air.

“WHAT's GOING TO HAPPEN WANG?” Jung Yoon yelled out to Jackson but Jackson now had his head buried in Mark's underarm and couldn't hear a thing so Jung Yoon yelled again. “WHAT'S GOING TO...”

Jinyoung tapped his arm and made him turn around as they were heading up a steep section and came to the top.

“Oh.. my... GOD...” 

Jinyoung started laughing as they went down, Jung Yoon trying to keep his screams bottled in and his eyes closed as they barrelled down the other side. He clung to Jinyoung so tight that Jinyoung's arm ached, but Jinyoung couldn't stop himself from laughing as Jung Yoon buried his face into his chest.

“I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die.” 

Both Mark and Jinyoung laughed harder than they had ever done before, this was much more fun with two scaredy cats.

~*~ 

From the ground below The other four were also laughing hard every time they came past Jackson would beg for Mark to make it stop but Mark was lost in laughter himself.

Between Jung Yoon freaking out that he was 'gonna die' and Jackson begging him to stop the machine Mark could barely breathe for laughing. 

Jinyoung, as usual, was just himself laughing and teasing the other two and making the occasional whooping noises that went with having fun.

“Is he going to be okay?” Yugyeom asked as they came past again on their final round.

“Who? Jackson or Yoon?” Jaebeom asked with a grin. “They both look a little green around the gills to me.”

“Well, I meant Yoon,” Yugyeom confirmed. “But, yeah Jackson doesn't look all that great either.”

“They'll be fine... once they get off the ride,” Bambam smirked.

“Jung's never been on a rollercoaster before,” Youngjae laughed. “I expected the screaming and crying from Jackson, but cool, calm and collected Jung Yoon? Nope never expected this. I know I shouldn't laugh, but...”

“I'm laughing,” Jaebeom laughed. “How can you help but laugh. Poor Mark up there looks like he's about to burst at the seams because of those two all the laughing he's doing.”

“Oh Jinyoung's gone too now, he just looked back at Jackson and Mark. I'm not sure what set him off though... those two screaming so hard or Mark laughing so hard.” Bambam laughed.

“I'd say a combination of both. It is funny all of it,” Jaebeom said his laughter a little louder now.

Finally, the ride came to a stop and as soon as they were released from their belts, Jung Yoon and Jackson hugged each other straight away then both looked at each other and started laughing hard.  
“Oh my god,” Jung Yoon said as he caught his breath and shook Jackson by the arms. “That was insane!”

“It might not be a good idea to shake Jackson too much Jungy,” Bambam laughed as Jung Yoon let go and backed off.

“You're not going to be sick are you?” Jung Yoon laughed.

“Ha never!” Jackson exclaimed triumphantly. “See, I'm perfectly fine.”

“So you're saying you're right to go again?” Jinyoung smirked. 

“So, Jung Yoon,” Jackson said putting his arm around Jung Yoon's shoulders. “We should go look at the games and rest or something.”

Everyone burst into laughter at Jackson's sudden about-face, but he was always good at making them laugh just by being him and this was no different.

“I think we should probably go eat. I was getting hungry watching you crazies go around in circles,” Jaebeom informed them.

“Hmm, lunch... food sounds great Jung Yoon grinned.”

“Lead the way, grumpy bum Im.”

Jebeom glared at Jackson. “Shall I stick you back up there?”

“Nope that's okay. I can behave.”

Jung Yoon snickered and placed his hand over Jackson's still around his shoulder. “You really are funny sometimes Jackson.”

“I do my best, Jungy old pal,” Jackson grinned.

Jung Yoon looked at him and wondered when they'd suddenly become close enough for Jackson to actually call him his pal.

In the end, he grinned and decided he really didn't care. 

It really was kind of fun hanging with the editing crazies after all.


	24. Chapter 24

The eight young men sat down with their food at a bench, still picking on Jackson and Jung Yoon.

Youngjae gave Jung Yoon a hearty slap on the back. “I really had no idea you were terrified of roller coasters. I thought Jackson and I were the only ones.”

Jung Yoon grabbed him by the ear, “So Yj, why weren't you up there with us then?”

Because Jinyoung only torments me when he feels he needs to. You and Jackson on the other hand, are easy prey.”

Jung Yoon glared playfully over at Jinyoung.” Why am I not surprised.”

Jinyoung smirked and wriggle his eyes brows. “You're hanging with the elite of elites in savagery here Jung Yoon. Expect it a lot.”

Jung Yoon chuckled and then sighed before addressing the other seven. “Guys, look, I just want to say, I'm sorry for being such an ass in the past, I seriously had no idea how much fun you guys were.”

“That's because Jungy,” Jackson said placing his hand on his knee, “You didn't try to get to know us before, okay yes we are a little, how should I say this,”

“Abnormal, crazy and nuts?” Jung Yoon grinned.

“That works.” Jackson agreed. “But you bent a little at the charity ball, I mean I definitely didn't think you'd be persuaded so easily at the kissing booth.”

“Persuaded my butt,” Youngjae chuckled. “Jung Yoon told me what you and Yugyeom did.”

“I didn't want him kissing Bambam and besides Jackson is sad and single he needed to be kissed.”

“Hey,” Jackson said glaring at Yugyeom, “That may be true but....”

“Jackson don't gimme that Bambam grinned you didn't look like you weren't enjoying it?”

“Gimme a break. Everyone was mostly kissing Bam all night! I only got the girls”

“You kept leaving the booth when the guys came over.”  
“Well yeah, because, I was nervous about kissing a guy... well it was... It was my gonna be my first guy kiss, ever, damn it!”

“So you came back when Jung Yoon came to say hi though right?” Yugyeom smirked.

“It's not like I planned to kiss him either, but you, you little dipshit...”

Jung Yoon suddenly found himself blushing and his face burned a little. “I'm so sorry Jackson I, I didn't know, you should have said something. I apologise, your first kiss should be with someone special and who you like and not me. I feel awful.”

“Aww, Jungy don't feel bad. I was a little embarrassed, but, it was kinda nice, you're not a bad kisser.” Jackson said patting his knee and giving him a soft smile to reassure him that he really hadn't done anything wrong. “You can kiss me any time we have a kissing booth. I won't complain.”

If Jung Yoon could have gotten any redder around the cheeks he would have done. Jackson was certainly a forward fellow.

Jinyoung glanced over at Youngjae and smirked.

Youngjae shrugged and looked back over at Jackson and Jung Yoon who's hand now rested on Jackson's on his knee.

Jung Yoon noticed everyone staring at them with smirks and grins on their faces and he quickly pulled his hand away.

Jackson looked a little bewildered as to why Jung Yoon had suddenly pulled his hand away until he saw his face and he pulled his hand away quickly from Jung Yoon's knee. “I er um.. so what's next guys?” he asked trying to reroute their attention.

“I think, once we've finished lunch” Jinyoung grinned cheekily his mind working his next move out immediately as he looked at his map of the festival grounds. “I think that ride over there.” he turned around and pointed at a mini lake type ride with a tunnel and birds as the boats.

“Hell no,” Both Jung Yoon and Jackson protested in sync.

“What's wrong with that ride?”

Jinyoung asked a mock-innocent look on his face.

“You're trouble Park Jinyoung, we know what you're doing,” Jackson said looking over at Jung Yoon who was now avoiding everyone's gaze. “And you're embarrassing Jungy, don't be so mean!”

Youngjae suddenly laughed and gave Jung Yoon a quick pat on the back. “Don't worry, he did a lot of stuff like that to us when Jaebeom and I first started dating.”

“Yeah but we're not dating,” Jackson replied quite adamantly. “You guys are reading way to much into our friendship.” 

Jung Yoon nodded slowly his face still beet red. He was grateful for Jackson siding with him although he kind of felt a little odd about the whole thing right from the kissing booth to now. He wasn't used to socialising with a lot of people and Jackson had been very kind and friendly to him and even now Jackson was looking out for him. 

“So what if you're not dating, then there's no reason not to go on this ride right unless you're scared of dark tunnels?”

“I'm not scared and I'm sure Jungy's not scared right Jungy?”

Jung Yoon shook his head. “Of course I'm not scared, it's just that this ride is meant for couples and it's silly for us not being a couple to just to go on it because we can. It's a bit insulting to real couples I think,” he added. 

“Oh, so you're saying you don't like each other enough to go on together as friends?”

“No Jinyoung that's not what we're saying,” Jackson sighed. 

Mark laughed inwardly. Park Jinyoung was at it again.. 

“So then just go on the ride, what harm will it do?” Jinyoung smirked.

“Fine,” Jackson caved. “I'll go if Jungy does.” he glanced over at Jung Yoon. “It's up to you Jungy, what do you want to do?”

“If you're okay with it then I guess it won't do us any harm,” Jung Yoon replied.

“Okay, then we're in!” Jackson agreed patting Jung Yoon on the back. 

Mark glanced at Jinyoung a large grin on his face. 

“What?” Jinyoung smirked back at him

“You're a devil Park Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung just smiled as he continued to eat his lunch.


	25. Chapter 25

After lunch, they headed to the tunnel ride.

“Go ahead, we'll follow behind you guys,” Jinyoung said with a grin.

Jung Yoon nervously stepped into the bird boat and sighed. 

Jackson climbed in next to him and gave him an encouraging smile. “Don't worry about Jinyoung, you know what he's like.”

“That's true, but he is being really nice to me today, so I'm really grateful for that.”

“Thinking about it though, you're both as bad as each other. You can be just as savage as him. Like that time you mentioned that Jinyoung wouldn't date me and...”

“I'm sorry Jackson, for all the times I said awful things like that to you. That wasn't fair. Youngjae knocked me back too and I get it. He was totally in love with grumpy butt Im. I knew it but didn't want to give up, but in the end, I almost ruined our friendship. So I just gave up on love altogether. No point. I'm a little too selfish sometimes and no one wants someone who's always that selfish. Although I am trying hard to improve.”

Jackson put an arm around him as the boat set off and gave him a quick side hug. “You actually have improved quite a bit. Don't be so hard on your self, at least your not loud and obnoxious as I can be.”

“Jackson, you're not that bad. I mean I like you just the way you are. You're even kind of han....” Jung Yoon put the brakes on shook his head and bit his lip. 

What was he thinking?

“Han what?” Jackson found himself grinning. “Finish it Jungy come on say it?”

“I uh... I mean to say you're a bit of a handful, yeah that was it...”

Jackson turned to face him and went to tease him more, but stopped. The lighting form the tunnel was soft and he could see the nervous look on Jung Yoon's face and he decided against teasing him. “Jungy, you're over Youngjae now, aren't you?”

Jung Yoon nodded. “Yeah. I am. I realised I needed to let him go. I really honestly liked him. Youngjae has been my best friend since we met. He was the first one to show me kindness and to look out for and stick up for me. I fell in love with him so easily. But so did gru... Jaebeom and I can totally understand why.”

“Do you have anyone in mind now?”

Jung Yoon looked at him the shadows of the light playing across Jackson's face gently and sighed. “Yeah I do, but I used to give the person such a hard time too. I was mean sometimes and I didn't really get to know them, but he kept popping down to the printing office and saying hi all the time.” 

Jung Yoon took a deep breath in before continuing. 

“I kind of started to see where this person was coming from and the more they came in and smiled at me and joked around with me, the more I began to tolerate and like them. What surprised me the most is that they didn't seem to care I'd been mean and I felt really awful and tried so had to stop being a selfish idiot then. Then at the ball, I spent a little time with them and I didn't know I was, going to, well I ended up being coerced into participating in their activity” Jung Yoon paused a huge sigh exiting his lungs.

“And then you kissed him right? Not because you wanted to, but because you were kind of forced too, but you ended up liking it a little bit more than you had hoped you would. Am I right?” Jackson said gently.

Jung Yoon felt his heart racing at what felt like a billion miles an hour, his face bright red accentuated by the lighting and he nodded and then looked up at Jackson staring softly back at him. “So are you over Jinyoung?”

Jackson suddenly laughed. “I liked Jinyoung for a very long time and I made it obvious, but I knew he loved Mark. It was always there in front of me. Mark was always that little less obvious because that's Mark. Youngjae knew you liked him for a long time, you admitted to us you liked him, but you said nothing to him until you knew he'd decided on Jaebeom, Bambam and Yugyeom, well we know they're doing it everyone does, those two never hid their feelings for each other and just went for it. Now you and I are sitting here acting like Jaebeom and Younjgae, sort of.”

Jung Yoon gave a small laugh. “So you're saying we've actually come to like each other but not said it yet?”

Jackson grinned. “I think so, I mean you can say no if you want but...”

“I can't do that,”

“Say no?”

“Yeah, I can't do that, because... because I do... I do like you, Jackson. I don't want to not say it and end up like those two fighting and arguing because of pent-up feelings for each other. To be frankly honest I'm not sure exactly how, where or when I realised it for certain but, I did and I'm not adverse to the thought of kissing you again either.”

“Jungy you're really making me blush here. I'm seriously going to want you to kiss me again if you keep being this cute and unselfish. Look at you just pouring your heart out.”

“Do you really want me to?” 

“Dumb question really isn't?” Jackson smiled 

“But, what about the others what will they think then?”

“Exactly what they've been thinking. Besides what's so bad about it if we do like each other? Jinyoung seems to figure out things before anyone else. He can already probably see there's been some kind of chemistry between us I've felt it, and I'm pretty sure you have too, and the others aren't stupid. They'd tease us even more if we weren't following how we felt right?”

Jung Yoon gave a short embarrassed laugh. “Yeah, that's totally true.”

“So, you kissing me then or what?” Jackson folded his arms and made a pouty face.

“Yeah, I think I will.” Jung Yoon grinned as he leaned over, his lips lightly pressing down on Jackson's.

A few seconds later, their lips still locked, the light from the sun hit their faces and a barrage of whistling and laughing came from the other six standing there waiting for them. 

Jackson broke the kiss, looked up, then behind him and then back at the others again. “Wait, Jinyoung, why are you guys not behind us? Did you guys just set us up?”

Jung Yoon despite the blush on his face began to laugh and looked up at Jinyoung. “Park Jinyoung, I swear, you are definitely a sneaky little rat!”

Jinyoung gave him a wink and grinned. “Aren't I?” 

“Yes, you definitely are.” Jung Yoon smiled. “And for once, I'm actually grateful, Thank you.”

Jinyoung gave a huge smile and nodded. “You're welcome, and I really sincerely mean that.” He held his hand out to help Jung Yoon out once Jackson got up from the boat.

“Excuse me, but that's my man,” Jackson smirked proudly pushing Jinyoung out of the way with his butt.

Jung Yoon blushed and Jinyoung laughed putting his hands in the air. “Fair enough,” he smiled as Jackson helped Jung Yoon out of the boat.

“So what next then?” Jackson grinned as he turned back to Jinyoung.

“Who's up for the arcade games?” Youngjae suggested.

A resounding yes came back from the others.

Jackson turned to Jung Yoon and smirked “Here's your chance to get revenge Jungy. Jinyoung sucks at those!”


	26. Chapter 26

After the fifth attempt at skeeball, Jinyoung put his hands in the air and admitted defeat. “Okay, Yoon. I concede. You're definitely good at this type of bowling, but how are you at real bowling?”

“I suck at it. So if you want to exact your revenge on me, that's where we need to go,” Jung Yoon grinned.

“Oh, good!” Jinyoung smirked. “You can team up withYoungjae, he sucks too.”

Youngjae turned and gave Jinyoung a glare. “Hey! I'll have you know, I have improved immensely since I first started playing.”

Yugyeom laughed. “Yeah, you at least miss the gutters one out of every three times now.”

“Shut up you,” Jinyoung said thwapping the young man on the shoulder. “Just because you are good at almost everything you do. Which reminds me Gyeommy,” he grabbed him by the ear and pulled him into him closely. “Since when were you able to dance like you did last night? I don't recall you letting us in on this.”

“Ahhh, Bambam knew too he could have told you.”

Jinyoung let go of Yugyeom and Bambam ran off a little down the way laughing. He knew exactly what Jinyoung was up to.

“I know where you work Kunpimook!” Jinyoung gave him a glare. 

Mark chuckled. He'd been standing against the wall near the skeeball the whole time quietly observing as usual.

“Traitor,” Bambam said pointing at his boyfriend grinning.

Yugyeom just smirked and wiggled his backside at him.

“Anyway,” Jinyoung began. “Are we hanging around here for dinner, or are we going to call it a night?”

“It is getting late considering we ended up stopping by about six other rides and two arcade areas,” Mark said finally joining the conversation.

“Not to mention Youngjae changing his mind and insisting we ride the merry go round in the kid's section before coming here,” Jaebeom grinned.

“And what's wrong with a nice safe, not scary Youngjae and Jung Yoon compatible ride?” Youngjae challenged him.

“Don't get cocky with me you brat, or I'll put you over my knee,” Jaebeom said with a wink.

“Oh I know you will, you like putt...”

The rest of the sentence was muffled out, thanks to Mark's hand swiftly covering Youngjae's mouth.

“I think you've ruined him Jaebeom,” Mark grinned.

“I think you're right. Cheeky brat's getting bold these days. I kind of like it.” Jaebeom winked at Youngjae who grinned back at him as Mark finally uncovered his mouth.

“Oi, Jaebeom, don't encourage him, at least until you get home anyway. I don't need to see you two suddenly jumping each other in public.” Jinyoung smirked.

“Oh, I have an idea!” Jackson suddenly piped up. 

“No Wang, you can't jump Yoon in public either.”

“Haha, Jinyoungie. I was going to suggest we go have dinner at Pinkie's Pizza. We haven't been there in ages.”

“You said the magic word, Wang,” Jinyoung said approvingly.

“Alright, sounds good to me. How about the rest of you?” Jaebeom asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Jackson grinned. “You're gonna love Pinkie's Pizza Jungy.”

“I'm looking forward to it.” Jung Yoon smiled as Jackson took him by the hand.

“Let's get moving and get there before they get crowded.” Jaebeom said as he started to head off “And whoever gets there first grab a table if they can find one.”

~*~ 

Mark and Jinyoung made it to Pinkies first just beating another small group to the table they spotted in the far corner that had just been vacated by another larger group of people. 

Jinyoung got the attention of a waitress, calling her over and asking her if she minded wiping down the tables for them, which she smiled and promptly did so, Jinyoung thanking her by placing five thousand won in her hand after she had finished.

The waitress nodded in gratitude, smiled again thanking him verbally before heading off.

“This is a good table Jinyoung, right near the balcony and the bathrooms,” Mark smiled looking around the area they had seated themselves.

“That way when our Youngjae gets totally drunk this time, he won't attempt to pee on my leg again.”

Mark laughed heartily and Jinyoung stared at him. “You wait until he pees on yours because he can't get to the bathroom on time!”

“Sorry,” Mark smirked.

“Yeah right,” Jinyoung grinned pulling his ear gently.

“Hey how come he never gets his ear dragged halfway across the table?” 

Jinyoung turned as Yugyeom's voice sounded out from behind him.

“Because, Kim Yugyeom, only rowdy little kids like you, Jackson and Bambam deserve your ears to be pulled is why,” Jaebeom said as he and Youngjae came up behind them.

“Pfft,” Bambam replied. “More like favouritism.”

“That too,” Jinyoung agreed smiling cheekily at Mark.

Mark just grinned and remained quiet.

“Why am I lumped in with these brats?” Jackson asked as he and Jung Yoon made their way around to the other side of the table with Bambam and Yugyeom.

“Because I said so,” Jinyoung said with a playful, yet authoritative tone in his voice.

“Can't win with him,” Jackson said grinning at Jung Yoon. 

“That's why I've never tried,” Jung Yoon chuckled.

“Tha's true you occasionally got a little smart mouthed back, but you never really gave me a challenge,” Jinyoung said, suddenly realising that all of their wordplay in the past had been mostly him. “I approve of this Jungy! You knew your place. Good boy!”

Jung Yoon just chuckled.

The waitress came back with some bottles of water, glasses and menus placing them on the table. “I'll come back in about ten, to take your order.”

“Thanks,” Jaebeom acknowledged as she headed off again.

“We splitting pizza's and costs?” Yugyeom asked.

“Sounds good to me,” Jung Yoon smiled.

“Jesus Yoon, I have never seen you smile so much. You feeling okay?” Jinyoung grinned at him.

Jung Yoon laughed. “I hate to admit this, but I think it's the company.”

“Good answer Yoon. Very good answer.”

Jackson smiled as Jinyoung and Jung Yoon interacted. 

It really made him feel warm inside.

Grabbing a menu he handed it to Jung Yoon and making sure no one else outside the group was watching, quickly kissed him on the cheek. “Order anything you want, this one's on me.”

Blushing, Jung Yoon took the menu and looked through it, a cheerful smile on his face as he did so.

It was nice to feel like part of a group. 

It was nice to feel wanted too.


	27. Chapter 27

Monday rolled around too fast and YoungJae arrived at work first. He yawned as he got into the lift to head upstairs to their floor. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Jaebeom’s father glaring at him as the lift door closed.

Sighing he thought about the weekend and what had happened. He still couldn’t believe that Jaebeom’s father was being so cruel to him. But still, the fact remained he had until the end of the week to leave. He just hoped that Jinyoung’s plan would work.

Getting out of the lift he walked into the editing room, something looked wrong, very wrong. He walked to where his desk should be but it was gone. He sighed and headed over to the corner where the other tables were and slapping his bag on one, he threw himself down into a chair. 

YoungJae was not impressed with the game Im senior was playing. 

It was getting a bit too pathetic. 

YoungJae sighed, he was half an hour earlier than normal anyway, so he got out his edits and started going through them. He’d only been going through them for a minute when he felt an ominous presence behind him.

“Mr Im,” YoungJae said as politely as he felt he could as he turned, stood and bowed out of respect, even though he felt I’m senior didn’t deserve it

“As reliable to my Jaebeom as always Choi. I must say your loyalty to him is really something,” he said sarcastically.

“My loyalty to him is for many reasons. One of them now, is that he deserves to be treated better than how his own father treats him for a start,” YoungJae said calmly, not allowing himself to be phased. “So, you wouldn’t happen to know where my desk went. I mean you could say no, but I wouldn’t believe you,” YoungJae let Im senior know right off the bat he wasn’t put off by his games. 

“It’s in the basement, Choi,” Im Senior smirked. “I’ve decided you’re down in printing for the rest of the week.” 

“Well you can just go get his desk back up from the basement,” Jaebeom’s angry voice piped up. “We were given that week, and until then he’s staying here with me,” 

Mr I’m senior’s face dropped he hadn’t expected Jaebeom to come in earlier than usual either.

“And don’t try to sugar coat things,” an angry Jaebeom continued. “We know you sent someone to follow YoungJae home to ‘teach him a lesson’ the other night too. “He stepped up and breached his father’s personal space, “Look I know you hate me, because I’m ‘just’ like mother, but I won’t tolerate it if you continue to pick on YoungJae, just so you can try and remove him before the time you set is up.” 

“You’re being...” I’m Senior didn’t get to finish

Jaebeom squared up to him. “For once in your damn life how about you actually keep a fucking promise. you wonder why she left, how about you take a good look at yourself in the mirror, father.”

YoungJae stood shocked as Jaebeom spared any politeness or respect when speaking to his father. 

Jaebeoms’ father looked stunned as Jaebeom headed towards his office, before turning back and facing them again. “I expect to see Youngjae’s desk back here in the morning. And as far as today is concerned, YoungJae, you're in my office with me.”

YoungJae grabbed his things and didn’t hesitate to move swiftly into Jaebeom’s office.

“You can leave now, we have a deadline to meet,” Jaebeom growled, slamming his office door behind him.

Mr I’m senior stood shocked, never before had Jaebeom defy him like this. Slamming his hands down in the table Mr I’m senior snorted in disgust but headed out of the room almost knocking Jinyoung over in his haste.

Jinyoung steadied himself against the wall and then headed to his desk. Noticing right away Youngjae’s was missing.

“Childish much,” He said shaking his head.

********

Jaebeom slammed his bag down on his desk and threw his chair across the room. Hitting the side of his office and bouncing off it.

YoungJae kept out of the way, he could see how angry and upset Jaebeom really was. Suddenly Youngjae panicked as Jaebeom began to shake.

"Jaebeom? Jaebeom are you okay?"

Seconds later Jinyoung burst into the room. “Jaebeom, calm down,” he said moving quickly to Jaebeom’s side and grabbing his hands in his as Jaebeom’s breathing became irregular. “Breath in Jaebeom, breathe, You’ll end up having a fit! And you don’t want that, not in front of YoungJae, because I know you haven’t told him yet have You?”

Jaebeom sat on the floor by his desk taking long deep breaths. A guilty look on his face as he shook his head. “I’m sorry YoungJae, I should have told you. When I get really agitated and upset I sometimes lose control and sometimes it causes me to fit.”

YoungJae moved swiftly over and hugged his lover from behind. “It’s okay Jaebeom, please just relax. I don’t want you to have a fit either and it’s okay that you haven’t told me. I’m fine with it, but please, please calm down. He isn’t worth it.” 

Jaebeom closed his eyes, his hands held onto Youngjae’s around his waist tightly and he rested his head back against Youngjae’s as he slowly began to calm down again. 

Jinyoung sat with them his mind racing. "I have another idea to go with my original one. I’ll be right back!.”

YoungJae watched as Jinyoung took off and crawled around to the front of Jaebeom, taking his face in his hands. “Look at me Jaebeom,” He said his voice a hint of demand in it. 

Jaebeom looked at YoungJae as requested and YoungJae smiled at him. “I’m here, it’s okay. We’ll get through this together, Jinyoung’s a genius he’s going to fix all of this. I trust him explicitly.”

Jaebeom nodded still holding tightly to YoungJae. “I’m so sorry YoungJae, I really am. I never wanted this to happen.”

YoungJae took a deep breath in and gave him a loving soft smile. “No matter what he says or does, Jaebeom. I love you. Just remember that. Are you alright now?” 

“Yeah, let’s get to work. I wanted to get a head start in the deadline stuff,” he replied as YoungJae helped him up from the floor then went and retrieved his chair.

“I’ll go grab another one for me since I get to sit at the bosses desk does that mean I get it easy today?” YoungJae grinned winking at Jaebeom.

“You just go get a chair and get your butt in here and get to work. And just for that, I’m going to make your workload double,” Jaebeom grinned back.

“Spoilsport,” YoungJae said pulling a face and poking his tongue out at Jaebeom as he left to grab a chair.

“Don’t get cheeky with me Choi,” Jaebeom laughed. “I am still your boss you know.”

YoungJae came back into the office carrying a chair. “Of course Mr Im,” he said with a wink. 

Jaebeom chuckled Youngjae’s antics had cheered him up a little.

“So Mr Im, Is here okay?” YoungJae asked batting his eyelids as he put the chair down right next to Jaebeom’s.

“You’re really pushing it lover boy,” Jaebeom laughed, “but I guess it’s fine for today.” He gave YoungJae a quick kiss.

“Am I going to have to chaperone you two?” Jinyoung sighed as he came back into the office with some paper in his hand. “If you can leave each other alone for more than a few seconds, this is what I intend to do. However, there is a catch.”

Jaebeom took the paper Jinyoung had in his hand and read it through with YoungJae looking over his arm.

“I’m taking this downstairs to Im senior now, that's if you two approve,” Jinyoung said rather proud of himself. "I’ll sell this to him don’t you two worry.”

YoungJae exchanged glances with Jaebeom once they’d read it through and they nodded together. 

“We’re relying on you Jinyoung now, just make this all work,” Jaebeom almost pleaded.

Jinyoung smirked as he headed off towards the lift.

This was going to be fun.


	28. Chapter 28

Jinyoung arrived at Im seniors office and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

Moments later a middle-aged woman answered it and Jinyoung gave her a smile.

“Good morning Yun Ho, would Mr Im be available?” Jinyoung asked politely.

“I’m sorry but Mr Im is rather busy right now,” Yun Ho replied as she started to shut the door.

“Ah I see, I just wanted to speak to him about Choi YoungJae. I had an idea that might help the problem he’s having with him at the moment.”

“Well, you’ll need to...”

“Let him in Yun Ho,” Mr I’m ordered. 

“Very well sir,” Yun Ho said bowing as he came to the door himself.

“Go get yourself a coffee while I speak to our delightful Mr Park,” Mr Im said ushering her out of the door and pulling Jinyoung in. Shutting the door behind them.

Mr Im walked back to his desk and sat down, eyeing up Jinyoung as he did so. “So, Park, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Jinyoung smiled at him. “Well I heard about the trouble you’re having with Choi, and since I’m the one who recommended him I thought I should be the one to help you get rid of him ‘legally’ shall we say. Let’s not send people after him, again that was a little low.” 

“Yes, yes, now just get to the point, you lot up there aren’t the only ones with deadlines you know,” Im senior huffed.

Jinyoung handed him the paper and smiled. “I took the liberty of drawing up a contract all we need is yourself, a witness and Choi to sign it and you're rid of him.”

Im senior read through it and his face contorted into a malicious smile. “This is sheer brilliance, Park. I like it! And I like you. Once that faggot Choi is gone from my sight, expect to be promoted to 2IC, Park. I’ll call the company lawyer, so he can witness this tell Choi I want him in my office in half an hour.”

“Yes sir, it will be my pleasure sir,” Jinyoung smiled as he turned to go.

“Park, before you go, why are you stabbing your own friend in the back.” Im senior asked curiously. 

“I’m tired of him getting all the good credit. It’s my turn now.”

Im senior laughed heartily, “I see you’re the type to force your way up the ladder. Good Job. Well, off you go and tell Choi. At the end of the week, my Jaebeom will be rid of that thing and free to date my friend's son!”

Jinyoung bowed and headed out of Im seniors office. A huge smile formed over his face and he hurried to the lift. He really couldn’t stop himself from looking smug as he got into it. 

Nor could he wait to get back upstairs to tell the others.

******

Jaebeom sighed and slammed his paperwork down onto, the desk and looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

YoungJae turned to face him and saw the look of annoyance over his face. Gently he rubbed Jaebeom’s back. “Can I help in any way?”

Jaebeom turned to him and smiled gratefully at him. “Thanks, YoungJae, but, this is top line stuff. So even if I wanted to let you help you couldn’t.”

YoungJae stood and began to massage Jaebeom’s shoulders.

Jaebeom closed his eyes as YoungJae worked the knots out of his shoulders and back. “You’re really good at this. Thanks, babe.”

“God your so tense. When I get to yours tonight, I’ll give you a really decent massage,” YoungJae smiled at him peeking over his head. 

“That would be awesome, as for right now and as much as I want you to keep going, we’d better get back into it,” Jaebeom sighed as YoungJae sat back down beside him.

“Mine’s virtually done, one more read through and I can start the next edit,” YoungJae said as he began to go through his paperwork again. 

There was a knock on the door seconds later and Jinyoung popped his head in. “Is it safe to come in?” He grinned.

“We’re just working Jinyoung, this deadline doesn’t allow for sex on the couch,” Jaebeom smirked. 

“Thanks for sharing that unnecessary bit of information. Speaking of information, in half an hour your fathers lawyer will be here, then I’ll be taking YoungJae to sign the paperwork. He seemed rather impressed with the contract I wrote.” 

YoungJae sighed. “As long as it works, I’ll be happy.”

“Same here,” Jaebeom agreed. “We both will and we’ll be glad once this is all over.” 

‘“Okay good, Then I’ll be back in 20 minutes for you YoungJae,” Jinyoung said as he shut the office door again.

“Right, just enough time to go over this once more, before I go sign the deal of a lifetime,” YoungJae sighed sarcastically. 

Jaebeom leaned in and kissed him, “Everything will be fine, Jinyoung’s got this. You’ll see.”

YoungJae nodded. 

He really had no choice, he had to trust Jinyoung.

Their happiness was riding on it. 

*****

25 minutes later Jinyoung and YoungJae stood in front of Im senior and his lawyer. 

The lawyer handed the paperwork and a pen to YoungJae. “You just need to read this and then sign it. You’ll need to have left the building exactly when the contract states. No later.” 

Youngjae sighed. Jinyoung could see he looked miserable as he read the paperwork through. 

“Any questions?” The lawyer asked.

“No. I’m fine, thank you. I just think this is all so pathetic,” Youngjae protested as he signed the contract, followed by Im senior, then Jinyoung and the lawyer as they witnessed it. 

“Is this all?” YoungJae asked looking at the lawyer and ignoring I’m senior.

“Yes. That’s it.”

“Then if you’ll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do before Friday,” YoungJae said without even bowing as he left the room. He felt no need. The contract was signed and until the end date of his work contract, he was to remain up in editing.

Jinyoung bowed and shut the door behind him, following YoungJae out, running a little to catch up to him. Both boys had solemn straight faces... until the elevator doors shut. 

Jinyoung looked at Youngjae’s face and started laughing., causing YoungJae to join him. “Oh my god, I thought I’d bust in there I was dying to laugh. I swear he was just so excited about me signing the thing, that he has no idea what he just did. You’re a genius!”

“Being a genius is just part of my everyday life. And you’re welcome,” Jinyoung grinned.

“Yeah thanks, Jinyoung,” YoungJae said his face beaming. “Jaebeom and I really appreciate it.” 

“Don’t get too excited yet, he still has this next four days to make your life hell, just like he tried to this morning,” Jinyoung reminded him.

“I’ll just tackle his childishness one day at a time,” YoungJae smirked as they go5 out of the lift and headed back into the editing room. 

“Where did you guys get to?” Jackson asked as they walked in. “And why is Youngjae’s desk missing?”

“I’ll fill you in later. Mark, you’re with us,” Jinyoung motioned him to follow him into the office.”

“How come Mark gets to come in?” Jackson whined as Mark followed the other two.

“’Like I said I fill you in later. I promise, but I will say, it’s to do with what happened at the ball.”

“Ah that. Right, understood.” Jackson said backing off.

“Anyway, make sure you keep up to the deadlines we have to keep on top of this one. No excuses got it?”

The other three nodded and got straight into their work. 

“Right, now to work out the rest of the plan,” Jinyoung said as he knocked on Jaebeom’s door.


	29. Chapter 29

Jackson sat scrolling through his phone during morning tea. Jinyoung snuck up behind him and watched.

“WANG,” He yelled then burst into laughter as Jackson yelped and fumbled his phone.

“What the hell Jinyoung?” Jackson said catching his breath from the fright.

“Sorry Jackson, Jinyoung laughed,  “you were concentrating on your phone so hard, I just had to.” He sat down beside him looking over at Jackson ’s phone.

“Of course you did,” Jackson sighed rolling his eyes. 

Jinyoung smiled and gave him a hearty pat on the back. “So what were you doing that involved so much concentration?  That’s not like you.”

Jackson suddenly blushed and Jinyoung gave him an inquisitive stare.

“It’s Jungy’s birthday soon,” Jackson told him. “I was, trying to find something nice for him.”

Jinyoung pulled out his own phone and pulled up a website, “ Here,” He said handing his phone to Jackson. “Scroll through this place. It’s got great stuff for gifts. I just got Mark something from here.” 

Jackson took the phone and began scrolling through. “You asshole. I don’t want to buy him sex toys.”

“What? No, idiot,” Jinyoung grabbed the phone back and his face went red, “Ohh, sorry, my bad. I hit the sex shop add when I handed it to you.

Jackson laughed hard. “Not like you to get embarrassed so easily. Maybe you did buy Mark something from there,” he smirked.

Jinyoung slapped him, “Like hell. “Jinyoung scoffed, “We don’t need sex toys. Mark’s enough on his own. God, that man has a split personality. By day mild-mannered Mark and by night...” he looked at Jackson and shook his head. 

“Okay, you can stop there I get it. No need to elaborate.” Jackson chuckled.

“So have you two...”

“Hell no,” Jackson countered quickly. “We just got together. I love my Jungy, I don’t just want him to have sex with.”

“Jackson Wang, are you telling me you are actually a chivalrous soul?” 

“That’s for him to know, and you to never find out,” Jackson smirked. “Had you ever given me the opportunity to date you, when I liked you, you would have found that out.” 

“So answer me one thing though. That time I made a joke about you going after Yoon when YoungJae and Jaebeom got together you were vehemently against it. What happened?” 

“To be honest, I’m not exactly sure. We just started chatting the day I went to spy and something happened I guess. I mean he used to give me the hardest time, but in the end, we just clicked. You know the rest from there.” Jackson grinned.

for the two of you and I really mean that Jackson,” Jinyoung said softly.

Jackson placed his hand over Jinyoung’s and smiled back in the same way. “Thanks, that means a lot coming from the guy I never stood a chance with.”

“You’re an idiot Wang, but your our idiot, and that’s fine by us.” He gave Jackson another pat on the back. “Just give the phone back when you’re done. If you find something you like for Yoon, let me know, throw me the cash and I’ll order it on my card.”

“Thanks Jinyoung, I really appreciate this,” Jackson thanked him.

“You’re welcome. Ah speaking of mild-mannered Mark,” Jinyoung smiled as Mark entered the room, “my coffee has just arrived. You’re on your own now Wang.” 

“Go get your coffee, you addict.” Jackson chuckled as he continued scrolling.

Jinyoung almost bounced up to Mark. “You know, there are many reasons I love you, Mark Tuan and this is just one of them.”  He smirked taking a sip. “Mmmm, This is another of them, perfect, just like you.”

Mark blushed as Jinyoung kissed him. 

“What I did to deserve you, I don’t know, but whatever it was, I’m glad I did it,” Jinyoung said grinning at the deep red blush now engraved over Mark’s face.

“Jackson, see what did I tell you, look at his face now. All innocent and sweet. But when we get home tonight, I know what’s going to happen.”

Jackson looked up and laughed. “Leave the poor man alone you tease and stop bragging about your sex life. Cheeky ass.” Jackson laughed as he went back to searching for Jung Yoon’s present.

“Where’s dumb and dumber,” Jinyoung suddenly realised Bambam and Yugyeom hadn’t returned from grabbing their morning tea. 

“Oh, they popped over the road. Bam said they wanted to try first class coffee instead of the shit we get here. His words, not mine,” he added as Jinyoung frowned.

“There’s nothing wrong with the work coffee and it’s free. Free coffee always tastes the best, ungrateful little snots, bullying my coffee,” he pouted with mock indignation.

Jackson laughed and Mark chuckled as Jinyoung sat back In his seat. 

“Those two are working their butts off in there,” Mark said as he took a quick glance into Jaebeom’s office.

“They have too bad so do we, don’t forget that YoungJae’s not here after Friday.” 

“Oh, yeah. Man, that’s kind of harsh.” Jackson sighed.  “I’m Senior is an ass. How’s the plan going?”

“So far so good!” Jinyoung smirked mischievously. 

“Anyway, us three can get back to work. The other two still have a few minutes before they’re due back. If we can smash these out today, we’ll be ahead a day. That will at least give Jaebeom a chance to keep on top of without YoungJae, plus I’ll be his 2ic as well as my main jobs, but Mark is now my assistant. So that means you guys need to push yourselves,” he said looking at Jackson. “I’ll fill you in on what’s happened today when those two get back.”

Mark sat in his chair and got straight into his work again just as Jackson handed back Jinyoung’s phone. 

Jackson pointed at a watch in the online store. “Can I get you to order this, please. I know Jungy hasn’t got a watch and this is a beauty.“ Grabbing out his wallet he handed Jinyoung a wad of cash. “ this should cover that and shipping if it’s more let me know, thanks again for this Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung smiled at him. “My pleasure,” he replied putting his phone away and the money in his wallet. “If it’s any less I’ll get the excess back to you tomorrow.”

“Works for me,” Jackson grinned, getting back into his work.

 Jinyoung’s ears pricked up as he picked up his pencil and loud chattering echoed into the room followed by Bambam and Yugyeom. 

“Right you two, sit down and listen. Plan’s been updated.” Jinyoung said shutting them up quite quickly.

Without hesitation, the other two rushed to their seats.

“Right,” Jinyoung began, "this is what we’ve done.”

*****

YoungJae yawned, stretched himself out and the put his head back down to work.

Jaebeom saw him yawning out of the corner of his eye and put his pencil down. “You take a break, you look like you could use one,” he said gently rubbing Youngjae’s back.

“I don’t have time for that kind of luxury right now,” YoungJae sighed. “This is our busy week of the editing deadlines out of the month. I’m not leaving it for you to do all on your own. I’m not here after Friday, so I need to get these done and then..” 

Jaebeom silenced him with a kiss. “Take a break  20 minutes isn’t going to hurt. Please, YoungJae, I know you stayed up nearly all night getting your own edits done so you could help me with mine, so I won’t take no for an answer. I won’t let you wear yourself down just for my sake. Understood?” 

YoungJae couldn’t help smile as he kissed Jaebeom back. “Fine, but only because I don’t want to worry you. After all, it is the last week I’ll ever see you here again. Sad but I guess there’s not much we can do about it,” he gave a soft sigh as he hugged Jaebeom and headed to couch and lay down on it. 

Jaebeom got up and quickly went over to his cupboard, grabbed out a pillow and a blanket heading back over to YoungJae. “Lift your head.”

YoungJae complied and Jaebeom slipped the pillow under it then placed the blanket over him. “Now rest. I love you.”

YoungJae grabbed his hand and pulled Jaebeom down, looking into his eyes.” I love you too. Don’t you ever forget that.”

Jaebeom smiled lovingly at him. “I won’t. I Promise.” 

YoungJae, satisfied with Jaebeom’s reply, let him go and rolled over onto his side. He felt the motion as the  couch began to move and he turned to see Jaebeom  place the remote into his desk, fiddle with his phone and head back over to him

“Jaebeom what are you doing,” he chuckled as he felt the warmth of Jaebeom behind him on the couch. 

Shift that sexy butt over yours over. I think we both deserve a break. Don’t worry I’ve set an alarm,” he added seeing the concerned look on Youngjae’s face.

Hearing this, YoungJae wriggled over further and sighed contentedly as Jaebeom wrapped himself around him and in turn placed his arms over Jaebeom’s around his waist.

Right now his career seemed a little uncertain, but Jinyoung had plans but would they work. 

It seemed that right now the one thing he was really sure of, was that he was definitely going to miss his naps with Jaebeom on this couch.


	30. Chapter 30

Jinyoung needed to find out what Jaebeom wanted him to do in regards to the layout of their next magazine's cover theme, so he got up and knocked on the door of the office and waited

No response.

They weren’t doing that again in there were they? 

No, couldn’t be it was too quiet. The blinds were shut, but there was no music and not the slightest noise at all coming from Inside.

Slowly Jinyoung turned the handle and pushed the door open slightly, just enough to hear what might be going on. He was pretty sure now they weren’t having sex, due to the sound of light snoring he could hear. Opening the door a little more, he peeked around it. A smile came to his face and he motioned for Mark to come over.

“What is..”

“Shh, check this out,” Jinyoung instructed him in a whisper.

Mark looked into the office to see a sleeping Jaebeom hugging a sleeping Youngjae from behind and he too found himself smiling.

“They’re so adorable,” Mark said continuing to keep his voice quiet

“I’ll bet they’re exhausted, from everything going on right now,” Jinyoung sighed

“I wondered why I hadn’t seen or heard them for a while,” Mark chuckled quietly as Jinyoung shut the door again and the two of them walked back to their desks.

“Shouldn’t we have woken them?” Mark asked.

“No, it’s fine, let them sleep. Knowing Jaebeom, he’s set an alarm and they’re both way ahead in their work, so it won’t hurt,” Jinyoung replied smiling again.

Jackson looked up from his desk and raised an eyebrow, “Are they sleeping in there?”

Jinyoung nodded, "Yeah, they’re totally out of it.”

“Probably needed it then,” Jackson said as he folded his arms. “By the way, how’s the new building going?”

“Good. It’s almost finished. We move the week after next,” Jinyoung informed him.

“How’s Youngjae taking everything?” Jackson asked a little worried.

“You mean with Im senior being such an ass?”

Jackson nodded.

“He’s dealing with it. He’s stressed and upset of course, but I’m one hundred and ten percent positive my plan’s foolproof.” Jinyoung smiled.

“if your plan works,” Jackson began placing his arms above his head and sat back in his chair, “I’m senior’s gonna be ropable.”

Mark chuckled at the mischevious look on Jinyoung’s face.

Jackson gave a mock shudder, “Ooh, you’re kinda scary when you smile like that.”

Jinyoung laughed and nodded in agreement, “I can hardly wait for this to all pan out. It’s going to be one hell of a punch in the face for I’m senior.”

“What is?” Jung Yoon asked as he walked into the room.

“Oh, you don’t know about this, do you?” Jinyoung said as he tapped the seat next to him, “Here sit in Yugi’s chair, he and Bam are out for lunch. I’ll explain, but you can’t say a word to anyone. It’s already affecting poor Youngjae enough.”

Jung Yoon sat next to Jinyoung, “I promise you, my mouth will stay shut, and Jackson, lunch after this?”

“Sure, I’d love to babe,” Jackson accepted his smile wide.

“Okay I’m all ears, go ahead,” Jung Yoon said as he sat back to listen

Jinyoung sighed and began to relay everything that had happened the night of the ball and everything since

At the end of it all Jung Yoon look horrified. “What the hell? They don’t deserve any of that! And you’re sure this plan of yours is fail-safe.'”

“One hundred and ten percent he says, “Jackson interjected.

“Good, well I’m behind you one hundred and ten percent. Let me know how this goes and I’m with you if you need extra editing or printing guys over there when you move. I’d rather be with you guys than here, especially if Im senior's that much of an ass about his son’s life choices. He’s damn lucky Jaebeom picked some one as smart and intellignet as Youngjae and not some other guy.”

Jinyoung noted the seriousness in Jung Yoon’s voice and nodded, “I’ll be sure to tell Jaebeom, I’m pretty sure he’d be grateful for your support.”

“Thanks, Park. I appreciate you telling me all this, anyway,” he began, getting up and walking back around to Jackson, “I need lunch.” Jung Yoon held his hand out to Jackson as he stood.

Jackson took it in his and smiled back at the other two, “See you guys after lunch.” 

Jinyoung indeed and gave a slight wave.

“Have fun guys,” Mark said also giving a slight wave.

As they left Jinyoung turned to Mark and smiled. “I’m so glad Jung Yoon and Jackson got together.”

“Why, because he’s stopped bothering you finally?” Mark laughed.

“Well, yeah there’s that, but I mean, look at how happy they both are. I’m really genuinely happy for them. Jackson’s sort of changed, but only just a little. He works harder, but he’s still the crazy Jackson we all know and love.”

“I think fate and how it works is the oddest thing ever,” Mark said quite sagely. 

“If you believe in fate,’” Jinyoung smiled.

“And, do you?”

Mark’s question was simple and it made Jinyoung chuckle. “I believe in love, Mark Tuan, fate sounds too drastic, believing in love is much better,” Jinyoung replied softly leaning into Mark and kissing him.

“You're probably right,“ Mark said smiling at him. 

“Come on, let's get back to work before I get even further distracted by those sweet lips of yours,” Jinyoung said with a grin as he grabbed his other edits from his 'to do' tray, getting straight back into work.

Mark looked lovingly at Jinyoung and chuckled a little, before settling back into his work too.

This was definitely getting more and more interesting each day.


	31. Chapter 31

YoungJae stirred as Jaebeom’s alarm went off but settled back down once it stopped. Jaebeom leant over him and blew in his ear.

YoungJae mumbled something inaudible and waved his hand as if swatting a bug away.

“Hey, sleeping beauty,” Jaebeom said as he gently shook the sleeping young man back into wakefulness.

YoungJae groaned and sat upright, yawning, “I don’t wanna go to school today,” he said giving Jaebeom a wistful look.

“Cute, YoungJae, really cute.” Jaebeom smiled, holding his hand out to him. “Come on, time for lunch, and then we need to get back on track with work.”

YoungJae sighed as he grabbed Jaebeom’s hand and pulled himself up from the couch. “I was really enjoying that nap with you. Why couldn’t it have been Friday night at home?”

Jaebeom gave him a questioning look, “You really want it to be Friday already?”

YoungJae quickly shook his head and sighed his frustration out as he spoke. “No actually, I really don’t. Why does he have to be like this? Why does he have to treat you like you’re a possession and not his son? It’s not fair.”

Jaebeom noticed the smile immediately fade from Youngjae’s face as he spoke and he could see that this was hurting him just as much as it was himself. Pulling Youngjae to him, he held him tightly.

YoungJae buried his face into Jaebeom’s shirt and gripped it just as tightly as Jaebeom was holding him. He tried hard to keep his emotions in check but the tears had already begun to fall.

Jaebeom sighed forlornly as he heard YoungJae sobbing quietly. 

This was all so daunting and Jaebeom was more than just mad at his father. He gently rubbed Youngjae’s back, before wrapping an arm around him and taking back towards the couch and sat him down, sitting beside him.

“Thank you, YoungJae,” Jaebeom said softly taking a hand in his.

YoungJae looked at him puzzled as Jaebeom wiped his tears away with his free hand. “What for?” He asked through his sniffles.

“For putting up with everything I’ve put you through and loving me through it all.“ Jaebeom smiled at him. “When you first came here I never even imagined that I’d fall in love with you. I mean, I would look at you and think ‘What a hard worker Choi is’,”

Youngjae just looked at him, eyes red from crying and a slight look of disbelief on his face.

“It’s true and you can ask Jinyoung,” Jaebeom added, “because, I remember, it was right before I realised that I actually really liked you, asking Jinyoung what you enjoyed doing outside of work and he told me that you didn’t really do much, because you were too busy taking work home with you to make sure I wouldn’t have to have to worry about dealing with missed deadlines. That was when I began to look at you in a whole different light. I was shocked. You weren’t doing it for self-recognition or the company, you were doing it for me. Then a few weeks later when you came in and saw me snowed under and asked how you could help me, when no one else had, even after with all you were already doing, well, you know the story there.”

YoungJae nodded, “You said that’s when it all started with you and I.”

Jaebeom smiled and gently touched Youngjae’s cheek. “I fell for you so hard, that even I was surprised. But you know what?”

YoungJae shook his head.

“I wouldn’t change a thing that happened, even in another life. This probably sounds awful, but I’d be that stupid Jackass cat all over again if it meant I could be with you.”

“I’d still accept you too,” YoungJae blushed as Jaebeom leaned in and kissed him.

They quickly jumped apart as a knock on the door interrupted their romantic interlude.

“You guy’s alive in here?”

“Yeah, come in Jinyoung I was just about to come and ask you a favour anyway, so perfect timing.”

The door opened and Jinyoung walked in spotting Youngjae’s tear-stained face immediately. “Yes, I’ll go grab you guys some lunch.”

Jaebeom handed Jinyoung some money, “Just something simple from the canteen is fine.”

“No problem. I’ll head down now,” Jinyoung smiled.

“Thanks,” Jaebeom replied gratefully.

“Back soon.” Jinyoung headed. Out of 5he room shutting the door behind him

YoungJae took a deep breath in as Jaebeom turned back to him.

“You alright now?” Jaebeom asked gently rubbingYoungjae’s side.

YoungJae nodded. “I love you Jaebeom, you know that don’t you?”

“What kind of a question is that?” Jaebeom asked, “I wouldn’t have stood up to my father if I thought for even one second that you didn’t. I’ve never actually stood up to him before, well I have, but nothing ever like I did today. I think it shocked him and serve him right. Tomorrow your desk will be back up here and everything for the next few days will be as normal.”

YoungJae reached up, gently touching Jaebeom’s face and Jaebeom placed his hand over it.

“I’m not used to seeing you so vulnerable. It’s unnerving,” Jaebeom began, “It makes me want to wrap you up and look after you.”

YoungJae laughed and moved his hand away from Jaebeom’s face, “I might just let you, I’m not used to feeling this vulnerable either.”

Jaebeom’s intercom buzzed and he got up, moving over to his desk and answered. “Yes.”

“Jaebeom,” his father’s voice came through, “ I’ve taken the liberty of calling Tae Myung...”

“Forget it, you gave me a week. It’s only Monday.” Jaebeom snapped.

“She’s already on her way here. Take her out for lunch, that’s an order.” His father demanded.

“I told you, I don’t like girls. I don’t like Tae Myung. You take her out for lunch. “ Jaebeom countered. “I just ordered mine and I don’t intend on leaving the building at any time soon with this workload. If she comes up here I will point blank, outright refuse to see her. You gave us these time frames and we had this discussion this morning remember, the contract you both signed is legal and binding and you agreed to let me spend until Friday with YoungJae. So you can stop trying to force us into things sooner or I’ll take action.”

“Im Jaebeom!” Mr Im senior’s voice was loud an angry and YoungJae cringed.

“If you send her up here, I mean it. I’ll refuse her on the spot.” Jaebeom hung up and switched the intercom completely off. Looking over at YoungJae Jaebeom sighed. “I’m so sorry you had to hear that,” Jaebeom apologised.

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault,” YoungJae replied going over to him and hugging him. “I know you hate it just as much as I do. But like you said, we should trust in Jinyoung. We don’t have any other choice now.”

“I’m coming in,” Jinyoung informed them as he tapped on the door lightly.”

“Speak of the devil,” Jaebeom grinned, “Come In Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung opened the door and walked back into the room a bag of food in one hand and drinks in the other. “Sorry, I did hear all that by the way. I got back right when your father was being an ass. So I just waited.” He handed a bag out towards Jaebeom.

“Thanks, Jinyoung,” Jaebeom said taking the bag from him.

Jinyoung nodded towards the bag, “I just got your usuals. Thought that would be the safest bet.” He replied placing the drinks on the desk

“Thanks for going and getting lunch for us, Jinyoung,” YoungJae smiled at him.

“No problem. I know you guys are going through a rough time right now, so I don’t mind at all.

Jaebeom handed YoungJae his food, then his drink.

YoungJae smiled up at him, “Thanks, babe.”

“You’re welcome,” Jaebeom smiled back before turning to Jinyoung and motioning to his chair behind the desk, “Close the door, you can stay if you like.”

“I would love to, but I’ve got to keep that lot out there in check. And seriously you two. Chin up, I know my plan will work. It’s Im senior proof,” Jinyoung gave them a wink and a smile as he headed out of the office shutting the door behind him.

"Youngjae gave Jaebeom a grin as Jinyoung left, "Did he just call your father an idiot, incognito?"

Jaebeom chuckled and sat down next to Youngjae with his food. "I'll leave that to your imagination."


	32. Chapter 32

As lunch finished, Tae Myung still hadn’t shown up at all, much to Jaebeom’s relief. Obviously, his father had finally gotten the message, at least for today, but there was no doubt in Jaebeom’s mind that his father would continue to insist he see her.

Shaking the events of the past hour from his head, he watched as YoungJae finished ushering the rest of the editing team into his office and waited until they were all seated. 

MarkJin, as Yugi affectionately called Mark and Jinyoung, had brought their own chairs in and sat beside the others, near the couch.

YoungJae sat in his seat next to Jaebeom at the desk and Jaebeom began their meeting.

“You’re probably wondering why I’ve called you here for this meeting. I got a call just before the end of my lunch break. Our new building is completely finished and we start moving on Saturday. I spoke to Jung Yoon and Seong Jin, and their teams will help us with the move. You all know your roles in the new building so I expect everything to run as it usually does. Any questions?”

“Who’s supplying lunch,” Yugyeom said with a raised eyebrow and a smug glance to his right, “Jinyoung?”

“You, if you don’t stop being a smart ass,” Jinyoung said swatting his head from behind.

Yugyeom saw it coming, ducked, laughed and moved closer to Bambam.

“Food and drink will be provided by the company,” Jaebeom replied, “I’ve organised a caterer for the day.”

“What time do we need to be there?” Bambam asked.

“I’d like to start around 7.30am if you guys are up to it?” Jaebeom replied as he looked around at the others.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Jaebeom continued.

“It’s mainly our files and personal work equipment we’re moving over so we should be done with the majority of the move by around 4.00pm. Then Sunday we can start around 9.00am and I think we’ll be finished by around the same time.”

“Are our clients coming with us?” Mark asked.

“Yes, But under Imcast conditions. Which reminds me, YoungJae.”

“Yes, Jaebeom?”

“Remember what we discussed during our lunch?” Jaebeom enquired.

“Mhm. I certainly do,” YoungJae informed him.

“After the meeting, would you mind getting onto that straight away?”

YoungJae nodded with a smile. “Sure, I can do that.”

“Okay now that we’re moving this weekend, we need to pack down everything that we’re taking and mark boxes. Despite my father being an ass lately he has allocated the rest of today and tomorrow morning for us to get everything ready for the move. Anything that isn’t done in that time frame gets done either after hours or Saturday morning. So it’s up to you guys if you want to stay behind if we don’t finish it all. I’m confident we will.”

“What about your office?” Jackson asked.

It’s getting dismantled Friday after hours and I’ll be overseeing its reconstruction Saturday morning once we’re there. So as long as you guys don’t mind doing the over seeing of getting everyone’s work and files put away safe and sound, I’ll try and make sure my office is reconstructed as fast as possible, so I can get back in and help you.”

“So, I know that the clients are still Imcast, but isn’t the building yours?” Yugyeom asked a little confused.

“Yes, the building belongs to me,” Jaebeom confirmed. “Any furniture the company has allowed me to take over has been paid for personally by me.”

“Are you as rich as your father or something?” Yugyeom asked, “You bought the building paid for the renovations and the furniture..”

“Tch,” Jinyoung said, annoyed and lashing out, this time connecting with the back of Yugyeom’s head.

Jaebeom folded his arms and looked at him. “If you know how much this company’s worth then I’m worth just under a third of that at the moment.”

Yugyeom looked shocked. “But, isn’t the company worth something like four hundred plus billion won. I mean that’s like, forty plus billion US dollars, right? And if you’re worth a third of that, then,” Yugyeom’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he realised what Jaebeom’s worth was close too, “I’m dating the wrong guy,” he suddenly blurted out in jest and the whole room burst into laughter.

“So that’s how it is,” Bambam said in jest as he smacked Yugyeom playfully on his arm.”

Yugyeom took Bambam’s hand in his and held it tightly, smiling at him.

YoungJae laughed with the room, but his laughter felt awkward. He was nowhere near Jaebeom in terms of status. No wonder Im senior was being such an ass. Not that YoungJae cared about wealth or possessions, he was just happy being around Jaebeom, because to him that was all that really mattered.

As the room calmed, Jaebeom had sensed the whole conversation in regards to monetary value had made YoungJae extremely uncomfortable. Jaebeom sat back in the chair and observed the looked on Youngjae’s face, then sat forward again allowing his hand to rest on Youngjae’s on his desk and gently squeezed Youngjae’s hand.

YoungJae turned his head slightly and tried to smile back, but he couldn’t. He felt guilty. Guilty for loving someone who was way out of his league, guilty for making the rift bigger between father and son. Guilty for allowing himself to feel like he was allowed to love Jaebeom and guilty for putting Jaebeom’s career at risk.

“Well if there are no other questions,” Jaebeom began, “we can start sorting things out for the move.”

Everyone shook their heads and Jaebeom got up, holding the door open. “Good, now everyone, out of my office so I can get on with my packing.” He ordered, his tone firm but playful.

As the last person left the office, Jaebeom shut the door behind them, then headed back to his desk.

“I should start packing my belongings then too,” YoungJae stood and headed for the door.

Jaebeom grabbed him. “Stop it, YoungJae.”

Youngjae's face was wracjed with guilt. “I’m ruining your life, your career, what little relationship you have left with your father. I’m responsible for it all.” YoungJae said quietly. “You’d be better off if you just went with,”

“Don’t you dare say it,” Jaebeom snapped.

Youngjae bit his lip and looked down at the floor.

“I know you’re scared, I know we both have no idea what will happen after Friday if Jinyoung’s plan doesn’t work. I know that no matter how much he says it’s going to, or how much we put our trust in him, that we’re both feeling vulnerable and unsure, but are you going to let that stop you?”

“Jaebeom I,” YoungJae closed his eyes and felt himself fall forward.

Jaebeom caught him as Youngjae slumped into his arms.

JINYOUNG,” Jaebeom yelled loudly, the panic in his voice as YoungJae lay limp in his arms, “JINYOUNG!!!” He screamed this time.

Jinyoung flew into the office and saw YoungJae unmoving in Jaebeom’s arms and the terrified look on Jaebeom’s face.

“Calling an ambulance now,” he said as calmly as he could, grabbing his phone from his pocket and dialling.


	33. Chapter 33

Jinyoung stood comforting Jaebeom as the paramedics placed Youngjae on the gurney. He'd never seen Jaebeom look this afraid of anything the whole time he'd known him.

“I'm going with them,” Jaebeom told Jinyoung as they followed the paramedics out of his office.

“Go ahead. I'll make sure things keep going here, just let us know what's going on when you find out.”

Jaebeom nodded and Jinyoung watched the others as they looked on all with worried looks on their faces.

“Come on you guys, we need to get back to work. I'm sure Youngjae's going to be fine. Let's make sure Jaebeom has nothing else to worry about once he gets back.” Jinyoung encouraged trying to encourage the others. “If we sit here worrying we'll get nothing done.”

There were a few seconds of silence and Mark spoke up. “Jinyoung's right, let's get back to work.”

The others sat back in their seats still silent and carried on. 

Mark glanced over at Jinyoung and smiled, “He'll be okay, you'll see. This whole thing they're going through is pretty much a major mess. I think Youngjae's at his limit with the stress and Jaebeom's hanging in there by a thread. They love each other so much, anyone can see that.”

“My plan will work I know it will, but I can understand why they're still so jumpy and stressed. They're putting all their faith in me, Mark. There's no room for failure.”

Mark rubbed his back. “I believe in you Jinyoung and so do they. It's just a little scarier for them because their love is at stake here. Jaebeom would sooner quit than live without Youngjae, he might not say much, but I can feel how much he loves Youngjae and the same with Youngjae.”

 

Jinyoung nodded. Everything rested on his plan now. He shook any doubts that had snuck in, out. It would work. 

He was sure of it.

~*~

The sirens of the ambulance had alerted Im Senior as well as half of the company and they stood, watching as Youngjae was raced out to the ambulance by the paramedics followed by Jaebeom.

Jung Yoon caught sight of Jaebeom as he ran past the printing office, where he and Seong Jin were discussing the printing rosters for the rest of the week. The two of then exchanged worried glanced and caught up to them. “What the hell happened is Youngjae okay?”

“I don't know,” Jaebeom quickly told them as they ran.

“Are you going to be okay?” Seong Jin asked as he and Jung Yoon kept pace with them out to the main foyer.

Jaebeom nodded, “I'm keeping it together, but that's about it at the moment. I promise I'll let everyone know what's going on when I do, okay.”

“Just look after him,” Jung Yoon said softly as he and Seong Jin stopped following.

“I will. I promise.” Jaebeom replied earnestly.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” Im Senior snapped at Jaebeom as he ran past.

“Caring about someone I love,” he snapped back as he climbed into the ambulance glaring at his father as the doors of the ambulance began to shut. “Something you would never understand!”

As the ambulance doors finally shut Im Senior almost looked hurt. Sighing his frustration out he turned and walked away, the annoyance showing on his face.

~*~

“Okay, what the hell happened to Youngjae?” Jung Yoon asked urgently as he and Seong Jin walked into the editing area.

“We don't know,“ Jinyoung replied honestly. “Jaebeom told me he just fell forwards into his arms and collapsed just as he was about to say something. Youngjae has been under a great deal of stress lately with Im senior being such an ass. I'm sure it's stress and it's just taken its toll.”

We just saw Jaebeom, downstairs, the ambulance has headed off and he said he'll let us know what's going on once he does,” Seong Jin added.

Jackson got up hugging Jung Yoon and Jung Yoon kissed him softly. “Are you okay? Are you all okay?” Jung Yoon asked looking around at the small sea of worried faces.

“We'll be fine,” Jinyoung replied. “Thanks, guys, for coming up and checking on us it's appreciated.”

“Alright, we just wanted to check.” Seong Jin informed them,

“Yeah, and we'd better get back down and finish sorting the rosters.” Jung Yoon added. “Im senior was looking a bit frazzled. Don't want to frazzle the asshat any more than we need to. If you need anything, you guys know where we are. We'll talk to you later.”

“Yeah, thanks guys, later,” Jinyoung sighed as the other two left. Jinyoung was quite angry and his face showed it.

Im senior had a lot to answer for. 

~*~

Finally, all the testing and waiting around in the emergency was done, less than half an hour Jaebeom was impressed having private insurance sure as hell came in handy for times like this. 

Jaebeom had organised a private room for Youngjae and asked for all costs incurred to be billed to him directly and not the company. He wasn't going to give his father the excuse to have a go at him for any reason whatsoever at the moment.

As they transferred Youngjae from the emergency department and placed him onto the bed in the private room, a slip of paper fell out of Youngjae's pocket and onto the floor. 

Without looking at it Jaebeom picked it up and put it into his own pocket.

“I'll change him into the hospital clothes,” Jaebeom offered as the nurses went to remove Youngjae's clothing. 

The nurses nodded and the senior nurse smiled at him, “Just let us know when you're done and we'll come to check his obs again.”

Jaebeom nodded. “I will.”

The nurses left the room closed the door behind them, then Jaebeom changed him as he'd said, and called the nurses back into the room. 

Jaebeom stood back in the corner watching as they checked his vital signs. A few minutes later the senior nurse turned back to him.

“The doctor will be here shortly. We'll leave you to it. If you need anything just press the buzzer.”

“Thanks,” Jaebeom replied gratefully as they left again. 

Slowly he made his way over to the seat next to Youngjae's bed and sat down. He jumped as a knock on the door sounded out and the doctor walked in. 

“Im Jaebeom?” The doctor asked as he walked over to him.

Jaebeom nodded, stood and took the doctor's outstretched hand, shaking it.

“Your friend is very lucky. Because you acted quickly in getting him here, he'll be fine,” The doctor said smiling at Jaebeom.

“Thank god,” Jaebeom sighed his relief quite noticeable, “ So what do you think happened?”

“In basic terminology, he fainted. It's basically the bodies way of shutting down to survive. It happens when there's a lack of oxygen to the brain, that's why he fainted. I'm just glad he had the smarts to lean towards you when he did so. The most common causes of fainting are usually dehydration, low blood pressure, alcohol use and diabetes. But he's none of the above. Has he had any trauma lately? Any bad news or working too hard?”

“He's a hard worker, but he's never worked himself stupid and he always has water with him and takes care of himself and make sure of that. However, there has been one major upset for him lately and he's not taking it too well. He's been extremely worried because of it,” Jaebeom informed the doctor without going into detail.

“Well, seeing his test results have all come back fine, it could have been that. He's never had this happen before as far as you know?” The doctor questioned.

“No, he hasn't. I called his parents and they said the exact same thing,” Jaebeom replied.

“Well from what I can tell, all roads seem to lead to the upset at this stage.” the doctor deduced. Sometimes when things get too overbearing the body will respond naturally to an incident by automatically shutting down which seems to be the case with Youngjae.”

“So what now then?” Jaebeom inquired.

“He needs some rest. I suggest we keep him here overnight just to keep an eye on him and all going well, we can discharge him in the morning.” 

“Okay, if that's what you feel is best for him,” Jaebeom agreed wholeheartedly. “If it's alright with you, I'd like to stay for a while. His parents are heading over now and I want to let them know myself what happened. I'll just send them to you if they have more complicated questions,” Jaebeom said with a sigh.

“Stay as long as you like. It's fine.” The doctor smiled, finishing his notes off before he left the room.

Jaebeom sat back down in the chair. Finally, they would have at least an hour alone before Youngjae's parents arrived. He took Youngjae's hand in his and held it sighing, his relief great knowing that Youngjae would be fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medical research notes reference
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.medicalnewstoday.com/articles/182524.php


	34. Chapter 34

Jaebeom watched as Youngjae slept peacefully. He stuck his free hand in his pocket and that's when he remembered the piece of paper that he had from Youngjae's pocket. He pulled it out, unfolded it and looked at it.

Incheon airport. Flight 1675 from LAX. Arrival time. 7.56 pm Friday, the piece of paper read.

Jaebeom puzzled over the note, it never stated who was to be picked up. Who did Youngjae know in the states? A relative maybe? He'd never made mention of this before. Shaking his head Jaebeom put the paper back into his pocket. He'd give it back to him later when things weren't so hectic.

Checking the time on the clock it was almost 3.30 in the afternoon. He'd called Jinyoung and asked him to bring Youngjae's bag to the hospital after work and to let the others know that Youngjae would be fine, that he just needed some rest.

“Jaebeom?” A quiet voice called out to him

“Youngjae!” Jaebeom looked over to see Youngjae looking at him, stood and leaned over him kissing him on the forehead, “Thank God you're awake. I was so worried.”

“I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you I just...”

“You just worried yourself into a fainting spell is what you did.” Jaebeom sighed. “For the first and last time, no matter what happens between us, I am not getting together with Tae Myung. Ever. End of story!”

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry before. I just don't want you to lose your career. You've worked so hard for this.”

Jaebeom touched his cheek gently, “Let me worry about my career, you just worry about yourself. The Doc said you have to stay here tonight. If you're alright in the morning, he'll let you out! If that happens, I'll come and get you okay?”

Youngjae nodded, his hand reaching up and touching Jaebeom's against his cheek.

“Have I been out long?” Youngjae asked as Jaebeom gently stroked his head with his free hand.

“Just over an hour and a half,” Jaebeom informed him.

“How did I get through the emergency so fast?” Youngjae asked as Jaebeom helped him sit upright.

“Well, A, you were unconscious; and B, I have insurance.” Jaebeom smiled gently at him. “I've added you onto mine. Everything's covered.”  
Youngjae sighed and Jaebeom gave him a stern look.

“Don't give me that look. I could see this afternoon how stressed you were over what I'm worth. You're not like that. I know you don't love me for the money. I remember what happened when I got you the stuff for the ball. It's not like I spend money on you every single day and the only reason I don’t is that I know it makes you uncomfortable, but I'll be damned if I'm going to sit there while you suffer uncomfortably in an emergency room. Got it! So get that look off your face now.”

Youngjae didn't know where to look, but he did his best to stop acting like a burden and sighed. “Sorry.”

“And for god's sake, stop saying sorry when NONE of this is your fault,” Jaebeom sighed as he wrapped his arms around Youngjae and hugged him tightly. “Do you seriously know how much I love you? How much it hurts me to see you having to go through all this because of my father?”

Slowly Youngjae’s arms wrapped around Jaebeom as he settled into his chest and a soft smile came to his face as heard sniffling. “ Obviously a hell of a lot, you never cry.”

Jaebeom released him and turned away, “I am not crying,” he said blowing his nose.

Youngjae smiled, “Of course not, how silly of me. I have no idea why I thought you’d be crying.”

“Anyway,” Jaebeom began, regaining his composure and turning back to face Youngjae, “your parents are on the way. So I’ll head home when they get here and grab some stuff. I’ve changed my mind, decided, that I’m staying here tonight because It’ll just be easier me being here, rather than me coming to get you if you’re allowed out tomorrow.”

Youngjae nodded, he certainly didn’t mind having Jaebeom near him.

Jaebeom handed him the hospital food menu. “I didn’t order any food for you for your evening meal because I had no idea when you’d wake up. You’ll get a random meal. So You can either eat it or I can bring you something back with me. In the meantime fill this in and they’ll take it when the food comes.”

“Knowing my father, he’ll eat the random meal,” Youngjae’s face lit up as he spoke. “When I was a kid, I ended up in hospital, they’d bring me home cooked food in and my father would eat the hospital food because I hated it.”

Jaebeom chuckled loudly. “Now that’s the kind of father’s I wish mine had been. I’ll bring you something back then.”

A knock on the door interrupted them and the nurse popped her head in, “Sorry to bother you but, oh Mr Choi, you’re awake, how are you feeling?”

“Not too bad thank you,” Youngjae replied with a smile.

“Good to hear,” the nurse continued, “we’ll come and do your obs again soon. Also, your father rang they’ll be here in about thirty minutes.”

“Ahh thank you,” Youngjae replied as the nurse smiled and left.

Jaebeom leaned in and took Youngjae’s lips in a surprise kiss, but Youngjae didn’t hesitate in allowing himself to be swept away in the moment of it.

Slowly Jaebeom’s lips parted from Youngjae’s and Youngjae sighed contentedly, before smiling back at Jaebeom’s radiantly beaming face smiling at him. “Damn you sure know how to get me all worked up.”

“We have thirty minutes right?” Jaebeom had a mischevious look on his face as he walked over to, the door and locked it.”

“Jaebeom, what are you doing?” Youngjae laughed as Jaebeom walked back over and pushed Youngjae’s bedding to the side, “We don’t have time for that.”

“No, we don’t,” he smirked as he reached into the open part of the pyjama pants, grabbing hold of Youngjae’s erection and pulling it through, “but we do have time for this,” he said as he wasted no time in taking Youngjae’s cock into his mouth.

Youngjae had to bite his lip as Jaebeom sucked harder on his cock than he ever had before.

Jaebeom licked and sucked the tip, swirling his tongue around into it and Youngjae had to fight his instincts to cry out and make his usual noises.

Jaebeom’s hand worked the bottom of Youngjae’s erection, while his mouth worked hard to meet it from the top. He noted Youngjae’s breathing was beginning to change. Youngjae wasn't joking, he really had been worked up and Jaebeom could tell that Youngjae’s orgasm was quite close by the way he’d started to pant.

Taking Youngjae’s cook into his mouth all the way to the base he sucked hard up and down and finally, the tiny fast pants he’d expected from his lover were heard.

“Jaebeom,” Youngjae began in a strained whisper, “I’m,“ no other words passed his lips as he felt himself shudder, his hips bucked upwards and he exploded hard inside of Jaebeom’s mouth.

Jaebeom made sure to suck him clean leaving no trace of Youngjae’s come to be seen. Grabbing a tissue from the box to the left of the bedside drawers, he gently dabbed Youngjae’s sensitive cock dry and put it back into the pyjama pants, watching as Youngjae slowly came down from his euphoria.

“That was intense,” Youngjae panted.

“But was it good?” Jaebeom grinned.

“It was so good. I came so hard, I think that’s the first time one of your blow jobs has ever wasted me like this.” Youngjae sighed happily elated. 

“That’s because we’re short on time so I had to work fast, so I made sure you felt every little thing I did but with twice the pressure.” Jaebeom chuckled..

“I expect you to do this to me again next time we’re at either yours or mine. My cock still feels like it has your mouth there.” Youngjae sighed out a final pant.

“Glad you enjoyed it. Anyway, time for you to relax until your parents get here. You don’t want to be looking that red-faced in front of them,” Jaebeom noted.

Youngjae sighed and then laughed, “Good point,” he said as he pulled the covers up and snuggled into the pillow.

“Oh before I forget,” Jaebeom said remembering the piece of paper. “This fell out of your pocket when they put you in this bed.” He handed the piece of paper to Youngjae.

“Did you look at it?” Youngjae asked.

“Yeah, sorry, I did. I wasn’t sure if it was just junk or important so I read it,” Jaebeom said apologetically.

Youngjae just smiled at him. “I guess you want to know why I have it?”

“You’re not mad I looked?”

“Why would I be? I have nothing to hide and besides, It was for you anyway. I was going to give it to you after work today. I can’t explain why, so you just have to trust me, but you need to be at gate 35 at that time on Friday evening.”

“Will you not be coming?” Jaebeom asked his face extremely puzzled by the odd turn of events.

“I have to be there, but like I said. I can’t explain yet, so just trust me on this, okay?” Youngjae gave him a reassuring smile. 

Jaebeom nodded and smiled back.

“I’m going to try and have a quick nap before my parents get here, you stay right there, I want them to meet you,” Youngjae ordered before closing his eyes.

Jaebeom smiled to himself as Youngjae, within a few minutes began to lightly snore.

Closing his own eyes Jaebeom settled back into the chair. Maybe a catnap would do him good too.


	35. Chapter 35

Sometime later Jaebeom’s eyes slowly opened and he realised there were three sets of eyes peering at him.

He quickly stood and bowed realising two of those sets of eyes were Youngjae’s parents.

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t awake to greet you,” Jaebeom apologised bowing lower.

“Jaebeom it’s fine, YoungJae reassured him with a smile, “It’s only been about ten minutes since they got here.”

“Yes no need for apologies Mr Im, Youngjae’s told us what you did for him and we’re so grateful to you,” Youngjae’s father said holding his hand out to Jaebeom. “I’m Jin Tae and this is my wife SIn Jeon. We’re very pleased to meet you, Mr Im.”

“Please, Jaebeom is fine,” he replied shaking Youngjae’s parent’s hands.

“We were rather excited to meet you,” Youngjae’s mother informed him. “Youngjae’s told us so much about you.”

Jaebeom threw Youngjae an inquiring look. “Ah did he now?”

YoungJae blushed and looked away from Jaebeom’s gaze.

“Youngjae never stops talking about how much respect he has for you,” his father continued, “and how hard you work. I’ve never heard him speak of anyone he’s ever known so highly.”

“Oh, I see,” It was Jaebeom’s turn to blush, “I’m just your usual working-class man, YoungJae idolises me a little too much.” He could see Youngjae grinning from out of the corner of his eye.

Jaebeom turned to face him and gave him a smug look, to which YoungJae replied with a look that said don’t you dare, which Jaebeom absolutely ignored, much to Youngjae’s lament.

“You probably don’t know this, because I doubt Youngjae would have said anything being as humble as he is, but he works harder than anyone else I know at the company. He’s always thinking of ways to help myself and the others get things done faster and takes on extra workloads to ease my own work burden.” Jaebeom could feel the embarrassed look Youngjae was throwing his way and he continued. “You can be proud of your Youngjae. I’m glad we ended up with him at Imcast. He’s an absolute asset to the company.”

Youngjae’s parents couldn’t have looked prouder if they tried. Their smiles were wide and they gave adoring looks of love towards their son.

Jaebeom seeing the proud happy smiles on Youngjae’s parent’s faces couldn’t help but smile too. Even though he’d embarrassed YoungJae a little, he believed that young man sitting upright on the hospital bed deserved every bit of praise he was given as far as Jaebeom was concerned because it was true.

Every word.

Youngjae’s parents went to bow low in front of him but Jaebeom stopped them. “Please, consider me Youngjae’s friend rather than his boss. We’re all equal in this room. You don’t need to do that.”

YoungJae smiled as he watched Jaebeom encourage his parents to sit and then fussed over them, apologising to them and offering to pay their travel costs and any wages lost from their work due to the inconvenience that he felt he had caused them in having to drive so far and long to get to the hospital and that he should have taken better care of their son.

Of course they refused to take any kind of compensation or accept his blame for what had happened.

Youngjae chuckled as Jaebeom protested, but it seemed that his parents were just as stubborn as Jaebeom. In the end, a compromise was reached and Jaebeom finally convinced them to allow him at least to pay for a night at a bed and breakfast, so they could travel home refreshed the next day.

Jaebeom promptly made the arrangements and wrote down the booking confirmation and details and handed it to Youngjae’s father.

“Well, I’ll leave you three to have some family time,” Jaebeom said as he walked up to Youngjae and gave his arm a quick squeeze. “You rest up, I’ll be back in a while. Okay?”

“Mm, I will,” Youngjae replied giving Jaebeom’s hand a squeeze back.

Jaebeom turned to Youngjae’s parents and nodded at them politely in a shallow bow. “Please excuse me, I have a few things I need to attend to, but I hope you will allow me to continue to take care of your son. Men like him are extremely hard to come by.“

Youngjae again watched the exchange between Jaebeom and his parents. Jaebeom was so sweet and polite, that he caught himself mid-sigh and grinned.

As Jaebeom left Youngjae’s father turned to Youngjae and saw the look on his face as Jaebeom left. “Anyone would think you liked the man a little more than you should the way you’re smiling.”

Youngjae laughed awkwardly, looked his father in the eyes and said nothing.

Silence was the best answer right now.

-*-

Jaebeom arrived at his place and set about getting his stuff ready to go back to the hospital. He made a call and ordered take out to take back to the hospital for him and Youngjae.

He’d only just hung the call up when his phone rang. Looking at the caller ID he sighed and begrudgingly answered. “Yes? No. He’s fine, no thanks to you. I really don’t care. Until Friday he is still under my jurisdiction. No. I paid for his expenses myself. Why? Because I don’t want to be indebted for you for anything else in my life.”  

Jaebeom’s face dropped a little shocked, “Wait, you did what. No. I don’t care and no matter what happens between Youngjae and I after Friday, I will still not ever, ever look in her direction.”

Jaebeom growled, “No, you’re being stupid. Youngjae puts out double the workload of anyone else in the company and you know it! You should be grateful I chose someone as smart and as hardworking as he is. Well maybe if you stop putting ridiculous expectations on people and try and remember that they’re human, they would actually like you more.”

The more Jaebeom spoke to his father the more his anger rose. “Well, I guess after Friday you won’t have to worry about it any more. No, you’ve done enough damage. Don’t you dare bring my mother into this. You were the one who drove her away, and you’re the damn reason I haven’t seen her for the past fifteen years!”

Jaebeom hung up, grabbed his packed bag and headed out of the house locking it then slamming the door behind him.

If it was war his father wanted, then it was a war he’d get!


	36. Chapter 36

Mark accompanied Jinyoung to the hospital and as they approached the entrance they spotted an angry Jaebeom heading towards them. He gave Jinyoung a concerned look as they walked over to him, and Jinyoung spoke first.

“Wow, you don’t look happy, what happened?”

Jaebeom sighed his annoyance out long, loud and clear. “He gave Tae Myung my number. I’m so damn angry.”

Jinyoung felt bad for Jaebeom. “That’s pretty damn rude.”

“What are you going to do?” Mark asked.

“Change my damn number if I have too!” Jaebeom said as they headed into the hospital together.

“Why don’t you just tell her you’re not interested,” Jinyoung suggested.

“I intend to once we’ve moved out from the main building,” Jaebeom replied, “I really can’t say or do much until then and I don’t want anything getting in the way of your plans.”

“Good point,” Jinyoung agreed. “Anyway, how’s YoungJae doing?”

Jaebeom stopped and pressed for the elevator, “He was fine when I left earlier. His parents were with him.”

“Ahh, you’ve met the in-laws then huh?” Jinyoung smirked. As they got into the elevator.

Jaebeom pressed the floor they needed, then turned to face Jinyoung. “After they sat staring at my sleeping ass for ten minutes, yes.”

Jinyoung laughed. “Please tell me you two were snuggled up on the bed together when the in-laws came in.”

“Hah you wish,” Jaebeom began, “but no, we weren’t. I don’t need his parents breathing down our throats on top of everything else thanks, so you just damn well behave yourself, especially if they’re still there when we get up there.”

Mark’s amusement was evident as he glanced at Jinyoung and smirked.

“That goes for you too Mark Tuan,” Jaebeom added catching the look on his face as the lift came to a stop.

“I’m the one who’s always well behaved,” Mark defended himself as they exited the elevator.

“Except in bed,” Jinyoung snickered quietly.

Mark blushed and slapped him on the arm.

“Ow,” Jinyoung whined, rubbing the spot Mark had hit.

“You deserved that, Park,” Jaebeom said with a look of satisfaction on his face as he stopped in front of Youngjae’s room. “Right we’re here. Best behaviour both of you!”

Opening the door Jaebeom peered into the room to see only Youngjae sitting on the bed, staring out the window at the sunset.

“I’m back. Your parents left already?”

“Yeah, you just missed them.”

Jaebeom was quite relieved, “Probably a good thing because I have these two clowns with me.”

“Hey YoungJae, you doing okay?” Mark asked moving over to him and hugging him.

Jinyoung did the same.

“Yeah, I’m fine now. Thanks for coming.”

“Thanks for giving us all a scare, but as long as you’re okay, I can forgive you,” Jinyoung winked. “Oh, and here’s your work bag, Jaebeom asked me to bring it for you.”

“How many edits do I need to fix? Youngjae asked wistfully looking at the folder full of papers sticking out of his bag.

Jinyoung pulled the folder out. “None, the guys worked extra hard and Jungy came up for a while and helped out so you don’t need to worry. These,” Jinyoung beamed waving the file at him, “are from us.” He handed Youngjae the folder.

Youngjae took it tentatively and opened it. “What the hell,” he laughed as he went through the papers one by one.

Jaebeom curious as to what these slackers had been up to while he’d been gone peered over Youngjae’s shoulder.

Youngjae moved around so that Jaebeom could see better and he started laughing too.

On each page was one word.

Spreading them out on the bed in front of him and placing them in order YoungJae read out the sentence the words constructed

“Im Jaebeom loves Choi YoungJae,” YoungJae turned to Jaebeom and smiled.

“See what happens when I leave this lot alone?” He nodded towards the papers on the bed. “They do things like this, instead of work,” Jaebeom said the amusement showing on his face as he glanced over at Jinyoung.

“Jackson’s idea, not mine,” Jinyoung quickly offered.

“Not surprised there,” he chuckled, “but you were in charge. What were you doing when this was going on?”

Jinyoung threw him a mischevious smile, “Making sure they used different coloured markers, I am in charge of creative design you know.”

YoungJae laughed and Jaebeom shook his head, but couldn’t help himself, he had to smile.

Despite him being such an asshat at times, Jaebeom realised that the boys really cared. They were trying to lighten the situation for both he and YoungJae and Jaebeom felt truly grateful for their support.

“Anyway we were all worried and as silly as this seemed, Jackson insisted on it,” Mark informed them.

“Jackson may be an idiot,” Jinyoung continued, “but he’s a thoughtful idiot.”

YoungJae slid his hand into Jaebeom’s as it rested on the bed and Jaebeom turned to face him.

“Choi YoungJae also loves Im Jaebeom,” YoungJae said as he smiled gently at him.

“Jesus, Jaebeom,” Jinyoung said a little surprised at the soft look on Jaebeom’s face as he looked back at Youngjae, “that smile, where the hell have you been hiding that.”

“It’s definitely love,” Mark said quite seriously, his arms folded.

“Definitely,” Jinyoung agreed.


	37. Chapter 37

Jaebeom had invited Mark and Jinyoung to stay for dinner and share their food with them, so the four of them sat around discussing the move to the new place for the next few hours until Jinyoung decided they should head home for the evening.

They left just before the end of visiting hours, finally leaving Jaebeom and Youngjae alone again.

Jaebeom set up the fold-down bed the orderlies had brought in earlier, refusing Youngjae’s offer of help, insisting that he sit his sexy backside on the bed and rest.

Youngjae had, of course, complied, watching quietly as Jaebeom efficiently made short work of things, setting everything up in less than a few minutes.

Placing the pillows on last Jaebeom stared satisfactorily at his handiwork, then made his way over to the bathroom in Youngjae’s room grabbing his overnight bag on the way.

Youngjae mused upon Jaebeom’s fastidiousness right up until the point the bathroom door shut. 

The papers the others had sent were now in a pile on the tray of his table to the side and as he glanced over they caught his eye. Picking them up and splaying them out across the bed again a tender expression fell upon his face and he sighed happily as he read over them. The guys were definitely a crazy bunch, but he wouldn’t change them for the world.

Youngjae’s attention turned back to the bathroom door as he heard the handle turn and swiftly he gathered the papers up and placed them back, from where they came, quickly sitting back folding his arms and closing his eye to give the impression he’d been resting.

Jaebeom exited the bathroom and looked over at Youngjae. He noticed immediately that the papers had moved slightly from their original spot and he chuckled to himself. 

He wasn’t a top-notch editor for nothing. 

It was his job to notice things that were out of place, but he said nothing his smile wide as he wandered back over to the bed.

Youngjae heard Jaebeom’s footsteps as he walked over, his eyes still closed until he heard the silence and then he opened an eye and smiled. Jaebeom’s face was close to his and before he had a chance to say anything Jaebeom leaned in and kissed him, his lips softly pressing against

Youngjae shut his eye again as the kiss continued for a few more seconds before Jaebeom released him from his spell.

Slowly Youngjae opened his eyes again, his heart racing and he shuddered slightly, goosebumps forming over his arms. Jaebeom had never kissed him like that before, it was sweet, tender and intoxicating.

“Im Jaebeom definitely loves Choi Youngjae,” Jaebeom said in a soft whisper looking at him tenderly.

Youngjae suddenly felt shy and he looked down at the bed covers nervously playing with them.

Jaebeom gently lifted Youngjae’s face back up and kissed him on the forehead this time. “I know I keep saying this but, no matter what happens, Youngjae, I’m always going to love you. If Jinyoung’s plan backfires, I’m sure it won’t, but in case of the unexpected happening, I swear I'll find another way for us to be together. I promise.”

Youngjae went to speak but Jaebeom silenced him, his finger over his lips.

“I’m so mad at myself, I wasted way too much time keeping how I felt to my self, I should have just come right out and told you, but instead, I acted like a jealous fool. We could’ve had a few more months at least that way.”

Youngjae lovingly looked at him, gently removing Jaebeom’s finger from his lips. “Stop beating yourself up over it. We came together In the end, and that’s what’s important. They say everything happens for a reason and what will be, will be. It hurts that I'm forcibly being made to leave Imcast, but the idea of being forcibly made to leave you hurts more. So no matter what this leads to, the reason will eventually make itself known. I’m placing all my happiness on Jinyoung’s plan “ He placed his forehead against Jaebeom’s. “I’m not giving up on us without a fight.”

“I’m not either!” Jaebeom reassured the younger man.

“I’m terrified and excited all at the same time,” Youngjae laughed nervously.

“I can only imagine. Anyway, we should sleep, it’s fairly early but I want to make sure that you rest well tonight. No more fainting on me, got it?”

Youngjae saluted, “Yes, sir!”

Jaebeom hugged him, headed back to his bed and crawled into it. “If you don’t feel up to working in the morning, it’s fine, okay?”

“I’ll let you know if I don’t. Night Jaebeom. I love you!” Youngjae settled under the covers and closed his eyes 

Jaebeom smiled to himself as he too closed his eyes. “Night, Youngjae, I love you too.”

~*~

Jinyoung tossed and turned for a good hour before Mark got up silently and headed to the kitchen to put the kettle on. Searching through his cupboards he finally found what he was looking for.

Mark had just placed the tea bag into the cup when Jinyoung walked into the kitchen, an apologetic look on his face.

“You should go back to bed,” Mark said gently as Jinyoung hugged him, “I just came out to make you some camomile tea.”

“I feel bad that I’m keeping you awake with my restlessness,” Jinyoung pouted.

Mark smiled and grabbed a second cup out and placed a tea bag in that too. “We can both have one then.”

Jinyoung leaned on Mark’s kitchen bench and sighed. “You’re so calm and relaxed despite everything that’s going on, how?”

Mark shrugged, “I just analyse and observe what goes on around me. I try to see ahead of time if anything can be done to rectify a situation as soon as something happens. I look at things objectively and take everything one step at a time.”

Jinyoung sighed. “Wish I could do that as well as you.”

“But you already have. I love your plan. It’s not going to fail. You’re so busy doubting yourself at the moment that you can’t actually see how brilliant it is. It’s amazing and smart and clever. Just like you, so stop worrying. Youngjae’s getting two years of pay in lieu of him leaving Imcast. It will be enough you’ll see.”

“Thank you,” Jinyoung said as the kettle started to boil.

“What for?” Mark asked a puzzled look on his face as he poured the water.

“For being such a wonderful boyfriend,” Jinyoung smiled as Mark handed him his drink.

Mark took Jinyoung’s hand in his as they drank, “I do my best,” was his humble reply.

-*-

Jackson sat with Jung Yoon, who was helping him to work through the last lot of edits he had left. With their edits done Bambam and Yugyeom had offered to go grab food and bring it back.

Jackson sighed as he finished his last page, then sat back on his chair. “This sucks not having Youngjae’s presence he’s so pro at his job, I’m so glad you offered to help Jungy, thanks,” Jackson said rubbing Jung Yoon’s back appreciatively.

Jung Yoon put his final edit on the pile and stretched. “It’s fine, I really don’t mind.”

“I’ll be glad when the other two get back with the food. I’m so hungry,” Jackson said as his stomach relayed its agreement in alignment with his words.

Jung Yoon reached into his wallet, “That reminds me how much do I owe you for my share.”

Jackson shook his head, placing his hand over Jung Yoon’s stopping him from taking any money out, “I got it covered, you paid for lunch today.”

Jung Yoon smiled softly at Jackson and put his wallet back into his pocket. “I really can’t get over how sweet you are, I feel so awful for all the times I was so mean to you.”

Jackson just smiled and took Jung Yoon’s hand in his. “That’s in the past, stop living in it. This is the now,” he held up their hands. “I see it like this if all those moments had never happened, would we have gotten together? Maybe, maybe not. The fact that you and I are sitting here together right now is what matters.” He kissed Jung Yoon on the cheek.

“I never pegged you as being the philosophically, romantic type,” Jung Yoon said pulling Jackson closer, “but you always seem to be full of surprises. I really love that about you. You’re sweet, kind and caring, Jinyoung has no idea what he missed out on. I think I’m the lucky one!”

A mischevious look appeared on Jackson’s face and Jung Yoon gave him a puzzled look.

“Okay, that face, what are you up too?” Jung Yoon asked.

Jackson continued to smile, “How long did the other two say they’d be?”

“About an hour, hour and a half,” Jung Yoon replied, “Why?”

Jackson stood, held out his hand and wriggled his eyebrows.

Jung Yoon blushed as he realised exactly what Jackson was asking.

“You don’t want to?” Jackson asked gently, “It’s okay. If you’re not ready I...” Jackson didn’t have time to finish as much to his surprise, Jung Yoon stood, pressed his lips to his, grabbed his hand and dragged him into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.


	38. Chapter 38

Jaebeom awoke from his slumber rather begrudgingly as he felt the warmth of another body against his own back and from the sound of the gentle breathing, he could tell the younger man was sleeping peacefully next to him.

Lifting himself gently from his side, he peered into the semi-darkness to see if he could see the time on the clock. It was just after midnight, he'd been asleep for a little under four hours. Sighing he carefully turned over onto his opposite side and lay back down.

Youngjae stirred and turned himself over, his eyes connecting with Jaebeom's.

“I’m sorry Youngjae, did I wake you?” Jaebeom asked apologetically.

“I was already half awake and I need the bathroom anyway,” Youngjae replied as he pulled himself upright, crawled out of the bed and headed into the bathroom.

Jaebeom sighed and lay on his back staring into the semidarkness. His thoughts wandered to tomorrow’s schedule. He had a meeting at ten am, with a potential new client, that was after his editing services. If that went well, he’d have another two year minimum contract under his belt.

The flushing of the toilet interrupted his thoughts and seconds later he became aware of Youngjae standing beside his bed

Shifting back over onto his side Jaebeom held the bedding open and Youngjae quite happily crawled back under next to him.

Snuggling into him Youngjae sighed contentedly and Jaebeom let out a light chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Youngjae asked him inquisitively.

“You,” Jaebeom replied with an air of amusement in the tone of his voice.

“Me?”

“Mhm.”

“But, why?”

“You have a whole bed to yourself up there, yet you still chose to sneak into mine,” Jaebeom replied sliding an arm around him and rested his chin on Youngjae’s head.

“That’s your fault,” Youngjae stated quite matter of factually.

Jaebeom chuckled again, “Oh and how is it my fault?”

“It just is.”

“Really now?” Jaebeom’s grin was unseen as he pulled Youngjae a little closer.

“Mhm, you’ve spoilt me too much. I’m so used to being by your side most nights.”

“Feeling somewhat entitled are we?” Jaebeom said smacking him on the backside playfully.

It was Youngjae’s turn to chuckle, “Absolutely and totally entitled.”

“I see. Maybe I should cut down your sleepovers then.” Jaebeom playfully warned him.

“As if that would stop me,” Youngjae replied, his playful defiance amusing Jaebeom

“Are you arguing with your boss again, Choi Youngjae?” Jaebeom said a soft laugh sounding into the air.

“Of course,” Youngjae freely and happily admitted, “wouldn’t be me if I didn’t.”

“You, Choi Youngjae are cheeky,” Jaebeom kissed him on the head, “but I suggest we try and get back to sleep. At least one of us needs to be up by seven am to call Jinyoung and confirm if he’s opening for the day.”

As if compelled by the word sleep, Youngjae yawned, “Good idea and I should be fine to come in. I don’t want to waste time in a hospital bed for no reason. Four days left and I have a lot to accomplish before then.”

“If the doc says you can go in the morning,” Jaebeom reminded him.

“I feel fine,” Youngjae whispered as he yawned again.

“We’ll deal with it when we get up. In the meantime, sleep, you need it.” Jaebeom said encouraging Youngjae to rest more.

“Okay, sleeping,” Youngjae heard Jaebeom chuckle one last time and it made him smile.

The morning would bring him another day closer to the end of his stay at Imcast. He wasn’t in a hurry for morning to arrive, but finally, his thoughts exhausted him and his eyes closed.

Tomorrow would be a busy day.

~*~

Jinyoung awoke to the sound of his phone ringing and yawning, reached over grabbing it from the bedside table and answered. “Hey Jaebeom, yeah. Okay, no problem. Youngjae’s desk? I’ll make sure it is. You’re welcome. How’s the brat doing? Sleeping still, lazy butt, then where are you? Ahh, the corridor. Makes sense. okay, hopefully, we’ll see the two of You later. Yeah, he’s still asleep too. Yeah, he’d keep through a hurricane. Okay, see you late.”

The call ended and Jinyoung put the phone back down, then turned to Mark, watching him sleep. He gently prodded him and Mark rolled over towards him grabbing him in an embrace.

“Oh I see you were awake after all, I can tell by the cheesy smile on your face,” Jinyoung said as Mark’s eyes opened staring straight at him.

“You’re opening after all huh?” Mark asked as he gently flicked Jinyoung’s hair from his face.

“Mhm, that I am,” Jinyoung confirmed.

Mark gave him a quick kiss, “You go shower. I’ll get breakfast on the go.”

“Ooh what you are making?” Jinyoung asked inquisitively.

“It’s a secret,” Mark whispered as he kissed him again, then clambered out from under the covers.

Jinyoung smiled back as Mark headed out of the bedroom towards the kitchen before getting himself up and into the bathroom.

They had one less day to do things before everything finally fell into place.

~*~

Having arrived at work Jinyoung opened the building for the staff and headed straight for the coffee machine and filling the mug Mark had given him as a present before he'd left for work.

Jinyoung had completely consumed the first lot and decided that the extra workload they had today would definitely be the perfect excuse to down more coffee than usual. Even though it was free, the company did have a six cup limit per day from the machine, with well over two hundred employees that worked at Imcast, the powers that be felt that limiting the amount consumed per person per day was fair. 

The mug mark had bought him, however, was his saving grace. Despite the fact that it held at least a litre of liquid, it was still a cup as far as Jinyoung was concerned and therefore it justified him having six of these per day. 

“Taking liberties as usual Jinyoung?” Jung Young chuckled behind him.

Jinyoung turned at the voice to see Jung Yoon grinning at him.

“Of course,”Jinyoung happily admitted as he proudly held his now full mug up to Jung Yoon.

“Same,” Jung Yoon confessed as he held up a mug similar in size to that of Jinyoung's.

Jinyoung laughed and moved out of the way of the machine while Jung Yoon filled his up. “You know, I think I'm actually, really starting to like you.”

“Well they say friendships are formed over coffee and cake,” Jung Yoon said holding up a small bag in his other hand, “Shall we?”

Jinyoung chuckled, “I have some time before I start, so I will happily help you dispose of your wares.”

They headed for the lounge and sat down it was quiet at this time of the morning Tuesday starts were usually nine thirty am. It was only eight fifteen now.

Jung Yoon handed Jinyoung his share of the cake and then sat back and sighed. “I seriously think I'm in love.”

“You look it, and Jackson, I don't know what you've done to the man,” Jinyoung said contemplating his words as he spoke, “but his work ethic has certainly changed since you two started dating.” 

“I could say the same about Mark,” Jung Yoon replied, “except his worth ethic has always been terrifyingly brilliant. I think what I should say, more appropriately, is that he's come out of his shell a lot more since you two got together. At least in social situations.”

Jinyoung nodded. “Mhm, I have to agree, but I think the greatest change has to be,”

“Jaebeom,” they both said in unison.

“Right?” Jinyoung agreed. “I mean not too long ago he was an asshole of greater proportions and now...”

“He's like a feral cat who's been tamed,” Jung Yoon grinned.

“Youngjae sure as hell took a lot of punishment in the beginning,” I kind of felt bad I was the one who recommended him, I had no idea until I saw him watching Youngjae's every move.”

Jung Yoon nodded. “I feel sorry for them though. Youngjae having to leave Friday, that's pretty sad.”

“Well the plan is in place everyone's working towards their part of it,” Jinyoung let him know. “Oh speaking of which, you know what you need to do right?”

“Leave it to me, it will get done.” Jung Yoon gave him a reassuring smile.

“Excellent. Ugh, anyway I need to head back upstairs. Jaebeom wanted me to make sure that Youngjae's desk was back up there today.”

“Yeah, I'd better get into the printing office before Kim Soon has a breakdown. If I'm a minute late the world is nigh.” 

The two men stood and walked to the lift together. 

“Later Yoon,” Jinyoung said with a wave as he entered the lift. 

“No doubt,” Jung Yoon said continuing on to the printing office.

Jinyoung sighed to himself as the doors began to close.

“Next stop chaos.”

And chaos it certainly was.


	39. Chapter 39

Jinyoung walked into the editing room and the first thing he checked on was Youngjae’s desk. He nodded his satisfaction as he saw it back where it should be, got out his phone and texted Jaebeom.

Placing his phone back into his pocket he looked around the room.

Everything was now as it should be. The crates they had packed up yesterday were sitting in the far corner and more would have to be packed today in order for their move to be efficient enough so they could unpack and get back into it by the Tuesday as they had a major deadline to meet by Friday of next week.

Walking past Mark’s desk, something caught Jinyoung’s eye. He looked down at the desk and grinned. He’d never noticed it there before, but Jinyoung remembered that he'd given it to Mark at the Christmas party not long after he had started at Imcast.

Jinyoung reached into his pocket, chuckling to himself as he thought back to that moment in time.

~~~

Jinyoung sat looking around the function room he’d only joined his new company a few months ago and really hadn’t opened up to anyone yet. He sighed bored of the event until his boss wandered up to him. 

“You don’t seem to be enjoying yourself, Park,” Jaebeom noted.

“Too many people, can’t think straight,” Jinyoung replied sullenly.

“Tch, tch. Here help me with this,” Jaebeom responded, holding out a Christmas cracker.

“Really?” Jinyoung asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Come on Park lighten up, Christmas is in less than a week,” Jaebeom replied shoving the cracker closer.”

Signing Jinyoung reached out and grabbed the other end and pulled. To his surprise, he got the large end. “Well, that never happens,” he said as he checked inside for the contents.”

“Nicely done Park, now keep that smile up,” Jaebeom handed him another cracker, “and go visit Tuan, he needs the company, always quiet, quite the loner, reminds me of you a little, except he’s not quite the savage beast you are.”

Jinyoung chuckled at Jaebeom’s words, “I like him already,” he said as he emptied the contents of his cracker into the small table next to him.”

“So what did you get for the novelty,” Jaebeom asked holding up a pencil sharper, “ironically I got this," he laughed lightly.

Grinning Jinyoung held up a four-leafed clover key ring,

“Nice, better than this at least,” Jaebeom grinned,

“I guess I’ll go talk to Tuan, might lighten my mood a little,” Jinyoung said as he got up.

“Get him to talk or something, he’s way too silent to be human,” Jaebeom said with a smirk as he headed back the way he came.

Jinyoung looked around the room until he found Mark and plodded on over to him sitting in the chair next to him and looking directly at him. He couldn’t help staring at the other young man. He was a handsome thing, looked fairly refined and sitting quietly with his eyes closed.

“Are you okay?” Jinyoung asked him gently.

“Resting,” Came the singular reply.

“I see, sorry, I’ll come back a bit later,”. Jinyoung got up to leave but was prevented from doing so by a hand grabbing his arm.

“You can stay, you’re not bothering me,” Mark informed him, his eyes now open and perusing the other young man sitting next to him.

Jinyoung had never really taken the time to look at him before. Not this close, maybe handsome was too lowly a word for this man, he was more like the vision of a sweet and angelic being. He really was gorgeous.

Jinyoung was taken aback by Mark staring just as thoughtfully at him, as he was Mark. He was surprised to see Mark smiling softly at him in the process and his breath hitched a little as his heart raced. 

Jinyoung had seen Mark not long after he had arrived at Imcast. He had been placed in the processing section at first and not long after that he was sent to the editing section, right after Jaebeom had discovered his skills in editing and design. He'd liked Mark from a distance and said nothing, but this smile of Mark's right now was killing him inside.

“So I hear you're the quiet achiever at work?” Jinyoung almost spat out a little nervously

Mark chuckled, “Jaebeom tell you that?”

“More or less,” Jinyoung confirmed, “It's great though I like the way you get around to doing your work, you're really diligent and hardworking unlike the rest of the slackers. You're really considerate of the others even though they drive Jaebeom and I up the wall with their antics.”

Mark laughed quietly, “They're harmless, but a little over enthusiastic and young, well I mean you're not much younger than Jackson, but Jackson likes the attention he gets so he revels in the mischief he makes and besides, I see how you seem to keep them in line without Jaebeom even having to deal with them. I'm impressed.”

Jinyoung found himself blushing and cleared his throat, Mark seemed to be focussing on him a lot now and he wondered if Mark felt that maybe he was a little to mean to the others, despite his words of praise.”Uh well I um, I don't mean to be too savage it just kind of comes out that way.”

“Don't worry about it,” Mark said seeing the apologetic look on Jinyoung's face, “they like you and they understand why you do it. Jaebeom seems to have gotten a lot more contracts lately, so you coming to his rescue with the rowdy bunch seems to give him some relief.”

“Ahh I see, Jinyoung replied giving a slightly goofy smile, “well at least I'm good for something.” 

Don't be like that I think you're a great guy, just keep being yourself, that's all you need to do. You fit in well with our lot.”

“Ahh, thanks.“ Jinyoung found himself blushing more as Mark placed a hand on his knee then gave him a quick pat before removing it.

“Oh have you seen the notice board,” Mark added. “It seems they're after a new employee for 2IC for Jaebeom to help him with the edits. Seems we may get a new rookie for our section.”

“Oh really? I know someone who could do this,” Jinyoung suddenly became excited. “He's an ace back where I used to work. Top in our section for editing always ahead of his work, and never late for a deadline and also one of my best friends.”

 

“Put him forward, see what happens,” Mark encouraged Jinyoung, “You never know he might get in if he's as good as you say he is.” 

“Oh, he is, trust me. I'll call him tonight and let him know I'm putting his name forward, he's a big fan of Jaebeom too, so he might just be crazy enough to join us.”

“I hope he has better luck than me, I suck at interviews I only got in here because my father knows someone else, who knows someone who was working here, but he was retiring so I got lucky.”

“I don't believe in luck, I believe in hard work getting you places. You wouldn't have gotten the job if your skills weren't up to scratch right?” Jinyoung replied as he fiddled with his four-leafed clover. It seems he getting that from the cracker had been just as Ironic to Jinyoung as Jaebeom's sharpener had been to Jaebeom. Making a decision he smiled and held it out to Mark. “Here, you can have this then.”

“If you don't believe in luck, then why do you have this?” he asked reaching out and taking it from him.

“Jaebeom made me pull a Christmas cracker with him and this, is what I got,” Jinyoung found himself smiling softly at Mark, “And since you believe in luck you I feel it's somewhat appropriate that I should give it to you.”

“Thank you, that's very kind of you,” Mark said gratefully putting it into his top pocket and patting it lightly. “I see you've been offloaded with an extra too,” He replied referring to the one Jinyoung held in his other hand.”

“Oh ,yeah, Jaebeom gave it to me and insisted I come over and get you to talk, Jinyoung said a little embarrassed. 

“Did you want to?” Mark asked.

“Er want to what?” Jinyoung's nervousness was a little more obvious now.

“Pull the cracker,” Mark said with a light laugh, “What did you think I meant?”

“Oh, um, I, well, ah, yeah this,” he quickly held the cracker out to Mark, who was still smiling at him, looking rather amused.

Mark took the end and pulled, receiving the larger end. He gave Jinyoung a smile that made the young man almost weak at the knees, emptied it out then laughed. “Looks like we have a pigeon pair,” he held up a four-leafed clover key ring. “Still don't believe in luck?”

Jinyoung laughed, “I'd say that's a pretty darn good coincidence.” 

Mark laughed and handed it to him. “Keep it you never know when you'll change your mind about luck” he gave Jinyoung a wink as Jinyoung took it.

“Fine but only because it's from you,” Jinyoung replied his face a little more red than it had been earlier. 

“Jinyoung isn't it?” Mark asked.

Jinyoung nodded.

“So, Jinyoung, I don't know about you, but I feel kind of stifled, in here. You like coffee right?”

“What kind of question is that, huh? Who doesn't like coffee?”

“A lot of people,” Mark laughed.

“Anyone who doesn't like coffee cannot be remotely human,” Jinyoung insisted.

Mark laughed, “Fair enough. What say we get out of here and head to the cafe down the road? We can chat some more and just get to know each other since we work together that would be a bonus, knowing how each other works.”

“Sounds good to me.” Jinyoung agreed wholeheartedly as they got up from their seats and headed out of the room.

~~~~

Jinyoung's face lit up the room as he pulled out his keys and looked at his keyring, remembering the first time he and Mark had actually interacted and his hand reached out and touched the other four-leafed clover gently. To his surprise, another hand lay over his and looked to see who it was.

Mark stood smiling at him.

“You kept this?” Jinyoung said looking at him tenderly.

“Of course I did,” Mark said sweetly, “you gave it to me. It was the first time we actually got to know each other. Not long after that, I began to develop feelings for you and your savagery. I see you kept yours too.”

Jinyoung placed his keys back into his pocket and hugged Mark to him tightly. Mark reciprocated the hug. “I was falling in love with you already at that stage. I really can't believe you kept it.”

Mark pulled him out to face him. “Park Jinyoung, you may not believe in luck or fate, but I do. I was lucky enough to get this job which in turn led me to you if that's not luck and fate what is?”

Jinyoung leaned into Mark and kissed him.

“Well, whatever it was, I'm glad it happened,” Jinyoung said giving him a loving look, “Be it fate, luck, hard work, or coincidence. The fact we're together now is what matters to me the most.”

“Me too,” Mark said with a smile as he rubbed Jinyoung's arms gently, “and I wouldn't have it any other way.”


	40. Chapter 40

Jaebeom awoke to the sound of his phone messages going off. 

Reaching over for it he picked it up and squinting his sleepy eyes at it Jaebeom saw the message was from Jinyoung. 

Reading the message he smiled.

‘Changed your appointment time to one pm, and Youngjae’s desk is back'. It read simply. 

Jaebeom smiled seemingly happy with himself, he was glad he'd stood up to his father. This was only the second time in his life he ever had.

He'd already lost the one other person he'd dearly loved in his life because of that man. 

He wasn't about to lose a second.

She hadn't taken him with her, but he knew why she daren't. 

His father was a tyrant, and he ruled by fear, not love.

Jaebeom thought back to the night it all happened. 

The night his mother left.

~~~

Sitting in his room, hands over his ears, Jaebeom wished the yelling and screaming would stop. 

All too often lately this had become a regular occurrence in the Im household. 

It was the same fight, night after night, his mother and father shouting at each other, his mother always ending up in tears. 

But this time the screaming was louder and worse than ever and Jaebeom was scared. 

All he wanted was for it to stop. It never went on for this long, ever, and this time things were being broken. 

Lots of things by the sound of the banging and smashing. 

His mother was yelling at his father cursing him, asking him why did he bother marrying her, if she wasn’t good enough for him, his father yelled back about her being too independent, demanding that she give up her job and stop mollycoddling the boy. 

Jaebeom knew ‘the boy’ was him and he hated it whenever he heard it.

His father rarely used his name, 'you' or 'boy' was all he'd ever hear.

But he took comfort in the fact that his mother loved him a lot. 

She always told him that, and even though she worked part-time at a bakery between school hours, she would always pick him up and make time for him.

His father, on the other hand, was rarely ever there for him and was always telling him to stop his crying and act like a man or he'd never amount to anything.

The fights always seemed to be about the love and attention that his father failed to give them as a husband and a father, and that he cared more for his clients and money than his own family. 

His father would respond by insulting his mother with nasty name calling and generally degrading her altogether.

Jaebeom would huddle in the far corner of his room every time this would happen, but he knew once the fighting finally stopped, that his mother would come upstairs and into his room.

She would soothe him and tell him how much she loved him, and that nothing that ever happened was his fault. 

Tonight was no different as he heard her coming up the stairs, except, this time his father followed her up. 

Jaebeom could hear every word his father uttered and he cringed.

It wasn’t very pleasant from that moment on.

“Don’t you dare go in there and pamper him, you pathetic woman. He needs to harden the hell up. You need to stop babying him!”

“He’s only a child, he needs both his parent's love, not just mine! Why can't you see that?"

“I grew up fine without parents catering to my every whim and so will he!“ His father countered 

“You think you turned out alright? That's a joke right? You need to take a long look at yourself in the mirror. And he’s not you! He’s a small child that needs love and encouragement. Not insults and ridiculous rules.”

“Rubbish I’ll shape him into someone who can be something, unlike you,” his father snarled. “You do too much for that boy!”

“That boy is our son!! Why can't you just love him as a father should?” He heard his mother plead.

“I built this damn empire up from the ground for his future, that's good enough!”

“How can you even think that being this kind of man can be good for Jaebeom. You heard what the school said. He needs positive reassurance, but all you seem to do is make him feel like he's not good enough either!”

“I don't care what they say! I will decide what I feel the boy needs in this life 

“'He' has a name, why can't you just use it!" His mother reminded his father.

“He has to earn my respect before anything!”

“He's ten years old!” His mother sighed.

“I couldn't care less how old he is," his father yelled even louder, "my clients had to earn my respect just as I had to earn theirs.”

“Jaebeom isn't one of your damn clients! But you can go back to your office and die there for all I care!”

Jaebeom heard his mother say firmly.

Seconds later his door opened and his mother walked in.

Jaebeom smiled, that was until he saw his father grab and slap her so hard that she fell on top him.

Instinctively Jaebeom helped her sit as she apologised to him over and over again. “It's okay eomma, it wasn't your fault,” he said stroking her hair and hugging her. His voice was calm and he refused to look at his father while he tended to his mother.

By this time his mother was crying. Jaebeom had never seen his father hit her before or seen his mother cry like this, only heard her. 

Then again he was always hiding in his room.

Watching the tears streaming down his mother's face, Jaebeom could see his father coming at her again from the corner of his eye and he got up standing between them as his father lashed out at again. 

Jaebeom didn't remember when he'd stopped feeling scared, he just knew he had to protect his mother.

Jaebeom heard his mother screaming for him to move, but he stood his ground, just out of her reach so she couldn't pull him back. Jaebeom's eyes connected with his father's as his fist came down, knocking him back onto the floor next to his mother. 

Almost as if regretting his actions his father pulled back quickly as soon as he had realised what he'd done.

His mother was screaming at his father to get out, as she held Jaebeom tightly to her, calling his father an animal, and other words he'd never heard her use before, not even when his father was yelling at her.

He went to touch Jaebeom, apologising just as much as his mother had for doing something that wasn't her fault, but Jaebeom pulled away.

As his father looked at him, he saw the blood running down Jaebeom's face from his nose, but his son wasn't crying, instead, he could see the hate and anger that was there and he backed away a little.

Jaebeom made sure his mother was okay and stood. 

With a bloodstained face at the young age of ten, Im Jaebeom puffed out his chest, looked his father square in the eye and spoke in a small but firm voice.

“I'm more of a man than you'll ever be.”


	41. Chapter 41

Youngjae awoke to find Jaebeom sleeping peacefully next to him and hè smiled until he checked the time. “Jaebeom,” he whispered, shaking him a little “Jaebeom, he repeated again shaking him a little harder.

Finally, Jaebeom awoke and he blinked, looking sleepily at Youngjae.

“Jaebeom, it’s nine thirty. Isn't your appointment at eleven?”

Jaebeom gave him a sleepy smile and pulled Youngjae closer into him “I got Jinyoung to change the time to one and I asked the staff not to come in and to just let you sleep. My alarm’s set for eleven thirty Let’s just lay here together and relax. We can grab lunch on the way out.”

“I really like that Idea,“ Youngjae replied as he snuggled Jaebeom happily. “The others are going to think we're a couple of slackers though.”

“They can deal with it besides, you are still a patient until the Doctor comes by, which should be soon.”

“Oh in that case,” Youngjae said jumping out of the bed and back onto his own, leaving Jaebeom alone and a little puzzled. “Sorry babe, but I need to be here if that happens.”

Jaebeom sighed. “All my plans for the rest of the morning laid to waste, “he said with a chuckle. “Fine, you can pay for it with your body tonight.”

It was Youngjae's turn to chuckle. “Fine, I'll just have to take it.”

“Yes, you will,” Jaebeom said with a wink. “However right now I am going to try and get back to sleep before the doc comes in. If he's not here before I go I'll have to come back for you later.”

“But what about...?”

“No ifs, buts or anything. You will stay here and behave, got it?”

“Yes dear.” Youngjae chortled.

“Ugh, I hate it when you act cute and we're not at home!”

Youngjae laughed as he lay back down, “Thought you were going back to sleep?”

“I was, but some cheeky little mouse keeps distracting me.”

“Fine shutting up now.”

Jaebeom chuckled and closed his eyes a smile still over his face.

~*~ 

The office was more than a mess when Jaebeom finally did make his appearance and he stood in the doorway as the others continued packing and boxing things up.

“Wow, how the hell can you find anything in this?”

“Oh hey Jaebeom, we've tagged and marked everything and where it's meant to go when we move,”Jinyoung informed him. 

“Where's Youngjae is he okay?” Mark asked seeing that Jaebeom's counterpart was still missing.

“Yeah, he's fine now. His doctor still hadn't turned up when I left, so I had to leave him behind. I'll head back to grab him once he rings me to say he's been discharged. Anyhow I have to go get ready for this meeting. I'll talk to you later.”

“Oh, yeah good luck with the new contract!” Jinyoung said with a smile as Jaebeom headed into his office giving him a wave as he shut the door.

“He's so crazy popular. They'll sign and he'll score another contract,” Jackson said, almost as if he were Jaebeom's proud younger brother.

“Okay, back to it you lot,” Jinyoung ordered. “Let's see if we can get this lot out of the way by the end of today. We're making good progress, we might even get this all done before the deadline for moving.”

“I'll go grab us some lunch,” Mark offered.

“We'll keep things going here until you get back then.” Jinyoung gave Mark a warm smile as he walked by him stopping to kiss him briefly before heading out of the room.

“Ewww,” Bambam and Yugyeom echoed followed by giggles and then laughter.

Jackson suddenly took off out of the room with a smirk on his face.

“Someone want to warn Yoon that Jackson's on his way,” Jinyoung asked as he taped up another box.

~*~

Jackson passed Mark on his way to the canteen and waved as he went by. Mark laughed as he saw him heading into the printing section and figured out what he was up to. Shaking his head he continued on to the canteen, almost feeling sorry for Yoon.

~*~

Jackson bolted into the printing section located Jung Yoon, grabbed him by the collar pulled him up and kissed him, let him go and then ran off again giggling like a school girl. 

Yoon sat there a little flustered, but a smile formed over his face. “You idiot Jackson,” he said as he shook his head and chuckled


	42. Chapter 42

An hour and a half after his meeting began, Jaebeom and his client walked out of the office Jaebeom bowed politely and escorted his client to the office entrance.

All eyes were on him as the client left and he turned to face them, a straight look on his face. 

“Come on, don't leave us hanging. Did you get it?” Jackson asked excitedly.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “Stupid question Wang, of course he did, his face says it all.”

“Good point he always looks like that after he nails it, Not too sure of what his face would have looked like when he nailed Youngjae though... OW:”

“Watch it, Wang, that's my man you're talking about,” Jaebeom said smacking Jackson on the back of the head as he walked past him, just as his phone went off. He grabbed it out of his pocket and answered “Hey, yourself. Yeah, it went well. So you don? Great, I'll come to get you now. Love you too, you sap.” Jaebeom chuckled as he hung up the phone. “Speaking of Youngjae, I'm off to pick him up. We'll be a bit late back, grabbing lunch on the way through.”

“Gee, talk about taking liberties, you've virtually had half the day off to be with Youngjae.”

“I know, perks of being the son of a large company Owner. Sucks to be me right?” Jaebeom smirked as he put his phone back into his pocket. 

“Just for that you can bring us back snacks,” Jinyoung grinned as Jaebeom waved at them on the way out of the office.

“Text me with your requests, plebs.” Jaebeom's voice faded as he walked away down the corridor and got into the lift.

As the door shut he sighed to himself. 

Only three more days until the beginning of their move. He just hoped everything would run smoothly

~*~ 

Youngjae sat swinging his legs to and from as he waited for Jaebeom to turn up when his phone rang. “Yes, it is? Yes. Thank you for doing this. Yes, he will be there. He knows he's picking someone up, he just doesn't know who yet. Why did I organise it?” Youngjae smiled. “Not too sure of what you'll think when I say this, but I love him. Yes in that way. No his father hates it. Mhm. We need all the support we can get. Yes, Thank you again,this means the world to me. See you Friday evening. Bye.”  
“See who Friday evening.”

“Jaebeom!!” Youngjae jumped off the bed and hugged him tightly. 

“I've only been gone about four and a half hours Youngjae, anyone would think we'd not seen each other for days,” he said wrapping his arms around his excitable boyfriend.

Youngjae grinned and looking around quickly kissed him. “It felt like days.”

“Cute you little mouse cute. So who were you seeing, did you mean the person I need to pick up? Who is it anyway?”

Yes, and yes. You could say I scored you an international client. They heard about you and wanted to see what all this hype was about.”

“I can't be that famous? Are you serious? An international client? That's pretty huge. How did you manage to organise that?”

Youngjae tapped him gently on the end of the nose. “That's a secret.”

“Speaking of the airport, I've actually rescheduled my office to be dismantled and moved on the Saturday morning so we aren't rushed to get to the airport,” Jaebeom informed him.

“That's a smart idea, my boyfriend isn't just a pretty face.” Youngjae squished Jaebeom's cheeks in his hands and Jaebeom laughed.

“Come on you menace, get your things. Did you get the report from the doc?”

“Right here,” Youngjae waved it in the air.

“Let me see,” Jaebeom asked.

Youngjae handed it straight to him.

“Light duties only, no strenuous activity. Oh, what a shame looks like tonight's sex is...”

“That's not strenuous, well not for me anyway, you do all the work remember?” Youngjae raised his eyebrow.

“Don't get cheeky, Choi!” Jaebeom pointed at him. 

Youngjae smiled at Jaebeom and batt his eyelids.

“And that won't get you anywhere either. Pass me your bag and let's get you out of here.”

Youngjae did as he was instructed.

“We're stopping somewhere special for lunch too. I think you'll like it. I've been going there most of my life.”

“Oh, now I'm excited it!”

“So you should be, it's a great place.” Jaebeom grinned as he grabbed Youngjae by the hand. “Come on let's go and I'll pay the bill on the way out.” 

Youngjae was glad to see the back of the hospital once they left, but the secrecy of where they were going drove Youngjae nuts, but the more he asked the less Jaebeom said until finally, they pulled up in front of a restaurant and got out of the car.

“NO WAY?” Youngjae's eyes almost popped out of his head. “Jaebeom you're crazy, this is the most expensive place this side of the universe. I can't let you take me here.” 

“You can and you will.”

“But Jaebeom...”

“Please, Youngjae,” Jaebeom pleaded with him. It's just that, today's a really special day and I wanted to share it with you,” Jaebeom said sincerely as he led Youngjae through the front door.

“Special? What's so special about it?”

Jaebeom looked at Youngjae a little sadly. “It's my eomma's birthday. Before she left we came here every year just the two of us. My father's never told me where she was and she was forbidden to contact me, so I've been coming here every year since on my own, hoping to see her again, but I never have. I was hoping you'd help me celebrate it today. It would really mean a lot to me.”

Youngjae placed his hand gently on Jaebeom's back. “Of course I will, you should have just told me that and I wouldn't have made such a fuss. It will be my honour to share today with you.”

Jaebeom's face lit up and Youngjae found himself smiling, but at the same time, he wanted to berate Im senior for being such an asshole.

“My attention's all yours Jaebeom. Let's make this a good one.”


	43. Chapter 43

Entering the restaurant Youngjae thought he'd entered some kind of magical place. The ceiling had hundreds of small lights low and soft. Candles sat on the tables with flowers arranged to the side and small gift bags arranged neatly in front of the flowers and he gazed in awe at the regal look this place had to it.

This was definitely even more elite than the one they had first had lunch together across the road from the company.

His mind came back to the immediate point in time as a waiter came up to them. “Good afternoon Master Im. Your usual table has been set aside for you, sir. Set for two today as requested. This way please, Master Im.”

“Thank you, Kim Dong.” Jaebeom smiled as he ushered Youngjae with him to the table he was being led too.

Youngjae noticed the spot was in a part of the restaurant a little more secluded than the rest of the place a small corner where you could eat without being annoyed, but it had a great window view. Youngjae liked this idea a lot.

Jaebeom automatically held out Youngjae's chair to him and Youngjae sat thanking him as he did so. 

“Wine good sir?”

“No thank you, water is fine, Youngjae “

“Not for me either, thank you. I'll stick to water too, you know me and alcohol.” Youngjae grinned.

“I've not seen you drink like you usually do, so I wouldn't know.” Jaebeom chuckled,

“It's probably better that way.” Youngjae laughed a little,

“Very good, Master Im. I shall send someone to fetch your water and take your orders shortly.” Kim Dong bowed and left Jaebeom nodded, thanking him as he did so,

“Master Im?” Youngjae asked, a little amused by the title with which the waiter had addressed Jaebeom.

“He works for us,” Jaebeom said with a smile that came across as a dare to ask the next question.

“Don't tell me the editing and publishing company isn't all your father owns?” Youngjae said a curious look on his face.

“You got it.” 

Youngjae was sure Jaebeom's smile just got wider. “What the hell? What else do you scarily wealthy people own?”

Jaebeom laughed at the look on Youngjae's face. “You know that convenience store we went to the other day?”

“The one just down the road?”

“Yup, that too,” he said smugly.

“Don't be getting so cocky Mr money bags, all you own is a building at the moment!” He reminded him while grinning

“Don't shoot me in the foot there babe. That's not bad, considering I'm only worth a third of what the company's value is.” Jaebeom chuckled.

“Hm, so that would make me worth, a kiss, at least,” Youngjae said grinning.

“When we get home tonight you'll get more than a kiss, trust me,” Jaebeom winked.

“Can we go home now instead,” Youngjae asked raising an eyebrow at him playfully.

“No chance you crazy sex maniac,” Jaebeom laughed and spoke quietly. “We have lunch and then stuff to do. You still need to go and do your tasks if you're up to it?”

“Hell yes. I already scheduled four meetings during the rest of today. Seven tomorrow, seven Thursday and seven Friday. That's all those taken care of them. Hopefully, the results will be positive.”

“I'm sure they will. You're quite the negotiator Youngjae,” Jaebeom said proudly. Anyway enough business talk, for now, you might want to make your selection before they come over and ask us for the order.”

“Hmm,” he began picking up the menu. “Oh my god, Jaebeom!! These are...”

“Shh, don't give me that expensive crap talk again,” he got in first before Youngjae commented on the prices. “I also expect you to pick something nice and NOT cheap. This is a special occasion and no expense is going to be spared. Understood?”

“Ooh, talk about assertive. Okay, fine! I promise I'll go nuts.”

“You'd better,” Jaebeom warned him.  
Youngjae chuckled and pointed to his men.” Is this acceptable?”

“Hmm, one hundred and ninety thousand won! That's more like it. I approve and for dessert?”

“Hmmm,” Youngjae perused the dessert menu. “How about this?”

“Nice Choice I approve!”

“I feel so insanely guilty you know. Spending all this money even though it's being offered to me.”

“I know you don't like it because I understand your feelings on having me spend a lot of money on you. I get it, but bear with me just for today please.” Jaebeom asked placing his hand over Youngjae's briefly. 

“It's not like you do it that often, so it's fine. I just have to get used to you wanting to spoil me, but just promise you won't do it all of the time okay?”

Jaebeom smiled at him. “I promise, it's one of the reasons I love you so much. You care about me, not money. Pretty sure whats her face would expect me to spend it on her.”

“Jaebeom, you rarely even spend it on yourself.” Youngjae reminded him.

“Good point.”

He looked up just as a waiter came over and bowed politely pouring water for them with the bottle he had brought over with him, before placing down on their table.

“Are you ready to order yet gentlemen?” 

“We certainly are.” he opened his menu and ordered. “I will have this, and this, and my friend will have this, and this,” he pointed to their items.

“Dessert to be brought to you after I assume, Master Im?”

“Yes thank you,” he said with a slight nod.

“Very well, is that all for now?”

“Yes thank you. We're good.” Jaebeom informed him politely

The waiter bowed and walked away.

"Would you excuse me for a moment, Youngjae? I need to go to the men's room.”

“Sure,” Youngjae said with a smile as he watched Jaebeom get up and leave.

Sighing happily he turned to look out the window. They'd been given window seat and Youngjae gazed upon the outside world from where the rich sat. It was an odd feeling.

Suddenly a young woman's voice piped up next to him, “Aren't you Youngjae? Jaebeom's friend?”

Youngjae turned and his face paled.

Why out of all the places to run into each other, did 'she' have to turn up here?


	44. Chapter 44

Jaebeom headed back to the table after he'd stopped by the kitchen to make a quick request.

Rounding the corner to their table Jaebeom went to say something and stopped quickly backing back around the corner again.

"Aren't you Youngjae? Jaebeom's friend?" He heard a female voice ask. 

"Yes, I am. Tae Myung? Isn't it?" Youngjae politely inquired.

"Oh, you remember me?  I wasn't sure you would. I saw you as I came past the window on my way in."

"So what brings you here?" Youngjae asked curiously.

"Oh Jaebeom's father said he'd be here today, and that I should meet him for lunch."

Jaebeom was fuming internally. How dare his father invite anyone else to his mother's birthday.

"I see," Youngjae sighed.

Tae Myung looked around. "His father said he'd be here somewhere ."

"Was Jaebeom informed that you'd be  joining us?" Youngjae asked quite calmly.

"His father's said he'd taken care of things. Wait,"  Tae Myung gave him a puzzled look, "what did you say?"

"I asked if Jaebeom was informed you'd be joining us?"

"Oh, are you here to have lunch with him too?" She asked 

"He 'is' having lunch with me,"  Jaebeom said coming around the corner fully this time.  "We've just ordered. And my father did ring however I declined his offer of any other guests during to the extreme importance of today."

Youngjae looked up at Jaebeom as he came around the corner, he had no idea his father had rung him either. 

"Did he not tell you?" Jaebeom said rather coldly

Tae Myung looked a little flustered. "No. He didn't."

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience as you can see," he said nodding to Youngjae, "I already had arrangements with Youngjae for today."

"I see,"  Tae Myung said sounding a little disappointed. "Did you know then, that your father's made arrangements to meet with my parents next week to discuss a marriage contract for us?"

Jaebeom saw the look on Youngjae's face, he looked twice as shocked as Jaebeom himself and it made Jaebeom angry, but he remained calm. "I see. Well, I'm not one to usually disappoint, however, I have no intention of going through with whatever he sets up.”

"Why do you keep knocking me back?" Tae Myung pressed.

"I'm just not interested in you, that's all." 

Youngjae noted Jaebeom's reply seemed a lot colder this time.

"Is it that I'm not pretty enough? Not womanly enough? " Tae Myung asked keeping her composure

"You're just not my type." Jaebeom told her unapologetically. 

Youngjae stayed well out of it keeping quietly to himself in the corner. He felt horribly uncomfortable around Tae Myung as it was. 

She seemed to be genuinely interested in Jaebeom though, but then again, what woman wouldn't. 

Jaebeom was good looking popular, wealthy and had made a good reputation for himself.

Youngjae sighed louder than he'd realised and Tae Myung looked down at him. "I need you to leave. I want to talk to Jaebeom alone."

"He's not going anywhere. As I said we have just ordered our food. You can leave. I have nothing to say to you at  all." Jaebeom sat down and smiled reassuringly at Youngjae.

Youngjae gave him a meek smile back.

"I'll be speaking to your father about this," Tae Myung spat as she turned and left.

"Go right ahead. He can't do anything anyway at the moment." Jaebeom grinned saying it to Youngjae quietly.

"She's really mad," Youngjae said watching her as she left the restaurant. 

She passed by the window glaring angrily at them as she did so.

"Don't worry about her. We have us to think about." He smiled placing a hand over Youngjae's briefly. “Anyway, I'm just glad I have you. You, I know I can trust. You don't care that I'm some big wig's son who's worth a ton of money, you don't care about status or any of those dumb things us rich people do.”

“Of course I don't. You are what matters to me and that's it. All I want is for you to be happy and to not be harassed by your father any more. I feel responsible for all of this.”

You've done nothing wrong, Youngjae. I love you just as much as you do me. That's it, end of story. You don't need any of the extra frills that the girls would normally expect from a rich man's son, and it makes me feel at ease knowing that it's me you actually care about and not my money.”

Youngjae blushed. “I don't need any of those that's why. All I want is you. Even all this today, the food paying for my hospital bill. I could do all that myself. Might take a while to pay off, but I'd do it and would never ask you for anything.”

“Well, the hospital visit was my father's fault, and surprisingly despite his asshole reaction to my relationship with you, he refunded the money to me and paid it from the business fund like ti should have been.”

“Oh, that's great. At least he took responsibility.”

"Yeah, then he sends her to spoil my date with you. Not happy about that.” Jaebeom sighed his frustrations out

“Did he know I was coming with you?” Youngjae asked.

“No, actually he must've just decided that he'd send her here because I usually come on my own. I decided to bring you today for a reason.” Jaebeom smiled as the food came over covered by posh silver domes.

“Wow, talk about lavish,” Youngjae said his eyes widening at the sight before him. “I've er never had this kind of expensive food or treatment before I'm a little overwhelmed.”

“I'd say 'get used to it', but you'd beat me or something in protest,” Jaebeom replied Jokingly.

“I'm just grateful you decided to spend your mother's birthday with me.” he looked over at Jaebeom's sullen face. “You really must miss her?”

“Yeah. I do. A lot to be honest. I was kind of a little jealous when both your parents came together to see you at the hospital. The last time we did something as a family I was only seven, My father became extremely popular in the industry not long after and within a couple of years he became a different person. Money orientated, business meant more than family and he started treating us like possessions and not people.”

“I'm really sorry Jaebeom, really,” Youngjae said squeezing his hand gently.

“Hey, it's okay. I have you. I'm happy.”

“Yeah me too,” Youngjae smiled back at him.

“Ahh, I guess we should eat.” He said with a smiled as he took the lid off his food and sniffed it. “Mmm, that smells so good!” 

Youngjae laughed at him and Jaebeom poked his tongue out at him.

“Don't judge me, until you've opened yours, cheeky brat, you'll be just as amazed as I am,” he replied with a chuckle.

“Really,” Youngjae laughed again as he pulled the lid off his and then stared at it “Why is there a smaller stand with another dome thing on it? I'm sure I ordered the same as you, right?” He questioned.

“What is it? Sauce or something?” Jaebeom asked curiously.

“Lemme see,” Youngjae said pulling the small silver dome off it. “What the hell, Jaebeom, this, this is...” he stammered as he saw what was in front of him and a little more than just shocked he looked over at Jaebeom unable to finish his sentence.

Jaebeom smiled as he reached up pulling a ring from out of a box on top of the plate and taking Youngjae's hand in his, slid it over his finger. “I want you to stay with me for a very, very long time. No matter what happens after Friday, we'll work through this together and with the help of Jinyoung's plan, I'm sure we'll be fine.”

Youngjae looked as if he was about to cry, but instead, he kept his composure quite well, his heart, however, raced madly as he looked at the ring now on his finger and then back into Jaebeom's eyes.

“Choi Youngjae, “ Jaebeom continued with a soft smile on his face but his voice serious and composed. 

“Will you accept this promise ring and be my partner, for life?”


	45. Chapter 45

Youngjae sat stunned. 

Was he hearing things? 

Life partner?

Jaebeom wanted him to be his life partner?

He wasn't expecting this at all, especially not with everything so up in the air because of Im senior.

And then it hit him. "Are you serious? You're father's going to kill us both,” he spat out.

“Shall I take that as a yes then?” Jaebeom grinned raising his eyebrows

“Damn right you can take that as a yes!" 

Jaebeom could hear the resolve in his voice.

"You suck though!" Youngjae added with a frown.

"What? Why? " Jaebeom asked puzzled.

"You bring me here, spoil me rotten, chase her away, then ask me to be your life partner and I can't even kiss you," Youngjae said his annoyance coming through in his voice.

Jaebeom chuckled, stood up, walked over to Youngjae's side of the table and smiled, looking around before dragging him in for a quick, but passionate kiss.

"Oh my god, you're game kissing me in public," Youngjae said blushing as  Jaebeom sat back down.

"You're worth it to me, really you are. You know though, I just got used to being called 'grumpy butt Im', but, no one calls me that any more." 

Youngjae gave a short laugh. "You almost sound disappointed. I'd thought you'd be glad."

"I am, although, Jinyoung was giving me such a hard time about a week ago. Said you've completely tamed me. Told me I was like a kitten instead of the raging tiger I used to be." 

"Doesn't matter to me whether you're a kitten or the raging tiger. I love you anyway." he put his hand over his heart and sighed.

"You okay?" Jaebeom asked him.

"God, My heart is racing so fast right now. I think I should eat this before I can't think straight any more."

"Ah I see, sorry about that," Jaebeom said with a grin before continuing. "Are you happy, Youngjae?" 

Youngjae gave a deep sigh and the widest smile Jaebeom had ever seen on him. "Of course I am. I have you and if Jinyoung's plan works on top of this," he said holding up his ring finger.  "I'll be ecstatic."

Jaebeom laughed a little. "Let's eat, I want you to enjoy this moment before we head back to work and once we finish for the day, I want to take you home and do unspeakable things to you."

Youngjae smirked at him. "I can hardly wait." 

~*~

Jinyoung wandered down to the canteen. Mark was sitting alone looking out the window relaxing on his lunch break. 

He'd come down five minutes earlier than Jinyoung to grab them a nice table to sit at and Jinyoung smiled as he walked up to him. "Hey," he said with a smile.

Mark reached up and grabbed his hand, pulling him down into the seat beside him. "I hope this spot is to your liking?"

"It's perfect," Jinyoung smiled and looking down into the table, several items caught his eye." 

"You got me coffee," he said happily leaning into Mark's side and whispered. "God I love you, you know that don't you?"

"Mhm. Love you too." Mark whispered back taking his hand in his and gently squeezing it.

"And lunch. Mark, you spoil me, what is it?” He asked peeking into the bag.

"Go on, you can go ahead and grab it out. I have mine here," Mark informed Jinyoung, holding his lunch bag up

Jinyoung opened it and a smile befell his face. "I love you, so much," he whispered pulling out a sashimi bento from the bag, followed by the appropriate condiments and eating utensils.

"Oh my God, Mark, deluxe sashimi. Holy crap this stuff isn't cheap." 

"I wanted to spoil you a little," Mark smiled softly at him. 

"Best boyfriend ever," Jinyoung said giving him a quick hug, then opening the bento up. 

At first mouthful, Jinyoung's face contorted into a look of absolute pleasure. "So good!' He exclaimed, grabbing another piece with his chopsticks and holding it up to Mark's mouth. "You have to try this," he mumbled his mouth still half full of food.

Mark humbly accepted the offer as Jinyoung held it out to him, gently taking the piece of sashimi from the chopsticks and chewing. "Mm, it is good. Want some of mine?" 

"What did you get?" Jinyoung said looking into Mark's bag.

Mark grinned and pulled out a long baguette, filled with chicken, bacon, cheese and salad. 

"Looks good too," Jinyoung said voicing his approval as Mark pulled it a little way out of the wrapper and offering Jinyoung a bite.

Jinyoung took a bite and nodded, chewing thoroughly before speaking  "Yeah, you picked a couple of winners today. This is just as delicious as the sashimi. I like them both. They're really good. "

The two of them sat eating quietly for a few moments before Mark spoke again. "Are you excited about the move?” 

"It's nerve-wracking, to say the least, but exciting at the same time. I'm just surprised Jaebeom went with my plan. It's a huge risk we're taking here, but I believe it's for the best. I know Youngjae's been terrified of the whole thing and I don't blame him."

"If it's your plan, it will work," Mark said encouragingly. "The fact Jaebeom put his trust in you completely, says just how much he trusts your judgement, and that's a huge compliment coming from him." 

Jinyoung had to agree, Jaebeom didn't just randomly trust anyone, so he was inwardly ecstatic about the whole thing, and there were only a few days left before he could see just how well his plan would pan out.

Sitting back in the chair he looked out the window. “What about you? Are you excited?”

“Yeah, I think I'm more than ready for this change. I'm looking forward to seeing how everything unfolds in the new building. Word has it that Youngjae has pegged Jaebeom a really good contract from overseas.”

“Really? Hell, not even I knew that.” Jinyoung said a little surprised Youngjae hadn't let him in on the news.”

“Yeah, and If this Author signs for the Korean edits for the books, it's going to be big because then the author said that if we are up to their standards, they'll recommend us to their contacts “

“So when's this supposed to be happening?” Jinyoung asked his curiosity rising.

“Soon, as far as I know. I don't know all the details, but I overheard him talking to the author on the phone.” Mark informed him.

“I'm surprised though. How the hell did Youngjae get of a hold of that kind of contact? If it goes through, that would be amazing”

“Especially since the contract would be exclusively through us and no one else. Big money right there!” Mark said excitedly.

“I'm gonna kill the little brat when he gets in. Never told me a single thing about this.” Jinyoung said clicking his tongue in disapproval.

“Well in his defence, I did eavesdrop in on his conversation.” Mark owned up

Jinyoung nodded. “Fair call, but he still didn't tell me, so I'm still gonna slap the brat.”

”Eat now, slap him later,” Mark chuckled as he picked up some sashimi and shoved it into Jinyoung's mouth. “We only have ten minutes left.”

Jinyoung nodded in agreement, a grin on his face as he ate. 

Mark was right, he'd worry about slapping Youngjae later.

His sashimi was much more important!


	46. Chapter 46

"Juunnggyyy," Jackson bounded into the printing room and into Jung Yoon's office.

Jung Yoon looked up and shook his head laughing. Jackson had gotten an odd rabbit ear hat and was squishing the ends that were hanging down, and as he did so the ears flipped up and then flopped down.  "Where on earth did you get that from? And why aren't you upstairs working?"

"In order of questioning, they had these at the convenience store down the road. "He grinned, pulling another hat from behind his back. "Surprise." He handed it to Jung Yoon. "This one's yours, and I'm not upstairs working because I'm on my way back from lunch."

He watched Jung Yoon staring at the hat. "Come on, put it on then," Jackson demanded playfully as he practically dragged it over Jung Yoon's head himself.

Jung Yoon sighed, then laughed as he started squishing the ends as Jackson had on his.

"Oh my god, do you know how cute you look?" Jackson grabbed his phone out and started taking selfies with him.

"Oiy, Wang." Jaebeom's voice sounded out behind them "would you stop accosting Yoon and get your ass upstairs. We have a ton of work to do before the weekend."

"Aww, but Jaebeommmiiii, you get to accost Youngjae on a regular basis even at work," Jackson whined in a cute voice.

"True, but..."

Let them be for a few minutes, babe." Youngjae said giving the other two a wink.

"Five minutes you two, got it? Then get your butts upstairs both of you. There are things to discuss in regards to the move."

Jackson threw his arms around Jaebeom's waist and hugged him. "You're the best, boss," he said gratefully.

"You're welcome," Jaebeom said prying Jackson off him.

"Wait," Jung Yoon said slightly puzzled, "both of us?"

"Yes, both of you," he said as he grabbed Youngjae's hand as they headed back out of the printing office.

"You could have just told him," Youngjae chuckled softly.

"I could have, but it wouldn't have been as much fun as telling everyone at the same time," he smirked pressing the elevator up button.

Getting into it, Youngjae kissed him on the cheek. "You're sweet, doing this for those two."

Jaebeom smiled as the doors closed. So far, apart from Youngjae collapsing, his father being an arse and Tae Myung being a try hard, jaebeom felt things were sailing along quite smoothly.

~*~

Im Senior had no sooner sat back at his desk after lunch when there came a knock on his office door. “Come in.”

“Mr Im, there's a Miss Hyun Tae Myung here to see you, but your next appointment is in fifteen minutes,” his secretary informed him. “Should I ask her to come back later, sir?”

“No, no, that won't be necessary, send her in,” he insisted with a smile.

“You can go in Miss Hyun,” The secretary smiled as she moved out of Tae Myung's path, closing the door once she had entered.

“Tae Myung, it's so good to see you,” Im senior stood gave her a firm hug. “How's my prospective daughter in law doing?”

“Jaebeom refuses to even see me,” she spat out right off the bat, “I went today as you suggested and he was there with his friend Youngjae, told me outright he wasn't interested in me, that I wasn't his type.”

“That ungrateful brat. I put a good woman right in front of him and he acts pathetic in front of her. I apologise for his bad behaviour, he gets that from his mother, stubborn, unwilling to change, ungrateful and blind to opportunities handed to them in plain sight,” he sighed and thought for a moment. “Don't worry my dear, after Friday things will change. I've seen to it that it will. Just be patient and wait. Jaebeom will come to you!”

Tae Myung sighed and nodded. “Thank you for being so kind to my family and I. I'll wait as you ask. Thank you for seeing me.” 

Im senior got out of his chair, “My pleasure, come again if you need too, any time, you're always welcome.” He ushered her to the door opening it for her.

“She bowed and left the room. 

Im senior face wrinkled into a snarl. He was angry that his son refused to obey his will, but his hands were tied due to the contract.

All he could do now was wait.

~*~

Mark finished off the last of his edits for the day and put them into his tray. He turned around looking for what else needed to be packed, got up and got right onto it.

Jinyoung smiled as he finished his edits and went over to help him. “Not, much left to do really we seem to be on top of it.”

“Yeah, we're a day ahead of schedule. I prefer it like that to be honest,” Mark said as he started packing more of the files from out of the last couple of drawers in their filing cabinet.

“Yeah ahead of schedule is always good,” Jinyoung agreed, grabbing them off him and packing them neatly into the box. 

Mark had clearly labelled everything so it was easy to know what to pack in which box. “Want to come to my place and file my paperwork this neatly for me?” Jinyoung smirked.

“I'll file whatever you want, where ever you want," he said with a mischievous smirk and a wink.” 

“Mmm, careful what you say, Mark, I might just take you up on that,” Jinyoung said licking his lips causing Mark's excitement to arise.

“So, I'm gonna go down to the basement and search for more of those moving boxes Jaebeom told us about guys,” Mark told the others, “I'll be back soon,” he said, quickly taking off out of the room.

“Don't you stand there being lazy, Park Jinyoung,” Jaebeom's voice came from behind him, “Go help him, just be quick about it and get back up here. I have some things that need to be discussed asap re the move.”

“Oh okay sure,” Jinyoung replied as he took off after Mark.

“You two how many edits do you have left our final deadline is coming up fast. " he asked th eremaining two. 

"I have about four pages left,” Bambam reported 

“I have five,” Yugyeom answered him.

“Nice going. Can you have those finished in the next fifteen, twenty minutes you think?” Jaebeom asked

Looking at each other Bambam and Yugyeom both nodded their confirmation. 

“Where's Youngjae?” Yugyeom asked.

“Bathroom. And yes he's fine. Once everyone's finished their tasks, we're going to have a quick meeting. Tell Youngjae to come straight into my office when he gets back. I need him to make some phone calls for me.”

~*~

Mark made to the basement in record time, He turned the lights on and headed over to the far corner to start his search. His mind turned back to the conversation Jinyoung and he had shared and he wished he'd not started the innuendo. 

He adjusted his jeans, it was a little tight in there right now. 

Suddenly the lights when out and the door shut and lock, “Hey, Mark yelled out, someone's in here. 

“I know,” Jinyoung called out quietly to him as he turned the torch app on his phone on and wandered over to him, turning the app off again once he was there.

“What are you doing?” Mark laughed as Jinyoung sidled up to him. “Shit, Jinyoung,” he moaned as he felt his cock being caressed and nibbled on through his jeans, “We can't, not here.”

“Why not?”

“Oh, fuck. I swear I'm gonna fuck you senseless if you don't stop now.” Marks' voice raised as his cock was engulfed deep into Jinyoung's mouth.

Jinyoung ignored him sucking on Mark's cock hard and deep.

Mark stifled his moans as much as possible, there was no way he could go back now. He pulled Jinyoung up and away from his hard wet cock, kissing him fiercely, undoing Jinyoung 's jeans and pulling down his underwear, slipping them down to his ankles.

He got on his haunches and took Jinyoung's now erect cock into his mouth, sucking harder and deeper than Jinyoung had done to him. 

Jinyoung groaned and panted. “Fuck Mark keep that up and I'm gonna come quick.”

Mark ignored him and kept sucking, licking under and around the tip of Jinyoung's hard hot cock, sucking on the tip nibbling at it with his teeth.

“Oh, fuck, Mark, I'm gonna come already,” Jinyoung warned him.

Mark quickly doubled his efforts and seconds later heard Jinyoung's stifled cry as his cock twitched and erupted deep into Mark's mouth. 

Mark continued to suck hard causing Jinyoung to softly moan as Mark sucked him clean and dry.

“Fuck that was good,” Jinyoung grinned as Mark picked him up and shoved him against the wall.

“Good because it's my turn now,” his unseen smirk wide as he inserted his fingers deep into Jnyoung's ass.

“Fuck, Mark, are you trying to make me come again?” Jinyoung groaned as Mark finger fucked him hard, stretching him out with three fingers, then four.

“Oh shit, Mark fuck that feels so good,” he moaned pushing himself back hard down onto Mark's intruding digits. “Lube, no lube,” Jinyoung suddenly spat out in a high pitched voice as mark found his sweet spot with his fingers.”

“I have a condom and a small tube of hand lotion in my pocket. It'll do.” Mark said as he pulled out his fingers then lubed them up reinserting them into Jinyoung's back passage.

“I may be glad you carry that shit right now,” Jinyoung moaned softly at him, before making his demand clear. “Hurry up and take me already, I'm going crazy here, just thinking about it.” 

Mark chuckled at him as he got out the condom and rolled it onto his cock and then lubing it up, placing his cock at the entrance of Jinyoung's tight hole.

“Oh, fuck, Mark, fuck,” Jinyoung moaned as he felt Mark's cock breach his entrance and he pushed back onto him hard.

“Shit Jinyoung,” Mark said as his cock was forced deep into his lovers warm tight hole. “Why the fuck are you always so tight!

“Shut up and fuck me,” Jinyoung growled at him.

Mark complied, grabbing his lover by the hips and thrusting his cock in and Jinyoung cried out a little too loudly.

“Shh, what if we get caught?” Mark giggled.

“They should think themselves lucky that they get to see such a beautiful sight then shouldn't they?” Jinyoung said his chuckle strangled by his moans as Mark pounded into him hard and fast.

“if you come again there's gonna be a mess in here I'd rather not have to explain, Park Jinyoung,” Mark said laughing quietly.

“Make sure you come first, you'll just have to finish me off with your mouth again.”

Mark slapped him on the backside, “Demanding little bastard aren't you?” He reached down and took Jinyoung's cock in his had, he was already so hard again just from their lovemaking and Mark pumped him fast 

“Only for you, babe,“ Jinyoung groaned as he felt Mark's hand pumping him fast, and his cock hit his sweet spot hard.

“God no matter how many times we make love you're always so fucking tight!” Mark noted as the feeling of euphoria started to build up. “I'm gonna come so hard, fuck.” his thrusts began to get wild and the euphoria rose higher and higher, and finally he grunted clenching his teeth hard as he came.

“Fuck, hurry up and finish I'm about to come again,“ Jinyoung said urgently as he felt his orgasm building strongly.

Mark quickly pulled out, turning Jinyoung back, taking his twitching cock into his mouth, sucking only once before Jinyoung groaned his second orgasm out, hanging onto Marks' head for balance until he felt the last of his come empty itself into Mark's mouth.

They remained still for a few moments until they regained their composure and Mark slid his way up Jinyoung's body until his lips met Jinyoung's for another searing kiss.

“You're a bad influence on me, Park Jinyoung, I'm usually not one for this kind of random behaviour,” Mark said with a playful air of sternness about his voice as he broke the kiss.

“I know,” Jinyoung began, “but you love it,” he added.

Mark was sure that Jinyoung was grinning as he said that, but he was right. He really did love it, because Jinyoung brought him out of his shell and he wouldn't change him for the world. 

He laughed quietly and kissed him again. “Come on you! We really should get ourselves sorted out and find those boxes before they send a search party.”

Jinyoung chuckled as he redressed himself. “I guess we can class this as one of our firsts? Having sex in the workplace basement?

Mark grinned as Jinyoung turned the lights back on, just as he finished doing the button on his jeans up.

Trust Jinyoung to chalk it down to that.


	47. Chapter 47

Once everyone came back into the editing room, Jaebeom called them all into the office. 

He stood up from behind his desk and began. "So, firstly, great job. You've all met the deadline for our last job here at IMCAST, two days early. I'm really impressed, even without Youngjae to guide some of you, you really picked up your game," He turned and smiled at Youngjae, before continuing. "secondly, Jung Yoon."

"Whatever it is I've done this time, I'm sorry?" Jung Yoon offered quickly.

Everyone chuckled at his quick comeback and Jaebeom shook his head. 

"Cute, but no, you're fine. In fact," Jaebeom began, "I would like it if you would consider making the move over to the new building with us. We could really use your skills in printing and editing."

Jung Yoon looked extremely surprised at hearing Jaebeom's offer.

Jackson, on the other hand, was rather ecstatic. "Jungy, you should move with us. It will be fun, you're one of us now anyway. Plus it would be kind of lonely without you there. "

Jung Yoon sighed and bit his lip. 

"Stay after the meeting for short while. I'll go into more detail after, to bring you up to speed with everything," Jaebeom suggested.

Jung Yoon gave a nod of acknowledgement. "Okay. Sure," he agreed. "I'll hear what you have to say."

"Now," Jaebeom continued. "I have some fantastic news. Youngjae managed to get us an exclusive meeting with a foreign author/investor. They'll be arriving on Friday evening. Monday they'll be at the new place to look at our editing prowess. If we pass, they'll recommend us to their contacts, who are wanting the Korean versions of their works edited and printed here in Korea. These will be permanent contracts, so I'm counting on everyone to please, be at their best. If we get this contract we will be breaking into the foreign market in a big way."

"In other words," Yugyeom grinned, "we'll be rolling in won."

Jaebeom gave a soft laugh. "Something like that, but don't count your chickens yet, Yug. We have to get the contract first." 

"This is really exciting," Jung Yoon had to agree. "I hope you get it. I really do."

"Yeah, me too," Jaebeom smiled. "So, any questions?"

"Yes," Jinyoung began pointing at Youngjae. "How did 'keep a secret guy', even know where to look for this contract?"

"I couldn't say a thing until now, Jinyoung. I wasn't allowed to. It had to be kept secret due to not knowing whether they would actually come or not, to be honest," Youngjae replied in his own defence. "They're taking just as big a risk as we are with this."

"You're forgiven then," Jinyoung replied, satisfied with the explanation.

"Any others?" Jaebeom continued.

"I have one," Bambam said as he threw his hand up. "Are we under the jurisdiction of IMCAST or you?" He inquired

"I'll explain everything in detail once we move. But I can say it's part of the plan Jinyoung threw together. So please, be patient and trust me on this. " He smiled reassuringly at them all. "Now, if there are no more questions, get your butts out there and finish packing," Jaebeom ordered them playfully. "Except Jung. I need to talk to him."

Everyone headed out of Jaebeom's office. Jackson stopped on his way our kissed Jung Yoon on the cheek and smiled at him. "Whatever you decide I'll support you."

"I know" Jung Yoon smiled back rubbing Jackson's arm gently.

Jackson left, shutting the door as he did so.

Youngjae sat at his desk and made some more calls for Jaebeom as the others continued packing. 

He was on the fourth call by the time Jung Yoon came out of Jaebeom's office.

Jackson looked up from his packing and Jung Yoon winked at him. 

"So, does that mean you're coming over with us? Jackson asked hopefully.

Jung Yoon walked over to him and kissed him. "I will be, but not right away."

"You better behave yourself then, Jackson," Jinyoung pointed at him

"He will," Jung Yoon grinned, "I'll make sure he does. Anyway, back to work for me. I need to make sure I tie any loose ends up before I come over to the new building. I'll see you at mine tonight Jacks." Jung Yoon waved his hand at them as he left.

Youngjae finally finished his last call, then got up, and as he did so Jinyoung noticed the ring on his finger and grabbed him by the arm before he could escape.

"What's wrong?" Youngjae asked as Jinyoung pulled him to a stop and lifting his hand to him. "Okay, spill the beans, what's the ring for?"

Suddenly all packing came to an abrupt halt and all eyes were upon Youngjae.

"Youngjae has a ring?" Bambam, Jackson and Yugyeom spoke in unison.

"Was it from Jaebeom?" Jackson asked.

"Dumb question, Wang, who else would give him a ring?" Jinyoung replied a little sarcastically.

"Oh my god!" Bambam exclaimed, "did he propose?"

"Are you two gonna elope?" Jackson asked excitedly.

"When you gonna do it?" Yugyeom giggled.

"Guys, back off and let him breathe," Mark interjected, seeing how flustered Youngjae had become. "Go on, go do what you need to. Worry about these monkeys later."

Youngjae took off into Jaebeom's office leaving Mark to fall with the backlash for allowing Youngjae to escape their interrogation.

As the door shut hard, Jaebeom looked up at a stressed out Youngjae  
He got out of his chair and went over to him. " You okay?'

"I just got mobbed, Jinyoung spotted the ring. Mark rescued me. It's not that I wanted to hide it from them, I just didn't know if I should say anything yet. I have to respect your wishes. I just never asked what they are, in regards to what you want and don't want me to say."

Jaebeom smiled at Youngjae, hugging then kissing him. "We'll tell them together. Come on," he said opening the door. 

All eyes turned, except Mark who as usual just kept working, but seeing Jaebeom exit first, they quickly turned away. 

"Alright, you lot. I know you're dying to find out what's going on with the two of us, so get your butts here."

Four of them rushed over, while Mark, being Mark casually strolled across to the other side of the room. 

Jaebeom held Youngjae's hand tightly, lifting it up so they could all see the ring. "So, today I asked Youngjae to be my life partner. He said yes, hence the promise ring "

Yugyeom and Bambam laughed and pat them on the back, excitedly congratulating them. 

Maria and Jinyoung joined in. 

Jackson, however, had a look of horror on his face.

"Shit Jaebeom, you guys are game especially with the whole Friday thing, and Youngjae leaving. Plus your father. What if he sees the ring.?"

Jaebeom smiled reassuringly at everyone. "I'll deal with him if he does. No one else needs to worry about him. Just go about things like nothing is going on. We'll also deal with Friday, Friday. Okay, happy now?" 

Everyone one nodded and Mark headed back to his packing.

"Right good. Now follow Mark's example and get your asses back to work. That's what you get paid for."

Jaebeom grinned at Youngjae as the others took off."You okay with that?"

"Yeah thanks, they were .little overbearing before," Youngjae said feeling a little more relaxed now. "Oh and I was actually coming in to let you know that I caught up with all those calls I was meant to make Monday and yesterday," he informed Jaebeom 

"What would I do without you, babe?" Jaebeom gave him a quick kiss whilst the others were too busy packing to notice.

"Not much, I'll bet," Youngjae smirked at him, playfully pulling a face. 

"Watch it cheeky, or I'll put you over my knee." Jaebeom waggled his finger at him.

"Sorry, gotta go pack. The mean old boss is watching," Youngjae chuckled, Jaebeom's foot just missing his backside as he took off over to the others to help. 

"You'll keep, Choi Youngjae. I know where you live," Jaebeom laughed, shaking his head as he went back to his office.

He'd make sure to pay the little brat back threefold when they got home later.


	48. Chapter 48

By the end of the day, Jaebeom's editing room looked like a giant storage room full of boxes. They had kept only what they had needed for the rest of the week and since they'd finished the edits for the deadline and they'd all been handed in, he'd called the moving truck to start taking things over first thing in the morning. 

Jinyoung suggested jokingly that they all head out for dinner, Jaebeom's shout of course and he was rather shocked when Jaebeom had actually agreed. 

That never happened. 

Ever.

Jaebeom suggested they all go home first, get cleaned up and meet back at the restaurant, which he allowed Mark to pick because he knew Mark would be the one who'd make the most sensible suggestion as to where to eat.

Mark had settled on a street food place down the road because the atmosphere at those places were always usually homely and comfortable, and everyone had agreed with him.

Jaebeom had told Jackson to let Jung Yoon know so that he could come along and Jackson happily dashed off to tell Jung Yoon.

Waiting for Youngjae to come out of the men's room Jaebeom stood up against the wall across from it when his father came past and saw him.

Making a beeline straight for him he lifted his hand with the intention of slapping Jaebeom, but to his shock and surprise, it wasn't Jaebeom that he hit.

“Youngjae!” Jaebeom panicked as he quickly pulled him to him and checked his face.

“I'm fine, really,” Youngjae said smiling at him.

“What the hell is your problem,” Jaebeom snapped angrily at his father as he hugged Youngjae protectively. “I'm pretty sure that's assault and we have the contract, so you need to back off and I mean it.” 

“It was the faggot's own fault he put himself in that position,” Im senior snapped back. “If you'd listened to me in the first place and just accepted Tae Myung's advances none of th...”

“Fuck Tae Myung, and fuck you! Come on, Youngjae,” Jaebeom growled as he took Youngjae's hand and dragged him out of the building leaving Im senior to watch in disbelief.

~*~

Jaebeom was still fuming when they got back to his place. 

Youngjae had to kiss him at least four times and completely convince him, that he was definitely fine before he'd stop ranting about wanting to beat the crap out of his 'shitty old man'.

“You okay now?” Youngjae asked him with concern in his voice.

“Why are you asking me if I'm okay? I'm not the one who ended up getting slapped in the face.” Jaebeom said kissing Youngjae on the cheek where he'd been slapped. “What possessed you to jump in the way like that? I'm used to him doing this to me.”

“Well I'm not and don't like it,” Youngjae said in protest as he headed up to Jaebeom's bedroom Jaebeom following behind him.

Stripping off, Youngjae put his dirty clothes in Jaebeom's clothes hamper and turned to face him completely naked. “Come on get your clothes off. We're going to relax in the bath together so you can calm the heck down before we go out,” he said disappearing into the bathroom

Jaebeom laughed as Youngjae walked off. He wasn't used to hearing an authoritarian tone coming out of Youngjae's mouth. 

The bath started running and Jaebeom stripped off as well, throwing his clothes into the clothes hamper as well and heading to the bathroom after Youngjae and hugging him from behind once he got in there.

“I'm sorry,” Jaebeom said a little sadly.

“What for?” Youngjae asked gently placing his hands over Jaebeom's.

“I hate it when he calls you that name, I'm sorry he does that,” Jaebeom apologised.

“Youngjae turned around in his arms to face him and smiled. “Let him call me what he wants if it makes him feel like a big man. I really don't care.”

“Well, I do,” Jaebeom said kissing him softly and briefly. “You don't like it when he hits me, I don't like it when he calls you that awful name.”

“So we're about even then?” Youngjae laughed.

“Guess we are.” Jaebeom smiled.

“How long until we need to meet up with the others?” Youngjae asked as he quickly turned his head to check on the rising bath water.

“Let's see we got in at six-thirty. I told them about an hour and a half-ish, from when we all get home, so maybe eight? Whoever gets there first will hold our seats for us until we get there anyway. Why?'

Youngjae grinned at him, “Don't you owe me something?”

Jaebeom chuckled. “I do don't I?” He said with a smirk. “But we can rush things now, or, I can take my time with you after we get back from dinner? What would you prefer?” He ran his hand softly down over Youngjae's side causing him to shudder. 

“I can wait!” Youngjae replied quickly as he turned around and turned the taps off and climbing into the bath.

Jaebeom smiled and climbed in with him. “Figured you say that,” he said knowingly.

~*~

 

Arriving at the restaurant first Jackson and Jung Yoon secured the table and sat waiting for the others.  Yugyeom and Bambam arrived next, followed shortly after by Jaebeom and Youngjae. Another few minutes later Mark and Jinyoung arrived and headed over to their table.

"It's not like you two to be the last ones anywhere," Yugyeom grinned. 

"We thought we'd save the best until last," Jinyoung shot back quickly.

"Yeah right," Yugyeom laughed, "as if. Ow, Mark!"

Mark just smiled as the two of them sat down next to Jung Yoon and Jackson.

"So," Jaebeom began pulling his card out and waving it, "as promised, my shout."

"You're the best," Bambam said patting him on the back.

"Just remember that you said that the next time I bust your ass for being slow," Jaebeom said tapping him on the head with his card.

Jackson handed out the menus and they began to look through them.

"Do we want to grab a few dishes and share, or did everyone want their own?" Jaebeom asked.

"I personally think we should grab some to share," Jinyoung suggested. 

"Okay how about this then, everyone picks a couple of dishes each. We can share. Pick anything you like."

Ten minutes later, they'd all finally decided and Jaebeom handed Mark his card and he and Jinyoung went up to order.

Jackson notice Jung Yoon looking around inquisitively. "Have you never been to one of these before?" Jackson asked him.

"No. My life was pretty boring until you guys dragged me out of my hole," he replied, still looking around at the large oversized gazebo type restaurant with transparent plastic walls. "I kind of feel like I missed out on so much," he said turning back to face the table.

"We'll help you make up for it,"  Bambam smirked.

"Something tells me I should be worried about that," Jung Yoon laughed.

"Very," Jinyoung agreed. "Especially if those two are involved," he said pointing at Bambam and Yugyeom. "Give them a chance and they'll have you playing truth or dare all day long, or until you're naked. One of the two." 

"True story," Bambam sniggered.

"So," Jackson began changing the subject rather quickly, "how long did they say the food would be?"

Jung Yoon caught on straight away and started laughing.

"They cheated!"  Jackson exclaimed.

Yugyeom and Bambam started laughing too.

"Babe, how can anyone cheat playing truth and dare?" Jung Yoon asked him, still laughing.

Jackson pouted. "They just did." He insisted.

"We didn't" cheat," Bambam laughed. 

" Yeah," Yugyeom chimed in, "we just kind of twisted the rules a little."

Jackson pouted and grabbing Jung Yoon's hand bounced in his seat. "Jungy, see, they're so mean to me!" 

"That's probably because you're so cute when you're vulnerable," Jung Yoon chuckled as he squished Jackson's cheeks.

"Juungyyyy!"

Everyone laughed as Jackson's face turned crimson and he batted Jung Yoon on the arm.

Jung Yoon pulled Jackson into a tight hug. "Okay, okay," he said with a grin. "I get it you want me to defend your honour." He pointed at Bambam and Yugyeom. "You two, stop picking on my handsome, sexy man, got it," he finished with a raised eyebrow then got up and smacked them on the head gently.

The two youngest just looked at each other and burst into hysterics.

"They have no shame," Jinyoung said shaking his head.

"Definitely not," Jung Yoon agreed sitting down again and chuckling some more. "Better?" Jung Yoon asked playfully pinching Jackson's cheeks.

"Mhm,” Jackson said, making a cute face, latching onto his boyfriend's arm and snuggling into his side."

"Don't you ever find him annoying?" Jinyoung asked Jung Yoon, fluffing up Jackson's hair.

Jung Yoon shook his head and smiled affectionately at Jackson. "Not at all. He may act like a complete goofball around you all, but when it's just us two, he will good around but mostly he's soft, sweet and caring, and he is such a gentleman. I really think I'm lucky. "

Jackson smirked victoriously. "Take that, Park Jinyoung." 

"Could you look any smugger right now." Jinyoung laughed.

"You should think yourself lucky, Mark puts up with you." Jackson poked his tongue out at Jinyoung.

"Is it me, or are we the only two who just get on with our relationship?"  Bambam looked at Yugyeom, who nodded in agreement.

Jaebeom laughed. "I wish I'd just told Youngjae in the first place that I was interested in him. I feel like I've been behind the eightball in a lot of things."

"But you, got there In the end," Jinyoung reminded him," and then surpassed us all, I mean no one else here has a ring, except Youngjae right?"

"Jackson gave me a watch, does that count?" Jung Yoon said, raising his hand and showing it to the others.

"Did he ask you to be his life partner?"  Jinyoung asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Really? Omg, I had no idea. Congratulations. Both of you," Jung Yoon offered sincerely. "Why didn't you say anything Jackson.

"I wasn't sure if they wanted anyone else to know yet," Jackson said thoughtfully.

"I think Jung Yoon broke our Jackson. He need never used to be so considerate," Jaebeom grinned.

"Look who's talking, Mr, 'Youngjae has me whipped, and now I'm not a grumpy asshole' any more," Jinyoung threw back at him. 

Jaebeom blushed and Youngjae laughed. “I hate to say this, but he's got you there babe." 

Jaebeom went to defend himself, but luckily for him, everyone was now distracted by the food starting to arrive. Not long after that their drinks arrived and the last of the food was placed onto their table. 

Mark opened a bottle of soju and filled everyone's glasses before his own. “Thanks, Jaebeom,” he said raising his glass.

“Yeah, boss, thanks,” Youngjae grinned as he skulled the first glass down.

Jaebeom laughed and raised his too. 

“Enjoy my underlings and don't get too drunk on my generosity,” Jaebeom began as everyone dug into the food and alcohol.

“We still have to work tomorrow!”


	49. Chapter 49

Im senior paced the floor of his home office fuming. The contract had indeed been a brilliant idea, but he had no control until the following Monday. By then at least Jaebeom would hopefully have to come to his senses. 

Im senior was fuming because he couldn't even control Jaebeom's cards or finances. Jaebeom had always earned his own money and most of his contracts were his own and paid him directly, then he would send the company's share over. 

He couldn't figure out how his son, as brilliant as he was, could be so pathetic choosing a man over a good woman like Tae Myung. She had everything a good daughter inlaw should have. Style, intelligence, class, charisma, good looks, and also came from money. 

It also meant that she was good breeding stock. 

Two people from high-class families breeding should turn out children of the same calibre, then he could mould them into the perfect creations to take over the business later.

Jaebeom was too much like his mother, high spirited, wreckless compulsive, not willing to conform, defiant and unwilling to obey an order when given.

He grabbed his phone and Made a call. "It's me, transfer the severance money to the fag, I mean, Choi Youngjae now. Yes, it's fine. I told him it would be in by his last day here. Yes. Good." Im senior hung up

He'd be glad when Friday arrived because then, the problem would be gone.

~*~

Jackson and Jung Yoon were the first to head off, offering to take Yugyeom and Bambam home on the way to theirs, leaving Jaebeom, Youngjae, Mark and Jinyoung sitting at the restaurant.

Mark had moved to sit next to Youngjae and they were showing each other their latest uploads on their social media pages. Jaebeom had gone to sit with Jinyoung on the other side of the table and they were discussing the situation with Im senior.

“Youngjae stood in the way and just let himself get hit?”

“Yeah, and he just continued like Youngjae deserved it. I was so mad at my father. He's such an asshole!” 

“Youngjae loves you alright! Mind you, I would probably do the same for Mark in that situation,” Jinyoung said looking over at his lover. “Oh yeah, before I forget, I have everything we need from everyone in the team, including Jung Yoon's, all signed and ready to go for Friday. Are you sure this is what you want?” 

“I'm sure, although, I appreciate you all making the move with me. It's going to be interesting to say the least on Friday evening when we clock out.”

“That's putting it mildly,” Jinyoung laughed.

“I'm almost terrified, to be honest,” Jaebeom said taking a deep breath in.

“I'm not surprised your father is one scary bastard. He won't be expecting it at all. I'm just shocked that the contract was accepted for what it was. I really didn't think it would pass, to be honest.”

“Well it was straight forward and to the point and it allowed Youngjae to remain with us at Imcast until Friday,” Jaebeom said looking over at Youngjae laughing at something Mark had said.

“It's a huge move to undertake, but I managed to afford the printing equipment as well as our own editing equipment. So my father's only involvement with the move is agreeing to let us leave the Imcast building because of room restrictions. The building is mine, the equipment is mine, but the best thing is he can't freeze my accounts when he gets pissed off with me,” Jaebeom smirked victoriously.

“Really? You have some kind of contract with him for that?” Jinyoung asked curiously.

“No, but I was smart I got my own cards and I have my own clients as well as Imcast clients. My bank accounts are outside of the family trust. I've seen those drama's where the asshole fathers do that!”

“Pfft, you're an idiot,” Jinyoung snorted amused by Jaebeom's crazy reasoning although it did make sense in a way, Im senior seemed like the type who'd do that since he already had someone follow them before. “I suppose he probably would have done it if he could though.”

“Yeah, especially because of me refusing to accept Tae Myung. I'm not interested in her at all.”

“She is good looking though, can't deny that,” Jinyoung noted.

“Hey,” Mark said looking up and glaring at Jinyoung, “I heard that.”

“But she's not as good looking as my Mark,” Jinyoung added laughing.

Mark nodded satisfied his lover had redeemed himself. “That's better!”

Youngjae was laughing at the disgusted look on Mark's face and Jaebeom shook his head. “I wouldn't even compare her to Youngjae, he's much prettier than she is,” Jaebeom insisted.

Youngjae laughed. “Yeah, you should apologise to Mark for the insult!”

“Sorry babe,” Jinyoung apologised as he reached over the table and squeezed Mark's hand reassuringly. “You are definitely a million times prettier than she'll ever be!”

“You're forgiven,” Mark chuckled, returning the squeeze. 

“Shit,” Jaebeom began as he checked his phone. “We need to get going, it's after ten-thirty pm, we're opening tomorrow Jinyoung.”

“Ugh, yeah I forgot. I was really having a great time too. Still can't believe you actually paid for dinner though.”

“Make the most of it, Park,” Jaebeom smirked. “It might not happen again!”

“No doubt!” Jinyoung grinned.

“Okay, let's get out of here then,” Jaebeom began getting up. “See you tomorrow Mark and I'll see you at seven thirty, Park.”

“Yeah see you then Im. Ciao, Youngjae.” Jinyoung nodded

“Yeah, see you guys tomorrow,” Mark said as he and Jinyoung got up too.

“See you guys,” Youngjae echoed as they went their separate ways.

~*~

Jaebeom got out of the car once they arrived home and opened Youngjae's door.

“You're such a gentleman,” Youngjae said grinning.

“Yeah I know,” Jaebeom said smugly.

“Humble, not so much!” Youngjae laughed.

“True,” Jaebeom agreed, as he locked the car and headed to unlock his front door.

“Oh did I tell you I got a buyer for this ugly place?” Jaebeom asked Youngjae as they walked inside. “We've just finished negotiating and they're waiting on their bank finance to come through.”

“Oh, really, that's great!” Youngjae said excitedly.

“I got a really good deal on it, it's worth almost twice what my father paid for it, so I'm sending the money back that he paid on it and I get to keep the rest. I also sold most of the ugly decorations too. What's left was counted in the price I'll be getting for the house.”

“I'm really happy for you! I know how much you hate this place!”

“Yeah, I'll probably buy something smaller. I'll have money left over to add to my fortune that way,” he said winking at Youngjae.

Youngjae chuckled, “You know your father is going to hit the roof when he sees you've sold it and sent him back the money?”

Jaebeom shrugged. “Right now I really don't care, he said as he lifted Youngjae into his arms.”

“What the?” Youngjae laughed as he was carried up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Jaebeom threw him onto the bed, then dived onto it straddling Youngjae, kissing him passionately, only breaking it momentarily to remove the younger man's t-shirt, before removing his own then resuming the kiss.

Fingers fumbled as jeans were undone and along with underwear removed swiftly. Their kiss deepened passionately and the urgency for intimacy became intense.

Stopping to catch their breath they looked into each other's eyes briefly before Jaebeom reached over, pulling the lube out of the drawer. 

Squeezing some out Jaebeom smiled softly at Youngjae and Youngjae readied himself for the pleasure Jaebeom was about to bestow upon him.

Gently Jaebeom inserted his lubed fingers inside of Youngjae's warmth.

Youngjae moaned softly and pushed himself down onto Jaebeom's fingers as Jaebeom made sure to find his sweet spot, causing his young lover to loudly vocalise his approval.

Jaebeom was already so very hard and excited, so after minimal preparation, he quickly pulled his fingers out and lubed his erection thoroughly.

To Youngjae's surprised Jaebeom pulled him up and sat with his legs crossed, pulling him onto his lap and gently easing him down onto his cock. 

Youngjae found himself blushing, they'd never done it this way before and he hung on to Jaebeom tightly as Jaebeom began to thrust himself up into Youngjae and Jaebeom moaned loudly as he felt his cock hit Youngjae's sweet spot over and over again.

Youngjae reciprocated by riding Jaebeom's cock, pressing down hard to meet him, his moans rivalling his lover's as they held to each other tightly. 

Youngjae cried out as he sank deep on to Jaebeom's cock, the intensity of the pleasure was insane as Jaebeom bounced him up and down continuously, not even stopping for a second.

As the euphoria began to build for both of them, Youngjae looked into Jaebeom's eyes and Jaebeom understanding what he wanted, took hold of Youngjae's cock in his hand and began to pump him hard as he continued to thrust himself up inside of Youngjae as hard and as deep as he could.

“Ahh, Jaebeom, I'm so close I, ahh I'm gonna come,” Youngjae moaned as he felt his cock begin to shudder.

“Ride me hard, babe, I'm on the edge,” Jaebeom said as their panting became fast and short.

Jaebeom gave Youngjae's cock another hard tug and Youngjae saw white as he came, his cock pulsating intensely as he exploded over Jaebeom's stomach.

Jaebeom still inside of Youngjae and dangerously close to coming, pushed him back into the bed, his cock thrusting hard as he lay over him, his face in the crook of Youngjae's neck as he made his final two thrusts deep into him, his cock erupting inside of the younger man, taking him hard to completion until every last ounce of his come had emptied inside of his lover.

Both boys lay there silent, except for the sounds of their deep breathing as they came down from their euphoric ride. 

Youngjae was still reeling from his intense orgasm. Jaebeom had fucked him so hard this time, that the sensation of Jaebeom's cock pushing up into him hard seemed to linger against his anal walls, even though he was now quite still and unmoving.

Jaebeom's cock finally stopped pulsating and he gently pulled out of his lover, his come dripping down Youngjae's backside and onto the bed below.

Youngjae giggled as Jaebeom sighed. “I think we forgot the towel in our excitement,”

“My bad, but I couldn't wait, I wanted to take you there and then,” Jaebeom said leaning down and kissing him.

“God that was so intense. Feel free to take me like that any time,” Youngjae offered.

“Don't tempt me or I'll be taking you in my office again,” Jaebeom winked at him.

“I won't complain if you do,” Youngjae giggled again. “But, I suppose we should get cleaned up? So shower first, change the sheets and then sleep?” Youngjae suggested with a grin.

“Sounds good to me,” Jaebeom agreed.


	50. Chapter 50

The next morning, Jaebeom and Jinyoung met up as they headed towards the building from the car park.

"Morning Jaebeom," Jinyoung said cheerfully as they walked together up the stairs and to the front door.

"Morning Jinyoung," Jaebeom said just as cheerfully as he unlocked the doors and turned off the alarms. “The moving truck will be here in an hour and a half. The others will be in before then. I also messaged my asshole of a father and informed him we're ahead of schedule for the move. Told him everything is going over today and since we've finished our last scheduled edits for this month, that we'll be over there now  for the next few days, unpacking and sorting."

"Really, what did he say to that?" Jinyoung asked curiously as they headed into the building and over to the lifts.

"Not much, just told me to do what I needed to in order to get set up over there,” Jaebeom told him as he pressed the button and the doors opened. “I was waiting for him to start on about Tae Myung, but he didn't. Thank god He sighed with relief as they walked into the lift and the doors closed behind them.

"A five minute reprieve huh?" Jinyoung chuckled pressing their third floor button and turning around to face Jaebeom as they started to head up.

"If I'm lucky," Jaebeom huffed. "Youngjae is my saving grace through all this. I have no idea how I'd cope without him by my side right now. Especially with the move and this shit with Tae Myung."

"What made you fall for him in the first place?" Jinyoung asked curiously. "It wasn't just the fact he was thoughtful, right?” 

The doors to the lift opened and they got out and headed into the editing room.

Jaebeom smiled as he thought about it. "Youngjae's just so caring, kind, considerate and loving. He has a beautiful heart and the personality to match it. He's honest and isn't afraid to step out of his comfort zone.”

“Except when it comes to certain theme park rides,” Jinyoung chuckled.

“True,” Jaebeom agreed. “but he's loyal, extremely loyal, and he's not afraid of my father. That alone gets him many boyfriend points.”

“I still can't get over how he took that slap for you. You make sure you look after him, I know he's my friend, but believe me when I say this, he's a definite keeper,” Jinyoung said pointing at Jaebeom.

“I will. No issue there. Anyway, we need to check that everything is marked correctly.

“Oh, Mark already did that. He labelled everything as we packed it,” Jinyoung grinned proudly.

“Okay, no need to then,” Jaebeom nodded his approval. “Oh, I messaged everyone and told them to just meet us at the other building today. We can head over in my car once the removalists have loaded the truck and headed to the new place. Mark said he'll bring you back here to get yours later today.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Jinyoung agreed.

“Now all we have to do is wait for the truck,” Jaebeom said as he walked over to the window and looked out of it.

~*~ 

Finally, the truck arrived and had been loaded and everything had been taken over to the new building.

Mark had swung by and picked up Youngjae and Bambam and Yugyeom had been picked up Jung Yoon and Jackson 

Once everyone was there Jaebeom let them in and the removalists started bringing the boxes in and taking it up to the editing section. Mark, Jinyoung, Youngjae and Yugyeom started the unpacking up there whilst the rest of them made short work of the other stuff for downstairs. 

The fact that Mark had made sure everything had been marked correctly meant the quicker the things were unpacked and organised into their correct places, so each member of the team took charge of one box at a time.

By the time the afternoon came around, they had almost finished both the downstairs and the editing room.

The caterers had just turned up just as Jaebeom had finished emptying another box and he called the others down to eat and Yugyeom was the first of the four to come down and the other three followed shortly after.

“This looks great Mark,” said as he walked up to the front desk and grabbed a plate handing it to Jinyoung first, before getting himself one too.

Bambam handed a plate fo food to Yugyeom. “I'm obviously the more thoughtful boyfriend out of you lot! I prepared my man a plate first.”

“Do you have to make everything a competition? Jinyoung said shaking his head in mild amusement. 

Suddenly Mark snatched the plate back out of Jinyoung's hand and filled it up for him with almost double of what Bambam had for Yugyeom, before handing it back to Jinyoung, a serious look on his face. 

“I think Mark won this round,” Jung Yoon said laughing.

“He's so quiet at work, that I totally forgot about his competitive side,” Jinyoung chuckled as he kissed Mark on the cheek.

“Mark is the most competitive one here I think,” Yugyeom grinned.

“I think Jackson or Jaebeom would give him a decent run for his money,” Jung Yoon said giving his input on the matter.

“You know I totally agree," Yougnjawe sniggered Jaebeom was pretty competitive while he was trying to get my attention away from you.”

“Scarily so,” Jung Yoon agreed. “But I really think we're with our life mates now. Despite our shaky start, I wouldn't give Jackson up for anything.”

“Good because I don't want to marry Tae Myung either,” Jackson shuddered causing the others to burst into laughter.

“Did you have to mention her?” Jaebeom asked shaking his head but still laughing. “I was having such a good day until... Shit, Jackson, you cursed me!” Jaebeom said as he grabbed Youngjae and dragged him out the back into the canteen area. “Get rid of her, please!!”

The door to the canteen area slammed shut and the others all turned around to see Tae Myung heading towards the building.

Mark stood up and nodded to the others. “I'll deal with this.”

Tae Myung walked up to the door and politely knocked. 

Mark acknowledged her with a nod and opened the door. “Can I help you?”   
Tae Myung looked around before replying. “I was told Jaebeom I could find Jaebeom here,” she said sweetly. “I tried ringing earlier but his phone was off?” 

“Jaebeom got a call and he had to rush over to see a client he won't be back for a few hours.”

“Oh,” Tae Myung's disappointment could be heard in her response. “Where's Youngjae? I don't see him either. Did he go with Jaebeom?”

“Youngjae also had a client he needed to go see, he left just after Jaebeom did. I don't know what you think they do, but they don't spend all day playing around, they both work very hard. Jaebeom has a lot of clients. It's best if you make an appointment with him before just coming over.”

“I see.” Tae Myung sounded annoyed now. “So who would I make the appointment to see him with then?”

Mark looked back at Jinyoung and smirked before turning back to face Tae Myung with a solid serious face. 

“Youngjae is his 2IC, you'll need his number to call him. Jaebeom doesn't answer his phone unless you have spoken to Youngjae first.”

“Him?” Tae Myung pulled out her phone slightly annoyed at the inconvenience she was being dealt. “So, what's his number?”

“Ah, sorry,” Mark began to answer as apologetically as he could, “we aren't allowed to give out the number without his permission. I'd say come back tomorrow, but they'll not be here then either. Both are extremely busy at the moment with the setting up of the new building and seeing clients. I suggest you perhaps wait until Monday afternoon to come by. Things should be settled by then.”

Tae Myung gave a disgruntled laugh and looked at the others sitting there just looking at her. “Fine, I see what you're doing. I will be back on Monday afternoon with or without an appointment, and Jaebeom will see me, or he'll have his father to answer to!” Angrily turning on her heel Tae Myung stormed out slamming the door behind her.

As soon as she'd gone the room burst into loud boisterous laughter and Jaebeom and Youngjae reentered the front area laughing too.

“Did you hear that?” Jung Yoon said holding his sides as he shook his head, “I will be back on Monday,” he began putting on a girly sounding voice, “with or without an appointment.

Jaebeom hugged Youngjae to him as he laughed. “You should let her make an appointment with me via Youngjae, I could only imagine what he'd do.”

“I'll give her the appointment alright, but it wouldn't be with Jaebeom or here,” Youngjae laughed as he thought about where he could send her.

“I know, I know,” Jackson said jumping up and down where he sat. “I have a great idea!” 

“Oh shit, I know that look,” Jung Yoon laughed hard.

“Go on Jackson?” Bambam encouraged him. 

Jackson had the smuggest look on his face as he looked around at everyone.

“This is what we'll do.”


	51. Chapter 51

After lunch, the boys got back into the sorting and unpacking and two hours later both areas were finally done and they all got together back downstairs. 

"Great job guys," Jaebeom said grateful for all their help in getting things sorted quickly in the first two areas. "We'll probably need to come in tomorrow and do the next section. All of the furniture is now set up, and tomorrow I interview a few people for the canteen. Youngjae what are you doing?" Jaebeom asked his lover, seeing him fiddling with his phone. "And why do you look so freaked out?"

Youngjae just looked up at him, then turned his phone so Jaebeom could see exactly why he looked so freaked out. 

"Holy crap!" Jaebeom exclaimed a little surprised himself. 

"Should I go sort it out now?" Youngjae finally spoke.

"Sort what out?" Jinyoung asked. 

"This," Younjgae replied showing the others too.

"Yes." They all replied in unison.

"You go with him," Jinyoung suggested,  "Get as much of it sorted as you can this afternoon.  "We'll finish up here and meet you back at the other place.

"Come on then Youngjae," Jaebeom said grabbing his hand and dragging him out if the building. "The sooner we get this over with the better."

~*~

By the time Jinyoung and the others got back to the other place, it was almost 4.30 pm.

Jaebeom and Youngjae returned not long after and as they entered the old editing room all eyes turned to face them.

"So how did it go?" Jinyoung asked not even giving them a chance to speak first.

"I need to go back tomorrow morning to finalise and finish things and then it's done," Youngjae informed him. 

"He was shaking like a leaf the whole time we were there," Jaebeom said with a slight chuckle. "I'll take him back before lunch. The appointment's at 11 15 am."

"Tomorrow is Friday... Yugyeom reminded them."

"Yes, it is." Jinyoung smiled. "Things are going to get interesting now, to say the least." 

Youngjae sighed quite forlornly and Jaebeom pulled him to him in a tight embrace. " I love you Choi Youngjae, and I'll keep telling you this right up until the end. No matter what happens after tomorrow, I will still love you."

"Ugh. I feel so drained," Youngjae leaned into Jaebeom's warm and comforting embrace. "I just want this whole thing to  be over."

"Won't be long now,” Jinyougn said trying to reassure him. “My plan will come into effect soon. Have I ever let you down before?”

“No. And I do trust you, it's just that I'm so tired of fighting this, but I really don't want to give Jaebeom up. He's the only reason I am fighting so hard.”

“Then just wait and see. If it does fail I have a backup, but as long as you did what I suggested. I'm sure it's a fool and fail proof. plan though.” Jinuoung gave him a gentle pat on the arm.”Okay?”

Youngjae nodded still clinging to Jaebeom tightly.

Jackson and Jung Yoon looked at each other and grinned. “GROUP HUG!” they yelled in unison.

Suddenly Youngjae and Jaebeom were covered by six other bodies and Jaebeom cringed. “I'm pretty sure I never signed up for this.” 

The others laughed Youngjae included.

Youngjae felt Jaebeom cling tighter to him now. He never really had been comfortable with this kind of thing, but Youngjae knew that Jaebeom was putting up with it for his sake.

Resting his head on Jaebeom's shoulder he smiled.

These guys could be completely bat shit crazy sometimes, but he was glad that they were his friends.

~*~

Later that evening Youngjae sat quietly in his lounge contemplating the next few days. Jaebeom had to go to a meeting for the heads of the company again and he felt rather alone. He was so used to having Jaebeom by his side, that not having him near felt strange. 

Sighing loudly to himself he lay down on his couch and It wasn't long afterwards that he fell asleep. 

Sometime later he awoke to a knock on his door. Still sleepy and mot concentrating he automatically opened it.

“Are You Choi Youngjae?” A man wearing black stood at the door looking all official like.

“Who wants to know?” Youngjae sighed.

“Jaebeom has been taken to hospital and he has requested your presence.”

At first, Youngjae's mind raced thinking the worst. “Can you give me a moment I need to pack some things. I'll be right out,” he said panicked. “Please don't leave without me I'll be right back.” he shut the door on the fellow and ran straight into his bedroom packed a with one set of old clothes as quickly as he could. He ran back to the door and opened it again, “ I just need to go to the bathroom, please take this to the car for me. I'll be right there don't leave! Please don't leave.” 

“As you wish.” The man went to the car and put the bag into it and waited. Youngjae left the door open this time and the man waited and waited and waited. 

Finally sick of waiting he went inside and went to find the bathroom. The door was locked so he knocked, sounding concerned. "Are you alright we need to hurry. Jaebeom was desperate to see you.”

There was no answer. 

The man became angry and kicked the door open to find no Youngjae 

Looking up the man in black saw the bathroom window open and the flywire torn. Looking around the bathroom, he spotted a note on the sink.

“I've called Jaebeom and the police. The police are on their way and you can tell Im Senior to go fuck himself!”

The man in black chuckled as he screwed the note up. 

This kid wasn't stupid. 

Amused he decided to head back to Im Senior and relay the young man's message. 

After all, telling Im senior to go fuck himself, was something he'd always wanted to do.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Guardian will be up shortly)

Youngjae, after sneaking away and taking the risk of getting a photo, had run as fast as he could and now he was hiding in the bushes couple of blocks away. His heart was racing.

He'd realised almost straight away, what the guy was up to. Although the many scenarios of what might have happened to him raced through his head just as fast as his heart was racing still. He fumbled with his phone. He called his neighbour first, who confirmed the police had now arrived. Then he rang Jaebeom desperately pleading for him to answer the phone and luckily Jaebeom did. 

Hurriedly explaining what had happened, Youngjae sent the pictures he'd taken to him. Jaebeom advised him to go back and talk to the police. That they would more than likely check the house thoroughly and then leave. Then he ordered him to lock everything and wait at the neighbours until he could come for him. 

After Jaebeom hung up, Youngjae ran as fast as he could back towards his house where the neighbour and the police were talking.

There was no sign of the car or the man any more but Youngjae had taken photos of the registration plate and the police write everything down.

After giving his statement. The police walked through his house with him and as requested he locked everything up thoroughly with the neighbour's help and headed to their house, sending Jaebeom the details of which neighbours to pick him up from.

Making him feel right at home the neighbour made Youngjae a hot drink to help him relax

Now all he had to do was wait for Jaebeom to collect him.

~*~

As soon as Jaebeom had hung up from a panicked Youngjae informing of how he had to flee the house due to an unexpected visit, Jaebeom waited until all his father's staff were around him and approached him, remaining as calm as he possibly could. In reality, he wanted to take a plank of wood and snack the ass hole around the head with it. However because he was a civilised person, he would do things the proper way.

He was so glad Youngjae had been smart enough to sneak around the front once he had climbed out of his bathroom window, to take a photo of the man standing by his car and the car's number plate and send it to him.

As Jaebeom approached his father he said nothing but got out his phone and pulled up the photos. 

"So I heard you sent one of our employees a special visitor tonight. "Jaebeom held the phone up to his father's face. 

"Youngjae was absolutely thrilled that you got someone to stop by to accompany him to the hospital, to see me." He said as he flicked the picture of the man in black away and showed him the number plate.

Luckily for me, it wasn't anything serious since I had to be here tonight. But you didn't have to go to all that trouble, just for Youngjae. You know how we both feel about that."

Im Senior gave his son the coldest of glares as the staff started asking questions. 

Jaebeom gave his father a cynical smile as he walked off.

"I'm sure my father can entertain your questions I have an appointment to keep." Waving without looking back, Jaebeom headed out of the building leaving Im Senior to seethe in his inward anger.

~*~

Youngjae's neighbour had already gone to bed and Youngjae sat quietly reading a magazine and his phone started vibrating. 

Taking it out and checking the screen Youngjae looked quite relieved to see it was Jaebeom calling him and he quickly answered.

"Where are you?" Youngjae quietly asked, not wanting to wake his neighbour.

"I'm outside your place now. Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, a little shaken, but I'm fine," Youngjae said as he headed for the front door and leaving the neighbour's place, making sure to lock up behind him. "I'm hanging up. On my way over now." Youngjae told him.

Shoving his phone back into his pocket, Youngjae quickly crossed into his yard and saw Jaebeom putting his phone away too.

Within seconds the two of them were in each other's arms. Jaebeom holding Youngjae as tightly as Youngjae was holding him.

"I'm so sorry Youngjae," Jaebeom apologised sincerely. "This is getting too far out of hand. I'm so glad you realised what was going on."

"Me too. But I almost believed him, until my brain woke up properly. I remembered that you'd told the hospital the other day when I was in there, that If either of us were ever to be brought in, that the other was to be contacted by the hospital and immediately brought in " Youngjae gripped the back of Jaebeom's jacket even tighter. "I was a little disorientated because I'd fallen asleep and got woken up suddenly by the knock on the door."

They released each other from their tight embrace and Jaebeom took Youngjae's hand as Youngjae unlocked the door and let them in.

"My father knows I know what he tried too. I really can't believe he'd stoop that low. Get your stuff, we'll stay at mine tonight. The settlement for my house comes through tomorrow. I sold what I could of those stupid ornaments as well. So I'm going to make my old man out a cheque for cash In the exact amount he paid for it and throw it at him. He chased my mother away 15 years ago," Jaebeom said with an air of sadness. "I'll be damned if I'm letting him chase you away too." 

Youngjae smiled at him. "I may be stressed out and tired of all this mess, but I won't give up fighting. I can't."

Jaebeom held him again briefly, "Go get your stuff and let's get out of here, you look more exhausted than I do," Jaebeom said softly as he kissed Youngjae then patted his backside as he headed off to get his stuff.

Jaebeom headed over to the window and checked outside. It was quiet. No one around anywhere, much to Jaebeom's satisfaction.

A few minutes later Youngjae came out of his bedroom, bag packed and ready and more than willing to head to Jaebeom's place.

"When we get back to my place, I have something to show you and I'd love your opinion too."

"Sure, I'd be happy to help," Youngjae headed to the front door. 

"Got everything?" Jaebeom asked as they walked out if the front door.

Youngjae stopped for a second, held the door open, thought through what he'd packed, and then nodded. "Yeah all good," he replied confidently as he locked the door and shut it behind them.

Jaebeom took his bag front of him and unlocked the car throwing in the bag then quickly heading around to Youngjae's door and opening it for him.

Youngjae smiled as he climbed in thanking him as he did so.

"Have you eaten yet?" Jaebeom asked climbing in and starting the car up.

"No, not yet because I fell asleep not long after I got home and then your delightful father sent his goon around."

"I'll grab us food on the way back then. You must be hungry? I know I am."

"Thanks. That would be awesome." Youngjae said just as his stomach rumbled.

"Sounds like it," Jaebeom chuckled. "I let my father know that I knew what went on this evening too. Not only did I show him what you sent, but kept the pictures, just in case."

Youngjae nodded. "I gave the information to the police too." 

"Good.  My father needs to be taken down a peg or two. And if we have to be the ones to do it, then good."

Youngjae relaxed back into the car seat and sighed. 

"You okay?" Jaebeom looked briefly over at him. 

"Yeah. I'm just glad we're together now." Youngjae replied, yawning right after.

"We'll get take out, eat it at Home. then you can crash. I've got some contracts I need to write up for Monday, just in case this client decides that they definitely do want us. I seriously can't believe my father. I told the board that you managed single handed managed to convince a foreign author to come and talk to us about editing for their Korean publications during the meeting. They were as impressed with it as I was when you first told me. The whole room was talking about it. My father though such an ass hole. Made light of the whole situation, saying he could have made it happen if he wanted too it. But it hadn't been necessary to look elsewhere because the company does well with its own Korean publications that it already has.'

Youngjae snorted. "Totally not surprised. He can't stand being outdone. And it would have been especially annoying since I was the one who organised it all."

"Should have heard the investors. They were so pissed at him for not thinking about foreign publications in the first place. It was such a sight to see him have to defend himself so much." Jaebeom said smirking away."

"Obviously you were enjoying it," Youngjae smirked too. "Anyway, tomorrow evening we'll go pick them up and I've taken the liberty of organising a hotel and a restaurant. I figured you wouldn't mind since they're coming from the US." Youngjae Informed him.

"Absolutely. Do you have the details?"

"Yeah, I'll send them to you now. * Youngjae quickly got out his phone and emailed the details through."

"Thanks. As soon as we get back to my place I'll pay the hotel up front. Can you contact our Author and let them know I'm putting a 500000 won limit on room service and the mini bar for them? Of course, I'll pay for the restaurant myself."

"Okay on it now," Youngjae immediately set about Jaebeom's instructions. Seconds later, Youngjae hit the send button and smiled. "Okay all done."

"Awesome. So, chicken and soju?" Jaebeom asked pulling into the car park of the food centre a few blocks away from his place. "Or something different?"

"Chicken and soju sound great," Youngjae said with a grin as Jaebeom got out and opened his door for him.

"You don't need to go out of your way to do that, you know that don't you?" Youngjae smiled at him his hand resting over Jaebeom's on the door.

"I love you," Jaebeom whispered into Youngjae's ear as he smiled back, shutting the door and locking the car. "But if it's making you feel uneasy in public, I'll stop," Jaebeom said as they headed into the take out place.

"I just didn't want you to feel like I expected it all the time. If you like doing it then that's fine," Youngjae said as he and Jaebeom looked up at the menu.

"You're a thoughtful person, always worrying about putting me out. But I do like it and I want to,” Jaebeom smiled at him more. “So the usual?" 

"Of course" Youngjae agreed as he went and sat down in the chair over in the waiting area.

Half an hour later and armed with chicken and soju the boys arrived at Jaebeom's place.

Sitting on the couch eating the two boys chatted away, until Youngjae remembered that Jaebeom had wanted to show him something. 

"So what was it you wanted to show me?" Youngjae asked him.

"Oh, yeah, gimme a sec, " Jaebeom got up and went to the cabinet grabbing a bunch of papers from it, then sat back down next to Youngjae. " This house?" He handed the papers to Youngjae. "What you think of it?"

Youngjae went through the paperwork. "Wow, this cheap. That's amazing it looks really good. Three bedrooms and a study? It's nice. Are you looking at getting it?"

"I put in an offer in and they countered with another amount. It's reasonable and I have to make up my mind whether to accept it or not, by Tuesday morning, but..."

"But?" Youngjae repeated questioningly wondering why he hadn't already accepted.

"It's still a little too big for me on my own, I do intend to accept the counteroffer, but I was wondering, if everything goes to plan, I'd like you to move in with me."

Youngjae looked up mid-mouthful of chicken and hurriedly swallowed. "Me?"

Jaebeom laughed at the look on Youngjae's face. "Who else would I be asking?"

Youngjae looked at Jaebeom in earnest. "But, what if nothing does go to plan? What if..."

Jaebeom's lips silenced him as he leaned into the younger man.

Youngjae let himself relax into the kiss as Jaebeom pulled him closer. He always felt safe in Jaebeom's arms.

Jaebeom broke the kiss, his eyes searching Youngjae's as Youngjae bit his lip anxiously. "Of course I want to move in with you, but the weekend's not over yet. I can't give you an answer until this all over, but once it is, I will. Just, accept the offer anyway. It's too good a deal not too."

Jaebeom reached out and gently touched Youngjae's cheek. 

"I'll accept it tomorrow then. And I'll happily wait for your answer. But, I think we should probably finish up and get some sleep. We've got a lot to do tomorrow before the airport," Jaebeom smiled at Youngjae softly as he yawned.

"Jinyoung will bring me to the airport tomorrow evening. If I'm caught anywhere near IMCAST after the contract time, I'm done for."

"Well, he already knows that we need to be at the airport together to greet the guest. It was great when he couldn't say no in front of the whole board. He would have had to give a good reason and there's no way he'd want to go around mentioning that his son likes men. He needs to keep his pride and his reputation intact."

"I'll still go with Jinyoung, but I'll come back with you and our guest. That way he can't say it wasn't for business reasons. And I won't be anywhere near IMCAST so it's fine."

"Okay then, it's settled,' Jaebeom stood and began to clean up. 

Youngjae sighed as he got up too, "Would you mind if I went and had a shower and left you to clean up?"

"Sure go ahead," Jaebeom said as Youngjae went to head off. 

"Thanks," Youngjae replied throwing Jaebeom a quick glance.

"Are you okay?" Jaebeom asked seeing the sudden miserable look that Youngjae had just tried to hide and failed.

Youngjae nodded. "I'm fine just tired and need to rest."

Jaebeom watched him leave and quickly set about putting the leftovers away and cleaning up.

He heard the shower come on and headed up to his room. Stripping off he headed for the shower. He could tell Youngjae was feeling down about everything and as he got closer he stopped and listened. 

Pulling the shower curtain back, Youngjae stood facing the wall. Climbing in with his lover, Jaebeom wrapped his arms around him.

"You don't need to hide your tears from me, Youngjae. It's okay. You can let it all out. I get it. I know when you're hurting and right now you're hurting. It's okay, just cry. I won't judge you, you know that, because I love you."

Youngjae quietly sobbed into the flow of the water. Jaebeom holding him tightly from behind allowing his face to remain unseen as his tears joined the thousands of water droplets that were escaping down the drain.

Tomorrow, no doubt would be a bittersweet day.


	53. Chapter 53

Friday morning rolled around and Jinyoung cussed as a phone call came through.

Looking at the screen he quickly answered the phone. "You need me to open right? " Was the first thing he said. "Well, of course I knew what you wanted.  I know you two have bank stuff today so I figured you call me at this ungodly time and ask. No, it's fine I was just dreaming about Mark. What? No, it wasn't that kind of dream. God, what has Youngjae done to you, you perverted bastard you." 

Jinyoung laughed. "You are so whipped for him. Yes, you are! Totally! Of course I'm whipped for Mark, I would never deny it. You know, if you want me to open, you need to stop talking and let me get my ass out of bed. Yeah, what's that? Shit! Is he okay? Yeah, I'll let the others know. We should have the meeting at the new place. Yeah agreed. All we're doing this morning is cleaning the old office, then we'll head to the other place and start organising the client files, so yeah just call to find out where we are before turning up. Sure thing. Later." Jinyoung hung up the phone, dragged himself out of bed, yawned, stretched, and then headed for the shower. 

~*~ 

Youngjae was a bundle of nerves as he got into the car with Jaebeom to head to the bank to finish their individual business. 

Jaebeom looked over at him as he started up the car. “Are you going to be okay?”

Youngjae looked back at him. “I have no idea. I'm so nervous but excited at the same time. However, the thought of having to confront your father is actually scarier.”

Jaebeom laughed at the serious look on Youngjae's face as they drove off. 

At least it was keeping him from thinking about later today.

“I'll be right there with you, Jaebeom said encouragingly. “There's nothing to be scared of. I'll handle the main side of things. Okay?”

“Okay,” Youngjae said as he sighed a breath of nervous air out.

“Oh, and before I forget,” Jaebeom started, “I sorted the Hotel out before I came to bed last night and I confirmed the reservation for the restaurant tonight.”

“I'm grateful you did so. I'm not sure my brain would have let me focus on anything but the bank stuff.”

“It will be over and done in no time,” Jaebeom reassured him. 

“I hope so,” Youngjae said shuddering. “I really hope so!”

~*~

Jinyoung got into work and headed straight for the cleaning cupboard, grabbing everything they would need for the cleanup and headed from there to their old editing room. He looked around at how empty it was and chuckled. Even though it was a bittersweet kind of day, he was excited about a lot of things. 

Today was bittersweet because Youngjae would no longer work for IMCAST and because of this, he would definitely be promoted by Im senior sometime this morning to the position of Jaebeom's 2IC for the company.

He was excited because he and the others officially started at the new place Monday and he was pretty sure Monday would be the most exciting and thrilling day of his life and probably everyone else too.

Smiling away to himself he went to the bathroom and turned on the side wall tap and filled the buckets with warm water and headed back towards the editing room with them

“Heya Jinyoung.”

“Morning Jinyoung.” 

Yugyeom yawned as he and Bambam came out of the lift as he walked past it.

“Morning guys,” Jinyoung replied as they followed him in into the room.

“Morning, everyone! Are we ready to get down and dirty?” Jackson oozed an abundance of energy and bounded into the room with more enthusiasm than Jinyoung could stand first thing in the morning.

“Jackson, it's too early for you to be shining brightly in my face, can we not be so bouncy for at least an hour? Please?”

Jackson chuckled.”I can do that.” He sat on the floor and remained still and quiet.

Jinyoung looked at him and shook his head. “On second thought forget it, it's too weird, seeing you so quiet and still.”

Jackson laughed and got up grabbing the vacuum cleaner. ” I'll start us off with this then.”

“Thanks, buddy,” Jinyoung said giving Jackson the sincerest of smiles. “I appreciate you trying so hard. So don't think I don't.”

“I know,” Jackson said cheerfully as he went and plugged the vacuum into the wall.

“Okay you two,” Jinyoung handed Bambam and Yugyeom a bucket and scrubber each. "Take these and start over on those walls.

“Sorry I'm late,” Mark apologised as he walked into the room two minutes later.

“I'm sure the fact that you are usually here fifteen to twenty minutes early all the time, allows for two minutes leeway for what the first time ever?” Jinyoung said as he raised an eyebrow.

Mark chuckled. “Yeah, I guess it is. I just found out that I'm up for employee of the month again. Oh well.” he said with a smirk.

Jinyoung grinned at him and pointed at the cleaning equipment left in front of him. “What's your preference?”  
Mark looked down at the bucket of warm soapy water and then over at the toilet cleaner. “I'll take the toilet cleaning stuff. I know how much you hate doing that.”

“Another reason why I love you to the moon and back,” Jinyoung yelled over the now operative vacuum, smiling widely, and giving Mark a quick kiss before grabbing the bucket of water and heading over to the opposite wall to Yugyeom and Bambam. 

Mark chuckled as Jinyoung started scrubbing down his wall. Then grabbed the rest of the cleaning equipment and headed to their toilets.

~*~

Tae Myung had rung Im senior early AM, upset after what had happened at the other place the day before and Im senior told her that it was a company phone Youngjae was using so she had every right to have the number and gave it to her, advising her to go ahead and make the appointment. Jaebeom would have to commit to meeting with her on Monday then. He even agreed to go with her, so that Jaebeom had no choice and that until the end of the day Youngjae was still employed by his company and had an obligation to do his job properly until then.

And right now, Im senior was smiling to himself as he went over the contract he and Youngjae had signed.

Today was going to be a wonderful day because that pathetic little faggot would be out of his hair and Jaebeom would have to bow down to his orders. 

On the other hand, he was extremely annoyed and mad because the board had forced his hand to agree to allow Youngjae to meet with Jaebeom and the Author this evening since he was the one who arranged it all.

And Jaebeom! How dare he leave him in such a compromising position in front of his staff, they were some things they didn't need to know and then the police turning up on his doorstep so late at night to grill him about Youngjae's visitor.

Im senior had simply lied saying that he was informed incorrectly via staff about his son being in the hospital, that they had overheard other staff talking about a friend of theirs who had the same name, 'Jaebeom' and he had assumed that it was his son and as a concerned father had sent the car to Jaebeom's close friend Youngjae as a courtesy and that nothing was untoward at all about the visit.

This seemed to satisfy the police and they had left without further action.

Both of them had a lot to answer for and once the faggot was gone Im senior intended to force Jaebeom to marry Tae Myung and insist that they consummate their marriage immediately.

One way or another Jaebeom would do as he was ordered while he was working under his father's company. 

There would be no more warnings.


	54. Chapter 54

Youngjae and Jaebeom had arrived at the bank for their appointments. No sooner than they had stepped out of the car, Youngjae's work phone rang. 

He looked at it and sighed showing Jaebeom the number on the screen. 

"It's her isn't it?" Youngjae said a little fed up with the woman. 

"Yeah, sorry Youngjae my father probably gave her your work number. Don't answer it. I really don't care for the woman at all."

"I'd rather not have your father breathing down our necks today of all days." He said as he answered the phone. "Hello. Yes, all appointments other than his personal clients come through me. Yes. Let me just check his schedule." Youngjae rolled his eyes and rustled the rest of his paperwork he'd brought with him, for effect. 

Jaebeom sniggered quietly as Youngjae did so, before putting the phone back to his ear. So I'm afraid he has none for Monday at this stage. I can't help it if he's popular with his clients. He's honestly very busy. Fine, the only thing  I can do is go through his schedule and see what I can change. Sure. I will do. Yes, I promise to do it. No, I won't. I don't break promises. No, well, at least I don't try to force someone into something they don't want.  Why does he like me, even though I'm a guy?  That would be because I let him be himself, not try to make him be something he's uncomfortable with. Yes. I will call you after lunch. Right." Youngjae hung up the call and sighed. "Sorry, Jaebeom, I know she is such an annoying pain in the behind, but we need to give her that appointment Monday. Your father is coming with her."

Jaebeom suddenly let out a loud laugh. "You know what, give her an appointment after lunch Monday. We'll go with Jackson's idea. It'll be a great opportunity to throw both plans in his face at once."

"Really?" Youngjae laughed too.

"Yeah Really." Jaebeom grinned.

"Jackson's plan though? In front of your father? I thought you weren't keen on the Idea because of the backlash it might cause."

"Trust me. There will be no backlash especially if my father's pride and public reputation is concerned," Jaebeom said with a snort 

"I feel like we're a bunch of vigilante misfits involved in espionage," Youngjae chuckled. "Your father is really going to be extremely furious. He's going to have Jinyoung and  Jackson's plans thrown in his face both at once. This might lose you your family inheritance.' 

"Don't you worry about me Youngjae, trust me I already have a large number of investors backing me. " Jaebeom grinned at him, ruffling his hair as they walked up to the doorway of the bank. "I'll take care of things," he replied as he opened the door and let Youngjae through first. "You, just worry about you."

~*~

The cleaning of the old place was coming along well and Jinyoung had sent the other three off for morning tea first.  

Mark had just come back from cleaning the toilets and was about to suggest they go down once the others came back up when Im senior's voice bellowed down the corridor.

“IM JAEBEOM!!!” Im senior rounded into the room and frowned. It wasn't too obvious to see how angry he was. “Where's Jaebeom?” He snapped looking around the empty room.

“He has a few appointments this morning, Sir,” Jinyoung informed him.

“When that ungrateful son of mine gets back tell him I want him in my office immediately.” He stormed out again.

“Wow,” Mark said his face shocked at the anger he'd felt coming from the man. “I feel so sorry for Jaebeom. Makes me wonder if that man even cares about him.”

Jinyoung sighed and shook his head. “I don't think the man knows the meaning of that word in any familial sense whatsoever. However, I think that having Youngjae by his side has finally given him a voice when it comes to his father.”

“His attacks seemed to have slowed down too. The last one he had was earlier in the month when everything got on top of both of them. Is it too rude if I asked how he ended up with those?” Mark asked

Jinyougn raised his eyebrows. “The attacks?”

“Yeah, they're pretty debilitating can't be fun,” Mark noted

“No, they're not. They were a result of childhood trauma, and got worse after his mother left, Jinyoung replied.”

“Why did his mother leave? I wouldn't have left Jaebeom behind with this ass,” Mark retorted

“Jaebeom said that his father drove her away. Even though his father blames him, Jaebeom isn't stupid, he accidentally saw what went down the night everything happened. He woke up in the middle of the night to get a drink and heard them arguing. She was threatening to leave and take Jaebeom with her, his father slapped her, pushed her to the ground and then pulled out a gun and threatened to kill her if she ever tried to take his progeny away. Seeing the gun pointed at his mother caused him to have a really nasty attack, and the last thing he remembers before he passed out, was his mother calling out his name in a panic and crying yelling at his father to call an ambulance and cradling him in her arms stroking his head. When he woke up the next morning his father told him his mother had left and that it was his fault for being so weak

“Shit,” Mark began, his eyes wide with shock. That man is seriously screwed in the head. I'm surprised Jaebeom even talked about it.”

“We went out drinking one night and Jaebeom got pretty inebriated. Everything just poured out. It was the first and last time I ever heard him talk about it and the first and last time I ever saw him cry. It was so, very heartbreaking,” Jinyoung's voice seemed to tremble remembering what Jaebeom had told him, and Mark reached out, pulling him to him. 

“He really loved his mother so much, Mark. He said she was his rock and he only wished he could have been hers.” Mark could tell Jinyoung was a little teary and held him tighter.

“Don't be sad, babe. Just think after this weekend everything will change. I believe in your plan fully. You're amazing.” He said gently pulling Jinyoung out from the embrace and smiling at his teary face. 

Wiping the tears away Mark kissed him. “Friends all stick together right and that's what we're doing,” Mark hugged him again. I know I don't say much this situation, but, I can see how hard you thought about all this and you did it because you know how important this is not just for them, but for all of us because we're a team. I'm proud of you risking your own security to try and help with everyone else.”

Jinyoung found himself blushing and took a deep breath in. “Where are those three damn it? I need coffee!” 

Mark chuckled at the intentional change of direction Jinyoung sent the conversation in and turned him to face the doorway just as they all walked into the room.

Grabbing Mark by the hand Jinyoung looked at Yugyeom and Bambam pointing at them. "Jackson's in charge. You two behave yourself.

“Me?” Jackson questioned shocked, wondering if he'd heard that right, totally surprised by the sudden gift of authority from the king of savage himself.

“Just go with it,” Mark grinned as he was dragged out of the room by the shirt.

~*~

Youngjae was full of relief once everything had been sorted at the bank and he stared at the piece of paper in his hand. It was done and suddenly he found himself smiling almost insanely.

“You alright there?” Jaebeom laughed as they headed back to the car. 

“I really can't believe it," Youngjae couldn't stop smiling. "This is the first time I have actually felt like the plan really, truly might work!”

“That's because the evidence is right there in your hand! Jung Yoon is doing his part tonight. I can only imagine how much shit will hit the fan Monday. I'm actually scared my old man might get nasty. But I've got one more little trick under my belt. I have an appointment after lunch. Watch the 2,30 report, Trust me.” he grinned at Youngjae.

“I don't know what you're doing or why you're doing it," Youngjae began looking at him suspiciously, "but why do I have the feeling you're about to do something more insane than this,” he said holding up the paperwork and waving it at Jaebeom.

“It's love, Youngjae, love. Something I'm sure my father has no concept of except when it comes to his money and reputation.” Jaebeom replied quite seriously.

“Love huh,” Youngjae smiled and took Jaebeom's hand in his. “Just be careful. I don't trust your father at all!” Youngjae said a concerned huff of air blowing out.

“It'll be fine, you'll see.” He ruffled Youngjae's hair with his free hand and then unlocked the car and opening Youngjae's door for him.

Youngjae looked around and seeing no one around, quickly kissed him. “I love you so much. You're the best.”

Jaebeom blushed as he shut Youngjae's door and got into the car himself. 

The ultimate war between father and son was about to begin!


	55. Chapter 55

Mark and Jinyoung had just returned from their break when Jinyoung's phone rang. "You done already? They were pretty efficient. Yeah. That's great. I'm glad it got sorted. Oh, by the way, just a heads up; Oh spot on. Yeah, he sounded pretty pissed. You didn't knock back bitch face an appointment again did you? Oh really, shit. Well, talk about a coincidence. Okay sure. See you when you get back." Jinyoung turned to the others. "Jaebeom and Youngjae are on their way back now. Let's get this finished so we can head over to the other place just after lunch."

"Is Jaebeom's father mad again? Yugyeom asked inquisitively.

"I'd say he's more like a raging bull right now," Jinyoung sighed, feeling quite sorry for Jaebeom. "I guess once Jaebeom gets back he'll send Youngjae up here and then go deal with his father."

"Man this is getting intense," Bambam said as he stopped cleaning the wall for a few seconds and stretched.

"Jaebeom needs to slap the man," Jackson said firmly.

"Jaebeom would never hit his father no matter how bad things got," Jinyoung replied solemnly. "He knows that would be stooping down to his level of game-play and Jaebeom is way better than that."

"Yeah, that is a good point." Jackson had to agree. "Although I'd hate to be Jaebeom when he gets back. His father scares me occasionally." 

"We'll more than likely hear about it afterwards anyway. But in the meantime Get your lazy butts back to work," Jinyoung ordered. "Mark, please note, that wasn't meant for you," Jinyoung quickly added seeing Mark already scrubbing the wall across the way.

"I know," Mark said with a smile as he turned and faced Jinyoung.

Jinyoung smiled back and continued the scrubbing his section of wall.

All this excitement and it hadn't even hit lunchtime yet.

~*~

Jaebeom sighed as he hung up the car phone. 

"You alright?" Youngjae asked, concerned.

"Apparently I'm in trouble again," Jaebeom replied with another sigh right after.

Youngjae looked annoyed. "What the hell for now? I told her that I would call her back after lunch, and I will!"

Jaebeom shrugged. "I guess I'll find out after I see him. I mean, I can't ignore him this time, but, boy, do I really want to."

"That would just make things worse," Youngjae replied as he placed a hand on Jaebeom's leg. "I'll come with you if you want?"

Jaebeom gave Youngjae's hand a gentle pat. " You are so sweet, but it's fine. I've been keeping his messages on my phone, and I have my secret weapon."

Youngjae threw him a puzzled look. "Secret weapon?"

"I got sick of his threats, so I  got a little. Something to cover my ass when I'm alone with him." Jaebeom grinned.

"Oh my god, please tell me you didn't find buy something stupid like a gun?" Youngjae suddenly panicked.

Jaebeom glanced briefly at him and seeing the look on Youngjae's face burst into laughter.  "You're adorable, you know that don't you? But no, I wouldn't be that reckless and pathetic. I leave that to my father. I found a little contraption online. It's a pen that records your voice. It's meant for note dictation, but I figured it would be perfect for my immediate needs."

"Ahh, sorry. I guess I panicked a little prematurely. "Youngjae grinned sheepishly.

Jaebeom chuckled a little. "I think you're imagination was running a bit too wild. But, I'll leave the real nasty stuff to my father."

"I'm really sorry, Jaebeom," Youngjae suddenly apologised. 

"Why? You've done nothing wrong." It was Jaebeom's turn to look puzzled.

"I can't even do much," Youngjae began, his frustration with his inability to do anything really prominent for Jaebeom getting to him  "I feel pretty much helpless in all this, and you're stuck having to deal with your father face to face on your own."

Jaebeom pulled into the IMCAST car park and took the nearest spot. He turned off the car and undid his seat belt and then Youngjae's. 

Youngjae looked shocked for a moment as Jaebeom gave him a quiet stem look, before grabbing him by the shoulders and looking directly into his eyes. "Choi Youngjae, you are the only reason I am fighting everything so hard right now. You, are keeping me sane and grounded. Your support and love, your dedication to me are more than enough. In fact, you just being by my side is more than enough. So don't sit there saying you've done nothing much to help me, or do I need to go all 'grumpy butt Im' on your ass?"

Youngjae blinked and cleared his throat. His face burned red and he shook his head.

Jaebeom still with his hands on Youngjae's shoulders, gave his lover the softest smile that he had ever seen oh his face since they had first got together. "Good, now are we clear on how much you 'have' done for me?" 

Youngjae nodded and Jaebeom pulled him into a strong embrace, kissing him soundly.

Youngjae felt a little giddy as Jaebeom kissed him so passionately. His heart raced and as Jaebeom began to break the kiss Youngjae held onto it for as long as he could.

Jaebeom heard the soft sigh Youngjae had emitted as the kiss finally broke and he gently reached up and cupped his face. "I love you, Choi Youngjae, but just let me decide how much is enough because you suck at it."

Youngjae finally broke a smile and then laughed.

"That's much better. I don't like seeing that handsome face of yours with anything but a smile." Jaebeom ruffled his lover's hair and Youngjae smiled again as Jaebeom hopped out of the car and opened Youngjae's door for him.

“Let's get inside,” Jaebeom said with a nod of his head towards the doors of IMCAST. “You head up to the others I'll be there as soon as I can escape the old man.”

“Good luck,” Youngjae said giving Jaebeom's hand a quick squeeze as the two-headed of them headed inside and off their separate ways.

~*~.

Jaebeom felt the sting of his father's palm to his face, but he didn't flinch. Instead, he stood there and just looked forward remaining as calm as he possibly could.

“Who gave you permission to sell that house and return the money to me?” His father snarled.

“As you said the money was returned. Anything I don't earn with my own money off my own back isn't of interest to me. You won't ever be able to buy my loyalty. I'm not like those goons you sent after Youngjae and I'm definitely not like you!” Jaebeom replied defiantly

Again his father slapped him.

“No, that's the problem, you're so much like your mother that it's ridiculous and embarrassing!” His father snapped.

“I'll take that as a compliment because I seriously would hate to be just like you! Buying people off with your money. It's vile and disgusting.”

Im senior scoffed loudly. "I bought that faggot off just as easily as anyone else. And he accepted without a fight. I even gave him extra. So much for his loyalty to you!”

Jaebeom laughed sarcastically. “You wouldn't even know the meaning of that word if it hit you in the face. Youngjae is a lot more loyal to me than you realise, whether or not he accepted that money! But you wouldn't understand."

Another harsher slap befell Jaebeom's face.

“You have no idea what the world is like, Im Jaebeom. “ His father began. “Power is the only thing that guarantees you an easy ride through life.”

“The world can do what it likes without me bowing to the power that 'you' feel I need to have. Because it's that power and greed that turned you into the nasty, ugly man you became sixteen years ago. Just think about what would happen if that incident fifteen years ago came to light.”

Im senior's mouth shut tight for a moment and his eyes gave way to the slightest look of concern, but then he regained his ability to speak within seconds. “You think you can scare me with that. I never touched you after the first time you got in the way of our previous argument but that was an accident if you hadn't of gotten in the way you wouldn't have been hit!. That particular night you passed out was because of your weak disposition that's all! You shouldn't have been sneaking around. It served you right!” His father snarled. “You were such a weak-willed child and your pathetic, crying mother gave me nothing but headaches constantly. Maybe I should have let her take you, god knows you turned out like her anyway. I just hoped you would follow in my footsteps. Granted you work hard that I can't deny, but you're not the man I honed you to become.”

Jaebeom glared at his old man, throwing him a sarcastic smile. “You have no idea how happy it makes me hearing you say that.”

“You can play up all you want, but Monday Tae Myung and I will be over and you will sign the prenuptial agreement her family and I have written out together. The marriage will be held two weeks from tomorrow and I expect you to consummate the marriage immediately!”

Jaebeom laughed and shook his head. “No matter what you do to me after today won't make a difference. Because I won't marry or sleep with someone I don't love or care about, I'm not like you and I'll keep saying it until it drills into your mind. Just remember who's family got you this far. Wasn't yours. I know you came from the poorest of backgrounds, I know it was my mother who came from money. But you left her with nothing, you chased her away and tried to blame me, and then told her family she ran off and left you because she went insane. But I want you to know, I saw the gun. Just remember that.” With that Jaebeom began to leave his father's office. 

“IM JAEBEOM!!” His father yelled his face red with anger. “How dare you walk away from me. I'm not done with you yet!”

Jaebeom turned just as he reached the door and touched the handle his voice cold and icy as he spoke firmly and clearly. “No, but I'm done with you! And if you ever try and hurt or touch Youngjae again, mark my words, you will regret it!” 

As the door opened and slammed shut Im senior stood shocked and stunned. He had no idea that Jaebeom had seen the gun he'd held at his wife's head, he had only thought the child had heard the argument. Stumbling backwards into his chair, his face as white as a freshly cleaned sheet, he reached for his phone and made a call.

“Cancel the next attempt. Because I said so, that's why." Im Senior growled. "Just wait for my next call!” Hanging up his phone Im senior looked around the room. His face angrily echoed his thoughts. Jaebeom must have investigated their backgrounds. That would be the only way he would know all of this. 

Im senior was done.

If Jaebeom refused to sign the contract on Monday he would never be allowed to step into the IMCAST building again either. 

The price to pay for his disobedience would be disinheritance.


	56. Chapter 56

Youngjae had gone straight up to the others as Jaebeom had requested. "Hey guys, how's  the cleaning going?"

"Faster now that your here," Jinyoung said with a grin. "Grab your self a scrubber and go help Mark on that wall.

"Okay," Youngjae smiled as he took off his Jacket and grabbed scrubber from the tray on the floor.  "This place looks so different." He said as he looked around the room on the way over to Mark's side of the room.

"It empty Youngjae. What did you expect?" Mark chuckled.

Youngjae shrugged as he began to scrub. "It's just so weird seeing it like this, that's all."

"It's also weird seeing Jackson concentrating so hard," Jinyoung said glancing across and watching him wash down the windows."

"Shh, don't distract him," Yugyeom said tapping Jinyoung on the arm lightly. "You might jinx us."

Jinyoung looked back at Yugyeom and raised an eyebrow. "Good point, forget I mention it."

"You know, I can hear you lot. Too much talking going on get back to work." Jackson said as he continued to clean.

Jinyoung and the others all turned and  looked over at Jackson still diligently cleaning away and then looked at each other.  

Their faces were etched with amusement. Jackson, the clown prince of the editing group was silent, focused, working hard and had seriously just berated them all. 

Laughter suddenly filled the room and Jackson looked around.  "What, Jinyoung left me in charge, blame him."

"Yeah, but I've been back for a while," Jinyoung chuckled 

"So," Jackson began with a grin, "you never actually relieved me of duty."

Jinyoung laughed. "Fine, you idiot. You're relieved."

No sooner had Jinyoung said that Jackson lay on the floor,  curled up into a ball reached for his jacket, threw it over himself and closed his eyes. "Wake me when you're done." 

"See," Yugyeom said looking firmly at Jinyoung. "Now you've broken him."

"I think we can give him an hour," Jinyoung laughed. "After all, he vacuumed, scrubbed walls and washed the windows.  He's earned it."

Jackson smiled to himself underneath his jacket as the others went back to cleaning.

It was nice to know he really was appreciated.

~*~

Jaebeom swung by the canteen on his way back from his father's office his face where his father slapped him still a little red, but at least the sting had gone.

Ordering morning tea for both he and Youngjae, he moved to the side to wait for it.

"Wow Beommie boy, you look like you could kick someone's head in this morning," Jung Yoon said as he walked over to him on his way out of the canteen.

Jaebeom acknowledged "Oh, hey, Yoon. Yeah, you could say that." 

"Your face, did he hit you again,?" Jung Yoon spoke quietly and discretely.

"I'm used to it. Don't worry, though I'm fine," Jaebeom gave him a reassuring smile. 

"Anything I can do to help? If it's for you and Youngjae you know I'm here for you guys," Jung Yoon placed a firm hand on Jaebeom's shoulder. 

"Thanks, Yoon, that really means a lot right now. Just do your part this afternoon that's all I need you to do." Jaebeom said placing his hand over Jung Yoon's.

"I'm looking forward to it.  All I need to do is wait until he leaves at 3.00, then dump the lot on the admin's desk. 

Jaebeom laughed at the overly excited look on Jung Yoon's face. "While we're on the subject meet us upstairs at around 12.00. Bring Seong Jin too. Since the two of you will be coming over to the other building with us you'll need an update about everything."

"Okay, understood," Jung Yoon acknowledged. "I'll make sure we're both on time. Oh," Jung Yoon nodded to the counter. "Your foods up."

"Thanks," Jaebeom turned around grabbed the food and drinks from the staff and thanked them too. 

Turning back to Jung Yoon he gave him a sincere smile. "Despite the past, I just want you to know, that I'm grateful to have you on our side."

Jung Yoon grinned. "I'm grateful you chose me to be part of the team. Anyway, I'll go let Seong Jin know about the meeting and we'll see you up there."

"Yeah, see you there," Jaebeom said as he and Jung Yoon left the canteen.

Jaebeom sighed as he walked over to the lift and pressed the third-floor button. 

He thought about the whole ridiculous situation. He really didn't want to go down the blackmail road, but his hand had been forced and enough was enough.

Sometimes you had to play the game to beat the opponent, but he would never stoop so low as to use violence or attempted kidnapping to get the point across.

However, he would use whatever other means necessary to get his father to back off and leave Youngjae alone.

His father could slap him from night until dawn, but try and touch Youngjae again, and there would be hell to pay.

Checking his watch and getting into the lift he saw it was already 11.00am.  he and Youngjae would have just enough time to eat before they had the meeting.

Sighing softly as he exited the lift, Jaebeom took a deep breath in and let it out and then put a smile on his face as he headed into the old editing room.

He stopped and looked at the sight before him and blinked "I'm sorry, I think I've walked into the wrong room even my slackers are working hard. Oh, wait no, this is the right room. I'd know  Jackson's snoring anywhere." He said with a chuckle.

The others turned around as soon as Jaebeom spoke.

"He's been given a well-deserved nap break," Jinyoung said grinning.  "He seriously worked his butt off this morning."

Jaebeom made a face. "I see. So how much more do we have left to do?"

"Not much, we probably won't be more than a half hour or so," Jinyoung confirmed.

"Okay, good. I've asked Yoon to bring Seong Jin in for a meeting with us around 12. In the meantime, Youngjae and I need to have our morning tea. I brought it up with me."

Youngjae stopped cleaning and bounded over to him putting the scrubber back down on the tray and washing his hands in the clean water bucket.

Jaebeom waited for him to dry his hands on the paper towel and then handed him his food and drink and sat down on the floor, Youngjae right by his side.

As he sat, Youngjae, noticed the light red mark over Jaebeom's left cheek and sighed. 

Saying nothing he leaned over and softly kissed the mark.

"I love you." He whispered softly. 


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guardian up soon!

Jung Yoon and Seong Jin turned up right on 12 pm, just as Jaebeom and Youngjae finished eating.

"Good timing you two. Okay, the rest of you can take a break. We'll have the meeting and then you can finish off and we'll head back to the other place."

Everyone gathered around Jaebeom and Youngjae on the floor.

"So firstly, does everyone know  their roles in the other place?" Jaebeom asked.

Everyone nodded except Seong Jin. 

"Okay so since you're a new addition to this wayward crew." Jaebeom grinned. 'You'll have your normal duties, just the same as here. Yoon will be your 2IC."

"That's awesome. Oh, I gave Yoon what you asked me for too," Seong Jin informed him.

Jaebeom nodded. "That's great,becuase, I need a strong team and I know how you all work.  So I'm satisfied with the crew I'll have once you two come over. Monday is going to be a bit of a crazy ride. Be warned once my father turns up with Tae Myung,  things will not be very pleasant, for various reasons. Be prepared. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

Jaebeom took a quick breath before continuing.  "I know you two are coming over later, so just keep your selves out of the craziness and continue to work here as usual until everything finally falls into place. I'll do my best to not involve you in any of the pathetic ongoing drama between myself, Youngjae and my father, you both know what to say if he starts asking you questions right?"  

Both Jung Yoon and Seong Jin nodded. 

"Don't worry Beommie, we've got this. Right, SJ?" Jung Yoon glanced over at Seong Jin.

"Yeah, Yoon's filled me in on everything," Seong Jin said nodding in confirmation. "Rest assured, we've got your back too. "

Jaebeom looked at them and smiled. "Thanks, guys, that means a lot." 

"Weren't you going to fill us in a little more about the author too?" Bambam asked.

"Oh, yeah. So, Youngjae and I will be picking up and meeting together with the author tonight in order to get acquainted," Jaebeom told them.

"Wait how?" Yugyeom asked. "I thought your father said that..." he stopped as Jaebeom raised his hand.

"Lucky for us the investors were so impressed by Youngjae getting this all set up, and pissed at my father for not having gotten foreign authors to sign before, that they actually forced my father to agree verbally to let Youngjae finish what he started, for tonight at least," Jaebeom said still quite pleased with how that meeting went down 

"Hah!" Jackson half laughed half scoffed. "Wish I had been a fly on the wall when that happened." 

"The look on his face was priceless. If only I didn't have to remain so damn professional, I would have had my phone out in a second for pictures," Jaebeom sniggered. 

"So," Jung Yoon began,  "this author is from the US right and they are looking at us for their magazine or something right?" 

"Yes," Jaebeom again confirmed,  "and they want all  their works to be translated into our language for distribution over here and if we pass their expectations, we will have an  exclusive contract worth millions." 

Jinyoung sat back a little and crossed his arms. "So does this person actually have a name?"

Jaebeom looked at Youngjae, "You know I totally forgot  to ask and 'someone' hasn't actually mentioned anything at all"

"Oh yeah, sorry," Youngjae said sheepishly,  "I honestly didn't even think about that. Their name is Joey Anderson, and not only do they run it, but they're also the actual owner of the  company."

"Holy shit, the owner?" Jinyoung said shocked. "Damn, Youngjae, that's amazing."

Youngjae smiled and shrugged, I thought foreign investors would be a good idea. Out of all of them that I checked out, this seemed to be the best one to start with. They have a lot of contacts so networking is a huge possibility."

"Seems like you've really done your homework on this one Youngjae," Mark complimented the younger man.

"Well. I think getting us that far out there is amazing," Yugyeom said excitedly.

"Not from Mark's home town are they?" Jackson inquired.

"Not from his home town per se, but they are from LA." Youngjae smiled.

"Anyway, "Jaebeom continued. "We'll officially be open for business Tuesday, because  Monday, Joey will be with us to observe us and how we do things here as well as go through our previous work, so as I've said before," Jaebeom looked over at his three main trouble makers and pointed, "I want everyone, and I mean everyone, to be on their best-damned behaviour."

Yugyeom, Bambam and Jackson all looked like they were about to protest until Mark gave them a brief, but stern glare and seeing him do so made the three of them decided to remain quiet. 

It was probably safer that way.

"Has the set up over there been completed?" Seong Jin asked inquisitively.

"If you're asking if all the equipment is sorted and in place, yes," Jaebeom answered him.  "The general set up on the main floors are also complete. Not much left to do at all, but hire staff for the canteen and a few more for the printing team."

Seong Jin nodded. "Sounds great "

"Okay so there's one more thing I want to discuss and that's what my father's been up to," Jaebeom began with a sigh. "What's he done now?" Jackson asked leaning forward.

"Youngjae had to leave his house the other night while I was at the meeting here. My father sent someone to his place."

Everyone looked shocked. 

"We don't know what he had planned for him, but knowing my father it wouldn't have been pleasant," Jaebeom sighed.

"The last time something happened, they had him followed. I mean your father wouldn't kill Youngjae," Bambam began, "would he?"

"That's just it. I really don't"to know how far he'd go. The last time I saw my mother my father had pulled a gun on her. I had a fit and when I woke up the next day in the hospital, he told me, that she had left because of me," Jaebeom sighed and then continued. "I've been researching and found out a lot about my father's dodgy dealings, but I can't find any records of my mother at all anymore. So maybe he did kill her and cover it up. I don't know, but I won't give up searching.” 

"That's pretty serious stuff," Seong Jin replied, a look of worry on his face. "I hope you got the police involved?"

Jaebeom nodded. "They have details, but my father seems to have wormed his way out of the situation. They did say they would make more inquiries, but nothing they can do until something happens."

"Shit okay, now I'm scared." Jackson clung to Jung Yoon tightly. 

"I would prefer nothing to happen," Jaebeom said seriously, "but just in case, I have these." He pulled out a plastic bag from his backpack and reached into it, pulling out a handful of pens, handing one to each of them, then pulled one from his Jacket and clicked the end. 

Everyone sat stunned as they listened to the conversation between, Jaebeom and his father earlier on.

When it ended everyone was silent. "So these," Jaebeom waved his one in the air, "will come in handy.  If he approaches you and stars interrogating you about anything, just make sure it's where you can turn it on without being seen. I don't trust him at all."

"I'm so sorry this has happened to you both," Seong Jin said sympathetically. 

"We're used to it," Youngjae shrugged.

"Anyway, I think that's it for now. Oh, I'll be on the 2.30pm report. Keep an eye out for it." Jaebeom quickly added. "Things might get a bit heated around here afterwards."

"Just be careful," Jung Yoon looked worried. "If your father really is that kind of guy, even you could be in danger.”

Jaebeom laughed a little nervously. 

“I guess we'll find out soon enough.”


	58. Chapter 58

Youngjae and the others finally finished the cleaning up the old place and headed back to the other building for the rest of the day.

Jaebeom went with them for an hour and got ready for his interview while he was there. 

Youngjae had diligently got into prioritising the next lot of edits, as the new round began soon.

It wasn't often they got a week ahead of themselves as they had, but they had all pushed themselves so hard to make this move so that Jaebeom could at least have time to breathe in-between rounds.

Jaebeom hadn't let the deed go unrewarded either. He'd ordered a food truck in for them for around 2 pm and when they had arrived at the new place,  they found a large screen TV in the canteen area so that they could watch the interview in real time while eating.

Jinyoung was amused by the sudden bouts of generosity bestowed upon them by their usually frugal boss lately, blaming his frequency in getting laid softening him, as the cause.

Jaebeom had given him the coolest of glares, but Jinyoung, being Jinyoung just laughed it off and quickly scribbled down something on a piece of paper handing it to him.

Jaebeom burst into laughter. His glare was completely gone as the others scrambled around to see what Jinyoung had written.

Mark and Youngjae both laughed quite hard as they read the note. Jinyoung had offered up the other three as 'tribute' for the end of year charity carnival held by some of Jaebeom's sponsors. 

This year they would be having a dunking machine as part of the fundraiser, needless to say, Bambam, Jackson and Yugyeom protested profusely.

Jaebeom had gotten out his phone and made the arrangements with the sponsors immediately, but kindly offered the three of them a monetary bonus in their pay that week, if they could raise more for the charity than they did last year.

Suddenly the three of them were on their phones calling for their friends or families to be sure to support them at the event and to bring their friends and their friend's families to the event too.

After all, Jaebeom handing out free money was also a rare thing.

Jackson had made the rest of the boys laugh, as he kept telling everyone that he called, that this was their once in a lifetime chance to get payback for anything he'd done that had annoyed them and Jaebeom told him outright that he would be the first in line to take him down. 

To which Jinyoung had responded that Jaebeom would have to beat him down to take first place from him.

To which Jackson had replied, that neither of them could be allowed to have the first throw. That right, Jackson had insisted would be reserved for his love.

To which Mark had then suggested that perhaps rock paper scissors closer to the time should be the deciding factor of the privilege of the first throw.  

This prompted an immediate round of rock paper scissors to go forward with his idea.

Not surprisingly, Mark won. 

With the insane moment finally over, they all began to set their desks up for Monday when their guest from the US would be observing them. 

Jaebeom hurriedly sorted his out and checked his watch.

It was time to head off.

"Okay, I'm out of here," he kissed Youngjae briefly before waving his hand at the others. 

"Good luck," Mark offered. 

"Yeah, thanks, I will definitely need it after this. I'll see you when I get back," he said as he headed out of the door.

Jaebeom had been extremely secretive about the interview and also Jinyoung picked up Youngjae's anxiousness as they watched him leave.

"I'm sure everything will be okay," Jinyoung slid an arm around Youngjae's shoulders. "Jaebeom's smart. He'll have made sure to take precautions because of his father's behaviour. Don't you worry, he won't leave himself open for an attack. Trust me."

Youngjae nodded as Jinyoung gave him a quick, reassuring squeeze.

"I'll just be glad when this is all over," Youngjae replied with a sigh.

"We all feel the same way, that's for sure," Jinyoung agreed wholeheartedly.

~*~

Jaebeom arrived at the television station and was immediately surrounded by security and the head of staff, who bowed politely.  "Welcome to our station, Mr In I'm Kyu Shin Hae. I would really like to thank you personally for coming. I know this is a big risk for you, but we appreciate your being here to discuss the list of questions we sent you.  We also received your request, Mr Im," Kyu Shin Hae informed him.

"Please, just call me, Jaebeom," Jaebeom insisted. "Mr In reminds me too much of my father."

"As you wish," Kyu Shin Hae politely agreed. "So, Jaebeom these are my top security,"  the head of staff informed him.  "We've taken precautions and have extra surveillance  set up throughout the building and it extends to cover outside as well."

"Thank you, I appreciate that," Jaebeom replied extremely grateful for their assistance. "I don't think my old man will try anything stupid, but you just can't be too careful."

"Agreed. So, we'll head to the studio, get you ready for the interview, and then, I'll introduce you to the host of the show, but for now, this way if you please, Jaebeom."

Jaebeom nodded politely and followed Kyu Shin Hae to the dressing room.

A young lady came up to him and smiled.  "Good afternoon, I'm Ji woo Jin. I'll be doing your  make up for the show."

"Makeup?" Jaebeom blinked, that was a surprise. "I have to wear makeup?" 

Ji Woo Jin nodded. "Yes sir, it's only a light amount, It's just to stop the glare from the light reflecting off the natural oils of your face from sweat, due  to the heat of the studio lights."

"Ahh, I see. Well, thank you in advance." Jaebeom smiled as the young lady brought the makeup tray across and began to prepare Jaebeom for the show.

Once that was done Jaebeom was introduced to the shows producers, staff and the host and then given a quick tour of the studio before being brought back into interview area and miked up. 

He was a little surprised to see that the some of the show's audience were holding up banners with his picture on it and he blushed. 

He knew he was quite well known in the industry, but had no idea he had fans. 

The thought amused him and he quietly chuckled. He was looking forward to going back and mentioning this to the others.

Some of the younger ladies in the audience were looking at him waving and giggling.

Jaebeom smiled nodded and back. The attention felt odd, but rather encouraging to say the least.

"2 minutes, people," someone shouted from the sidelines as the host took his place and final checks were made.

Jaebeom stood off to the side remaining quiet as the count down began to the start or the show 

"And, 3,2,1 on air," the director whispered and the show's introduction music began followed by the host walking onto the set, the crowd clapping and cheering as he did so.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the 2.30pm report. Today we have a special invited guest. He's a handsome young man, hardworking and an inspiration and role model to some, from IMCAST publishing and editing, please welcome the young  editing prodigy, In Jaebeom."

The audience clapped and cheered for him too causing Jaebeom to blush substantially as he bowed. Nodding to the host and shaking his hand first, Jaebeom then acknowledged the audience raising a hand in thanks and smiling as he took his seat next to the host.

He briefly wondered if they could see his nervousness as this was all so new to him and also, just a little overwhelming.

"Firstly," the host began, "thank you, Jaebeom, for accepting our invitation to come on today's show. We know how busy you are."

"Thank you, it's an absolute pleasure to be here," Jaebeom said cheerfully.

"So," The host began with a smile, "would you mind telling us a little about IMCAST?”

Jaebeom smiled.

Shit was about to go down


	59. Chapter 59

Jaebeom took a deep breath in, time to upset the apple cart. “A lot of people don't know this, but the company itself was actually set up by my mother about 30 years ago, she was an avid reader and loved books and magazines, she was a professional editor herself until she married my father."

The host looked a little surprised. "Oh, and what does she think of your work? She must be proud, right?" 

"Ahh well, you see, I haven't seen her for 15 years. She went missing one night or left, I'm not quite sure which." Jaebeom replied honestly. "I was told she left, but I 've never heard from her at all. It makes me wonder what really happened. But I was too young to understand things that went on back then I suppose."

Oh, I see, so you run the company then?" The host asked.

"No. My father runs it at the moment and I'm working my way towards running it once my father retires.

"Oh excellent, so what exactly do you all do there? Just editing?" the host questioned.

"No, not just editing, we also specialise in promotions, proofing, printing, and design,” Jaebeom answered

“That's really amazing; something else amazing we discovered is that apparently your team alone has about 500 regulars a year that you work with, and on top of that you yourself have at least 15 or 16 personal editing contracts in top of that, is that correct?"

Jaebeom nodded in confirmation. "Yes that's true, I picked up the 16th contract just this last week." 

The host looked quite surprised. “I'm impressed, but how do you manage to get all the deadlines met; and is it true you've never missed a deadline yet?"

"Well, firstly, the trick is to have a brilliant team of people working with you. People who know your work ethics and the value of the clients you're working for. Secondly, no. We've never missed a deadline as a team, nor have I missed a deadline with my own personal contracts either. But, "Jaebeom added, "that's because my team is extremely dedicated.”

“Oh, how so?” The host inquired.

“Well, one time when I was completely snowed under with my own clients, one of the newest members of my staff took a great deal of work home off their own back without telling me so that everything would get done before the deadline. In the end, we were ahead of the deadline by a day. I was so proud of the rest of the staff too, as they'd worked just as hard in the office.” Jaebeom said with a smile.

“Sounds like you have a great team. You must be a great boss for them to want to work that hard.”

“I do my best, Jaebeom shrugged no one's perfect of course and I have my grumpy moments too. My team, though, they're great they just deal with me, but they'll also remind me of it too, even when I'm not being grumpy.”

The host chuckled. “Is it true that when you have those moment's that they call you 'grumpy butt Im?”

The audience laughed loudly and Jaebeom grinned. “That and a few other things, which I'll refrain from repeating.” 

“Ahh, I see,” the host nodded and grinned too. “It sounds like you all get on quite well? Is that the case?”

“We do,” Jaebeom agreed. “We're a great team. I seriously couldn't ask for a better team. We've been through our ups and downs, but in the end, they have always been there for me and I am truly grateful to have all of them by my side.”

The host nodded and smiled.“That's really nice! Are they watching today?” 

“Yes, they are actually,” Jaebeom smiled.

“Why don't you say something to them?” The host suggested.

Jaebeom thought for a moment and then looked into the camera that was focusing on him. “Guys, keep working hard. I appreciate you all. Thank you for being a great team and I will always be here for you too!” He made a heart with his hands and the girls in the studio all giggled, squealed and swooned at the cute face Jaebeom had made for the camera as he'd sent his message to the others.”

“You should give your fans in the audience a heart too,” the host encouraged.

“Should I?” Jaebeom asked giving the host a curious look.

The host laughed and Jaebeom did just that and even more giggling squealing and swooning occurred right away.

Jaebeom blushed some more. 

He wasn't used to this kind of attention, but he also had no idea that he was actually this popular. He'd been in a few Magazine interviews before, but never had experienced this type of face to face public attention except for the IMCAST events of course, and for just a moment he wondered if maybe he should have become an idol or an actor instead of an editor.

Shaking the thought from his mind he chuckled to himself as the host gave him a quick, soft pat on the back and pointed to the crowd and their reaction. “Seems you have a lot of fans here today, but you look surprised?” 

“I had no idea that I even had fans, so yes, I'm very surprised,” Jaebeom looked around the room nodding. “But thank you. I'm honoured. “He politely bowed his head towards the audience.

The host smiled and then leaned forward a little as he asked his next question. “What type of girl do you like?”

“I don't really have a type of girl, but more it would be an ideal type of person per se.”

“So you're saying it could be boy or girl?” The host pressed.

“Does it really matter if you love that person and they are your type? why should it matter if you love them?” Jaebeom replied quite seriously.

“That is a good point. So then, is it true that you have someone you are seeing at the moment.”

“Yes. It is true.” Jaebeom replied honestly.

Suddenly there were forlorn sighs and gasps from the ladies in the audience.

“Sorry ladies it seems that our guest is taken, you may have to step in line and wait your turn,” the host said with a wink and the ladies giggled and agreed. “Boy or girl?”

Jaebeom took a deep breath in. “My sexual preference in terms of my partner doesn't change myself, or who I am, or my work ethics so, I choose not to answer that at this time. 

“We thought you might say that so we prepared a fun game,” the host smirked picking up three fans off the desk in front of them. “The audience each have three fans. One blue, one white and one pink. When I say boy the people who think you're dating a boy will raise their blue fan, the same for the girls and the pink fan. Those who are unsure have white fans. Are you okay if we do this?”

Jaebeom chuckled and nodded. “Please, go right ahead. I'm interested to see what they think too. “Maybe if they guess right, I'll give a hint, but that's it.”

“That's very fair. Okay first so who thinks Jaebeom is dating a boy?”

The fans went up and Jaebeom laughed more than half the room, including some of the men, had their blue fans up.

“Now girls?” The host gestured to the room.

Jaebeom cracked up at the minimal amount of pink fans that were raised in the room. Maybe he was actually noticeably gay.

“And those who aren't sure?” The host asked for the last opinion.

About 12 white fans went into the air and Jaebeom was laughing so hard now

“What do you think of that Jaebeom?” the host laughed, “the majority of the audience feel that you are dating a boy.”

“I'm very amused right now. I tell you what, I will tell you this much,” Jaebeom said pointing out at the audience and smirking. “They are extremely cute and adorable.” 

The audience sounded disappointed but made cute and approving sounds anyway as Jaebeom refused to give away any more than that. Instead, he just sat there grinning away.

That's the one thing he wouldn't reveal to the major public just yet.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of posting. being a GOT7 Album GOM (Group order master) is a lot of work!!

The host gave Jaebeom a grin. “So getting back to IMCAST we heard a rumour in regards to the person you're seeing. Is it true that someone tried  to lure them out of the house in an attempt to kidnap them?"

Jaebeom nodded. “Last night they had an uninvited guest turn up at their house, gave my partner a bit of a story about myself in order to coax them into going with them.”

The crowd was shocked. The instant chatter and their faces relayed their feelings.

'That must have been terrifying for them? Are they alright?" The host asked Jaebeom sincerely.

"Thankfully, yes. My partner, being the extremely smart person they are, evaded the whole situation and got out of the house another way.”

“Do you have any idea who would want to do that; and why?” The host pressed

“We do, but sadly not enough solid proof,” Jaebeom said with a sigh. “As for why, well we know that too, but in the eyes of the authorities, without that proof, it’s all speculation and hearsay.”

“Ah, that’s got to be frustrating for you both?” The host replied sympathetically.

“Yeah it is, but my partner knows, that no matter what I’ll do my best to protect them,” the conviction in Jaebeom’s voice was firm and unwavering.

The host nodded. “You must really love your partner a lot. I can hear the determination in your voice. I think the ladies and a maybe a few men in the audience might be a little jealous. You’re probably their type.”

Jaebeom chuckled. “Maybe.”

He threw the crowd a wink and sat back in his chair crossing his legs and placing his hands over them.

The host watched the crowds reaction and laughed. “You might need to ease up on those winks, the ladies are having a hard time out there.”

Jaebeom grinned.

So it seems that being a chaebol isn’t always easy. We’ve heard from others in the past that being the semi-rich son of a conglomerate owner has its hardships. How true is this for you?”

“There’s a lot of pressure on you to marry and provide an heir that can continue the business. You’re expected to become as powerful as you can, and in some instances, by whatever means possible.”

The host raised his eyebrows. “Whatever means possible? You mean things we hear about, such as bribes and extortion; threats and unreasonable demands?”

“Yes, it all exists, sadly,” Jaebeom sighed, “but I don’t intend to follow that path. Power through bullying and underhanded dealings aren’t for me. My attitude is that, if I want something, I earn it. I don’t just want things handed to me and I refuse to pay anyone off just so I can hold a greater position of power, that’s not my style. Any power I hold will be from my own hard work and won’t be used for the hunger of those that are greedy and unwilling to work for it.”

The crowd suddenly began clapping as he finished speaking and Jaebeom felt proud of himself. He would work for the people, not the power and they seemed to realise this.

“That’s pretty inspirational, those words alone are quite powerful. And it’s good advice too, I think everyone should take note of your determination.” The host suggested glancing out at the crowd. “You’ve got a good head on your shoulders and a fantastic attitude. The audience even agrees with you. You’ve really made a good impression on them.”

Jaebeom smiled sincerely. “I do what I can to be a good person.”

“I think we can all see that in you. So, I believe you’ve just brought your own building and will be working from there with your team. Is that true?”

“Yes, it is. We’ve just moved over and everything is set up. Just need to hire a few more people, for a few different positions and that’s it, so if anyone here needs work...”

Half the hands in the audience flew up and both the host and Jaebeom laughed.

“I’ll give the details on how to apply afterwards if that okay with you hyung?” Jaebeom said as he looked over at the host.

“We can do that. It’s nice of you to give them the opportunity.” The host acknowledged.

“No applying if you want to date me. It won’t happen.” Jaebeom said with a wink and a chuckle as he pointed at the audience.

A multitude of ‘awwww’’ echoed back from some and the rest laughed in response to that and Jaebeom’s playfulness.

“Is it true that you’re not going to be under the IMCAST brand in the new building?” The host asked curiously.

Jaebeom took a deep breath in, let it out and then nodded. Time for another reveal. “Yes, I eventually intend to get away from the branding of IMCAST. I want to make it without being tied to my father's apron strings. As I said if I haven’t earned it, I don’t want it.”

“You sound as if you don’t really get along with him?” The host pressed.

“Let’s just say like any parent, child relationship, we have different views on many things,” Jaebeom answered as honestly as he could

“Would some of those views be the way IMCAST uses ‘their’ power?” The host looked expectantly at Jaebeom.

Jaebeom returned an awkward smile. “Unfortunately I’m not able to answer that question. Even if I knew I wouldn’t say.”

“Fair enough.” The host flicked his question sheet over. “And is it true that one of your employees, your 2IC In fact, managed to get a foreign author/investor and owner of a huge magazine and book company, to take the time to fly all the way from Los Angeles to check your work out.”

Jaebeom nodded. “Yes. Needless to say, we’re all very excited. This is a pretty huge opportunity, so we're grabbing it with both hands and running, that's for sure.”

“All going well you might get a contract worth millions out of it, is that correct.” The host sat back in his seat and crossed his legs.

Jaebeom smiled. “We’re hopeful, but we’re not counting our chickens just yet. We won’t know until mid to end of next week if we’ve met their expectations. I’ve also been reading and researching their magazines as well as some of their books lately, and I’ve had to hone my English skills quite quickly, especially for tonight when we meet them in person.”

“You'll have to let us know how it all turns out for your team,” The host insisted.

“I'll let you know the outcome once we know,” Jaebeom agreed with a grin.

“Excellent. We'll look forward to hearing from you,” The host sat upright and looked into the camera. “Well, that's about the end of our show for today. I'd just like to thank our guest Im Jaebeom from IMCAST for accepting our invitation to appear on the 2.30 report. Please give the man a round of applause.” he turned to face Jaebeom and thanked him personally, as the audience did so then turned back to the audience. “Tomorrow's guest is Lee Min Ho. He's out of the army and ready to get back into the limelight. Until tomorrow this is your host Kim Kyu Young signing off.”

The audience cheered and clapped and a few minutes later the cameras stopped rolling.

“Hyung, here are the details on how to apply for work through me.” Jaebeom said handing him an application form he had with him.” I'd intended to print them out for the new place but never got a chance to do it today. So I have this copy on me.”

“If we can get the audience to wait for about 5-10 minutes,” Kim Kyu Young requested of them, “we'll print these application forms and hand them out for those interested.” he handed them to his personal assistant. “Make the copies and get them to those who are after employment asap.”

He and Jaebeom got out of their chairs and walked out down to the corridor and back to the green room. 

“Hung, I hope the extra questions I sent this morning weren't too much of a bother if so I'm sorry,” Jaebeom apologised.

“No, not at all. They were interesting to say the least,” Kim Kyu Young paused before glancing over at Jaebeom. “I will say this though. I think you're either brave or stupid, for going up against your father. He's going to have your hide for this you know that don't you?”

“Oh don't you worry about me, hyung. I have him at a stalemate right now. I'm expecting a huge backlash from him because of this, but I'm not letting him get away with anything else.” Jaebeom said sternly.

“Just be careful out there Jaebeom, he's not the man you knew for the first 8 years of your life you know. He's not even the man I used to know either. Power does change people for the better or worse, Jaebeom and your father, he changed for the worst!”

“Tell me something I don't know hyung!” Jaebeom sighed as he grabbed his bag. “Let me know if my father tries anything in regards to your show after this, and I'll remind him of what he doesn't want the world to know.”

“I'll let you know, but somehow in light of the circumstances, he might just stay out of the limelight for a short time,” Kim Kyu Young gave Jaebeom a hearty pat on the back as he grabbed his coat and headed for the office.

Jaebeom smiled as he followed him out of the room and they waved to each other as they headed off their separate ways.

As Jaebeom headed towards the car, his phone began to ring and he sighed.

He already knew who it would be.

His father watched the show religiously, so saying that shit was about to hit the fan, was, at this point in time, a major understatement.

The whole toilet, however...

Ignoring the call he started the car.

Things were about to get so much more uglier than the stepsisters in Cinderella


End file.
